Amar e uma Fraqueza ?
by Naru-L
Summary: UA Será que uma garotinha pode mudar sua vida ? INUKAG COMPLETA
1. Capítulo 1

**_Nota da Autora_**

Bem, acho que a idade dos personagens ficou meio confusa, então resolvi escrever essa nota. Não vou colocar as idades e sim a diferença de idade entre eles :

**Sesshoumaru** e o mais velho , tem 10 anos a mais que **InuYasha**

**InuYasha** tem 5 anos a mais que **Kagome**

A razão de eu não colocar a idade deles e que o tempo vai passar rápido, pois não pretendo formal uma casal onde ele tem 15 anos e ela 10 ( a idade dos dois quando se conheceram). Isso seria muito estranho !

Espero que tenha ficado mais claro agora, se aparecerem mais personagens eu coloco as idades.

Qualquer duvida ( eu sei que sou meio confusa as vezes ) me digam.

Beijos,

Naru

P.S. - Quanto aos acentos, sei que ha erros, mas meu teclado esta desconfigurado e não acentua palavra nenhuma, algumas eu consigo corrigir outras não, _Gomen_ !

* * *

**AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?**

Capitulo 1

Sim, ainda me lembro da primeira vez que eu entendi o que era rejeição. Não, aquela não foi a primeira vez que aquilo aconteceu, mas sim a primeira vez que compreendi que era uma coisa ruim.

Minha mãe era só mais uma criada da casa, uma empregada como as outras, mas seu comportamento nunca foi igual ao delas. Ela sempre foi muito verdadeira, independente, não se incomodava com o que os outros pensavam dela, nem nas conseqüências dos seus atos.

Quando ela se apaixonou pelo filho do mestre, não se incomodou com os comentários invejosos, ou _conselhos _como eles costumavam dizer.A primeira esposa dele tinha morrido ha dois anos e o deixado com um filho de seis anos. As outras empregadas disseram que era um erro, afinal ele era o mestre e um yokai, que ele só queria se aproveitar dela, mas como sempre minha mãe não se importou com o que os outros diziam e segui seu coração. Sim, ela o amava e isso era tudo o que importava para ela, assim ela entregou seu coração e depois seu corpo para ele.

Hoje posso dizer que eles ficaram decepcionados quando pouco mais de um ano depois ela ficou gravida e ao invés de expulsa-la da casa, ele se casou com ela tornando-a senhora da casa.

Não me lembro muito bem do meu pai, ele morreu quando eu tinha apenas cinco anos, mas lembro que ele sempre foi muito bom comigo, nunca me tratou diferente de meu meio-irmao, devo dizer que enquanto ele viveu todos sempre nos trataram muito bem, ou será que eu era muito novo para me lembrar ou perceber maus-tratos ?

Depois que ele morreu meu irmão tentou cuidar de nos do mesmo modo que ele, mas ele tinha apenas quinze anos na época, mesmo que parecesse mais velho pelo modo que tratava os outros. Claro, todos nos respeitavam quando ele estava por perto, mas quando ele estava longe era diferente. Mas na época eu era novo demais para notar isso.

Logo depois da morte do meu pai, minha mãe ficou doente, acho que ela não suportou viver sem ele. Acho que nesse momento ela percebeu como a vida era frágil, foi nessa época que ela começou a prestar atenção aos comentários dos empregados.

Ela morreu três anos depois de meu pai, o que estou querendo contar aconteceu alguns meses antes dela morrer. Me lembro de ter saído quando vi os filhos dos empregados brincando no jardins dos fundos, eu tinha oito anos na época, não entendia como era diferente dos outros, eu não me via diferente dos outros. Eu vi as crianças brincando com uma bola amarela e sai para brincar com elas, no momento que cheguei ao lugar onde estavam percebi a mesma reação de sempre eles pararam rindo e apontando para mim, quando cheguei perto eles jogaram a bola em minha direção, mas não para mim, ela passou voando por cima da minha cabeça e eu corri atras para pega-la, ao contrario das outras vezes ela não foi muito longe e eu voltei logo para onde eles estavam, dessa vez quando eu cheguei pude vê-los entrando na casa e os vi apontar para mim, e ouvi pela primeira vez eles me chamarem de Hanyou antes de entrarem na casa, eu não saia o que quilo significava, mas o modo como disseram me fez sentir mal pela primeira vez na vida . Fiquei sem ação por um momento, eu era apenas uma criança, ate que vi minha mãe, pensando nisso acho que essa foi a ultima vez que ela saiu do quarto, corri ate ela. Não entendia o que tinha acontecido, vi o choque e depois a magoa em seus olhos, eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo e a única coisa que pude fazer foi perguntar O que e um hanyou, mamãe ? Ela olhou nos meus olhos, e eu os vi se encherem de lagrimas antes de ela cair de joelhos e me abraçar, chorando.

Acho que naquele momento ela entendeu o que eu demorei tanto tempo para compreender, ninguém nunca me aceitaria pelo que sou, eu estava destinado a ser desprezado por ambos os lados. Acho que ela sabia que morreria logo e que eu ficaria sozinho, sem ninguém que realmente me aceitasse. Ela foi a única pessoa que já chorou por mim, quando ela morreu, a dor que eu senti foi inexplicável, apesar do consolo do meu irmão, eu me senti sozinho pela primeira vez, verdadeiramente só. Aquela dor parecia querer me engolir, e meus pensamentos pareciam voar, eu não queria mais sair, passei um ano dentro do meu quarto e nunca mais, tentei brincar com as outras crianças da casa. Só saia do meu quarto para as aulas e passei a perceber que as crianças da escola também me olhavam do mesmo modo, e sussurravam aquela mesma palavra odiada quando pensavam que eu não podia ouvir. Idiotas será que não perceberam que eu sempre podia ouvi-los ?

Com o passar do tempo, minha mente infantil percebeu que amar era uma fraqueza, afinal minha mãe que sempre fora tão forte se tornou aquele ser fraco quando meu pai morreu porque o amava tanto que não suportou viver sem ele. Por me amar, ela chorou por mim aquela vez no jardim. E por ama-la eu estava sofrendo tanto agora que ela estava morta. Esses pensamentos me perseguiram por dois anos, ate que aceitei isso como verdade, o amor era uma fraqueza, e eu nunca mais me permitiria ser tão fraco .

Isso foi fácil, afinal alem de meu irmão que passava pouco tempo em casa agora que estava tomando conta dos negócios da família ninguém mais queria se aproximar de mim. Sem perceber me distanciei ate mesmo dele.

Com o passar dos anos, me tornei mais frio e arrogante, passei a atacar e ofender os outros antes que tivessem a chance de fazer isso comigo, antes que pudessem me magoar.

Funcionou bem ate hoje, por seis anos consegui me afastar e me manter frio perante os outros. Hoje meu irmão me chamou para apresentar a nova cozinheira e a filha dela( uma garotinha que aparentava dez anos ), apesar daquela mulher me lembrar minha mãe eu soube que não teria problemas com ela, mas quando olhei no olhos azuis daquela garotinha me senti perdido, algo nos olhos dela me aqueceu, mas eu ignorei. Instantaneamente eu soube que teria de afasta-la de mim, antes que ela tivesse uma chance de me magoar.

continua...

**NA - Me digam o que acharam, devo continuar ?**


	2. Capítulo 2

**AMAR É UMA FRAQUEZA ?**

Capitulo 2

Desde o primeiro dia aquela garotinha me seguia por todo os lados, eu sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas não exatamente o que. Então, fiz a única coisa que pude pensar naquele momento, fugi. Para o único lugar que eu sabia que ela não iria 'Meu quarto' .

Eu não podia suportar a presença dela, aquele olhar tinha algo me queimava por dentro, parecia derreter o gelo que tinha no meu peito, e eu não podia permitir. Eu não queria sentir isso, não queria gostar dela, afinal Amar e uma fraqueza, não podia me permitir ser fraco novamente!

Bem, isso funcionou. Por um tempo eu me senti aliviado por não ter que vê-la o tempo todo, eu quase esqueci sua presença. Mas com o passar dos meses, cansei de ser prisioneiro em minha própria casa. Aquele quarto parecia se tornar menor a cada dia, estranho pois quando minha mãe morreu, passei três anos ali e nunca me senti assim. Mas agora, me sentia sufocado. Então, reuni toda coragem que tinha e resolvi enfrenta-la, afinal não devia ser difícil ignora-la, ou trata-la com ela como os outros.

_Fácil não e ?_ Afinal, eu fazia isso com todos que conhecia porque não com ela ? Bem nem tudo e como pensamos...

Eu voltei a minha antiga rotina, o que não era muito, afinal eu nunca saia da casa. As outras crianças estavam sempre nos jardins e eu não queria me aproximar delas, mas, as vezes eu as observava pela janela da biblioteca, e sem querer isso se tornou um habito. Estava sempre procurando por ela, cheguei a pensar que poderia vê-la brincando com os outros, mas isso não aconteceu. Aparentemente, ela nunca saia da casa também. Estranho, afinal ela era humana como os outros devia estar lá fora brincando, se divertindo.

Depois de quase um mês, me senti tolo por ter passado tanto tempo me escondendo, pois aparentemente ela tinha desaparecido. Me senti decepcionado, por não vê-la mais e... _Oi decepcionado ?_ Não , eu devia me sentir alegre, afinal eu queria me livrar dela. Não e?

Os dias passaram, e voltei a minha vida normal, parei de me preocupar com ela, ao menos foi o que disse a mim mesmo. Mas todas as tardes eu ficava na janela, olhando as crianças brincando, procurando.

Bem, esse parecia ser apenas mais um dia normal, cheguei da escola e depois de colocar as coisas no meu quarto, desci para a biblioteca para fazer meu dever de casa como sempre. Quando terminei, virei a cadeira para a janela, e como sempre fiquei observando as crianças lá fora. Sem perceber o mesmo pensamento voltou a minha cabeça, não conseguia entender Onde diabos ela esta ? me assustei com o som da minha voz, acho que pensei em voz alta dessa vez. _Mas e dai, não tem ninguém aqui mesmo_. Mas, meu susto foi maior quando ouvi alguém me respondeu.

- Quem você esta procurando ? - essa voz, eu conheço essa voz. Espere, eu conheço esse cheiro, antes mesmo de girar a cadeira eu sabia quem era. Olhei para a garotinha parada na porta da biblioteca, irritado. Não sabia exatamente com quem. Se com ela por estar ali ou com aquela pequena parte de mim que tinha ficado feliz por vê-la. _Eu não devia ficar feliz por vê-la!_

- O que diabos você esta fazendo aqui, pirralha ? Bisbilhotando ? - Perguntei de modo brusco, ignorando a pergunta dela, eu não podia responder que estava procurando por ela, nao e ? Apenas olhei naqueles olhos azuis, estreitei os olhos esperando uma resposta.

Ela não pareceu se importar com isso, na verdade ela nem piscou, apenas se aproximou da minha cadeira dizendo.

- Minha mãe sempre diz que não se deve responder uma pergunta com outra, só pessoas sem educação fazem isso. ela parou ma minha frente.

- Eu não tenho que responder suas perguntas, bruxa. Ao contrario de você, sou o dono da casa ! eu disse, enquanto a encarava

- Um dos, você quer dizer. - ela disse sem desviar os olhos dos meus. Garota irritante, por que não sai correndo assustada como os outros ? Fechei os olhos antes de desvia-los, era difícil olhar dentro daqueles olhos azuis. E inútil me esforçar, já que ela parecia não se importar com isso.

- Você não acha que esta sendo um pouco desrespeitosa _com um dos_ patrões, bruxa ? - escutei um riso abafado, e não pude evitar de olhar para ela, meus olhos arregalados - Do que esta rindo, BAKA ? - estreitei os olhos novamente, ela não podia estar rindo de mim.

- De Você ! - ela disse e não conseguiu mais se controlar, explodiu em uma gargalhada. Eu simplesmente fiquei ali, em choque! Não podia acreditar, e claro que já fui alvo do riso dos outros, mas já fazia muito tempo desde a ultima vez. Ha anos que eu só via os outros tremerem por minha causa, eles tinham medo de mim, e era isso o que eu queria ! Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo para dizer , ela parou de rir e falou - Não fique bravo, foi engraçado você se corrigir, Gomen! Não vou fazer de novo ! - o rosto dela se tornou serio, antes que ela continuasse. - Parece que você não vai responder minha pergunta, então eu vou responder a sua. Eu não estava bisbilhotando, acabei de voltar da escola e tenho que fazer a lição, seu irmão disse que eu podia fazer aqui já que nunca tem ninguém. Quando abri a porta escutei você falando, pensei que era comigo por isso perguntei.

- Certo, Vamos fingir que você não estava bisbilhotando, bruxa - por isso eu não percebi o cheiro dela antes, ela não tinha entrado, era bom saber que meus instintos não estavam falhando. Mas, por outro lado, não podia admitir um erro, não podia dar outro motivo para ela rir de mim. - Você vai ter que voltar depois, garota. Como pode ver, EU estou aqui agora ! E não quer... - parei de falar quando a ouvi ela dizer alguma coisa - Como e ?

- Kagome, eu disse que meu nome e Kagome. - Eu olhei confuso, e ela continuou - Estou lhe dizendo meu nome, porque aparentemente você não sabe, pois não para de me chamar _bruxa,_ _garota_ ou _pirralha_ .

- Eu sei qual e o seu nome, mas posso chama-la do que quiser.

- Certo, mas não espere que eu atenda ! - ela disse, parecendo irritada, andando pela biblioteca. - E por que não posso ficar aqui ? E bem grande e... eu não deixei que ela terminasse de falar

- Por que não quero você aqui , _bruxa ! _- fiz questão de enfatizar a ultima palavra para provar que podia chama-la do modo que quisesse, ela estreitou os olhos, antes de ignorar o que eu tinha acabado de falar e continuou.

- Tenho certeza que podemos dar um jeito de...

- Você e surda, pirralha ? Eu disse que não quero você aqui ! - ela respirou fundo, antes de olhar pra mim, os olhos parecendo queimar com raiva.

- Vou explicar _de novo_, caso _você _não tenha _entendido_. - eu abri a boca para falar mas ela levantou a mão para me impedir de continuar. - Ouça! Eu lhe disse _meu nome_, não quero que fique me chamando por _nomes_. Eu disse que ia ignora-lo se me chamasse assim novamente !

- E _eu_ disse que chamaria você como quisesse! - me encostei na cadeira e cruzei os braços no peito olhando para ela, antes de continuar - Não me importa o que _você_ quer! - girei a cadeira, ficando de costas, antes que ela tivesse uma chance de responder, escutei ela bufando e passos. _Ótimo, agora ela vai emb... , espere os passos estão se aproximando e não se afastando!_ De repente , ela estava parada ao meu lado, os olhos brilhando com raiva.

- Escute aqui, seu teimoso sem educação ! Nunca te ensinaram que não deve tratar os outros assim ? Principalmente garotas! - eu estava chocado demais para responder _Ninguém nunca falou comigo assim antes ,ela_ deu mais um passo em minha direção e continuou. - Bem, pois eu estou dizendo, baka! Juro, que da próxima vez que me chamar de alguma coisa que não seja _meu_ nome, eu acerto você! - Apesar do choque, não pude deixar de sorrir com a ultima frase. Isso pareceu deixa-la mais irritada e ela começou a gritar - NÃO.DUVIDE.DE.MIM - ela deu mais uma passo para perto de mim, e não pude evitar de ficar assustado - NUNCA DUVIDE DE MIM! - ela terminou de falar e me acertou no estômago com um soco, que foi bem forte para uma garotinha humana, depois saiu da biblioteca pisando duro.

Não tive reação, estava sem ar. Não pela pancada, mas pelo que ela tinha acabado de acontecer ! _Ninguém nunca me bateu antes !_

**N.A. - E ai ? O que acharam , bom, ruim ? espero que me digam.**

**Arigato**** ao pessoal que me mandou reviews.**

**Beijos, ja ne.**


	3. capitulo 3

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 3

* Esta e uma cena que nunca pensei ver! * ouvi uma voz conhecida, reconheci aquele cheiro imediatamente. Droga, era só o que faltava ! Girei a cadeira e olhei nos olho dele, sem saber o que dizer * O que foi irmãozinho ? A garota humana machucou você ? * Sesshoumaru disse sorrindo, enquanto caminhava ate mim. _Oi...sorrindo?_

* Por que você disse que ela podia ficar aqui ? Nunca deixou as outras crianças virem estudar aqui!* não consegui evitar de parecer chateado.

* Porque acho que você já se escondeu dela por tempo suficiente! * foi a resposta dele, olhei para ele irritado

* Feh! Eu não me escondo de ninguém ! * levantei da cadeira, andei ate a janela e parei de costas para ele, braços cruzados sobre o peito. _Não e possível que eu seja tão obvio!_

* _E claro que não_, irmãozinho ! * eu percebi a ironia na voz dele, me virei e olhei para ele; mas, resolvi ignora-lo.

* Pare de me chamar assim ! * ele riu, antes de se afastar.

* Acho que ouvi uma frase parecida hoje * ele disse e não pude deixar de ficar confuso. _E, claro!_ _Ela tinha dito algo parecido! ;_ outro pensamento me atingiu_ ._

*Oi, Sesshoumaru?!* ele parou antes de fechar a porta e olhou para mim * Quanto exatamente você ouviu ? * pude ver os olhos dele brilhando antes que ele sorrisse e me respondesse enquanto fechava a porta. * O suficiente! *

*Maldito Sesshoumaru ! * eu disse ainda olhando para a porta fechada, me assustei quando o ouvi gargalhar e dizer * Eu ouvi isso, _irmãozinho_ ! * Aquilo me deixou confuso, ou devo dizer mais confuso ? _Droga, não sei o que pensar! Como se aquela maldita garota não fosse problema suficiente, agora tenho que me preocupar com meu irmão agindo de forma estranha. Por Deus, ele riu ! Sesshoumaru nunca ri._ Com esse pensamento assustador na cabeça, fiquei ali parado sozinho, pensando. Meu único consolo e que os empregados deviam estar tão assustados quanto eu.

****************

Graças aos Deuses não voltei a encontra-la naquele dia, ou na próxima semana, pois não sabia ainda ao certo o que pensar. Mas, por outro lado, isso era algo que me deixou curioso _Onde será que ela se enfiou ?_ Tratei de afastar esse pensamento, contanto que ela ficasse longe de mim, pouco me importava onde ela estava. Ao menos meu irmão não fez mais nada estranho! O que me deixou mais calmo, afinal não era normal ele rir (ou demonstrar qualquer sentimento), só a lembrança me assustava ! 

Quando o final da semana chegou me sentia entediado, e por um momento senti falta dela, mas logo afastei esse pensamento. Para me distrair resolvi assistir um filme no sábado a noite. Quando acabei de jantar fui para a sala de TV e sentei no sofá esperando por Sesshoumaru. Depois de meia hora, estava começando a ficar realmente irritado, _Por que Diabos ele esta demorando tanto ?_ De repente, ouvi a porta se abrir atras de mim, por um milésimo de segundo me acalmei pensando que era meu irmão. Ate que senti o cheiro. _Não!_ Ainda sem poder acreditar, me virei lentamente * Que Diabos você esta fazendo aqui, garota ? * Ela ignorou minha pergunta 

*O que você esta assistindo ? * não pude resistir ao comentário, sorri antes de dizer

*Alguém me disse que e falta de educação responder uma pergunta com outra, _pirralha_ ! * vi os olhos dela se estreitarem e a boca se abrir para responder, antes que ela compreendesse o que eu tinha dito e começasse a rir.

* Tem razão, mas eu também disse que ia ignora-lo se continuasse a me chamar desse modo! Então, _tecnicamente_, não respondi uma pergunta com outra! * olhei para ela confuso, o que fez com que ela risse mais ainda * E então, * ela disse enquanto sentava no sofá * Vai me dizer o que vamos assistir ? *

* Eu vou assistir a um filme. E não me lembro de dizer que você podia ficar, bruxa ! Vá embora ! * eu disse e fiz sinal para que ela saísse.

*Qual filme? * ela perguntou calmamente

* Por que Diabos você quer saber se já disse para você ir embora? Tem algum problema de audição ? * não esperei resposta, duvido que ela fosse me dar uma mesmo. * Vá embora, garota! * 

Ela fingiu não me escutar e simplesmente perguntou novamente . * Qual filme? * garota irritante, pelo visto não ia conseguir me livrar dela dessa vez * O Chamado *, respondi, minha voz parecia um rosnado. Bem, talvez isso a fizesse ir embora, garotinhas não gostam de filmes de terror, certo ?

*Sugoi! * ela disse animada, não pude evitar de olhar para ela assustado * Eu quero muito ver esse filme, mas minha mãe nunca deixa !*

* E quem disse que _eu_ vou deixar, já falei pra você ir embora! * ela não se moveu, e para falar a verdade, aquilo estava se tornando cansativo. *Feh! Faca como quiser só não me culpe se ficar assustada ! * olhei para TV, e tentei ignora-la ate que escutei uma risadinha abafada, olhei para ela desconfiado. 

*Então você se importa comigo! * eu olhei para ela em choque, eu quis negar, cheguei a abrir a boca para responder, mas um alarme soou na minha cabeça. _Negar, só vai piorar as coisas._ Pela segunda vez, desisti de responder, e voltei os olhos para a TV. Ouvi alguém rir, dessa vez atras de mim. Não pude acreditar. Não podia ser _ele . _Fechei os olhos, e respirei fundo. Senti o cheiro, _Sesshoumaru! Deus, ele esta me espionando de novo ? _Balancei a cabeça, tentando tirar aquele pensamento da cabeça _Provavelmente, ele estava entrando e ouviu uma parte da discussão!_ esse pensamento me acalmou um pouco. Ate que outro me atingiu _Mas por que Diabos ele esta rindo ?_

* O que esta esperando ? * ela perguntou olhando pra mim. Apenas olhei para ela, confuso por um momento. Só podia pensar que Sesshoumaru estava ficando louco, e ela estava me perguntando alguma coisa.... Ah sim ! O filme. 

* Estou esperando meu irmão! * ela apenas sorriu e os olhos dela brilharam como se tivesse lembrado de algo.

* Desculpe, quase esqueci. Eu estava na cozinha com a minha mãe quando Sesshoumaru-sama foi lá e me pediu para vir fazer companhia para você, ele disse que tinha surgido um emprevisto e que ia ter que sair, mas não queria que você ficasse sozinho! * ela explicou e voltou a olhar para a TV. * Então, não precisa mais esperar ! *

* Nani? * eu não pude evitar a pergunta ela repetiu a explicação, mas a voz dela foi ficando cada vez mais baixa enquanto eu pensava. _Ele falou para ela vir aqui ? Não queria que eu ficasse sozinho ? Desde quando ele se preocupa? _de repente ela balançou a mão na frente dos meus olhos, eu pisquei e ouvi ela falando

* Você esta bem ? * engraçado, ela parecia mesmo preocupada. Sem responder, levantei e sai da sala atras de Sesshoumaru. Queria algumas respostas !

********************

Quando cheguei no corredor tudo o que encontrei foi o cheiro dele, prova de que por mais _ocupado_ que estivesse tinha tido tempo suficiente para me espionar, naquele momento nem me lembrei mais da garota ._O que Diabos ele esta pensando ?_ O modo como meu irmão estava agindo estava me deixando muito mais assustado !

Continuei a andar pela casa, sabia que ele não tinha saído! Subi as escadas, e fui em direção ao quarto dele, mal parei em frente a porta, esta se abriu e ele me agarrou pelo braço, me puxando para dentro do quarto, olhei assustado para ele e um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto normalmente sem expressão. O que só me deixou ainda mais confuso * O que Diabos deu em você pra me agarrar assim? * ele ignorou minha pergunta * O que você esta fazendo aqui ? Não ia assistir a um filme ?* Aquilo estava começando a me irritar! _Por acaso e um jogo ? Vamos todos ignorar InuYasha ?_ , primeiro aquela garota atrevida, agora ele. Suspirei desanimado, e olhei para ele. * Por que mandou aquela pirralha ir assistir o filme comigo ? * 

Ele me olhou por um momento, como se estivesse me avaliando antes de responder. * Tenho um compromisso, não queria que você ficasse sozin...* não deixei que ele terminasse 

* Você nunca se incomodou com isso antes! * o sorriso desapareceu do rosto dele antes que sua expressão se tornasse seria como sempre. Isso não me assustou, na verdade prefiro isso do que ele rindo. _Isso sim me deixa assustado_. 

* Sabe que isso não e verdade, _irmãozinho_ ! Antes não tinha ninguém para lhe fazer companhia. * tentei dizer que não precisa de ninguém, mal abri a boca e ele levantou a mão, me impedindo de continuar * Acho que ela tem razão, você realmente não tem educação! Não interrompa quando alguém estiver falando! * ele sorriu, antes de continuar * Bem, como eu já disse antes você já se escondeu por tempo suficiente! * senti meus olhos se arregalarem, mas ele não me deu chance de responder. Segurou meu braço novamente e me empurrou para fora do quarto. * Agora, volte lá. Não quer que ela pense que você não tem educação ne ? * ele disse quando soltou meu braço 

* Feh! Como se eu me importasse! *cruzei os braços na frente do peito e olhei para ele que suspirou desanimado. De repente, os olhos dele brilharam e ele disse 

* Tem razão! Mas sabe, se você não voltar ela pode pensar que _você_ tem medo _dela._ * ele disse, serio. * Você não quer que ela pense isso, ne ? * completou antes de fechar a porta. Isso fez com que eu virasse e começasse a andar em direção a escada rapidamente. Coloquei o pé no primeiro degrau da escada quando ouvi de novo aquele som. _O que ele acha que eu fiquei surdo? Diabos, ele esta rindo de novo!_

**********

N.A. - Espero que tenham gostado. 

Ja Ne,

Naru 


	4. capitulo 4

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 4

Voltei para a sala de TV quase correndo, não que estivesse ansioso ou com medo dela. _Maldito Sesshoumaru por dizer aquilo!_ Parei na porta, antes de entrar. _Garota abusada!_ Ela tinha começado a ver o filme _Meu filme_ ,antes que eu voltasse, _mas ela ainda não percebeu que eu voltei_. Fiquei uns minutos ali, olhando para ela ( que não parecia assustada)., _E tudo culpa dela!_ _Minha vida era tão mais fácil antes dela chegar! _Dei um passo para entrar na sala, e mesmo assim ela não percebeu minha presença, _humanos são tão fracos!_ _Sempre tão desprotegidos!_ Então um pensamento me ocorreu, não pude evitar que um sorriso aparecesse nos meus lábios enquanto sorrateiramente caminhava ate ela, parei ha alguns centímetros dela e me abaixei atras do sofá. _Ela tem um cheiro tão bom!_ Fechei os olhos por um momento, ate que cai em mim e percebi o que estava fazendo, abri os olhos depressa , afastando aquele pensamento . Olhei novamente para ela que estava prestando atenção ao filme e nem tinha reparado que eu estava ali. Não pude evitar de me sentir irritado, mas sorri novamente pensando no que ia fazer!

Aguardei mas alguns minutos quando percebi a mudança no cheiro dela, _Sim,_ mal pude me impedir de gritar, _ela esta com medo! _Em poucos segundos pulei de trás do sofá e aterrizei na frente do sofá, a expressão no rosto dela foi compensadora, mas o que ela fez em seguida me pegou desprevenido. 

Ela pulou do sofá e movimento continuo me acertou um soco no estômago _pela segunda vez_, antes de sair gritando. Eu cai no chão, mas de repente percebi que ela parou de gritar. Então percebi que ela estava voltando para onde eu estava. Não me dei o trabalho de levantar, estava levantando a cabeça para olhar para ela quando escutei.

* Seu maníaco, o que acha que esta fazendo ? * quando vi os olhos dela brilharem com raiva, me arrependi um pouco por não ter levantado o mais rápido possível e saído dali

* Eu não fiz nada, Bruxa ! Não tenho culpa se você se assus.....- ela não me deixou continuar

* Não fez nada ? * ela olhou para mim, e sem esperar resposta continuou * Desde quando você entra em lugares _daquele modo_ ? *

* Já que a casa e_ minha_, posso entrar do modo que quiser Bruxa! * olhar para ela de baixo estava começando a me cansar, tentei me levantar e ela me empurrou para o chão de novo * Oi , por que fez isso?*

* Ainda não acabamos nossa _conversinha!_ * dizendo isso , ela sentou no sofá * E não diga bobagens desse tipo, nunca vi você entrar em lugar nenhum desse modo, será que alem de mal educado agora você esta ficando louco também ? * _Garotinha grossa_, como podia dizer isso depois de ter me batido? Quase tinha me esquecido _Nunca brinque com humanos!_

* Eu sou sem educação ? Por que diabos você começou a ver _meu filme_ sem eu estar aqui? * Tentei me levantar de novo, mas ela me impediu. Rosnei mal humorado. * Quer parar com isso! *

* Eu já disse que ainda não acabamos nossa conversa * tentei me levantar de novo e ela me deu um olhar de aviso, por hora resolvi ficar no chão. Apenas me sentei. O olhar dela se acalmou e ela continuou *Quando você saiu correndo pensei que não ia voltar, então resolvi assistir sozinha! * Ela se inclinou na minha direção * E você ? Vai me dizer por que fez aquilo ? *

* Garota irritante, já disse que faço o que quero! * Pensei em me levantar _Acho que ela vai me derrubar de novo_ , desisti * Pensei que seria divertido, mas me esqueci que _não devo brincar com humanos!_ * dessa vez eu levantei e ela não me derrubou novamente, quando cheguei na porta escutei um barulho estranho. Logo depois o cheiro me atingiu _Ela esta chorando ?_ me virei e vi ela encolhida no sofá, abraçada a uma das almofadas. _Droga, odeio ver mulheres chorando._ _Faz com que eu lembre da minha mãe_. Suspirei e andei ate ela, me ajoelhei a seu lado * Por que você....* ela olhou para mim os olhos azuis cheios de lagrimas e minhas palavras sumiram, não sabia o que dizer. De repente, ela jogou a almofada e me abraçou. Fiquei sem reação por um momento, ninguém nunca chegava perto de mim, e a única pessoa que tinha me abraçado desse modo tinha sido minha mãe. Queria que ela parasse, sem saber o que fazer, coloquei os braços em volta dela * Esta tudo bem, pare de chorar. * Ela apenas afundou o rosto no meu peito e continuou a chorar. * Gomen, não queria assusta-la, eu.... * isso fez com ela parasse um pouco de chorar, levantou a cabeça e olhou nos meus olhos. As lagrimas ainda correndo pelo rosto

* Noa estou chorando por causa disso! * ela me soltou e eu fiz o mesmo, sentei no sofá ao lado dela 

*Então, por que ? * ela respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de responder

* Eu estava chorando por você! * aquilo me assustou, não pude esconder minha confusão. Ela secou as lagrimas do rosto antes de continuar * Deve ter sido muito triste crescer sem ninguém para brincar!* _Como? Ela esta chorando por mim ? Ela ..... se......importa?_ aquilo me deixou confuso, não sabia como reagir. Era melhor ignorar 

* Bobagem bruxa! Eu não preciso de ninguém! * Desviei os olhos para a TV, mas ouvi ela respirando fundo. Senti um puxão no cabelo e olhei para ela assustado. 

* Eu já devia saber disso! Você não passa de um grosso mesmo! * os olhos dela brilharam com raiva _Melhor, sei lidar com pessoas me olhando assim!_

* Você e que e grossa bruxa! E a segunda vez que me bate! Me solte!* ela sorriu para mim antes de responder sarcástica 

* Ora, você e tão poderoso! Como acabou de dizer não precisa de ninguém, esta reclamando a toa nem deve ter sentido nada! * ela deu um ultimo puxão no meu cabelo antes de soltar

* Tem razão, mas o que conta e a intenção . E a sua era de me machucar! * dessa vez ela sorriu, antes de baixar os olhos e responder 

* Tem razão! Mas a culpa foi sua. Não devia ter me assustado! * Dessa vez, _eu_ não pude evitar de sorrir

* Não pensei que você fosse ter essa reação. O que pensou que era afinal, pirralha ? * ela riu antes de responder 

* Não sei! * Então levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim * E ai, ainda quer ver o filme ? *

* Não sei.......... pretende me bater de novo ? * ela riu antes de abraçar a almofada de novo 

* Se você não me assustar de novo, prometo na .....* 

* Tem que admitir que foi engraçado * fiz uma pausa para rir * Sua cara quando levantou do sofá! * Não conseguia parar de rir com aquela lembrança, ela não falou nada. Olhei para ela, os olhos azuis estavam brilhando, mas não com raiva. * O que foi bruxa ? Vai ficar brava de novo ?* ela olhou para mim antes de responder

* Você esta rindo! * Eu olhei para ela confuso por um minuto e ela completou * E dai se eu quase tive um enfarte com o susto? * Aquilo me deixou mais confuso _Ela não esta brava por eu rir dela ?_ * Se fez você sorrir, não me importo. * ela então desviou os olhos dos meus , procurando pelo controle remoto * Vai querer que eu volte o filme ? * _Garota estranha_.

* E claro que sim * 

* Tudo bem, perdi uma parte enquanto estávamos discutindo mesmo * ela simplesmente apertou o botão e colocou no inicio do filme novamente. Olhei para ela uma ultima vez, antes de voltar os olhos para a TV.

* Posso fazer uma pergunta ? *

*Acabou de fazer! * respondi sem desviar os olhos da TV

* Você e _tão_ engraçado! *

* Se for rápida, bruxa. Ao contrario de você não vi o filme desde o inicio! * respondi sem olhar para ela, eu ouvi ela suspirar antes de continuar

* Você pretende me chamar pelo meu nome algum dia ? * 

* E essa a pergunta que você queria fazer ? * _Pirralha irritante_ * Não sei, se eu tiver vontade* Ela bufou ao meu lado e eu sorri _Mas divertida. _

****

N.A - Arigato Minna pelas reviews . espero que continuem gostando !

Me digam Ja Ne

Naru


	5. capitulo 5

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 5

O filme acabou e ela não falou nada _Estranho!_ , principalmente porque eu tive que manda-la ficar de boca fechada varias vezes durante o inicio, _Mas pensando bem, já faz um bom tempo que ela não fala nada_ .Olhei para o lado e percebi que ela tinha dormido _Garota estranha_ , mal pude acreditar, como alguém pode dormir vendo um filme de terror ?

Achei melhor não pensar nisso, levantei em silencio e desliguei a TV e o DVD, a sala mergulhou na escuridão mas isso não me incomodou, minha visão era muito melhor que de qualquer humano. 

Andei ate o sofá e fiquei pensando no que fazer. _Será que devo acorda-la ?_

Feh, não me importo!, afinal eu tinha avisado para ela não ficar ali. Já tinha decidido deixar ela ali quando vi ela tremer de frio e se encolher no sofá . _Garota Frágil!_ Peguei a manta que estava estendida nas costas do sofá e coloquei em cima dela e apesar de não ter feito nenhum barulho ela acordou em um pulo e me empurrou para longe, cai no chão sem reação pela segunda na mesma noite _Hoje realmente não e meu dia!_

* Oi bruxa, por que fez isso? * Por mais estranho que parecesse o som da minha voz fez com que ela se acalmasse

* Ah, e você InuYasha ? * ela disse se espreguiçando * O que esta fazendo? *

* Aparentemente, sendo jogado no chão _por você_, baka! * eu disse levantando e caminhando para porta

* Eu fiz isso ? Acho que sim, mas a culpa foi sua por me assustar! * _Como ?_ _Ela me derruba no chão e a culpa e minha ?_

* Do que esta falando, bruxa ? * não esperei ela responder * Tem razão, tentei ser educado e cobri você. * Eu disse caminhando de volta para o sofá * Gomen, isso não vai se repetir *

* Não foi nada * ela respondeu

* VOCE..... ACEITOU...... MEU PEDIDO DE DESCULPAS ?* Parei de falar tentando me acalmar, não queria que ninguém me escutasse. Principalmente _ele._ * Será que não entende que não fiz nada errado? _Você _me derrubou, bruxa! * parei na frente dela, esperando que ela se desculpasse

* Como e que você consegue andar nessa escuridão sem tropeçar em nada ? * O que pelo visto isso não vai acontecer

* Feh ! Eu não sou um humano fracote, bruxa! * apesar da pouca luminosidade consegui ver a expressão dela mudar.

* E verdade...... as vezes, me esqueço disso. Gomen! * _Ah, claro por isso ela se desculpa!_, mas o resto da frase me deixou confuso

* Do que você se esquece ? * ela ficou de pé no sofá antes de responder

* As vezes me esqueço que você e Hanyo * ela disse e estendeu as mãos para minha cabeça * Ate que vejo isso, Kawaii ! * ela completou tocando minhas orelhas, aquilo foi estranho, congelei enquanto sentia algo se aquecendo dentro do meu peito. * Eu quis fazer isso desde a primeira vez que vi você ha quatro anos * _Isso e muito bom!_ de repente cai na realidade _Essa garota maluca esta acariciando minhas orelhas ? _tirei as mãos dela de mim e dei um passo para trás, tinha certeza que meu rosto estava vermelho _Ainda bem que ela não consegue ver !_

* Nunca mais faca isso! * ela pareceu decepcionada, mas apenas voltou a sentar no sofá

* Tudo bem...o filme acabou ? * ela tentou mudar de assunto e eu deixei, afinal aquilo tinha sido estranho e eu não queria falar sobre isso

* Hai, você e uma garota _muito_ estranha! * Ela olhou para mim confusa * Como pode dormir vendo um filme de terror ? * expliquei, ela sorriu antes de dizer

* E por que não ? Afinal, não achei tão assustador. * Eu olhei para ela sem saber o que dizer * Se vamos conversar será que você pode acender a luz, e muito inconveniente ficar falando sem saber onde você esta. Parece que estou falando sozinha !* 

* Não quero conversar, vou para o meu quarto! * comecei a andar ate a porta, ouvi ela levantar e ouvi um barulho, suspirei e virei para ver o que tinha acontecido 

* O que você fez agora bruxa ? * caminhei de volta para ela e a vi caída no chão

* Pare de me chamar assim, ao contrario de você, _eu sou_ uma _humana fracote_, baka! * _Ela me xingou ?_ sorri afinal ela não podia me ver mesmo, e continuei a andar ate ela * Não consigo enxergar com tão pouca luz! *

* Acho que esqueci disso, afinal você me derrubou com _tanta_ facilidade! * Escutei ela rindo baixinho e para minha surpresa não me importei * Se machucou ? * Peguei a mão dela para ajuda-la a levantar

* Itai! * ela levantou e caiu em cima de mim * Acho que machuquei o tornozelo * _Ótimo!_

* Consegue chegar ate seu quarto ? * 

* Claro que sim ! Não preciso que você me ajude* ela se afastou de mim e tentou dar um passo, mas gemeu com dor e parou tentando se apoiar no sofá mas não acertou e quase caiu, consegui segura-la antes que ela caísse e se machucasse de novo

* Posso ver que sim * Sorri e a peguei no colo, ela não protestou. _Deve estar doendo mesmo_

* Se você tivesse ligado a luz como eu disse, isso não teria acontecido! * ela disse enquanto eu saia da sala em direção a cozinha

* Não me culpe por ser atrapalhada, bruxa! * ela bufou, eu sorri

* Você sabe onde meu quarto e ? * isso me fez parar por um momento * Pelo visto não! Onde ia me levar espertalhão ? * ela parecia divertida com a minha confusão

* Deixe de bobagem e fale onde e ou vou deixa-la aqui mesmo * _Odeio ter que admitir não saber das coisas_

* Saindo pela porta da cozinha , vire a direita a terceira porta! * ela disse rindo enquanto eu começava a andar novamente

* Do que esta rindo agora ? * 

* Nada especial. * 

* Se você diz. * _Certas coisas e melhor não saber_ * Sua mãe ainda esta acordada ? * Ela me olhou confusa * Não quero outra mulher maluca tentando me bater por entrar no quarto de vocês * Ela riu antes de responder

* Não dividimos o quarto! * tenho certeza que parecia confuso agora, mas não me importei porque realmente estava confuso, mas não disse nada * Meu quarto se comunica com o dela, mas não dividimos o mesmo quarto. Não precisa se preocupar, ninguém vai bater em você! * 

* Eu disse tentar, bruxa. * ela riu de novo e eu desisti. * Que seja, a porta esta trancada ? * não queria pensar por que meu irmão tinha dado dois quartos para elas 

* Hai, a chave esta aqui ! * Parei em frente a porta que ela tinha indicado, peguei a chave, abri a porta e entrei. Caminhei ate a cama e a coloquei lá, puxei a colcha em cima dela, mas quando tentei me levantar ela segurou meu cabelo.

* Itai! O que quer agora bruxa ? * _Droga, isso dói!_

* Arigato InuYasha * ela disse e me soltou, não sabia o que responder

*Feh! * levantei e comecei a caminhar para a porta, quando a ouvi dizer

* Gomen por ter derrubado você. * ela disse e escutei ela se mexer na cama, me virei e olhei para ela mas pelo som da respiração ela já estava dormindo. Sai do quarto e fechei a porta. 

Enquanto caminhava para meu quarto um pensamento me atingiu _Claro, agora ele pede desculpas. Garota estúpida!_

*********************

Na manha seguinte, levantei e depois de me trocar desci para tomar café. Quando cheguei na sala de jantar encontrei Sesshoumaru sentado lá, ele levantou a cabeça quando eu entrei, mas resolvi ignora-lo, puxei a cadeira e sentei.

* Ohayo_, irmãozinho_ * E claro que ele não ia me deixar em paz, tentei ignora-lo e não respondi, me servindo de café * Aquela garota tem razão, você não tem educação! *Achei melhor responder antes que ele falasse mais bobagens

*Ohayo! * respondi mal humorado

* Melhor * ele aprovou, levantou o jornal para voltar a ler. Suspirei aliviado, pensando ter me livrado de outros comentários e comecei a comer * Se divertiu ontem a noite, _irmãozinho_ ? * Mas, e claro que não Quase engasguei com a comida, ele baixou o jornal e olhou para mim divertido. Ótimo! De novo sorrindo.

* Como se isso fosse possível! * disse o que fez com que ele sorrisse mais * Aquela garota irritante começou a ver o filme sem mim e depois dormiu na metade do filme! * ele simplesmente riu _Será que ele se diverte com minha desgraça ?_ olhei para ele por um momento _E claro que sim!_

* Por isso você a carregou para o quarto dela ? * olhei para ele surpreso _Como diabos ele sabe disso ?_ * Ela não parecia estar dormindo... a não ser que ela fale dormindo! * continuei a olhar para ele sem responder * Você sabe que eu quase não durmo. Não precisa me olhar assim ! * Sai do meu transe e consegui dizer

* Eu sei disso, mas o que diabos você estava fazendo para ver....* ele não me deixou continuar

* Nada especial, estava na sacada do meu quarto quando ouvi vocês dois conversando. * Ele fez uma pausa, colocou o jornal em cima da mesa e continuou * Mas você não me respondeu . * ele falou calmamente

* Essa bruxa, caiu e se machucou. Não conseguia andar e por isso eu a levei para o quarto dela. * falei e baixei a cabeça, para que ele não perguntasse mais nada

* Ah, então foi isso o que aconteceu ? * _Será que ele não desiste ? _

* Hai * eu disse sem levantar a cabeça

* Tenho certeza que ouvi vocês conversando na sala de TV ant... * levantei da cadeira num pulo

* Diabo! Você esta me espionando agora ? * ele olhou para mim e sorriu de novo, isso acabou com o pouco de paciência que ainda me restava * Pare de rir, você esta começando a me assustar ? * o sorriso dele se alargou 

* Por que ? * não sabia o que dizer, afinal o que eu podia dizer _Porque isso não e normal _?_, _melhor esquecer

* Grrrrrrrr*

* Esta rosnando para mim, _irmãozinho_ ? * ele continuava a sorrir, não agüentei mais e sai da sala antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa para me irritar, ou pior que continuasse sorrindo, estava no corredor quando o ouvi dizer * Você e tão divertido, _irmãozinho_ * _Ele esta fazendo de propósito !_ * Grrrrr! * soube que ele tinha escutado quando o ouvi rir mais alto _Ou ele esta ficando maluco!_ fui para a escada, tinha que me afastar dele , subi correndo e entrei no meu quarto _Ou vou acabar enlouquecendo também!_

**N.A.- Arigato Minna, fico feliz que estejam gostando! Continuem a me dizer, mesmo se não gostarem.**

JA NE 

Naru


	6. capitulo 6

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

****

CAPITULO 6

Fui para o meu quarto tentando não pensar _nele_, mas quando conseguia pensava _nela._

* O que Diabos esta acontecendo comigo ? *

Eu não queria pensar nisso. Passei o resto da manha no meu quarto e já tinha decidido não descer para almoçar Não queria me encontrar com Sesshoumaru de novo, sai na sacada e fiquei lá olhando para nada em especial. Tentando não pensar em nada, de repente, ouvi o barulho na porta lá embaixo. Alguém estava saindo, reconheci o cheiro e antes que pensasse em me esconder, ele saiu e andou ate o carro, mas antes de entrar olhou para cima e me viu, sorriu e entrou no carro saindo _Ele deve ter sentido meu cheiro. _

* Pelo menos agora vou poder comer sossegado! * Tinha que admitir, ao menos para mim mesmo que estava faminto, afinal não tinha comido nada pela manha _Graça ao meu querido irmão!_

Quando senti o cheiro da comida desci e fui em direção a sala de jantar, mas tinha algo diferente naquela comida .Não parecia a mesma de sempre .Uma das empregadas me disse que a cozinheira estava de folga. _Ok, isso faz sentido!_ _Quem estou querendo enganar, ela trabalha aqui ha quatro anos e a comida nunca parece diferente . Não importa! Feh! Eu não me importo! _terminei de comer e resolvi ver algum filme, mas acabei dormindo. 

Quando acordei percebi que já estava escuro, apesar de estar com fome de novo resolvi não me arriscar, afinal não queria me encontrar com Sesshoumaru ainda e não sabia se ele tinha voltado. Sabia que não tinha ninguém no jardim aquela hora então resolvi sair um pouco. Fui direto para a arvore mais antiga que tinha no jardim e subi no galho mais alto, fiquei lá olhando a lua e as estrelas que aos poucos começavam a aparecer no céu. Fazia anos que não ia ate ali, aquele lugar me lembrava minha mãe, ela adorava as flores daquela arvore. 

De repente senti um cheiro familiar, _ela _tinha chegado. Ouvi uma voz de mulher chamando 

* Kagome, volte aqui! *era a mãe dela.

O cheiro dela estava ficando mais forte, ela estava vindo em minha direção, me virei e vi um vulto correndo, sabia que era ela. A mãe a tinha chamado, mas ela parecia estar fugindo. _Feh, não me importo!_ Ela nunca ia me ver ali, era só esperar ela passar e voltar para casa, fiquei observando. De repente ela tropeçou em algo e caiu perto da arvore onde eu estava com um gemido de dor. _Garota estúpida, não sabe que não devia forcar o pé machucado ?_ Desisti de me esconder, ela nunca ia conseguir voltar para casa sozinha. Parei ao lado dela, mas ela continuava de cabeça baixa e não percebeu minha presença

* Você e mesmo atrapalhada bruxa. * ela não respondeu, olhei com mais atenção e percebi que ela estava tremendo. De repente, senti o cheiro _Ela esta chorando ?_ * Você se machucou ? Não devia forcar seu pé machucado, bak....* Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim, os olhos azuis cheios de lagrimas que corriam por seu rosto. * Será que voe quebrou alguma coi....* ela negou com um gesto de cabeça, ainda chorando * O que foi então bruxa ? *

* Não.... estou chorando....... por causa disso.* 

* Seu pé não esta doendo mais, bruxa ? *

* Não estava ate eu cair. *

* Você e mesmo desastrada !* me abaixei para pega-la nos braços * Eu levo você ate seu quarto, sua mãe estava chamando, esta ficando surda também baka ? * ela se afastou de mim

* Eu não quero falar com ela agora, não quero voltar. * e começou a chorar baixinho

* Deixe de bobagem, esta frio. Vai acabar ficando doente, Pirralha! * tentei pega-la de novo, dessa vez ela me empurrou e eu cai.* Feh!* levantei do chão, aquilo estava se tornando tão previsível. * Faca como quiser, não me importo! * virei para voltar para casa, ela começou a chorar mais alto mas não disse nada_. Droga! Mulheres chorando sempre me deixam confuso , acho que por me lembrar de minha mãe_. Suspirei desanimado, voltei e me sentei ao lado dela. Ela não olhou para mim, depois de um tempo perguntei. * Qual o problema? * ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim, sem dizer nada de repente me abraçou, ainda chorando * Mas o que ...? * ela colocou a cabeça em meu ombro e continuou chorando. Eu não sabia o que fazer, acabei abraçando-a também. Ela pareceu se acalmar depois de alguns minutos , mas continuou abraçada a mim * Vai me contar o problema, baka ? ela lentamente levantou a cabeça e se afastou de mim, mas não me soltou

* Meu irmãozinho caçula esta doente.* 

* Você tem um irmão? Nunca o vi *

* Ele esta doente ha muito tempo, não vive conosco. *

* Onde ele esta ?* 

* No hospital, fomos logo cedo para o hospital hoje. Sesshoumaru-sama deu o dia de folga para minha mãe, estava me despedindo quando.....ele...... piorou * Quando terminou de falar ela estava chorando de novo, a cabeça em meu peito

* Entendo. * e duro perder alguém que se ama, isso só reforçava a minha crença _Amar e uma fraqueza_. De repente , ela me soltou e se afastou de mim.

* Gomen, você não tem nada a ver com isso! * aquilo me magoou, _Não sei exatamente o por que afinal ela tem razão_ * Pode ir embora, quero ficar sozinha! *

* Baka, não vai conseguir voltar sozinha! *

* Desde quando você se importa comigo ? * _Ela tem razão, não me importo, certo?_ * Vá logo ! * 

* Pare de mandar em mim bruxa! Eu faço o que quero * Para afirmar o que estava dizendo continuei sentado e cruzei os braços na frente do peito

* Seu estúpido arrogante, vive me mandando embora e quando quero ficar sozinha não me deixa! * ela tinha parado de chorar e parecia zangada

* Você nunca vai embora quando eu mando ! * disse olhando para ela, os olhos dela pareciam brilhar com raiva. De repente, ela começou a rir

* Acho que você tem razão * 

* Quer voltar agora ? *

* Não quero encontrar minha mãe agora*

* Posso levar você para seu quarto, se não fizer barulho ela não vai perceber * ela não respondeu, tentei pega-la nos braços de novo e dessa vez ela não resistiu. 

***************************

Entrei com ela no quarto e a coloquei na cama, ouvi passos no outro quarto.

* Tranque a porta de comunicação ! * Fiz o que ela pediu, a mãe dela deve ter percebido, a ouvi suspirar 

* Conversamos amanha, Kagome! * ela disse do outro lado da porta e a ouvi se afastar.

* Arigato InuYasha. * ela se cobriu * Não quero pensar nisso agora. *

* Tudo bem. * comecei a andar para porta * Boa noite , Kagome * eu ouvi ela se sentar na cama

* Você me chamou de Kagome ? * 

* E o seu nome, não e ? * eu disse olhando para ela

* Sim, mas você nunca me chamou assim antes. * me virei para sair, abri a porta

* Não tem graça chama-la de bruxa se você não se importa. * ouvi ela rir baixinho enquanto eu fechava a porta.

****

N.A_.- Arigato minna pelas reviews!_

Estou muito feliz por vocês estarem gostando, os próximos 2 ou 3 capítulos vão ser um pouco tristes mas ha uma razão para isso, não vou contar e lógico! Minha intenção e fazer vocês voltarem para ler ^.~

Continuem a me dizer o que acham, isso me ajuda a saber que rumo dar a historia. Qualquer duvida, podem me dizer nas reviews ou me mandar um e-mail, prometo responder! 

E quanto a Kagome-Chan , fico feliz que você esteja gostando. Não se preocupe, se você diz a mesma coisa em todas e sinal que você esta gostando de todos o que me deixa muito feliz!

Vou parar de tagarelar agora! 

Ja Ne, 

Naru


	7. capitulo 7

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA

****

CAPITULO 7

Fui direto para cama, mas não consegui dormir, não costumo dormir muito mesmo, mas naquela noite fiquei pensando em como ela devia estar se sentindo. Eu sabia o que era sofrer a perda de alguém, só que ela tinha muitas outras pessoas que estavam ao redor, eu perdi todas as pessoas que se importavam comigo. Não conseguia entender por que ela não queria falar com a mãe, ela parecia tão frágil. _Chega de me preocupar com humanos estúpidos!_. Me virei na cama e olhei para o relógio _Quase quatro da manha ?_ , me assustei por ter passado tanto tempo pensando nela _Devo estar ficando louco!,_ fechei os olhos.

Escutei o telefone tocar no quarto ao lado e Sesshoumaru atender. Depois de alguns minutos, ouvi ele colocar o telefone no gancho, sair do quarto e os passos em direção a escada. O que será que esta acontecendo? Depois de algum tempo, ouvi ele subindo a escada e andar, logo depois bateu na minha porta antes de entrar.

* InuYasha? ..........Você esta acordado? *

* Hai, o que aconteceu? *

* Vou levar a Sra. Higurashi ao hospital * ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar * Kagome não quer ir, você pode falar com ela? *

* O Irmão dela piorou? *ele pareceu surpreso por eu saber disso, mas não fez nenhum comentário. 

* Converse com ela, sim ? Se ela mudar de idéia, você pode leva-la ao hospital ? * olhei para ele sem responder, não queria me envolver

* Hayuka InuYasha, não tenho tempo para suas indecisões. * o tom autoritário era o mesmo de sempre, baixei a cabeça por um momento, antes de responder

* Vou tentar! *

* Vou deixar o endereço no escritório. * ele se virou para sair * Tente ser educado com ela!* ele disse antes de fechar a porta

* Feh! Eu sempre sou educado. *

Levantei da cama, sem me preocupar em trocar de roupa. Afinal, se a mãe não tinha conseguido convence-la por que eu iria ? Desci a escada e fui para o quarto dela.

**********************

A luz do quarto estava acesa, bati na porta.

* Vá embora Okaa-san, não vou voltar lá! * suspirei _Pelo menos ela não esta chorando_ , tentei abrir a porta * Já disse que não vou, não insista Okaa-san! * _Garota irritante_

* Oi bruxa, sou eu ! * Quando ela não respondeu pensei em voltar para o meu quarto, mas não ia desistir sem tentar * Abra essa porta antes que eu a derrube! * quando acabei de falar, ouvi passos e a chave virando na fechadura _Feh! E Sesshoumaru disse para ser gentil, essa garota inútil não entende isso!_, ela abriu a porta e olhou para mim por algum tempo antes de perguntar

* O que você esta fazendo aqui ? * não me preocupei em responder

* Por que você não foi para o hospital ? * ela virou de costas, andou ate a cama e sentou

* Não quero estar lá se Souta........... * ela não terminou a frase, baixou a cabeça e senti o cheiro de lagrimas _Ótimo, ela esta chorando de novo!_

* Sota e o nome do seu irmão ? * disse enquanto entrava no quarto e fechava a porta

* Hai. * ela murmurou, caminhei ate a cama

* Você disse que não quer estar lá se o pior acontecer, mas e se você não estiver lá e ele.......... * não pude terminar a frase, por algum motivo não queria magoa-la mais. Ela levantou a cabeça, o rosto molhado de lagrimas que escorriam de seus olhos

* Talvez.....se eu não estiver lá,....isso não aconteça *

* Você sabe que isso não e verdade. O que tiver que acontecer vai acontecer, você não tem controle sobre isso * ela pareceu chocada por um momento, afundou as mãos no rosto enquanto chorava desconsoladamente . Me odiei por te-la magoado, mas não podia deixa-la se culpar pelo que acontecia. Ajoelhei ao lado da cama, sem saber o que fazer, coloquei a mão no ombro dela * Pare de chorar* Acho que isso soou somo uma ordem, mas por algum motivo aos poucos ela pareceu se acalmar um pouco e levantou a cabeça. * Quer ir ao hospital ? *

Minha mãe esta esperando ? *

* Iie, ela já foi * vi os olhos azuis se encherem de lagrimas novamente * Não precisa chorar, se quiser ir, eu levo você * ela me abraçou, sem responder. Fiquei em choque * Você quer ir ? * ela continuou sem falar nada, apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando * Troque de roupa, e me espere na porta da frente. * esperei que ela me soltasse, o que não aconteceu * Oi, se você não me soltar não vamos conseguir sair daqui ! * ela me soltou devagar, levantei * Hayuka, vou me trocar e encontro você daqui a pouco * ela levantou e foi em direção ao guarda-roupa

Hai *

*****************************

Quase vinte minutos depois ela apareceu, eu já estava dentro do carro, sem dizer nada ela entrou no carro e parimos. Era estranho estar ao lado dela sem ouvir sua voz, ela nunca parava de falar. 

* Quantos anos ele tem ? * não que eu realmente quisesse saber, mas o silencio estava começando a me incomodar. Ela demorou tanto para responder que pensei que não tivesse me ouvido

* Sete anos * ela murmurou

* A doença do seu irmão.....não tem cura ? * 

* Hai* ela respirou fundo antes de continuar * Ele precisa de um transplante de medula, mas não achamos um doador compatível

* E você ? *

* Ele não e meu irmão de verdade. * olhei para ela por um momento, antes de voltar os olhos para rua

* Nani ? *

* Okaa-san o adotou quando os pais dele morreram. Eram amigos de infância dela * Ela deu um pequeno sorriso antes de continuar Sota não tinha nem dois anos quando ela o trouxe para o templo. Era tão bonitinho ! *

* Templo ? *

* Sim, meu avo e minha prima, Sangô, tomam conta do templo da família. Okaa-san e eu também morávamos lá, mas o tratamento dele e muito caro por isso ela foi trabalhar para vocês. *

* Ele fica sozinho no hospital ?

* Sangô, meu avo e eu nos revezamos durante semana e Okaa-san, vai lá nos dias de folga. * _Por isso ela desaparece as vezes_

* Ele não tem nenhum parente de sangue ? *

* Parece que tem um meio - irmão mais velho, mas não conseguimos encontra-lo. Sesshoumaru-sama esta nos ajudando, mas ate agora.....* ela não terminou a frase, senti o cheiro de lagrimas de novo. Olhei para ela, que chorava baixinho, não soube o que dizer e achei melhor ficar em silencio o resto do caminho. 

***********************

Entrei com o carro no estacionamento do hospital, desliguei o carro e tirei as chaves. Sai do carro e tranquei a porta, antes de perceber que ela não tinha saído do carro. Dei a volta no carro e abri a porta do passageiro * Não vai sair ? *

* Estou com medo * ela disse sem se mexer, peguei a mão dela e a puxei para fora do carro, fechando a porta em seguida

* Por que ? *

* Todas as vezes que ele piora eu estou com ele. * olhei para ela por um momento finalmente entendi porque ela achava que se fosse ate o hospital ele ia morrer

* Coincidência, sua presença não tem nada a ver com o fato dele piorar* quase a empurrei ate a porta de entrada do hospital, de repente ela parou

* Não quero que ele morra....Eu não quero perde-lo! * Droga conhecia esse sentimento bem demais

* Você já veio ate aqui, tenha forca! * coloquei a mão no ombro dela, ela se virou para mim e me abraçou e se afastou, segurou minha mão enquanto entravamos no hospital.

***********************

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, ela saiu devagar e tremula. Vi a mãe dela sentada ao lado de um senhor de idade, de cabeça baixa. Quando ouviu passos ela levantou a cabeça e nos viu, seus olhos brilharam quando viram a garota ao meu lado.

* Kagome? * ela murmurou incerta, ela soltou minha mão e correu ate a mãe, caindo de joelhos a sua frente

* Gomen nasai Okaa-san! * elas se olharam por um minuto antes de se abraçarem.

Fiquei parado lá, no lugar onde ela tinha me deixado, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Senti alguém colocar a mão em meu ombro, e virei para ver quem era

* Sesshoumaru ? *olhei para ele confuso

* Vejo que conseguiu trazer a garota, InuYasha . * continuei olhando para ele, sem dizer nada * Esta se perguntando por que não conseguiu sentir meu cheiro ?* eu não respondi e ele riu * O cheiro aqui e muito forte, eu mal pude sentir o seu. * 

* Pensei que você já tinha ido para casa. *

* Você vai embora ? * ele olhou para mim, esperando uma resposta. Não sabia o que fazer uma parte de mim gritava para eu sair dali o mais rápido possível, olhei para a garota no sofá novamente, ela parecia tão frágil. A outra parte foi mais forte

* Iie. * continuei olhando para ela, que agora tinha se sentado no sofá

* E difícil abandona-las, ne ? Não respondi, não sabia o que fala. De repente , ela levantou a cabeça e os olhos azuis se fixaram nos meus

* Hai * murmurei. Vi a duvida nos olhos dela, ela estava com medo que eu fosse embora _Eu devia ir_ vi os olhos dela se encherem de tristeza, parecia saber que o que eu estava pensando. Por algum motivo, eu soube que não conseguiria deixa-la ali sozinha _Não agora!_ podia me afastar dela uma outra hora, quando aqueles olhos não estivessem tão tristes.

****

N.A - Arigato minna pelas reviews, em especial a Kagome-Chan, sinto muito mas não dessa vez que ele vai chama-la pelo nome. Ele e tão teimoso ! , mas só entre nos irresistível também!

Madame Spock, bem o irmão da Kagome esta doente, mas não se preocupe não pretendo mata-lo. E sim ele esta melhorando, mas como e teimoso não quer admitir, mas não se preocupe eu dou um jeito nele!

Fico tão feliz por vocês estarem gostando. Me digam o que acharam desse capitulo, sei que e meio triste mas, tem um motivo para ser assim.

Ja Ne,

Naru


	8. capitulo 8

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 8

* Sabe, ela me lembra sua mãe * fui tirado de meus pensamentos pela voz de Sesshoumaru, fiquei confuso

* Kagome ? *

* A mãe dela. * olhei para ele ainda confuso _Do que diabos ele esta falando?_ * Sua mãe foi muito boa para mim, não se importou por eu ser yokai. Ela realmente amava nosso pai. Sei que fui difícil, mas eu era muito novo para entender isso * olhei para ele, sem saber o que dizer * Me arrependo por nunca ter dito a ela o quanto ela foi importante para mim * coloquei a mão na testa dele

* Você esta se sentindo bem ? *

* O que esta dizendo ? * ele pareceu ficar irritado

* Você se afastou de nos, nunca pareceu se importar E agora esta dizendo que se importava com ela ? * fiz uma pausa * Você deve estar doente! * Fiz outra pausa e olhei para ele * Para falar a verdade você não tem agido normalm.....*

* Eu estou perfeitamente bem, seu ignorante * ele se afastou de mim * Me lembre de nunca mais tentar conversar com você, _irmãozinho_! * caminhou ate o sofá e disse que íamos descer um pouco mas que voltaríamos, Kagome olhou para mim para se certificar e eu fiz um gesto dizendo que voltaria, ela pareceu ficar mais calma. Ele passou por mim em direção ao elevador, apertou o botão e olhou para mim, * Vai ficar ai ? * a porta do elevador se abriu e ele entrou, eu o segui.

***********************

Descemos em silencio e saímos para o estacionamento do hospital * Bem melhor, já estava começando a ficar irritado em não poder distinguir cheiro nenhum * o sol estava começando a nascer * Pretende ir para faculdade hoje ? *

* Não tenho certeza, minha aula começa mais tarde hoje. * disse olhando para o céu que lentamente começava a clarear, as estrelas sumindo. * Como esta o garoto ? *

* Ele teve uma crise, estava sendo medicado quando chegamos. O medico ainda não disse como ele esta agora. * 

* A pirralha me disse que você esta tentando achar o irmã....* parei de falar quando ele começou a rir * O que foi agora ? *

* Pensei que já tivesse passado da fase de chama-la por _apelidos_. * ele olhou para mim * Não se preocupe, não estou espionando você, _irmãozinho_. Você acabou de chama-la pelo nome lá em cima. * baixei os olhos * São amigos agora ? *

* Eu não tenho amigos, sempre fui sozinho. *

* E o que você pensa * antes que eu pudesse responder, ele completou * Continue o que estava falando *

* Ela disse que você estava tentando achar o meio-irmao do garoto.

* Sim , mas e muito difícil . Mas acho que estou chegando perto, descobri que ele ia se tornar monge, mas desistiu ha pouco mais de seis meses. * ele fez uma pausa * Frustrante chegar tão perto e fracassar. * olhou para mim antes de terminar * Não se preocupe, se não desisti por quatro anos, quando estava mais longe não e agora que vou desistir! *

* Por que esta fazendo isso, Sesshoumaru * era estranho vê-lo se preocupar com alguém, principalmente humano.

* Já disse, ela me lembra sua mãe * aquela conversa estava começando a me irritar 

* Pare de falar bobagens, pare de tentar ser meu amigo e pare de se comportar de modo tão estranho* Fiz uma pausa para respirar * Tenho me cuidado sozinho ha muito tempo, não preciso de amigos agora ! * comecei a andar de volta para o hospital

* Você já tem amigos, só não se deu conta ainda! * eu o escutei dizer , mas preferi ignora-lo. Antes que eu chegasse a porta ele estava ao meu lado e fomos em direção ao elevador.

******************************

Entramos no elevador em silencio, pouco antes das portas se abrirem

* Cuidado como fala com a garota perto do avo! * olhei para ele confuso

* Nani? *

* Você e meio _Yokai,_ ele e um _sacerdote._ Qual você acha que vai ser a reação dele se você falar com ela do mesmo modo _gentil _como sempre faz, _irmãozinho _? * o elevador parou nesse momento e ele saiu me deixando para trás ainda pensando em suas palavras. As portas começaram a fechar e eu sai rapidamente. Olhei para o sofá, que agora estava vazio, sem saber para onde ir Tentei sentir o cheiro dela, mas não consegui _Maldito hospital_! De repente, ouvi a voz da mãe dela, me virei a tempo de ver os três saindo por uma porta no final do corredor. Fui na direção dela, que se aproximou de mim e pegou minha mão

* Souta esta melhor agora O medico disse que ele esta estável agora * ela deu um pequeno sorriso, que não chegou aos olhos dela

* Você não precisa mais ter medo, então *

* Nani ? * ela me olhou confusa

* Você disse que tinha medo de vir, por que todas as vezes que ele piorou você estava com ele * os olhos azuis ainda demonstravam confusão * Você esta aqui e ele melhorou. Não precisa mais ter medo. * os olhos dela brilharam quando entendeu o que eu tinha falado

* Acho que você tem razão * ela disse sorrindo

* Depois de alguns minutos, a mãe e o velho se aproximaram mas não vi Sesshoumaru em lugar nenhum * Alguém viu meu irmão ? *

* Sesshoumaru -sama esta conversando com o medico, ele disse para esperarmos um pouco * A Sr Higurashi respondeu.

Depois de alguns minutos, ouvi a voz dele * Arigato pelas informações, doutor! * ele disse caminhando ao lado de um medico * Se algo acontecer, me avise imediatamente ! * ele se despediu e veio em nossa direção * Podemos ir ? *

* Podem ir, vou esperar Sangô chegar ! *

* Tem certeza vovô ? Posso fic..... * nesse momento ouvi as portas do elevador se abrirem, revelando uma garota que parecia ter 17 anos, olhos e cabelos escuros presos num rabo de cavalo. Ela caminhou em nossa direção

* Vocês deviam ter me avisado antes. * 

* Você precisa descansar Sango-Chan. *

* E você não, Kagome-Chan ?ela disse se aproximando da garota ao meu lado, parecia irritada.

* Já chega Sangô ! * a Sr Higurashi falou * Não queríamos você andando sozinha pela cidade no meio da noite. *

* Gomen tia, mas quando vocês me ligaram agora a pouco fiquei tão preocupada. Eu não estava lá quando Kohaku......quero estar aqui se algo acontecer a Sota. *

* Eu entendo querida, não pensamos como você se sentiria . Gomen * A Sra. Higurashi disse abraçando a sobrinha * Mas esta tudo bem, ele esta bem agora *

Eu observava a cena em silencio

* Agora que Sangô chegou, o senhor vai para casa vovô ? *

* Hai *

* InuYasha pode leva-lo * olhei para Sesshoumaru com raiva Quem ele pensa que eme dizendo o que vou ou não fazer ?, olhei para o velho que parecia cansado depois dos acontecimentos da noite, me acalmei

* Posso ir com ele Okaa-san ? * Kagome perguntou * Já faz muito tempo que não vou para casa, ! *

* Você precisa dormir um pouco, Kagome * 

* Não vou conseguir dormir agora Okaa-san. Deixe eu ir com o vovô e faço algo para ele comer, prometo descansar quando voltar! * ela soltou minha mão para se aproximar da mãe tentando convence-la, e só então percebi que ela estivera segurando minha mão o tempo todo, senti meu rosto se aquecer. Não pensei antes de falar

* Quem disse que pode ir comigo, bruxa * Instantaneamente, quatro pares de olhos se voltaram para mim surpresos _Droga, esqueci que não estamos sozinhos!_, Sesshoumaru me deu um olhar de aviso, indicando o velho _Feh! Não me importo. _que me olhava desconfiado

* Qual o problema ? Você vai levar meu avo e eu vou junto. Posso voltar sozinha depois, baka ! * ela respondeu e todos desviaram os olhos, menos o avo dela _Ele esta começando a me assustar!,_ talvez fosse melhor ela ir comigo.

* Faca como quiser! * Me virei para Sesshoumaru * Você vai para casa ?

* Hai, eu levo a Sra. Higurashi. Tenho algumas coisas para resolver antes de ir para o escritório * depois que todos se despediram, fomos em direção ao elevador.

Descemos, e o todos saíram do elevador, Sesshoumaru segurou meu braço, olhei para ele irritado * Eu falei para ter cuidado com sua boca perto do velho ! * ele falou baixo e me soltou saindo do elevador, eu o segui, saindo do hospital e caminhando em direção ao carro. Antes que pudesse entrar no carro, ouvi alguém buzinar, me virei para encontrar Sesshoumaru

* Vai direto para a faculdade ?*

* Não tenho certeza, Talvez eu falte hoje. Não tenho faltas nessa matéria *

* Certo, vejo você mais tarde * podia jurar que vi um sorriso nos lábios dele antes dele partir. Entrei no carro, e me assustei quando Kagome sentou ao meu lado e não o velho _Talvez ele confie em mim_. Coloquei a chave na ignição e liguei o carro, olhei no retrovisor e vi o olhar que ele me dava do banco de trás _Talvez não!_ Suspirei desanimado _Vai ser um longo dia! _sai do estacionamento seguindo as instruções da garota.

******************************

Por incrível que pareça, toda vez que eu olhava no retrovisor lá estava ele me lançando aquele olhar frio por todo caminho. Longos 50 minutos, os mais longos da minha vida! A garota ao meu lado não percebeu nada e não parava de falar, eu mal prestava atenção, a não ser quando ela me dava alguma instrução. Finalmente ela disse que tínhamos chegado. Desliguei o carro e esperei que eles saíssem. O velho começou a subir a longa escadaria, esperei a porta ser fechada o que não aconteceu.

* Não vai entrar ? *

* Tenho que ir para faculdade *

* Você disse que podia faltar! *

* Eu disse que _podia_ não que _ia_ faltar, bruxa! * mal acabei de falar, ela colocou a mão dentro do carro e pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo * Itai! *

* Não falei nada antes porque não queria fazer uma cena no hospital. Mas, agora estamos sozinho, pare de me chamar assim, baka! * ela disse puxando meu cabelo

* Itai ! Para com isso brux... Itai! * ela puxou outra vez _Droga! *_ Solte meu cabelo , Kagome! * Ela sorriu e soltou meu cabelo

* Viu, não foi tão difícil. * ela sorriu outra vez * E então, vai entrar? * _Garota irritante_

* Não vou ficar muito tempo! * avisei enquanto tirava a chave da ignição, sai do carro e a segui. Olhei para cima e o velho já tinha sumido _Ele e bem rápido para a idade dele._ Terminamos de subir os degraus e fomos em direção a casa, assim que entrei vi algo branco e laranja pular no colo dela

* Buyo, também senti sua falta! * ela disse abraçando a bola de pêlos _E claro que ela tinha que ter um gato!_ , entrei e fechei a porta * Fique a vontade vou preparar algo para comer! *ela disse desaparecendo no corredor, sentei no sofá e o gato malhado pulou ao meu lado

* O que você quer, bola de pêlos ? * ele me olhou desconfiado, mas se aproximou cheirou minha roupa, parecendo satisfeito pulou no meu colo e se enrolou para dormir * Mas que diabos! *

* Ele gostou de você * ela disse entrando na sala

* Eu não gosto de gatos! *

* Imagino que não! * ela olhou para o gato e depois para mim, sorriu * Quer comer? * eu estava com fome, mas não queria ter que agüentar o velho me olhando daquele jeito de novo * Vamos, não quero comer sozinha ! *

* E o ve...quer dizer, seu avo ? * ela pareceu não perceber o que eu tinha falado

* Ele disse que come depois, vai dormir um pouco antes. *

* Você sabe mesmo cozinhar ou quer me usar como cobaia ? * vi a raiva nos olhos dela, que logo se transformou em sorriso. Ela tirou o gato do meu colo e o colocou no sofá

* Não precisa se preocupar, * ela pegou minha mão e me puxou * Minha mãe me ensinou a cozinhar *

* Espero que seja verdade! * ela riu e continuou a me puxar para a mesa.

******************************

Depois de provar a primeira porção com receio, percebi que ela estava falando a verdade. Comecei a comer com satisfação, estava com muita fome!

* Desde quando você não come ? * ela disse olhando para mim

* Não jantei ontem * disse sem parar de comer

* Pois parece que não come ha dias! *ela parou e sorriu antes de continuar * Pelo menos isso quer dizer que gostou da minha comida! *engoli o que estava mastigando, antes de responder

* Não, só estou com fome! *

* NANI ? * ela quase gritou, o que fez com que eu encolhesse as orelhas antes de olhar para ela

* Quer dizer, sua comida e boa e eu estou com fome ! * ela pareceu se acalmar * Não grite, não quero seu avo pensando que estou fazendo alguma coisa com você e tendo idéias do que pode fazer comigo! * ela olhou para mim confusa ate que compreendeu

* Gomen, ele e meio desconfiado* ela levantou e começou atirar a mesa * Não se preocupe, ele e inofensivo! *

* Imagino que sim! * disse terminando de comer

*********************

Depois que ela terminou de lavar a louca e fez a comida para o velho, ficamos sentados na sala. O maldito gato malhado se alojou de novo no meu colo, já passava das três horas e eu queria voltar para casa, estar na segurança do meu quarto antes do sol se por.

* Pretende demorar muito ainda ? *

* Você quer ir embora? * ela disse e olhou para mim

* Eu nem queria entrar. *

* Não pareceu se importar enquanto estava devorando minha comida! * ela levantou do sofá

* Eu não queria comer você insistiu, bruxa ! * 

* Não podemos ficar mais um pouco ? *

* Claro, estou adorando servir de cama para um gato ! * os olhos dela se estreitaram

* Não sabe responder uma pergunta como uma pessoa normal, seu grosso ? *ela virou e começou a andar em direção a escada * Pode ir, vou embora sozinha depois! *ela começou a subir as escadas, me deixando sozinho.

* O que foi que eu disse ? * olhei para o gato no meu colo confuso.

****

N.A_ - Acho que me empolguei um pouquinho dessa vez, esse capitulo ficou bem grande!_

Espero que gostem, minna! 

Acho que já da para saber quem e o meio-irmao do Souta ne ?

A não ser que eu tenha um tempo livre, o que acho que não vai acontecer, só vou colocar um novo capitulo na quarta. Meu niver e na terça e tenho que comemorar ou ficar deprimida por estar ficando velha ainda não decidi. Bem, chega de encher vocês com meus problemas!

Ja Ne ,

Naru


	9. capitulo 9

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

Capitulo 9

Por um momento fiquei lá sentado sem saber o que fazer. Ouvi uma porta batendo no andar de cima, pulei por causa do som alto e o gato pulou do meu colo assustado _Ótimo_! , levantei pensando se devia ir embora Resolvi sair da casa, não queria encontrar com o avo dela!

Olhei para cima, tentando me decidir. De repente vi alguém se movendo em uma janela_ Kagome!_ ela andava de um lado para o outro e falava alguma coisa

****

* .....Grosso, teimoso, ignorante, ....... * _Que surpresa!_ , quase sem perceber pulei no telhado e caminhei em direção a janela * InuYasha no baka! * ela continuou falando sem perceber que eu estava na janela 

* Oi bruxa o q.......* coloquei a mão no batente da janela me preparando para entrar, ela se virou 

* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! * ela gritou enquanto me empurrava pela janela. _Por essa eu não esperava!_ perdi o equilíbrio e rolei pelo telhado, em direção ao chão. Antes de atingir o chão, ouvi ela gritando de novo.

* InuYasha!? *

Levantei lentamente do chão e subi novamente no telhado indo em direção a janela novamente, ela estava com metade do corpo para fora, parecia preocupada. Pois devia estar, ela me empurrou da janela!

* O que diabos esta tentando fazer ?* Parei na frente dela

* Daijoubu ? * ela perguntou preocupada

* Feh! Como se eu me machucasse tão fácil! * na verdade, eu estou dolorido , mas nunca ia admitir isso! ela estreitou os olhos e se afastou da janela, eu entrei * Eu esqueci as vezes que me derrubou no chão , mas isso não quer dizer que você pode me derrubar de cima do telhado ! * ela se virou, os olhos azuis parecendo queimar de raiva

* Você disse que estava com pressa, pensei que já tinha ido embora, porque diabos você sub......... * a porta do quarto dela se abriu, nós dois viramos para ver o velho entrando no quarto, ele correu ate min e por um segundo fiquei assustado. Vi ela se colocar na minha frente. 

* Matte vovô! * ele parou

* O que ele fez, Kagome ? * 

__

* Ele não fez nada vovô, me assustei com uma sombra na janela e gritei. * 

* Eu tive a impressão de escutar algo pesado caindo! *_ Pesado ?_

* Ele caiu pela janela .*_ Eu cai ?_

* Como ele caiu da janela ? * ele me olhou desconfiado

* Na verdade, eu o empurrei, eu me assustei e......* ele deu outro passo * Vovô DAME ! Ele não fez nada. * ele olhou para ela e depois para mim, pensando.

* Está bem * ele disse caminhando para porta * Se precisar grite! * ele saiu, mas sem fechar totalmente a porta. Ouvi os passos dele se afastando. Ela se virou para mim

* Gomen nasai. * Ela suspirou sentando na cama

* Por que ? * sentei no chão

* Vovô é meio paranóico, às vezes ! * ela abaixou a cabeça.

* Ele se comporta como todo mundo * ela olhou para mim * As pessoas normalmente não gostam de yokais * suspirei * Pelo menos ele é sincero! *

* Nani ? * _Ela não pode ser tão ingênua_

* Todas as pessoas que conheço só finge me aceitar, mas é só virar as costas e começam a falar o que realmente pensam * cruzei os braços * Humanos idiotas, esquecem que posso ouvir muito melhor do que eles ! *

* E seus amigos ? *

* Não tenho amigos. *

* Você tem a mim * olhei para ela em choque. Ela não podia estar falando a verdade, humanos não gostam de yokai muito menos de Hanyo! Nem os yokai me queriam por perto , sempre foi assim, mas os olhos dela pareciam tão sinceros_ Não! Eu não quero amigos_. resolvi mudar de assunto, levantei antes de perguntar

* Você pretende demorar muito ? *

* Você quer mesmo ir embora ne ? * ela olhou para mim desanimada * Bem, depois do que meu avô fez não posso culpá-lo! * ela suspirou, baixando a cabeça novamente * Só vou pegar algumas coisas e podemos ir, certo ? * 

* Hai * fui em direção a janela * Espero você no carro. * era melhor que ela pensasse que o avô dela era o motivo.

* InuYasha ? * 

* Nani ? * eu me virei

* A porta é por ali ! * ela apontou na outra direção, coloquei a mão no batente da janela

* Por aqui é mais rápido! * sai pela janela * E também mais seguro! * Não queria encontrar o avô dela, caminhei pelo telhado e depois pulei para o chão.

*************************

Já passava das quatro horas da tarde quando vi ela descendo as escadas do templo, com sorte chegaria em casa antes do sol se por. Ela entrou no carro e saímos.

Depois de algum tempo, percebi que ela estava quieta demais, olhei para o lado e vi que ela tinha adormecido. _Até que ela agüentou bastante tempo!_ _Afinal, ela não deve ter dormido quase nada a noite passada_. Suspirei e continuei dirigindo.

************************

E claro, que as coisas não iam sair como eu tinha pensado! Depois de pegar um engarrafamento, consegui chegar em casa quando o sol estava começando a se por. Estacionei na frente da casa, olhei para a garota adormecida ao meu lado, não tinha muito tempo, mas não podia deixar ela ali ne ?

* Oi....Kagome ? * chamei o nome dela, coloquei a mão no ombro dela e chacoalhei devagar. Ela resmungou alguma coisa, mas não acordou. _Droga, não tenho tempo para isso!_ Sai do carro e dei a volta, abri a porta do passageiro e a peguei nos braços. Comecei a caminhar em direção ao quarto dela, com sorte a porta estaria aberta. Tentei abrir a porta e ela estava destrancada_ Ao menos algo deu certo hoje!,_ entrei e me abaixei para coloca-la na cama. Nesse momento, senti a mudança_ E claro que não ia conseguir !_ suspirei, e para minha sorte ela abriu os olhos.

* Yume ? * ela sussurrou, piscando algumas vezes. Olhou para mim e abriu a boca para grita_r E só que me faltava!_. Coloquei a mão na boca dela para impedi-la.

* Não grite, bruxa! * os olhos dela se arregalaram, reconhecendo minha voz, balançou a cabeça concordando. Abaixei minha mão.

__

* InuYasha ? * ela perguntou olhando para mim em choque.

* Qual o problema, bruxa ? * eu disse sentando no chão

* O que _aconteceu_ com você ? * ela disse sentando na cama

* Não aconteceu _nada _comigo! * 

* Demo...... suas orelhas ? * ela acendeu o abajur ao lado da cama * Seu cabelo esta.........preto e seus olhos violetas * Ela disse se inclinando para olhar para mim

* Pare de olhar assim para mim * ela se afastou, * Eu sou um _Hanyo_, baka! Uma vez por mês, me transformo em humano. *

* Todos sabem disso ? *

* Hai. Só não sabem quando acontece comigo. * 

* Nani? *

* Cada Hanyo tem um dia , no meu caso e a primeira noite da lua nova! *

* Então ninguém sabe que e hoje que você muda? *

* Apenas meu irmão! * 

* Aaaahhh! * ela olhou para mim * Por quanto tempo você fica assim ? *

* Ate o nascer do sol. *

* Que bom, prefiro você do outro modo! * olhei para ela sem entender, mas não disse nada. Ela continuou * Gosto das suas orelhas! *

* Baka! * eu disse virando o rosto, mas não pude evitar um pequeno sorriso

* Vai ficar aqui ate o nascer do sol ? *

* Por que _eu_ faria isso ? *

* Você disse que ninguém sabe e imaginei que não vai querer que ninguém o veja assim! * ela respondeu praticamente. Fiquei sem resposta, não podia sair dali _Ótimo, tenho que ficar com ela agora!_

* Não vai dormir ? * 

* Perdi o sono. *_ Garota teimosa, as vezes penso que ela e pior do que eu._ Vi ela levantar

* Onde vai ? * 

* Chamar os outros para verem você assim! * arregalei os olhos * Calma, e brincadeira ! * Ela disse rindo, * Vou avisar minha mãe que cheguei e pegar alguma coisa para comer. * ela foi em direção a porta * Você quer alguma coisa ? *

* Hai * ela sorriu para mim 

* Volto logo ! * ela disse antes de sair Encostei na parede e fechei os olhos esperando ela voltar

**********************

Senti alguma coisa sendo colocada em cima de mim e abri os olhos para vê-la inclinada em minha direção segurando um cobertor

* Gomen , acordei você ! *

* Feh, eu não estava dormindo! * eu disse levantando, ela sorriu

* Se você diz ! * ela apontou para a cômoda * A comida esta ali, não pude trazer muita coisa para não deixar os outros desconfiados. * ela explicou sentando na cama, ouvi ela bocejando, olhei para ela

* Por que você não dorme ? * 

* Eu queria..... deixa pra lá, vai achar que e bobagem! * 

* Eu sempre acho! * murmurei

* Nani? * ela disse sonolenta, deitando na cama. Terminei de comer e voltei a sentar no mesmo lugar de antes ao lado da cama

* Nada, agora diga o que quer . *

* Queria estar acordada para ver quando você transformasse de novo * olhei para ela sem saber o que pensar

* Por que ? * foi tudo o que consegui dizer

* Não sei, eu só ....queria ver. *

* Ainda falta muito tempo, durma! *ela virou de lado olhando para mim

* Você me acorda ? * olhei dentro dos olhos azuis e soube que não conseguiria negar, mas ainda assim uma parte de mim se recusava a aceitar. Entendendo meu silencio como negativa, ela esticou a mão pegando a minha * Onegai ? *

* Hai. * consegui dizer, ela sorriu e fechou os olhos. Depois de um tempo adormeceu ainda segurando minha mão. Fechei os olhos, não querendo pensar naquilo, adormeci logo depois.

****

N.A. - _Gomen minna pela demora, na verdade estou esse capitulo pronto desde quarta mas não tive tempo de revisar ate agora. No momento são Três e quarenta e nove da madrugada, então se notarem algum erro me avisem para que eu possa arrumar!_

Espero que gostem, 

Ja Ne, 

Naru


	10. capitulo 10

**__**

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 10

Abri os olhos e olhei para janela. O céu estava começando a clarear, eu logo voltaria a minha antiga forma. Olhei para a garota adormecida que ainda segurava minha mão. Por um momento, fiquei em duvida se deveria acorda-la ou não . 

Bem, eu tinha dito que ia acorda-la e se não fizesse isso ela provavelmente ia gritar comigo. Algo muito irritante quando se tem um audição como a minha. Suspirei e apertei a mão dela.

* Kagome ?* ela abriu os olhos quando chamei, ainda com sono. Ela olhou para mim e depois para janela, viu o céu clareando e sentou num pulo.

* Você me acordou ?* ela falou baixinho como se não acreditasse.

* Você me ped....*

* Eu pensei que você não ia* ela olhou para a janela e depois para mim *Ainda vai demorar ?*

*Iie* antes mesmo de ver, senti, o sol aparecer, senti aquela espécie de choque que sempre acontecia antes da mudança, fechei os olhos. Ouvi ela prender a respiração e abri os olhos para encontrar os dela, me senti estranho. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, eu nunca tinha deixado ninguém me ver assim. _Nem mesmo Sesshoumaru. E agora, aqui estou eu me expondo para uma humana, mas isso parece tão certo._

Enquanto sentia os últimos vestígios da transformação, tratei de afastar tais pensamentos.

* Satisfeita ?* disse enquanto levantava

* Eu....realmente....prefiro você assim.*

* Baka.* caminhei para porta *Volte a dormir.* disse antes de sair e fechar a porta. Parei por um momento do lado de fora, eu me sentia estranho. _Já faz muito tempo que não me sinto assim, na verdade nunca me senti assim. _era uma sensação estranha, me sentia quente. Fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos e as ultimas palavras dela voltaram a minha mente

~Eu...realmente....prefiro você assim.~ _O que diabos ela quis dizer com isso?_ eu me sentia confuso, balancei a cabeça _Não quero me sentir assim. É tudo culpa dela._ Suspirei e voltei a caminhar para casa.

**************** 

Estava chegando ao meu quarto quando ouvi a porta ao lado se abrir.

* Onde você esteve ?* não respondi e entrei no meu quarto. Sesshoumaru me seguiu, suspirei _Pelo jeito ele não vai desistir._

* Por que você quer saber ?* sentei na cama e olhei para ele.

* A noite passada foi....* 

* Eu sei o que foi a noite passada, e dai ?*

* Você sempre fica trancado no seu quarto nessa noite.* _Diabos, ele esta ficando mais irritante a cada dia. Preferia quando ele simplesmente me ignorava _mas era melhor responder logo

* Eu estava com Kagome e....*

* Você deixou ela ver você...como humano ?* ele pareceu surpreso.

* Eu não queria, mas acabei me atrasando e....*

* Tudo bem, não precisa explicar.* ele se virou para deixar o quarto o que me deixou mais irritado.

*VOCE E IMPOSSIVEL. PRIMEIRO ME SEGUE ATE AQUI CHEIO DE PERGUNTAS E QUANDO TENTO EXPLICAR NAO QUER SABER.* ele se virou sorrindo, respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. *E por que diabos você esta rindo agora ?*

* Por que no momento sei de coisas que você ainda não percebeu.* com isso ele saiu fechando a porta.

* O que diabos ele quis dizer com isso ?*

*******************

Durante algumas semanas, tentei evita-la, ainda não sabia o que pensar. Não queria admitir que me importava com ela ,afinal se admitisse isso estaria admitindo que gostava dela, e isso seria mentira. Eu não podia, não queria sofrer novamente.

Quase um mês se passou assim, ate que uma tarde quando cheguei em casa, ouvi o telefone do escritório tocar, suspirei_ Pelo jeito Sesshoumaru não chegou _fui ate lá para atender.

* Mushi,mushi !*

* Ola InuYasha-sama, seu irmão esta ?*

* Velho Myoga!* o investigador do meu irmão, ele tinha sido muito amigo de nosso pai * Ele ainda não chegou.*

* No escritório disseram que ele já tinha saído, pensei que ele já tinha chegado. Bem, diga que encontramos Miroku Houshi e que espero ele entrar em contato para saber o que fazer a seguir.*

* Hai.* nos despedimos e desliguei

****************************************************

Ouvi o carro dele chegar depois de algum tempo e fui espera-lo na entrada. Sesshoumaru saiu do carro e olhou para mim.

* O que foi InuYasha ? *

* Myoga ligou, disse que encontrou um tal de Miroku Houshi que você esta procurando. *

* Ele falou mais alguma coisa ? * ele falou andando para o escritório 

* Não, só que esperava você ligar para ele. * ele já estava discando * Oi, quem e esse cara ? *

* O irmão perdido. * ele disse * Alo, Myoga ? .... Sim, eu recebi o recado.....* me virei e sai do escritório ainda pensando _Irmão perdido ? Que irmão perdido ? _de repente a resposta me atingiu como uma luz _Irmão perdido ? Kagome !_

****

N.A. - No ultimo capitulo estava tão cansada que ate me esqueci, mas Arigato minna pelas reviews, estou muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando. 

Sei que esse capitulo esta pequeno, mas prometo postar outro ainda essa semana ( espero que maior ) Me digam se gostaram deste capitulo! 

__

1 ) Mayzinha sim tem continuação e por enquanto estou inspirada mas não tanto para colocar um novo capitulo por dia, ate por que tenho duas outras fics para traduzir então não da tempo para fazer tanta coisa. Fico muito feliz que você goste tanto que fique ansiosa para ler o resto.

2 ) Kagome-Chan já conversamos ontem, mas vou esperar sua fic nova sair e apesar de não costumar fazer isso ( por falta de tempo ) dessa vez prometo deixar uma review nela porque esta muito boa!

Beijinhos a todas!

Ja Ne,

Naru


	11. capitulo 11

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 11

Não percebi que tinha ficado parado perto da porta, ate que ela se abriu e ouvi Sesshoumaru falar.

* O que esta fazendo parado ai, irmãozinho ? * me virei para olhar para olhar para ele _Sorrindo de novo!_ , resolvi ignorar essa parte

* O tal Miroku e... *

* Myoga finalmente o encontrou. Dessa vez eu vou atras dele, já deveria saber que se quero uma coisa bem feita tenho que fazer eu mesmo ! * ele foi em direção as escadas e eu o segui * Não conte nada para sua _amiga_, não quero ninguém decepcionado se eu não conseguir traze-lo ! *

* Ela na......* _AH, melhor não tentar negar_. * Tudo bem! * eu não pretendia encontra-la mesmo! Ele entrou no quarto dele e eu o segui

* Eu volto amanha ! * ele pegou algumas roupas e começou a trocar de roupa * Se ele ainda estiver lá vou traze-lo, ele querendo ou não ! * não pude deixar de sorrir, esse sim parecia meu irmão. Ele olhou para mim e eu apenas concordei.

**************************************************************************************

Sai logo cedo de casa na manha seguinte, não queria correr o risco de encontrar com ninguém. Voltei para casa na hora em que sabia que ela estaria no hospital com o irmão, fui direto para meu quarto esperar que Sesshoumaru voltasse. 

Já estava anoitecendo quando ouvi o barulho do carro dele, sai na sacada e olhei para baixo. Vi quando ele e um rapaz de aparentemente vinte anos, cabelos curtos e pretos saíram do carro. Sesshoumaru olhou para cima e me vendo fez sinal para que eu descesse. Ele estava entrando no escritório quando terminei de descer as escadas, fui ate lá e fechei a porta atras de mim.

* InuYasha, * olhei para ele * Este e Miroku Houshi como você deve ter adivinhado, este e meu irmão caçula, InuYasha. * ele nos apresentou, sentei no sofá próximo a porta o que fez com que ele suspirasse. Ele olhou para mim * Eu expliquei a situação, ele concordou em vir comigo... mas ainda não esta muito certo quanto ao resto * abri a boca para falar mas percebi o aviso no olhar de Sesshoumaru, desisti de falar. Miroku pareceu perceber meu movimento e se virou na cadeira para olhar para mim * InuYasha, sente-se aqui * ele disse apontando para cadeira ao lado de Miroku * não quero nosso convidado assustado com você atras dele! * com ma vontade levantei do sofá e caminhei para o lugar que ele tinha indicado * Bem, Houshi-sama não precisa se preocupar com meu irmão. O problema e que ele e muito amigo de Kagome.......*

* Feh! * o olhar que ele me deu quase fez com que eu me arrependesse de ter tido qualquer reação

* Vou colocar de outro modo, todos estamos preocupados com o estado de saúde do pequeno Souta.*

* Eu sei que a intenção de vocês e boa, mas ... vocês tem que compreender como isso e difícil para mim * ele parou por um momento antes de continuar * depois que meus pais se separaram minha mãe se afastou e eu nunca mais vi meu pai, eu nem ao menos sabia que tinha um irmão. * ele suspirou

* Bem, Houshi.. essa e sua chance de ter uma família .* percebi o olhar chocado dele quando me levantei e comecei a falar * E claro que se demorar muito para se decidir..... * 

__

* InuYasha! * a voz de Sesshoumaru pareceu um trovão, eu parei de falar e voltei a me sentar.

* Posso ver que você gosta muito de meu irmão! *

* Eu não conheço o pirralho! * ele me olhou confuso

* Nani ?*

*Como eu já lhe disse antes, a mãe adotiva de seu irmão e nossa cozinheira. Meu irmão e amigo da filha dela, não conhece Souta pessoalmente. * eu pensei em negar, mas ele olhou para mim e eu desisti.

* Compreendo! * ele abaixou a cabeça antes de continuar * Só quero uma chance de conhecer essas pessoas antes de me decidir. *

* Decidir? * levantei novamente da cadeira * Quer dizer que você ainda esta pensando ? * senti uma mão em meu ombro e sabia que era Sesshoumaru

* Vocês cresceram juntos, mas como eu não são realmente irmãos * Miroku começou * Então me responda uma coisa, você aceitaria fazer isso se fosse preciso ? * antes que eu pudesse pensar em responder, ouvi a voz de Sesshoumaru.

* Num piscar de olhos! Eu faria qualquer coisa por ele.* olhei para ele em choque _Será que ele esta falando a verdade ou só esta tentando convencer esse cara ? _* Mas posso compreender você! * ele se afastou de mim e voltou a sentar * Não sou tão duro como pareço, posso lhe dar algum tempo para se decidir * tentei falar novamente, mas recebi outro olhar de aviso _Droga, não temos muito tempo e eu podia **convencer** aquele cara bem rápido! _* Mas tenho uma condição, quero que conheça a Sra. Higurashi e explique para ela seus motivos! *

* Parece justo! * 

* InuYasha ? * eu olhei para ele * Vá chamar a Sra. Higurashi, diga que preciso conversar com ela * não queria sair dali, mas concordei. Fui ate a cozinha, o único problema era que Kagome estava com a mãe, as duas sentadas a mesa.

* Sra. Higurashi ?! * as duas olharam para mim * Meu irmão quer vê-la no escritório. * ela levantou assustada

* Souta ? * Kagome perguntou

* Iie, Sesshoumaru só quer conversar com sua mãe. * ela suspirou aliviada. Sai da cozinha e percebi que as duas me seguiam parei e deixei que a mãe dela passasse e a segurei pelo braço * Ele quer falar a sós com ela ! *

* Por que não posso ir ? * ela perguntou enquanto a mãe continuava a caminhar para o escritório

* Ele pediu para falar com _ela_ , não com _você _* segurei o braço dela mais forte quando ela tentou se soltar

* Itai! * percebi que tinha apertado o braço dela com forca demais e a soltei. Olhei para ela preocupado

* Gomen, machuquei você ? * ela esfregou o braço no lugar em que eu tinha segurado.

* Tudo bem, não foi nada.... Nossa, você e forte mesmo! * ela olhou para mim e sorriu

* Feh! * cruzei os braços na frente do peito

* O que você esta fazendo? *

* Estou parado no meio do corredor olhando para você, _bruxa_. *

* Não comece com isso de novo! * Eu queria voltar para o escritório e saber o que estava acontecendo, mas se fizesse isso ela provavelmente ficaria mais desconfiada. Suspirei e olhei para ela * Quer ver um filme ?* pelo visto ia ter que ficar com ela 

* Qual filme ? * ela olhou para mim animada

* Não sei.* disse e fui em direção a sala de TV * Você escolhe! * os olhos dela brilharam * Nada de romances! *

* Comedia ? * ela olhou para mim esperando resposta

* Tudo bem. *

***************************************************************************************************

O filme estava no meio quando a mãe dela entrou na sala avisando que estava indo terminar o jantar e depois ia se deitar. Pelo menos dessa vez quando o filme terminou ela não tinha dormido. Ela levantou do sofá

* Arigato InuYasha! *

* Por que ? * perguntei enquanto desligava a TV, ela acendeu a luz.

* Pelo filme* ela sorriu e caminhou ate a porta * Boa Noite * ela disse antes de sair

* Boa Noite * eu murmurei

**************************************************************************************************

Subi as escadas e fui direto para o quarto de Sesshoumaru, bati na porta antes de entrar . Ele estava sentado perto da janela e se virou para mim quando entrei

* Veio saber o que aconteceu ? *

* Hai *

* A Sra. Higurashi se lembrou dele no minuto que o viu. *

* E dai ? * _Qual a importância disso ?_

* Você e muito impaciente, irmãozinho! * ele sorriu para mim e eu olhei para ele irritado * Ele aceitou, disse que quer conhecer o irmão amanha! * olhei para ele em choque _O que tinha feito com que ele mudasse de idéia tão rápido ? A mãe de Kagome ?_

* Você sabia que isso ia acontecer ne ? * ele sorriu para mim * Você sabia que quando ele visse a Sra. Higurashi ia aceitar! *

* Talvez sim, * ele fez uma pausa antes de desviar os olhos para janela * Talvez tenha sido apenas sorte! *

* Feh! * parei na porta , eu tinha que saber * Você falou serio ? *

* Sobre o que ? * 

* Quando disse que faria qualquer coisa por mim ! * ele olhou para mim antes de responder

* Hai , _irmãozinho_. Não tenha duvidas que eu faria qualquer coisa por você! * sem saber o que dizer ou pensar, murmurei _Boa noite_ antes de sair do quarto dele.

**__**

N.A. - Como tive um tempinho livre resolvi colocar outro capitulo, espero que gostem. Vou avisar agora que não vou ficar falando de Souta e da doença porque foi só um meio para aproximar os dois, então vamos pular um pouco o tempo no próximo capitulo.

Ja Ne,

Naru


	12. capitulo 12

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 12

Quando cheguei em casa no dia seguinte, Kagome estava na biblioteca esperando por mim e não parecia muito feliz.

* Você sabia! * confesso que por um momento, não sabia do que ela estava falando

* Nani ? *

* Você sabia que _ele_ estava aqui, por isso foi tão gentil ontem. *

* Quando e que fui gentil com você, bruxa ? * _Será que ela esta ficando louca ?_

* Tem razão, você e sempre grosso! Mas comparando com o modo como você sempre me trata, _você foi gentil!_ * estreitei os olhos, mas resolvi não responder, caminhei ate a mesa e coloquei meus livros lá. * Não vai falar nada ? *

* O que você quer que eu fale ? * olhei para ela enquanto me sentava * Você disse que eu sabia, eu concordei. Fim da discussão! * ela sentou na cadeira na minha frente

* Você e impossível! *

* Outra coisa que você já sabia! * ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo * Quer mais alguma coisa ? * ela não respondeu, abri um dos meus livros e comecei a ler

* Por que não me contou ? * eu não podia dizer o que Miroku tinha falado, não queria magoa-la

* Por que eu não quis! * era melhor que ela ficasse brava comigo, eu já estava acostumado com isso mesmo.

* Você esta mentindo ! * ela se inclinou para mim * Mas vou deixar isso de lado.....por enquanto! * essa não era a reação que eu esperava, mas pelo menos ela não ia insistir em saber o motivo.

* Se já resolvemos tudo, pode sair ! *

* Iie! * ela disse e se encostou na cadeira

* Por que não ? * 

* Por que eu não quero! * olhei para ela sem saber o que dizer, afinal eu não tinha dito a mesma coisa ?

* Pode ficar, mas de boca fechada! * ela sorriu e eu voltei a ler meu livro. Ela obedeceu por uns cinco minutos

* Não quer saber o que aconteceu ? * suspirei e olhei para ela

* Diabos! * fechei o livro e o joguei em cima da mesa * Será que você não sabe ficar calada ?* 

* Eu só fiz uma pergunta. * ela olhou para mim se fingindo de inocente

* Feh! * virei a cadeira de costas para ela, mas alguns minutos de silencio, ou será que foram segundos ?

* Não quer saber ? * não consegui me impedir de sorrir, mas voltei a ficar serio antes de virar a cadeira e olhar para ela

* Acho que não interessa se eu quero ou não saber. * ela me olhou confusa * Enquanto eu não deixar você contar não vai me deixar em paz. * ela sorriu e abriu a boca para falar * A versão curta! * ela concordou, mas não falou nada * Oi Kagome, não vai falar nada ? *

* Não sei por onde começar * revirei os olhos

* Primeiro você não para de falar querendo contar e agora....*

* Já sei ! * ela começou * Ele queria conhecer Souta, Okaa-san e eu fomos com ele ate o hospital. Você sabia que seu irmão o contratou como motorista ? * Disso eu não sabia, mas ela não precisava saber.

* Eu disse a versão curta !*

* Se você não me interromper vai ser curta! *

* Feh! * cruzei os braços na frente do peito * Continue. *

* Sangô estava lá, acho que ela não gostou muito dele. * ela parou. _Eu também não gosto dele, mas eu tenho meus motivos! _

* Por que ? * ela olhou para mim

* Bem, ele..... passou a mão nela e ....*

* Nani ? * Primeiro ele não tinha certeza do que fazer, agora mal conhece alguém e... que tipo de pervertido e esse ? 

* Ele disse que foi _sem querer_, ela acreditou...* _Sem querer? Sei_. * Da primeira vez. * _Primeira ?_

* Quantas vezes ele...* 

* Nela ? * ela parou para pensar * pelo som dos tapas umas quatro vezes! *

* O que você quer dizer com _nela_ ? *

* Bem, quando minha mãe nos apresentou......* levantei da cadeira num pulo

* Ele encostou em você ? * comecei a andar em direção a porta * Eu vou mata-lo! * ela veio atras de mim e segurou meu braço, tentando me impedir

* Matte InuYasha ! * parei e olhei para ela * Não pode mata-lo e quanto a Souta ? *

* Certo, então vou cortar a mão dele fora ! * sai no corredor * MIROKU ! ? *

* Pare com isso, baka! * ela me puxou de volta para dentro da biblioteca * Os outros empregados vão pensar que você enlouqueceu! * ela parou na porta para me impedir de sair.

* Pouco me importa o que os outros pensam! * tentei passar por ela, que não saiu da minha frente * MIROKU venha aqui agora ! *

* Eu juro que se você não parar com isso, eu vou....Aaah! * ele pulou nos meus braços * Hentai! * ela se escondeu atras de mim, olhei para porta e vi quem estava ali. Estreitei os olhos.

* O senhor me chamou, InuYasha -Sama ? * ele perguntou com cara de inocente.

* O que diabos você acha que esta fazendo? *

* O senhor me chamou e...*

* Pare de agarrar Kagome! * ele olhou para mim antes de sorrir e falar

* Gomen nasai * ele olhou para garota atras de mim antes de continuar * Eu não sabia que o senhor e Kagome-Sama estavam juntos. *

* Não e nada disso! * eu estava ficando mais irritado e ele não parecia se importar. * Mas isso não quer dizer que você pode agarra-la! *

* Compreendo. * ele olhou para Kagome que ainda estava atras de mim * Gomen nasai Kagome-Sama, vou tentar não fazer de novo. * ela pareceu relaxar 

* Não tente, Houshi. Mantenha suas mãos longe dela! * ele sorriu e concordou.

* Mais alguma coisa InuYasha-Sama ? * 

* Pare de me chamar assim! *

* Certo...InuYasha. * ele sorriu e saiu da sala. Respirei fundo antes de me virar para Kagome.

* Arigato InuYasha! *

* Pelo que ? * ela olhou para mim e sorriu antes de responder

* Por tudo... especialmente por não matar Miroku! * ela saiu da biblioteca _Ainda!_ completei para mim mesmo _Se ele tocar em você de novo eu ... Matte, por que eu deveria me importar? Ela não e nada minha!_ voltei a sentar na minha cadeira _Mas a verdade e que eu me importo ... e muito! _Quase não percebi ela parada na porta, o cheiro dela foi o que me tirou de meus pensamentos.

* O que e agora ? * consegui dizer

* Eu me lembrei que não terminei de contar o que aconteceu.* ela disse enquanto entrava e voltava a sentar .

* Eu já estava feliz pensando que você tinha esquecido. * ela mostrou a língua pra mim e começou a falar de novo, na verdade não ouvi uma palavra do que ela estava falando, já estava mergulhado em meus pensamentos de novo. _Eu não podia me importar. Eu não queria me importar_. Por que se admitisse isso, teria que admitir que gostava dela e isso eu não ia fazer!

__ ****

N.A. -_ Espero que gostem! _

Ja Ne,

Naru.


	13. capitulo 13

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 13

Depois daquela tarde, três meses se passaram sem que eu a encontrasse novamente. Nos primeiros dias eu evitei encontrar com ela, ainda estava muito confuso com o que tinha acontecido, não precisava da presença dela para me _ajudar_. Mas, logo depois a operação foi marcada e com isso ela desapareceu por um tempo, passava todas as tardes no hospital. Tentei me convencer de que isso não me importava, eu preferia ficar sozinho...mas a verdade e que sentia muito a falta dela! Estranho, eu queria tanto me livrar dela e voltar a minha antiga vida... e quando a tenho de volta ela parece tão monótona. Eu me recusava a admitir que queria ela perto de mim. afinal eu não precisava de ninguém! 

Confesso que me senti aliviado quando voltei a vê-la, e isso me deixou confuso. Eu não queira me sentir assim, afinal não importava o que ela falava, uma parte de mim dizia que ela iria me ferir se eu permitisse. Mas a outra parte queria vê-la, ficava feliz quando a encontrava na biblioteca todas as tardes. A presença dela, o cheiro de flores que vinha dela, tudo me fascinava, mas eu nunca ia admitir isso! 

Hoje, pela primeira vez, ela não estava lá quando entrei. Senti algo estranho _Decepção ?,_ mas resolvi ignorar . Sentei no mesmo lugar de sempre, tentando não pensar nisso. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar _Droga! Esse lugar tem o cheiro dela.._ Frustado, virei a cadeira de costas para a porta e fiquei olhando pela janela, não percebi o tempo passar, mas quando me dei conta o sol estava começando a se pôr. Senti o cheiro dela ficar mais forte, virei a cadeira e a encontrei parada na porta.

* Você chegou cedo hoje! * ela disse entrando

* Você e que chegou tarde, já esta anoitecendo! * ela sorriu, percebi que tinha falado mais do que devia * Não que eu me importe com o que você faz! *

* Sai com Sangô-chan depois da aula. * ela sentou no mesmo lugar de sempre * Também fui ao templo ver Souta ! *

* Eu não me importo com o que você faz! *

* Eu sei que não. * ela sorriu e olhou para mim * Eu queria pedir um favor. *

* O que você quer ? *

* Sábado vai ter uma festa na casa de uma amiga minha, eu queria saber se Miroku pode me levar. *

* Nani ? *

* E muito longe daqui, Sangô-chan também vai, será que ... *

* Você quer que o tarado vá com você ? * 

* Eu já disse que Sangô-chan também vai! *ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar * Alem disso ele nunca mais encostou em mim depois que você ... * 

* E melhor para ele ficar longe de você...afinal agora que seu irmão esta bem não preciso mais me conter! * não pude evitar de dar um pequeno sorriso

* Pare com isso baka! * ela falou, mas pude ver ela sorrir * Eu convidaria você, mas sei que não vai querer! * Por um parei de sorrir e desejei que ela me convidasse...Não, eu não queria isso.

* Você esta certa! Por que eu ia querer sair com você? * ela olhou para mim zangada * Se ele concordar, eu não me importo! * isso pareceu acalma-la 

* Eu já falei. * ela sorriu * Arigato InuYasha !* com isso ela pegou seus livros e começou a ler

__

O que eu podia dizer, afinal eu tinha me recusado a ir com ela ne ? Feh! Na verdade eu devia agradecer, afinal eu não queria ficar longe dela ? mas a verdade e que a parte de mim que estava sempre ansiosa por ficar ela queria bater na outra parte que continuava mantendo ela afastada. _Nesse momento compreendi o velho ditado: **Cuidado com aquilo que deseja pois pode se tornar realidade!**_

*******************************************************************************

O sábado chegou e a cada minuto que passava eu me sentia mais miserável, por estar sozinho. Tentei assistir TV, o que também não melhorou muito meu estado de espirito. Olhei para o relógio, quase 10:00hrs_, Ela já devia ter voltado! Bobagem, e lógico que ela não ia voltar tão cedo. _Suspirei desanimado e já estava desligando a TV, para ir dormir , quando ouvi o telefone tocar. Levantei e fui atender.

* Mushi Mushi! *

* InuYasha ? * por um momento não tive certeza de quem era, tinha muito barulho e musica do outro lado

* Kagome ? *

* Hai,* ela parou por um momento * Por acaso Miroku esta ai ? * ela perguntou incerta. 

* Nani ? .. Quer dizer por que ele deveria estar aqui ele não foi com você ?* 

* E que ele e Sangô-chan tiveram uma pequena discussão e os dois acabaram... molhados. * 

* Nani? * _O que diabos tinha acontecido ?_

* Bem... sabe... ela... tipo jogou ele na piscina, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou caindo também.*

* O que Diabos....não , esqueça.....eu não quero saber. *

* Bem ele disse que ia leva-la para o templo e depois ia ate ai trocar de roupa, mas já faz muito tempo. *

* Ainda e cedo, você já quer vir embora ? * _Diga que sim! Diga que sim!_

* Bem, e que... espere um pouco * ouvi ela dizendo _Agora não Kouga!_ e o barulho de alguém caindo _Mas o que diabo?_ pensei comigo mesmo * Gomen InuYasha, mas como eu estava falando eu queria ir embora sim, mas acho que vou ter que esperar Miroku voltar! *

* O que esta acontecendo e quem diabos e Kouga ? * 

* Aah, não e nada . Você o conhece ? *

* Por que eu deveria ? Ouvi você falando _Agora não Kouga!_ e o barulho de alguém caindo. O que aconteceu ?* 

* Ele e o irmão de criação da minha amiga.. Nada aconteceu, e que as vezes ele não entende quando digo que somos apenas amigos! * ela riu antes de continuar * Você realmente tem uma boa audição! * _Sim, eu tenho! Não podia permitir que ele tocasse nela! _

* Me de o endereço, eu vou busca-la! * 

* Não precisa , eu espero Miroku voltar! *

* _Kagome me de o maldito endereço_ ! * ouvi ela rir antes de responder. * Certo, eu estou a caminho . * ela concordou e se despediu.

************************************************************************************************************

Não foi difícil achar o lugar da festa, com todos aqueles carros parados e o barulho da musica .Não sei como os vizinhos não tinham chamado a policia. Suspirei e sai do carro, toquei a campainha duvidando que com todo aquele barulho alguém fosse realmente ouvir. Mas, para minha surpresa Kagome abriu a porta.

* Arigato InuYasha! * ela disse e me puxou para dentro * Só tenho que me despedir de Ayame-chan e pegar minha bolsa, ai podemos ir * ela parou de falar quando um braço a segurou pela cintura, senti o cheiro. _Lobo ?_

* Kagome, você esta fugindo de mim ? * ela revirou os olhos e tentou se soltar. Senti o calor dentro de mim, enquanto fechava as mãos tentando me controlar.

* Eu já falei para parar de me agarrar Kouga-kun ! * ela tentou se soltar de novo, mas não conseguiu. _Espere ai, Kouga-kun?_

* Oi _Lobo_, solte ela ! * ele olhou para mim sem solta-la

* Não se meta, _Cara de cachorro_! Ela e minha mulher! * Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, tentando me controlar, quando ouvi ele gritar * Itai! * Kagome tinha conseguido se soltar

* Gomen Kouga-kun, pisei no seu pé ? * ela disse com cara de inocente

* Não foi nada , Kagome ! * ele disse segurando o pe.

* Ainda bem, * ela suspirou aliviada * Será que você pode procurar Ayame-chan para mim ? * ele se indireitou e sorriu, concordando * Acho que ela foi ate o quarto pegar minha bolsa ! * 

* Você já vai ? * 

* Hai, tenho que acordar cedo. Amanha e aniversario de Souta. * ele concordou

* Tudo bem, já volto. * ele se afastou quase correndo. Kagome se virou para mim rindo

* Acho que já pisei no pé dele umas trinta vezes hoje, não sei como ele ainda acredita que e sem querer! * não pude deixar de sorrir_ Lobo baka!_

* Ele se comporta a maior parte do tempo, mas... se esquece que e só um amigo! * ela terminou de falar e foi em direção contraria a que ele tinha ido.

* Oi Kagome, você sabe que ele e.. * 

* Um yokai lobo ? * ela completou * Hai, Por que ?

* Nada * _A não ser pelo fato de eu odiar lobos! E claro que agora tenho um bom motivo para isso_ * Onde você vai ? *

* Me despedir de Ayame-chan . *

* Você não falou para ele que ela estava no quarto ? *

* Na verdade ela esta na cozinha junto com a minha bolsa * ela riu * Acho que me _confundi_! * continuei seguindo ela e sorri _Com sorte não ia mais encontrar aquele lobo fedido!_

* Depois de se despedir da amiga, fomos para porta. _Eu estava feliz por não encontrar mais..._

* Não achei Ayame, Kagome ! * _Droga, foi por pouco !_

* Tudo bem, Kouga-kun, eu encontrei * ela abriu a porta 

* Você ia embora sem se despedir de mim ? * ele perguntou parando ao lado dela _Puxa, ele e bem rápido! _

* Não encontrei você . * ela suspirou quando ele segurou o braço dela , e a impediu de sair.

* Oi _Lobo fedido_, tire suas mãos dela ! *

* Eu já disse para não se meter, _Cara de cachorro_! Ela e minha mulher! *

* Dame Kouga! Eu já disse que somos apenas amigos ! * ela torceu o braço e conseguiu se soltar, estendeu a mão para mim * Vamos InuYasha! * segurei a mão dela e saímos

* Oi _Cara de cachorro_ não ponha as mãos na minha mulher! * me virei pronto para acerta-lo. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar _Acho que ela não vai gostar se eu o cortar em pedaços!_ senti a mão dela em meu ombro e olhei para ela.

* Kouga, eu já disse para não falar assim, principalmente com ele! * 

* Por que ? Ele esta tocando voc...*

* Ele e meu namorado! * olhei para ela surpreso, mas logo disfarcei quando ouvi a voz dele

* Kagome...você.. me...traiu ? * ele falou num fio de voz

* Eu sempre disse que éramos apenas _AMIGOS_ ! * ela terminou de falar e me empurrou para o carro * Ja Ne Kouga-kun! * ele pareceu se recuperar um pouco e veio atras de nos. 

* Eu não vou desistir dela, _Cara de cachorro_! * Eu tinha que admitir que ele e persistente

* Feh! * entrei no carro, e esperei ela fechar a porta. * Fique longe dela, _Lobo fedido_! * Sai com o carro a toda velocidade, depois de alguns quarteirões consegui me acalmar e diminui a velocidade. 

* Arigato InuYasha! * olhei para ela

* Por que? * 

* Primeiro por não bater nele e segundo por não falar que era mentira quando eu disse que era meu namorado. *

* Tudo bem, talvez isso faca com que ele fique longe de você! * falei sem olhar para ela * Só não vá ficar repetindo isso para todo mundo ! *

Não, claro que não! * ela respondeu, uma parte de mim ficou desapontada.. resolvi mudar de assunto.

* Onde Diabos Miroku se enfiou? E tudo culpa dele! *

* Talvez ele ainda esteja no templo * 

* Por que ele faria isso? *

* Por que Sangô-chan esta lá! * ela sorriu quando acabou de falar, eu não respondi. Não queria nem pensar nisso. _O pervertido e a garota de temperamento curto ? Hai, era melhor não pensar na possibilidade!_

***********************************************************************************

Parei o carro na garagem, e olhei para a vaga vazia_ Pelo visto Miroku ainda não tinha voltado. _Esperei ela sair do carro, murmurei Boa Noite e comecei a andar para a porta. 

* InuYasha ? * 

* O que e agora ?*

* Amanha e o aniversario de Souta, quer ir ? * No fundo eu queria, mas ficar perto dela só me deixava mais confuso. 

* Por que diabos eu... *

* Só pensei que como você não o conhece ainda podia ir conosco ! * ela disse e deu um pequeno sorriso * E a primeira vez que vamos poder realmente comemorar o aniversario dele. Só vai ter a família lá, você já conhece todo mundo. * ela olhou diretamente para mim, eu me senti afundar naqueles olhos azuis * Onegai ? * _Droga, eu não consigo dizer não quando ela olha pra mim desse modo! _

* Certo, eu vou! * ela sorriu * Mas vai ter que manter seu avo longe de mim!* ela riu 

* Hai! * ela concordou * Nos vamos sair logo cedo, mas você pode aparecer na hora do almoço se não quiser ir com a gente ! * ela sorriu de novo antes de se afastar. Suspirei e comecei a andar para casa _Aposto como vou me arrepender disso!_

****

N.A.- _Fico feliz que estejam gostando. Esta semana estou mesmo inspirada, então espero que gostem._

Ja Ne, 

Naru


	14. capitulo 14

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 14

Ouvi as vozes de Kagome e Miroku do lado de fora, mas por um momento pensei em ignora-las. Kagome tinha dito que sairia logo cedo, mas em vez de diminuir, o barulho aumentou pareciam estar discutindo. Sai na sacada e olhei para baixo.

* Miroku se tentar me tocar de novo juro que conto para Sangô-Chan! * Ela tinha me dito que ele não tinha mais encostado nela

* Onegai Kagome-Chan, prometo que vou tentar me conter! * _Tentar ?_ não pensei duas vezes antes de pular da sacada e parar ao lado dele que olhou para mim assustado _Ótimo !_

* Sugoi! Como fez isso InuYasha ? *os olhos dela pareciam brilhar

* Feh! Por que estão fazendo tanto barulho ? * Ignorei a pergunta de propósito

* Gomen, não queríamos acordar você. * Miroku falou

__

* Eu não estava dormindo, mas isso não quer dizer que _vocês_ podem derrubar a casa! *

* Não exagere _irmãozinho._ * olhei para cima e vi Sesshoumaru na sacada * Você esta fazendo mais barulho que eles! *

* Feh! * 

* Se você os ajudar vai ser mais rápido! * mal terminou de falar , tinha desaparecido de vista. Suspirei desanimado _Talvez ele tenha razão!_ comecei a ajuda-los _No mínimo vou poder ficar de olho no _pervertido! 

***************************************************************************

Acabei indo com eles para o templo, disse a eles que iria com o meu carro pois pretendia voltar cedo . Assim Miroku poderia ficar lá e traze-las depois. Tínhamos acabado de chegar e eu estava ajudando Kagome a tirar algumas coisas do carro.

* Hentai! * **_Slap _**me virei para ver Miroku ao lado de Sangô, o rosto dele tinha a marca da mão dela * Fique longe de mim Houshi-sama ! * ela disse e deu meia- volta e entrando na casa.

* Essa foi rápida! * ouvi Kagome dizer e olhei para ela confuso, ela sorriu * Ele não aprende mesmo. Você imagina que depois de quatro meses assim ele entendeu que não deve fazer isso. * ela parou e olhou para ele * Mas olhe só, não faz nem dez minutos que chegamos e ele já esta com o rosto vermelho! * ela riu * Venha ajudar, Miroku! * ela pegou uma sacola do porta malas * Com ele aqui você não precisa se preocupar com o vovô! * 

* Nani? * 

* Miroku chama muita atenção * ela riu de novo antes de completar * Principalmente com Sangô-Chan por perto ! *

*****************************************************************************

Olhei para o relógio, _Duas da tarde. Eu sabia que ia me arrepender de ter vindo!_ suspirei, eu já estava cansado de ouvir Sangô gritar _Hentai_ e acertar Miroku. _Tenho que admitir, ele e.....incansável! _ Olhei para baixo quando senti algo puxando minha camisa.

* Você e o InuYasha ? *um garotinho olhava para mim * Tem que ser, Kagome não para de falar de você! *

* Hontou ni ? * perguntei, ele balançou a cabeça concordando * Você deve ser Souta. *

* Hai! * Ele olhava para mim de olhos arregalados * Você e tão legal! *

* Nani ? *

* Suas orelhas e o cabelo prata e tão...* _Onegai outro vez não! _ * ... Kawaii! * fechei os olhos e suspirei desanimado Como se não bastasse Kagome, agora ele também

* Mesmo ? * revirei os olhos

* Hai! * ele sorriu * Kagome me disse para procurar você! * ele segurou minha mão e me puxou para casa. Mal entrei, vi Sangô e Miroku carregando algumas travessas.

* Já disse para ficar longe de mim, Houshi-sama! *

* Estou com as mãos ocupadas Sangô-Sama! *

* Mesmo assim, não confio em você! * 

* Suspirei desanimado, _Será que ninguém nessa família e normal ?_ eu já estava começando a me cansar disso.

__

* MIROKU! * os dois olharam para mim * Longe de Sangô! * ele balançou a cabeça, concordando, e continuou a andar

* Arigato * ela murmurou e foi atras dele.

__

Bom pelo menos vou ter um pouco de paz por....**_Slap_**... _Talvez não!_ Suspirei e continuei seguindo Souta.

****

N.A_. - Arigato Minna, fico feliz que estejam gostando._

Gomen pelo capitulo curto, mas amanha tem mais nao se preocupem.

Ja Ne,

Naru


	15. capitulo 15

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 15

Eu já estava começando a me cansar de ser puxado pela casa enquanto procurávamos por Kagome que parecia ter sumido.

* Oi Souta ? * ele parou e olhou para mim * O que ela disse para você ? *

* Para procurar você que ela queria falar com você. Ela estava na cozinha * ele soltou minha mão * Talvez ela tenha ido trocar de roupa, vou ver! * ele subiu a escada correndo. Senti alguém tocar meu ombro e me virei para encontrar o avo dela parado atras de mim.

* Quero me desculpar com você ? * olhei para ele confuso 

* Por que ? *

* Pelo modo como tratei você da outra vez que esteve aqui. * tive que me esforçar para não aparentar a surpresa

* Não me importo! * dei de ombros

* Bem, eu sim. você e seu irmão fizeram muito por minha família. Eu só queria agradecer* ele olhou para mim * Prometo não correr atras de você de novo...a não ser que me de motivo! *

* Certo! * foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Ouvi passos na escada e um cheiro familiar de flores, ouvi a voz de Kagome.

* Espero que não esteja ameaçando ele de novo vovô! * me virei e vi ela descendo os últimos degraus. Ela estava linda usando um vestido azul da mesma cor de seus olhos. _Na verdade ela sempre esta linda!_

* Eu só estava agradecendo Kagome! * ouvi ele falando atras de mim, a voz dele me tirou do transe.

* E verdade! * consegui dizer, ela sorriu

* Ainda bem! * ela segurou meu braço. e olhou para ele * Já esta tudo pronto vovô ? *

* Hai! Vou avisar sua mãe que você já esta pronta. * ele se virou e caminhou para cozinha. Olhei para ela

* O que esta pronto ? * 

* Bom, eu não costumo fazer isso, mas....Souta me pediu para cantar para ele. *

* Você canta? *

* Só um pouquinho.* ela baixou a cabeça, mas pude ver o rosto dela corando.

* O que quer dizer com isso ? *

* Quer dizer que não costumo cantar na frente dos outros. Vai ser meu presente para Souta! *

* Certo! * ela me puxou para sala, onde já estavam todos reunidos, soltou meu braço e caminhou ate Sangô que estava com um violão.

* Então Souta, o que quer que eu cante ? * ele olhou para ela animado antes de responder sorrindo. * Aquela musica que você cantava para mim no hospital. *

* Fukai Mori ? *

* Hai. * ela sorriu e falou com Sangô. Ouvi a introdução da musica antes que ela começasse a cantar.

****
    
    
    Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto
    Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo
    _( Tenho certeza que o coração que deixei para trás
    Ainda esta escondido no fundo dessa densa floresta )
    _**Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta
    Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru
    **_( Exausta, sem forca para continuar
    As pessoas desaparecem na escuridão sem fim )
    _**
    Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta kana
    **_( Mesmo se for pequena, certamente verei a tristeza )
    _
    Olhei para ela sem reação. Ela tinha uma voz maravilhosa... e aquela musica parecia fazer vibrar meu coração. Ela olhou diretamente para mim.
    **Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni
    Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu
    Itsu wariya uso o motoi
    Tachisukumu koe mo naku
    **_( Enquanto vivemos,
    Nos perdemos pouco a pouco
    Nas falsidades e mentiras
    Ficamos paralisados , incapazes de chorar )
    _**
    Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kizukanai mama
    Sugiteyuku mainichi ga kawatteyuku
    **_( Os dias passam e mudam
    Sem que possamos perceber
    Como o céu e azul.)
    _Eu me senti mergulhar naqueles olhos azuis, sentia como se algo dentro de mim estivesse se quebrando . Ela parecia estar cantando para mim, o barulho e as pessoas a minha volta desapareceram. De repente, tudo o que eu podia ver era ela.
    **Tsukurareta wakugumi o koe ima o ikite
    Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo
    **_( Sem perceber a montagem
    Vivemos o presente
    E nossos corações machucados
    Começam a bater novamente )
    _
    Senti meu coração bater mais forte e meu peito se aquecer.
    **Toki no "rizumu" o shireba mo ichido toberu darou
    **_( Se pudermos achar o ritmo do tempo
    Poderemos voar novamente. )
    _**Bokutachi wa samayoinagara
    Ikiteyuku doko made mo
    Shinjiteru hikari motome
    Arukidasu kimi to ima
    **_( Vivemos nossas vidas
    Procurando ate o fim do mundo
    Acreditando
    Agora começo minha jornada com você
    Procurando pela luz )
    _**Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni
    Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu
    Itsu wariya uso motoi
    Tachisukumu koe mo naku
    **_( Enquanto vivemos,
    Nos perdemos pouco a pouco
    Nas falsidades e mentiras
    Ficamos paralisados , incapazes de chorar )
    _
    **Bokutachi wa samayoinagara
    Ikiteyuku doko made mo
    Furikaeru
    Michi o tozashi
    Aruiteku eien ni
    **_( Vivemos nossas vidas
    Procurando ate o fim do mundo
    Não ha volta
    Andaremos para sempre )
    _**Tachisukumu koe mo naku ikiteyuku eien ni
    **_( Vivemos nossas vidas paralisados, incapazes de chorar, para sempre )
    _
    Ela ainda olhava para mim, de repente ouvi a voz de Souta e me lembrei das outras pessoas que estavam ali. Despertei do meu _sonho_, mas tudo o que podia pensar era nela, vi ela agradecendo . Eu me sentia estranho, não sabia o que era. Sem poder mais agüentar, levantei e sai da casa. Ouvi a voz de Kagome me chamando, mas não parei. Ela me alcançou e segurou meu braço, senti um choque e tentei me soltar. Ela olhou para mim
    * Daijoubu InuYasha ?* ela parecia preocupada, baixei a cabeça.
    * Claro que sim! * 

* Eu canto tão mal assim ? * olhei para ela

* Iie, você canta muito bem * eu não sabia o que dizer, _Droga, eu não sabia por que estava me sentindo assim!_ ficamos em silencio por um tempo

* Você vai embora ? * levantei os olhos, ela parecia triste, eu não queria que ela ficasse assim. 

* Não sei* 

* Demo... você ainda nem comeu nada! *

* Eu sei, mas... * parei sem saber o que dizer

* Venha, pelo menos coma alguma coisa antes de ir * ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para mim.

* Hai. * murmurei e peguei a mão dela, por um momento aquilo me fez sentir melhor e a segui para dentro da casa. 

Se alguém me olhou de forma estranha eu não percebi ainda estava confuso comigo mesmo para me importar com os outros. No mínimo deviam pensar que eu era louco para ter saído daquele jeito, mas naquele momento não me importei. Fomos todos para sala de jantar e apesar e saber das pessoas a minha volta eu não as percebia, continuava a olhar para ela . De repente foi como se um raio me acertasse quando finalmente compreendi Eu a amo! não importava o quanto eu tentasse me afastar ou negar essa era a verdade. Por algum motivo, ouvir ela cantar aquela musica tinha feito com que eu finalmente compreendesse Na verdade, eu sabia, desde a morte da minha mãe eu tinha enterrado meu coração e ela o tinha feito voltar a bater novamente. Eu sempre soube, desde o primeiro dia que a vi, ha oito anos atras que ela poderia mudar minha vida, por isso tentei tanto me afastar dela. 

Comi sem nem perceber o gosto, me despedi e fui para o carro. Eu queria, precisava me afastar dela para pensar. Agora eu sabia por que me sentia daquele modo, mas não sabia como reagir a isso. Passei tanto tempo acreditando que o amor era uma fraqueza e que não precisava dele, lutei tanto contra isso ! 

Cheguei em casa, mas ao invés de ir para o meu quarto fui para a biblioteca, entrei sem acender a luz e fui para minha cadeira. Não demorou muito e ouvi os passos se aproximando e o cheiro de Sesshoumaru, levantei a cabeça e o vi parado na porta.

* Não comece! * ele sorriu e entrou * Já tenho problemas demais para agüentar seus comentários! * ele sentou na minha frente e ficou em silencio por um tempo. Já estava começando a me esquecer da presença dele quando ouvi ele falar.

* Então você finalmente _entendeu_, ne _irmãozinho_ ? *

****

N.A. - _Arigato Minna, fico feliz que estejam gostando._

Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando e espero que gostem desse capitulo. Fukai Mori e com certeza minha musica preferida, não sei se a tradução esta correta porque na realidade eu traduzi do inglês e não do japonês, mas ela serviu para os meus propósitos. 

Sei que existe uma outra versão dela em português, mas eu sou complicada mesmo ne ?

Bom, por enquanto e só,

Ja Ne,

Naru


	16. capitulo 16

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 16

* Eu não sei do que diabos você esta falando . * tentei parecer convincente. baixei os olhos, não conseguia encara-lo

* Sei.. quer dizer que você não se importa se eu convidar Kagome para sair ? * levantei de um pulo

* O que diabos...* olhei para ele que riu, voltei a sentar _Maldito Sesshoumaru! _* Feh! Faca o que quiser, não me importo ! * vi ele levantar uma sombrancelha antes de falar

* Quer dizer que você não gosta dela ? * dessa vez eu não pude negar, baixei a cabeça sem responder. * Por que voltou sozinho ? *

* Eu... Kuso ... eu não sei! * olhei para ele * Precisava ficar sozinho. *

* Não acha que já passou tempo demais sozinho ? * não respondi, ele suspirou * Vou colocar de outro modo ...Não acha que já se _escondeu _por tempo suficiente ? *

* Eu não ... * parei de fala baixei a cabeça * Por que esta fazendo isso comigo? ... Por que não pode me deixar sozinho como sempre fez ? *

* Estou cansado de ver você sozinho irmão! * olhei para ele surpreso * Não me olhe desse jeito, eu realmente me importo com você! *

* Por que ? *

* Baka! _Você e meu irmão_ e a única família que me restou. *

* Sou seu _meio_ irmão! Eu,,, não passo de um ... _Hanyo_. * ele olhou diretamente para mim

* VOCE_ E _MEU_IRMAO! * olhei para ele surpreso pelo tom de voz * O único que vê essa diferença e você ! *

* Isso não e verdade e você sabe! Ninguém nunca realmente me aceitou pelo que sou, a não ser minha mãe * acabei de falar em um fio de voz e voltei a baixar os olhos.

* Kagome não vê essa diferença! * olhei para ele novamente * Ela gosta de você pelo que você e ! *

* Você não sabe de nada! * levantei da cadeira e caminhei ate a janela de costas para ele * Ela e como os outros se eu permitir ela também vai me magoar! *

* Nunca pensei que você fosse um _covarde_! * me virei e olhei para ele com raiva * Sempre pensei que você agia assim por causa das coisas que tinha passado, mas que quando encontrasse alguém que amasse teria a _coragem_ de ir ate ela. * continuei em silencio e esperei ele continuar a falar * Ela despertou você para vida irmão. Ate agora você simplesmente ... _existiu _! * 

* Grrrr! * 

* Pode rosnar o quanto quiser _irmãozinho_. Você sabe que e verdade! *

* Você não sabe de nada. * me afastei da janela * Se acha que amar e tão importante por que não tem ninguém ? *

* Ai e que você se engana _irmãozinho. _ Eu tenho alguém ! * ele sorriu

* Mentiroso! *

* Por que ? Só porque você não sabia acha que e mentira ? * 

* Iie, acho que e mentira por que _ela_ não existe! * ele sorriu

* Sinto desaponta-lo _irmãozinho_, mas ela existe sim ! * olhei para ele e soube que ele estava falando a verdade

* Por que nunca me contou ? * voltei a sentar

* Pense bem, _irmãozinho ... _ Essa e a primeira vez que realmente conversamos. Você se esforçou tanto para se afastar de todos e se enterrar em sua amargura. Não me queria por perto! *

* Eu não.. * parei sem poder negar que aquilo era verdade, coloquei as mãos no rosto * Eu sei. *

* Bom. * olhei para ele * Pelo menos você admitiu! *

* Você acha _isso_ bom ? * olhei para ele irritado * Eu não acho isso _bom_ ! Eu ... estou tão... confuso! * ele apenas olhou para mim, sem dizer nada * Fale alguma coisa ! *

* Não acho que você vá gostar do que tenho a dizer ! *

* Você nunca se importou com isso antes. * me encostei na cadeira, desanimado * Vá em frente, não posso me sentir pior do que estou agora! * ele olhou para mim e sorriu antes de falar

* Depois da tempestade sempre existe um arco-íris. * olhei para ele confuso e não pude evitar de sorrir.

* O que Diabos _isso_ quer dizer ? * ele sorriu também

* Nada especial, mas fez você sorrir! *

* Lógico, parece tão ... *

* ...tolo ? * ele completou * E verdade, mas se pensar bem vai perceber que faz sentido. *

* Talvez, mas já tenho coisas demais para pensar, não preciso de mais uma . * ele sorriu

* Tudo bem, você sempre foi meio _devagar_ mesmo. * 

* Nani ? * 

* Esqueça. * ele olhou para mim antes de continuar * Vamos ao que interessa... você descobriu que gosta dela ? * concordei em silencio * O que pretende fazer ? *

* Nada ? * ele suspirou

* Ora InuYasha... Espero mais de você ! *

* Eu ... não sei... Eu nunca me senti assim ! * me sentia frustrado, fechei as mãos e senti minhas garras se enterrarem em minha pele , mas não me importei. * Grrr! _Você devia me ajudar_! *

* Você quer minha ajuda ? * concordei, ele sorriu antes de continuar * Certo! Primeiro respire fundo, relaxe... e abra as mãos, estou sentindo cheiro de sangue!* olhei para ele confuso por um momento, respirei fundo e olhei para minhas mãos _Kuso!_ eu realmente não tinha percebido que estava apertando tanto as mãos. Olhei para ele que me estendeu um lenço * Agora pense, o que pretende fazer ? * levantei os olhos e olhei para ele.

* Eu não sei * vi ele revirar os olhos e suspirar * Sei que você acha que devo falar com ela, mas ... não posso ... pelo menos não _agora_! *

* Por que não ? *

* Eu não sei ... preciso de um tempo! *

* Desde que não volte a se esconder! * 

* Eu não faço isso * 

* Houtou ni ? * ele sorriu e dessa vez eu queria mata-lo * E por que você voltou sozinho ? *

* Já disse que precisava de um tempo para pensar! * vi ele levantar uma sombrancelha e olhar para mim em silencio * Kuso! Eu sei o que fiz! * levantei novamente e comecei a andar pela sala. 

* Certo! * ele levantou também * Não vou insistir para você ir atras dela agora por que... acho que ia assusta-la ! * parei de andar e olhei para ele zangado.

* NANI ? * 

* Tem que admitir que você parece... meio... _perturbado_! * 

* Arigato... você esta ajudando _muito_! * ele riu

* Tente ser mais gentil com ela _irmãozinho_! * Olhei para ele confuso , vi ele revirar os olhos e suspirar * Pense um pouco, você não acha que chama-la de bruxa a todo momento vai conquista-la ne ? *

* Feh! *

* Esse e outro habito irritante! * 

* Ela nunca se incomodou com isso! * falei em voz baixa

* Isso só prova que ela realmente deve gostar de você ! * ele riu como se tivesse contado uma piada

* Nani ?*

* Ate eu me irrito com seus modos as vezes ! *

* Tem certeza que esta tentando me ajudar ? * ele olhou para mim e eu continuei * Pois parece que esta se divertindo apontando meu _hábitos irritantes!_ * vi ele estreitar os olhos e se aproximar de mim, senti ele me acertar um tapa. * Itai! * esfreguei a cabeça * Por que fez isso ? *

* Garoto ingrato! * olhei para ele e o vi sorrir, respirei fundo tentando me acalmar

* Vou tentar. * falei em voz baixa

* O que disse ? * _Baka, sei que ouviu o que eu disse . So esta tentando me irritar!_

* Vou tentar fazer o que você disse! * cruzei os braços

* Ótimo! * ouvi um carro , chegando. Ele olhou para mim * Acho que você não quer encontrar com ela agora ne ? * concordei * Foi o que pensei, vamos subir! * saímos da biblioteca e começamos a subir a escada * Mas não pense que vou deixar você se esconder.* olhei para ele * Vou ficar de olho em você, _irmãozinho_! *

* Feh! * Terminamos de subir a escada e fomos em direção aos quartos, parei na porta e olhei para ele * Oi Sesshoumaru ? * ele olhou para mim. * Eu a conheço ? * ele sorriu antes de responder.

* Ainda acha que estou mentindo ne ? * ele fez uma pausa antes de responder sorrindo * Hai, você a conhece. E antes que você me pergunte ela e minha secretaria. *

* Rin ? * ele concordou * Mas ela deve ter a minha idade . *

* Voce e só de dez anos mais novo que eu, não comece com bobagens! * ele suspirou * Mais alguma coisa ?*

* Iie . * 

* Boa Noite, então! *

* Boa Noite * murmurei antes de entrar no meu quarto.

****

N.A_. - Arigato minna pelas reviews. _

Que bom que vocês gostaram da musica que escolhi eu simplesmente amo Fukai Mori ! 

Bem, sei não aconteceu muita coisa nesse capitulo, mas prometo que no próximo vai acontecer mais coisas ... InuYasha vai tentar ser gentil... qual será que vai ser a reação de Kagome ? 

Vocês logo vão saber! 

Bem, por enquanto e só.

Ja Ne ,

Naru


	17. capitulo 17

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 17

Quase uma semana se passou, encontrava com ela todos os dias, mas não conseguia falar nada. _Tão frustrante! _E claro que ver meu irmão passar na porta da biblioteca e olhar para mim como se estivesse perguntando _E ai ?_ , e claro que ele nunca falaria isso, não era de grande ajuda! Baka, aquilo só me deixava mais nervoso! Eu olhava para ela, mas ela não parecia perceber nada, o que me fazia pensar que ou ela era mesmo desligada ou estava fingindo. Nenhuma das alternativas me deixava feliz ! _Por que só eu tenho que me sentir mal ?_

Mas, quando vi ela saindo da biblioteca na quinta, prometi a mim mesmo que no dia seguinte criaria coragem para falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Não importa o que. No dia seguinte, cheguei em casa e fui direto para a biblioteca, esperei ansioso pela chegada dela. Tentava me manter calmo e lembrar do que Sesshoumaru tinha me dito: **Seja mais gentil, não chame ela de bruxa. **_OK isso parece fácil. Feh! Eu posso fazer isso! _O cheiro de flores me tirou de meus pensamentos _Kagome !_ , ouvi os passos dela se aproximando e quase me esqueci de tudo que tinha pensado. Vi ela parar na porta da biblioteca e sorri.

* Boa tarde Kagome ! * ela olhou para mim e pareceu assustada antes de entrar 

* Boa tarde InuYasha. * ela disse enquanto colocava os livros em cima da mesa dela.

* Sabe, estive pensando acho que você podia sentar aqui comigo! * disse e apontei para cadeira na minha frente , ela me olhou assustada * Essa mesa e bem grande e aqui e mais iluminado, melhor para você enxergar. * 

* Mas você sempre disse que não me queria por perto, ate fez colocarem outra mesa aqui por que disse que eu atrapalhava você!*

* Droga bru... * Parei tentando me lembrar _Seja gentil_ * Quer dizer ... eu pensei melhor e ... você já esta aqui mesmo ... e ... a luz aqui e melhor aqui! * 

* Você já falou isso InuYasha. * 

* Eu sei . * Baixei a cabeça desanimado _Ótimo, agora ela vai pensar que estou ficando louco! Droga, eu nem consigo formar uma frase!_ ouvi o barulho da cadeira sendo arrastada e olhei para ela.

* Pode deixar, eu pego seus livros! * levantei quase correndo e fui ate ela, peguei os livros e voltando para minha mesa os coloquei lá. Ela sentou na cadeira que eu tinha apontado e abriu um dos livros. * Aqui e melhor ne.. Kagome... chan ? *vi ela fechar o livro e levantar a cabeça.

* O que .. ? * ela levantou e andou ate o meu lado colocou a mão na minha testa, senti meu rosto se aquecer e me afastei do toque

* O que você esta fazendo ? * ela olhou para mim parecendo preocupada, antes de responder

* Você não esta agindo normalmente, deve estar doente. * ela tentou colocar a mão na minha testa de novo, desviei e levantei da cadeira.

* Pare com isso bruxa, não tem nada errado comigo! * vi ela sorrir

* Agora sim, parece você ! * estreitei os olhos antes de responder

* Você e uma garota muito estranha. Eu só estava tentando ser educado! *

* Bem, não faca isso tão de repente. * ela voltou para cadeira dela e sentou * Você me assustou, pensei que estava doente ! *

* Não se preocupe, nunca mais vou fazer isso ! * voltei a me sentar, vi ela sorrir de novo * O que foi agora ? *

* Gostei de ouvir você me chamar de Kagome-Chan! *

* Que pena, não vou chamar você assim de novo ... bruxa! * ela suspirou

* Tudo bem, não se pode ter tudo .* ela disse desanimada. Ouvi alguém rindo baixinho e olhei para porta, mas só vi uma sombra, estreitei os olhos _Maldito Sesshoumaru !_

* O que foi agora InuYasha ? * olhei para ela sem entender * Esta me olhando de um modo estranho, quer que eu saia daqui ? * Tinha esquecido que a porta era atras dela, claro que ela ia pensar que eu estava olhando para ela.

* Iie! * melhor me esquecer dele _Sesshoumaru no Baka! Não sei o que deu em mim para ouvir os conselhos dele!_ * Gosto de ter você por perto! * _Oi eu falei isso em voz alta ?_ vi ela me olhar chocada e mordi a língua * Esqueça o que eu disse, apenas fique ai! * escutei novamente ele rir e olhei para porta de novo, dessa vez pude vê-lo parado lá, estreitei os olhos novamente _Juro que se Kagome não estivesse aqui eu ia mata-lo!_ olhei para ela e me senti relaxar _Mas se eu não tivesse seguido os conselhos dele, ela não estaria tão perto de mim, e ela ficou preocupada comigo! _suspirei _Melhor esquecer, teve um lado bom!_

* InuYasha ? * olhei para ela

* Nani ? *

* Eu perguntei se tem alguma coisa errada, você esta olhando para mim já faz um tempo sem falar nada . * olhei novamente para porta, ele tinha sumido. 

* Tem alguém na porta ? * Dessa vez ela percebeu e se virou também para olhar _Ainda bem que ele e rápido!_

* Iie, esta tudo bem * _Eu pego ele depois!_ * Eu só estava distraído, pode fazer sua lição. *

* Se você diz * ela disse antes de pegar um livro e um caderno e começar a ler.

***********************************************************************************************

Nem preciso dizer que quando finalmente sai da biblioteca já tinha esquecido de qualquer pensamento destrutivo contra meu _querido_ irmão. E claro que isso foi ate encontra-lo na escada

* Então você finalmente criou coragem para falar com ela ? * ele estava rindo _Baka!_

* Me recuso a falar com você. * disse e continuei a andar para meu quarto, mas e lógico que eu não ia me livrar dele tão fácil. Entrei no quarto, ele me segui e fechou a porta * Por que esta me perguntando, sei que deve ter escutando tudo! *

* E claro que não, _irmãozinho!_ * levantei uma sombrancelha e olhei para ele * E verdade, quando eu cheguei você estava tentando fugir, por que ela pensou que você estivesse doente. * ele terminou de falar e começou a rir

* Grrr! E tudo culpa sua. * ele parou de rir e olhou para mim

* Minha ? Por que ? * ele falou enquanto tentava parar de rir

* Você me mandou ser gentil com ela ...*

* Eu disse para você _não_ chama-la de _bruxa _... mas não me lembro de ter dito para você chama-la de ... _Kagome-Chan_. *

* Você disse que não tinha ouvido tudo! *

* Gomen, eu menti * ele riu de novo, o que só me deixou mais irritado * Só não queira deixa-lo sem graça . *

* Claro por isso você acabou de me contar! * fechei as mãos, eu queria esmurra-lo

* Foi sem querer, escapou. * desisti de tentar falar com ele, sentei na cama * Ora _irmãozinho_, você tem que admitir que não foi de todo mal! *

* Essa e a única razão pela qual eu ainda não bati em você ! * ele riu de novo * Pare de rir, esta me deixando mais nervoso ainda! *

* Esta bem! * ele parou e sentou na cama ao meu lado * Você quer conversar ? *

* Com você não! * ele olhou para mim e pareceu chocado * Não quero mais nenhum _conselho_ seu! *

* Ora, não pode me culpar por não ter entendido o que eu disse! * ele pareceu revoltado * Afinal, se fosse seguir seus _instintos_. Estaria se escondendo dela, baka! * pensei em responder, mas ele tinha razão e desisti * Que bom que concorda! *

* O problema e que eu disse que ela não se importava, mas não _Você tem que ser mais gentil InuYasha ! _Baka, eu disse que ela não se importava ! * respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, estava me repetindo de novo * Mas tudo bem, você tinha razão em uma coisa. *

* No que ? *

* Se você não tivesse falado comigo, eu estaria me escondendo dela! * fiz uma pausa e vi ele sorrir * Mas isso não quer dizer que vá aceitar seus _conselhos_! Prefiro me virar sozinho. * olhei para ele, ele parecia ... _ofendido_, o que me fez sorrir. Ele levantou e andou ate a porta.

* Certo, faca como quiser ! * vi ele fechar a porta e comecei a rir. Ele parecia tão infantil se ofendendo com um simples comentário._ Na verdade ele parecia comigo!_ , continuei rindo com aquele pensamento _E pensar que ele e sempre tão controlado e frio, mas basta contraria-lo para tira-lo do serio ! _continuei rindo e me deitei na cama _Com certeza isso fez minha humilhação com Kagome valer a pena!_

****

N.A._ - Sei que esse capitulo esta pequeno, mas prometo um maior logo. Talvez amanha se eu tiver um tempinho!_

Me digam o que acharam.

Ja Ne,

Naru


	18. capitulo 18

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 18

Depois daquela _conversa_ Sesshoumaru tinha se afastado, ao menos da biblioteca . O que foi um alivio, saber que ele estava sempre me espionando apenas me deixava mais nervoso, eu realmente não precisava disso, a presença _dela_ já era mais do que eu podia agüentar. E claro que ele continuava aparecendo todas as noites no meu quarto para fazer perguntas e tentar me convencer a fazer as coisas do modo _dele_, eu me esforçava para ignora-lo pensando que havia um lado bom : _ao menos ele não aparecia mais na porta da biblioteca quando Kagome e eu estávamos lá._

Voltei a mesma rotina de antes, só que agora eu me esforçava para não chama-la de bruxa, a não ser quando ela realmente me tirava do serio. Mas os dias passavam e logo se transformaram em semanas e meses e quando percebi já estávamos em outubro. Fiquei surpreso quando Miroku me disse se podia ir buscar Kagome no colégio, mas concordei. Mais tarde ela me disse que ele e Sangô estavam namorando e que como estudavam na mesma escola aquilo era só um pretexto para poder encontra-la. Não posso negar que aquilo me deixou em choque, só pensar naqueles dois juntos me dava arrepios _Afinal, quem em sã consciência quer namorar alguém que vive batendo em você, mas pensando bem ele nunca apanhou sem uma boa razão._ _Melhor não pensar nisso! _Bem, por uma lado aquilo me deixou feliz, pelo menos assim ele ia manter as mãos longe de Kagome e eu sabia que assim ela estaria em segurança e voltava mais rápido para mim! 

A não ser quando ela ia para o templo, visitar Sota. Olhei para o relógio e suspirei _Pelo visto hoje e um desses dias!_ Ouvi o telefone tocar e fui atender.

* Mushi Mushi! *

* InuYasha? Eu ... bem ... estou com um _probleminha !_ *

* O que você fez agora, Miroku ? *

* Eu não fiz nada ... juro ...* pude ouvir as vozes de Kagome e Sangô dizendo _Baka!_ , antes que ele continuasse * ... e que eu ... tipo, _esqueci_ de por gasolina no carro ! * 

* Vá ate o posto e compre gasolina, depois volte para o carro ! * _Isso parece obvio ate para mim!_

* E que ... tem mais um _detalhe_ ! * dessa vez pude ouvir alguém batendo nele e Kagome falando _Fale logo!_ * Estou sem dinheiro! *

__

* Por que Diabos ...Não , esqueça ... não quero saber * respirei fundo , tentando me acalmar * Estão perto da escola ? *

* _Na verdade_ ... * fechei os olhos _Isso não parece bom, mas não pode piorar ne ?_ * ... o irmão de uma amiga de Kagome-Sama estava passando e nos deu uma carona ! * _Errado!_ abri os olhos _Não pode ser, não de novo! _* O nome dele e Kouga ! *_ Kuso!_

* Vocês estão na casa _dele _? * 

* Hai, ele ... * ele parou de falar e ouvi a voz de Kagome falando para ele deixar ela falar e barulho, parecia que eles estavam disputando quem falava. * Ouvi outro barulho, parecia que alguém tinha batido nele e a voz de Kagome

* InuYasha ? *

* O que diabos esta acontecendo ? *

* Miroku estava enrolando muito e não queria me deixar pegar o telefone ... * ela riu antes de continuar * ... Sangô-chan já deu um jeito nele * suspirei _Parece que certas coisas nunca mudam! _

* Certo! *

* Eu queria pedir um favor ...*

* O que você quer Kagome ? *

* Você pode vir nos buscar ? *

* Onde esta o mald ... quer dizer, Kouga ? *

* Bem, eu consegui convence-lo a ir buscar gasolina ! * _Ótimo, pelo menos ele não esta perto de você !_

* Espere ele voltar e vá pegar o carro! *

* Bem, ... eu não queria passar muito tempo ... perto dele sem ... meu _namorado_ . *

__

* Por que ? * falei sem pensar, ouvi ela rir * Por que você esta rindo ? *

* Nada e que o modo como você falou ... parecia estar com ciúmes. * _Você nem imagina o quanto! _

* Deixe de bobagem * tinha que pensar numa desculpa * Só perguntei porque me lembro como você parecia aborrecida da ultima vez. *

* Ah , tudo bem * ela parecia ... desapontada * Você vai vir me buscar ou eu devo _desfrutar_ da companhia de Kouga-kun ? * 

* Grrrrr! *

* InuYasha ... você ... rosnou? * Droga eu tenho que aprender a me controlar !

* Iie ! * tentei parecer indignado * E claro que não, o telefone deve estar com problema ! * sorri quando acabei de falar, Isso quase parece verdade.

* Oh, tudo bem ! * ela fez uma pausa antes de falar * Você não respondeu minha pergunta. Vai vir ? *

* Hai * _Para que ficar discutindo ?_ Era melhor ir logo do que ficar esperando ela voltar imaginando aquele Lobo fedido perto dela

* Quer o endereço ? *

* Iie, ainda me lembro onde e . *

* Tudo bem, Ja ne InuYasha ! *

* Ja ne * falei antes de desligar e sair.

**************************************************************************

* Dirigi o mais rápido possível, mas e lógico que não consegui chegar antes do maldito lobo. Só pensar naquilo já me deixava irritado! Toquei a campainha ouvi Kagome falando meu nome, antes da porta se abrir e ela se jogar nos meus braços, fiquei sem reação por um momento.

* Você demorou, Inu-chan! * ela falou me abraçando e completou em voz baixa * Colabore InuYasha, _ele_ já voltou. * sorri e a abracei também.

* Gomen, Kagome. Mas o transito esta terrível ! * ela se afastou, sorriu e piscou para mim. Pegou minha mão e me puxou para dentro fechando a porta em seguida . Vi Sangô e tentando esconder a surpresa e cutucar Miroku que olhava para nos chocado. _Baka!_

* Você tem que prestar atenção Miroku! * ele olhou para mim confuso por um momento, mas logo compreendeu o duplo sentido da frase e concordou.

* Gomen InuYasha, * ele disse levantando do sofá * Vou prestar mais atenção ! *

* Oi _Cara de cachorro_ ! * olhei para Kouga que estava de pé perto da janela * Pensei que Kagome já tinha dispensado você ! * estreitei os olhos e dei um passo em direção a ele. Senti a mão de Kagome no meu braço e olhei para ela.

* Dame Kouga-kun! * ela falou me abraçando de novo * Eu nunca faria isso com Inu-chan! * mesmo sabendo que era mentira, uma parte de mim ficou feliz, sorri e coloquei um braço na cintura dela.

* Bem, a conversa esta muito _interessante_ ...mas acho que já esta na hora de irmos embora! * Olhei para Sangô e vi ela levantando do sofá e caminhando ate Miroku

* Claro, podemos ir ! * olhei para Kouga * Você comprou a gasolina ? *

* Hai, você não precisava vir eu tinha tudo sob controle! * _Aposto que sim! _, olhei para ele e percebi que parecia desapontado, sorri

* Eu nunca deixaria Kagome-Chan sozinha quando precisa de ajuda . *

* Ela não estava sozinha, eu estava aqui ! *

* Foi o que eu disse! * vi ele olhar para mim confuso ate entender o que eu tinha falado.

* Ora seu ...*

* Dame Kouga! * 

* Mas Kagome, _ele_ começou! *

* E _eu_ estou terminando! * olhei para ela e me senti aliviado por não ser o alvo daquele olhar. Coloquei a mão no ombro dela, o que a fez olhar para mim

* Vamos ? * vi ela sorrir antes de responder

* Hai! * ela respondeu * Ayame-chan, estamos indo * a garota saiu da cozinha

* Vocês já vão ? * ela olhou para mim e sorriu * Você veio busca-los InuYasha? * Kagome respondeu por mim

* Hai, ele veio * ela sorriu e apertou minha mão * Temos que ir, ainda vamos passar no templo! * 

* Ah, tudo bem. nos vemos amanha! * ela disse sorrindo

* Ja ne Ayame-chan, Kouga! * Kagome se despediu

* Matte Kagome, tenho que pagar a gasolina para Kouga! *

* Iie, não foi nada! * ele respondeu, dei de ombros

* Miroku, pegue a gasolina! *

* Já fiz isso. * ele respondeu e levantou um galão.

* Certo, então podemos ir. * comecei a andar para porta e a abri, Kagome foi a primeira a sair enquanto Sangô e Miroku se despediam e a seguiam * Ja ne Ayame ... Adeus Kouga! * ouvi ele responder, mas não me preocupei em responder enquanto caminhava para o carro e abria a porta. * Onde você deixou o carro, Miroku ? *

* Ha umas duas quadras da escola * Miroku respondeu do banco de trás, concordei e sai com o carro.

******************************************************************************************

Parei o carro e esperei enquanto todos saiam, menos Kagome. Olhei para ela.

* Você não vai com eles ? *

* Iie, Inu-chan, vou com você para casa! *

* Kouga já esta bem longe Kagome! * ela olhou para mim * Pode parar de me chamar assim! *

* Gomen, esqueci! *

* Tudo bem, só não faca de novo. Principalmente quando chegarmos em casa. Não quero Sesshoumaru tendo _idéias_! * ela riu e concordou * Pensei que ia ver Sota, tem certeza de que não quer ir com eles ? *

* Hai! * 

* Não quer ver Sota ? * ela olhou para mim antes de responder

* Eu queria, mas ... não estou com animo para agüentar aqueles dois! * ela apontou para fora, olhei e vi Miroku e Sangô abraçados, a mão dele deslizou das costas dela um pouco demais, ela pulou e deu um tapa dele gritando _Hentai_. Suspirei _E certas coisas realmente não mudam!_

* Entendo, * olhei para ela * se quiser ir eu levo você! *

* Hounto ni ?* ela perguntou e olhou para mim

* Se você quiser. *

* Hai! * ela respondeu sorrindo

* Quer esperar por eles ? * olhei para os dois que pareciam ter feito as pazes e estavam abraçados agora

* Acho que não! * ela disse e olhou para mim * Quando eles fazem as pazes se esquecem do mundo! *

* Certo ! * liguei o carro e sai devagar, quando passei ao lado deles, buzinei. Não pude evitar de sorrir quando vi os dois pularem, ouvi ela rir e olhei para ela.

* Você e mal! * ela falou ainda rindo

* Iie! * olhei pelo retrovisor e pude ver os dois entrando no carro, Miroku parecia aborrecido e Sangô estava corada e também não parecia muito feliz. Sorri. * Bem, talvez só um pouquinho! *

__ ****

N.A._ - Bem, aqui esta mais um capitulo espero que gostem minna! _

Não posso negar que foi muito divertido escreve-lo.

Oi Kagome-Chan que bom que você gostou, aposto que deve gostar desse também. Arigato, você sabe que fico muito feliz com suas reviews. 

Madam Spooky e verdade, como tenho andado inspirada adiantei bastante a historia nessa ultima semana. Fico feliz que esteja gostando.

Bem, por enquanto e só.

Ja Ne,

Naru..


	19. capitulo 19

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 19

Estávamos começando a subir as escadas quando ouvi um carro parando, olhei e vi Miroku e Sangô, continuei a subir atras de Kagome.

* Kagome-Chan! * vi ela sorrir e se abaixar para abraçar Souta, quando ela o soltou ele virou para mim e sorriu * Inu no nii-chan, você também veio! * não pude evitar de sorrir para ele * Onde esta Sango-chan ? *

* Ela e Miroku estão vindo * Kagome respondeu * Você esta sozinho, cadê o vovô ? *começando a andar para casa

* Ele recebeu uma ligação e saiu. Ele disse que eu devia esperar Sangô-chan, vocês demoraram! *

* Gomen, Souta-kun. Tivemos um problema com o carro. * Kagome falou entrando na casa * Você comeu alguma coisa ? * ele fez que não com a cabeça * Pobrezinho, vou fazer alguma coisa para comermos. * ela olhou para mim * Você vai ficar para almoçar conosco ne ? *

* Hai. * ela sorriu

* Kagome-Chan, por que não esperaram pela gente ? * Sangô perguntou entrando

* Vocês pareciam ... _ocupados._* 

* Ah! Tudo bem. * Souta correu ate eles * Ola Souta-kun, cadê o vovô ? *

* Ele saiu, venha me ajudar a fazer algo para comer. * Kagome explicou * Souta ainda não comeu. * Vi Sangô concordar e seguir Kagome e Souta para cozinha.

* Bem, quer me explicar o que foi aquilo com Kagome-Sama ... _Inu-chan _? * olhei para Miroku

* Não me chame assim, baka * ele concordou

* Vai me explicar o que foi aquilo ou não ? * ele olhou para mim esperando uma resposta

* Nada, só uma brincadeira. * ele continuou olhando para mim * Kagome disse que eu era namorado dela para que aquele maldito Lobo tirasse as mãos dela! *

* Quando foi que isso aconteceu ? *

* No dia da festa na casa de Ayame, quando você e Sangô tiveram o pequeno _acidente_ na piscina. * ele sorriu com a lembrança * Se você soubesse manter suas mãos para você mesmo, eu não teria me metido nessa confusa! * ele olhou para mim divertido

* Eu acho que você devia me agradecer, se não fosse por mim você não teria tido a chance de hoje! *

* O que diabos você quer dizer com isso ? * olhei para ele surpreso

* Não precisa fingir para mim, InuYasha. Esta na cara que você gosta de Kagome-Sama! * eu não disse nada * Pode dizer que estava apenas fingindo mas ... o modo como você olhava para Kouga não era fingimento, você estava com ciúmes! * senti meu rosto se aquecer e sabia que devia estar corando . _Droga! Será que sou assim tão previsível ?_ ele sorriu * Eu sabia! Já contou para ela ? * balancei a cabeça negando * Por que ? *

* Por que não! * Suspirei e fui ate o sofá _Como se não bastasse Sesshoumaru, agora vou ter que agüentar Miroku também! _* Por que ultimamente todo mundo acha que tem que me dar conselhos ? * falei enquanto me sentava.

* Acho que e por que ... * ele sentou também

* Eu não quero saber, só estava pensando alto * ele sorriu e concordou

* Então, quando vai falar ? *

* Nani ? *

* Que você gosta dela !* Suspirei desanimado,

* Você não vai desistir ne ? *

* Iie * ele balançou a cabeça * Pelo menos não ate você me dar uma resposta! * baixei a cabeça, tentando pensar no que dizer. Nesse momento, o gato apareceu e pulou no meu colo, deitando _Ora, por que não ? Todos parecem querer ficar perto de mim ultimamente._ * Então ...*

* Hai , eu pretendo falar para ela * ele sorriu mas não disse nada * Mas não sei como. *

* Se quiser eu pos...*

* Iie ! * o gato levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim, depois voltou a se deitar * Por que diabos eu aceitaria conselhos de um pervertido como você ? * ele olhou para mim parecendo magoado * Pare com isso, eu não falei nada que você já não tenha ouvido! * ele parou pensando e depois sorriu concordando.

* E , acho você esta certo! * ele fez uma pausa ante de continuar * Então o que pretende fazer ? *

* Eu vou falar com Kagome quando souber como. * ele concordou * Não conte para Sangô. * 

* Eu não preciso contar nada ! * ele disse sorrindo 

* Nani ? * 

* Nos viemos conversando sobre isso no caminho. * Revirei os olhos _Ótimo, parece que todo mundo sabe!_ * Não se preocupe, ela não vai dizer nada para Kagome-Sama ... na verdade, ela falou que não era para eu me meter. *

* Pena que você não seguiu o conselho dela! * ele olhou para mim

* Nani ? *

* Esqueça, * eu disse baixando os olhos para o gato adormecido no meu colo _Pelo menos uma pessoa que não quer me dar conselhos!_

***********************************************************************

Depois de comer, eu disse que precisa voltar e Kagome disse que iria comigo. Miroku disse que ia esperar o avo voltar. Pela expressão no rosto dele, eu soube que ele tinha outros planos. Por um momento pensei em ficar também, mas então olhei para Sangô que tinha pegado a vassoura e acertado ele na cabeça , sorri e mudei de idéia _Ela sabe como lidar com ele! _ Nos despedimos, deixando um Miroku ainda inconsciente com Sangô e Souta.

Fizemos o caminho de volta em silencio, parei o carro e depois de esperar ela sair me despedi caminhando para casa.

* InuYasha ? * me virei e olhei para ela, que olhava para mim em silencio. Será que Sangô falou alguma coisa ? .ela sorriu * Arigato * com muito esforço consegui impedir um suspiro de alivio e continuei parado olhando para ela. * Daijoubu ? Você parece estranho. *

* Não e nada, só estava pensando. * talvez eu devesse falar para ela como Sesshoumaru e Miroku tinham dito * Kagome, eu ... * 

* Quer me dizer alguma coisa ? * ela olhou diretamente para mim e eu me senti naqueles olhos azuis, fiquei sem palavras _Não consigo, e se ela não sentir o mesmo ? _

* Iie, esqueça! * vi a expressão dela mudar, ela parecia desapontada. Será que ela ... Iie provavelmente eu estou imaginando coisas ! ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

* Vou trocar de roupa e depois vou para a biblioteca. * ela disse e colocou a mochila nas costas

* Vai precisar do que esta ai ? * falei apontando para a mochila, ela concordou * Então eu levo para você. * ela sorriu e estendeu a mochila e correu para o quarto dela _O que diabos ela carrega aqui ? _me virei e comecei a andar para casa.

****

N_._A._ - Arigato pelas reviews Lally-chan , Kagome-chan e Sango , espero que gostem desse capitulo._

Bem, provavelmente vou ficar uns dias sem atualizar por que tenho que terminar de traduzir os capítulos das outras fics. Mas vou tentar não demorar muito.

Arigato pelas reviews! 

Ja Ne,

Naru


	20. capitulo 20

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 20

Depois de um tempo ela entrou na biblioteca, disse que tinha muito dever de casa e pegou alguns livros e o caderno. Fiquei em silencio, tentando fazer meus trabalhos enquanto olhava para ela disfarçadamente. 

Já tinha começado a anoitecer quando ela parou e sorriu dizendo que tinha que ajudar a mãe, guardou os livros e saiu da biblioteca antes que eu tivesse a chance de pensar em alguma coisa para dizer. Continuei sentado, pensando. 

* Então, vai me contar o que aconteceu hoje ... _Inu-chan_ ? * olhei para porta e vi Sesshoumaru parado lá. _Quem diabos ... ?_ , ele entrou e vi alguém atras dele _Miroku!_ fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

* Não me chame assim ! * falei para Sesshoumaru que estava sentando na cadeira de Kagome * E você ...* olhei para Miroku * ... por que diabos contou para ele ? *

* Você não pensou que eu tinha esquecido do que fez ne ? * Do que diabos ele esta falando * Você ... buzinando ? * , apesar de ainda estar irritado não pude evitar de sorrir com a lembrança, vi ele sentar na outra cadeira.

* Vamos lá, _Inu-chan_. Conte o que aconteceu. * parei de sorrir e levantei.

* Já falei para parar de me chamar assim! *

* Ah , quer dizer que só Kagome pode chama-lo assim? *

* Hai. * coloquei a mão na frente da boca, tarde demais * Nem ela, pare com isso! *

* Esta bem _irmãozinho_ * Sesshoumaru concordou sorrindo 

* Miroku já deve ter contado tudo, veio aqui só para me chatear ? * ele sorriu de novo _Acho que respondi a minha própria pergunta_ * E desde quando vocês são _amigos_ ? *

* Desde que temos um objetivo em comum. * Miroku respondeu sorrindo

* Qual ? Me torturar ? * falei desanimado e sentei novamente

* Torturar ? * Sesshoumaru perguntou * Você e mesmo um garoto ingrato, nos só queremos ajudar você! * 

* Não preciso de ajuda ... muito menos de vocês. * parei por um momento tentando me acalmar * Preciso lembrar a você o que aconteceu da ultima vez que segui seus conselhos ? * falei olhando para Sesshoumaru

* O que aconteceu ? * Miroku perguntou, curioso

* Não e da sua conta! * olhei para ele * E eu já disse a você que não preciso da ajuda de um _pervertido_ como você! * 

* Apesar do que você diz, _irmãozinho_. _Nos_ conseguimos _alguém_ * olhei para ele com raiva * Não vejo você fazendo nenhum progresso com Kagome. * _Maldito Sesshoumaru!_

* Fique quieto! * vi Miroku abrir a boca * E você também. Eu não preciso de conselhos! Me deixem em paz! * vi os dois olharem um para o outro antes de levantarem, Miroku saiu mas Sesshoumaru parou na porta.

* Pode me procurar, se mudar de idéia ... _Inu-chan_! * ele falou antes de sair

* Grrrr! ... Baka ! * levantei da cadeira e sai atras dele * EU NAO VOU MUDAR DE IDEIA ! NAO PRECISO DE SUA AJUDA ! * vi ele parar na escada e se virar para mim, mas ao invés de responder ele começou a rir. _Por que diabos ?_ senti o cheiro de Kagome , fechei os olhos _Por favor não ... eu não mereço!_

* Por que esta gritando InuYasha ? * me virei e vi ela parada perto porta da cozinha _Claro isso e só o que me faltava!_ tentei pensar em uma explicação razoável

* Não foi nada ... Miroku contou a Sesshoumaru que você me chamou de Inu-chan e ... * _Droga o que eu falo agora ?_

* Mas por que você estava gritando que não precisa de ajuda ? * ela caminhou para mim

* Eu ... * ela continuava olhando para mim esperando uma resposta, que eu não podia dar * Não e da sua conta, bruxa! * no momento que acabei de falar me arrependi, ela não tinha culpa _Eu sou o único culpado!_ estava abrindo a boca para me desculpar quando vi a expressão dela mudar, os olhos se estreitarem

* Seu grosso, eu só fiz uma pergunta! * ela se virou e começou a se afastar .

* Matte, Kagome! * mas ela não parou, continuou entrando ate entrar na cozinha.

* Kuso! * fiquei parado sem saber o que fazer , _Eu devia ir atras dela ? Não, eu não posso me explicar, vou acabar piorando as coisas._ suspirei desanimado e voltei para a biblioteca * Feh! E eles falam que estão tentando me ajudar !*

****

*************************************************************************************

E claro que ela passou alguns dias sem falar comigo, eu sabia que ela ainda estava com raiva e não podia culpa-la. Mas, depois de quase uma semana ela começou a falar comigo novamente, disse que precisava de ajuda em matemática . Eu disse que ficaria feliz em ajuda-la e ela sorriu ... finalmente. 

As semanas se passaram depressa, nos dois muito ocupados estudando para as provas finais e quando me dei conta já estávamos no meio de novembro, e logo o ultimo dia de aula dela tinha chegado. Vi ela entrar na biblioteca e sentar na cadeira de sempre, sem falar nada. Estranhei, pois desde que as provas dela tinham acabado ela não parava de falar da formatura, do baile, do vestido. Depois de mais de uma hora, não pude mais agüentar o silencio.

* Oi Kagome ?! * ela olhou para mim * Você esta doente ? *

* Iie .... Por que ? *

* Você não disse uma palavra desde que entrou ... isso não e _normal_! * ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

* Eu estava pensando em como pedir uma coisa. *

* Falando sem parar com sempre faz. * esperei que ela se aborrecesse e começasse a discutir como sempre, mas ela apenas concordou.

* E você esta certo. * ela respirou fundo antes de continuar * Bem, o baile de formatura e daqui a duas semanas ... *

* Eu sei disso, já faz quase um mês que você não fala de outra coisa! *

* Não exagere. .. Bem, eu queria saber se você quer ir comigo. * aquilo me pegou de surpresa, tentei disfarçar.

* Por que _eu_ faria isso ? * ela revirou os olhos.

* Por que _eu_ estou pedindo! * ela pareceu um pouco irritada Melhor, prefiro ela assim!

* Não são os garotos que devem convidar as garotas ? *

* Eu não quero ir com ninguém da escola * _Eu também não quero que você vá com outra pessoa! Por que eu não posso apenas aceitar ?_ , ela pensou que meu silencio fosse uma recusa * Bem, eu sempre posso convidar Kouga-kun para ir comigo. Aposto como ele não vai recusar! * olhei para ela pronto para começar uma discussão, mas vi ela dar um pequeno sorriso. 

* Baka! * respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, senti um cheiro diferente _Outro garoto ?_ , olhei para ela desconfiado. Levantei e caminhei ate o lado dela. Como ela estudava com garotos era normal eu sentir o cheiro deles, mas dessa vez era diferente, o cheiro estava mais forte.

* Qual o problema, ninguém convidou você , bruxa ? * ela baixou a cabeça sem responder _Tem algo estranho, ela nunca fica calada quando eu a chamo de bruxa! _* O que aconteceu Kagome ? *

* Nada, eu só prefiro ir com você. * a resposta me deixou feliz, mas eu sabia que tinha algo errado, senti outro cheiro _Ela esta com medo!_ , me abaixei e coloquei a mão no braço dela, ela se afastou.

* Itai! * levantei e recolhi a mão depressa _Mas o que diabos ?_

* O que aconteceu com você ? * ela encolheu o braço e o apertou contra o peito, senti o cheiro ficar mais forte. Tentei me acalmar * Eu não vou machucar você, Kagome ! *

* Eu sei que não. * ela disse esfregando o braço

* Então, por que esta com medo ? ela olhou para mim surpresa.

* Eu não ... como você ... ? * 

* Posso sentir o _cheiro_ Kagome! * ela apenas concordou e baixou a cabeça de novo. * Me diga o que aconteceu. *

* Eu ... * ela começou, levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim * Um garoto da minha escola me convidou, ele ... não aceitou muito bem quando eu disse não. *

* _Ele_ ... machucou _você_ ? * peguei a mão dela e levantei a manga. O braço dela tinha a marca de uma mão que estava começando a ficar roxa.

* _Você_ esta me machucando! * soltei o braço dela

* Gomen. * sentei na cadeira ao lado dela * Me diga o que aconteceu. *

* Ele sempre foi muito gentil comigo, eu achei que ele era meu amigo ... mas hoje ... * ela parou e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar * Eu estava esperando Miroku quando ele chegou perto de mim e me convidou, quando eu disse não ele agarrou meu braço e começou a gritar comigo. Tentei me soltar mas não consegui. * ela parou, e eu senti o cheiro ficando mais forte . Coloquei a mão no ombro dela, ela olhou para mim e continuou * De repente ele me soltou e saiu correndo ... Logo depois, vi o carro parando ao meu lado e Sangô-chan e Miroku perguntando se eu estava bem ... Miroku me deixou aqui antes de Levar Sangô-chan. * 

* _Qual o nome dele_ ? *

* Por que ? * ela olhou para mim

* O _nome_ Kagome, eu quero saber ! * fechei os olhos e respirei fundo tentando me controlar.

* Eu não quero que você faca nada com ele! * olhei para ela

* Ele machucou você! *

* Onegai InuYasha. Eu não quero causar problemas! * olhei para ela sem saber o que fazer. Uma parte de mim queria pegar o maldito garoto que tinha ousado tocar nela e corta-lo em pedaços, mas olhando para ela ... _Ela parece tão frágil_, não me lembrava de já te-la visto assim a não ser quando Souta estava no hospital. Eu não queria magoa-la mais. Suspirei e desisti de interroga-la. _Bem , tenho outro modo de descobrir!_

* Tudo bem. * Ela olhou para mim * Eu vou com você ao baile. * sorri , uma vez lá seria fácil encontra-lo e ter uma _conversa_ com ele .

* Por que ? * ela perguntou desconfiada _Acho que não devia ter desistido tão rápido!_

* Por que você disse que se eu não fosse ia convidar aquele _Lobo fedido_! * ela não pareceu muito convencida, mas deu um pequeno sorriso concordando * Acho que e melhor você colocar alguma coisa nesse braço, parece bem feio. *

* E ... acho que você tem razão. * ela levantou e saiu da biblioteca. Levantei e fui ate a janela e fiquei parado lá imaginado o que faria com o garoto quando o encontrasse.

* Você vai atras do garoto ne ? * me virei para Miroku que estava parado na porta

* Vou ensinar a ele que não deve machucar garotas ... principalmente _Kagome_! * 

* Foi o que pensei.! * ele entrou e sentou na cadeira de Kagome * Gomen InuYasha, eu não pude fazer nada, nem ao menos consegui ver a cara dele. Quando viu o carro, ele saiu correndo! *

* Não tem problema! * sorri para ele, enquanto me sentava * Quando a tocou ele deixou o cheiro nela, _eu vou encontra-lo_! *

**__**

N.A. - Sei que disse que ia ficar um tempo sem atualizar, mas esse capitulo estava pronto e ... não pude resistir. 

Mas dessa vez e serio, só vou colocar um capitulo novo no sábado.

Enquanto isso, espero que gostem desse e me escrevam dizendo o que acharam .

Ja Ne,

Naru


	21. capitulo 21

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 21

Aquelas duas semanas demoraram para passar. Estranho, antes o tempo parecia voar e agora duas míseras semanas se arrastava e pareciam não passar. Será que eu estava ansioso para que o dia do baile de Kagome chegasse ?

No momento em que aceitei ir com ela estava preocupado demais em encontrar o maldito garoto que tinha ousado colocar as mãos nela, mas agora que eu tinha tido tempo para pensar a realidade tinha me atingido ... _Eu vou ao baile com Kagome_ ... _sozinhos_ ... _Bem, não sozinhos, mas ao menos Sesshoumaru não estaria lá! ... Mas, Miroku sim ... bem, pelo menos Sangô também vai e poderá .. controla-lo._

*************************************************************************************

Finalmente o dia chegou. O dia tinha passado mais devagar que as duas semanas se e que isso e possível.

Kagome tinha se despedido de mim no dia anterior, dizendo que ia dormir no templo para que Sangô e ela pudessem se arrumar. Claro esse foi só mais um detalhe para me deixar mais ansioso _Um dia inteiro sem poder ter a presença dela! _, mas apenas concordei e fiquei olhando enquanto ela caminhava ate o carro onde Miroku já estava esperando por ela . 

Mas, finalmente a noite já tinha chegado e estava na hora de sair para me encontrar com ela. Sai do quarto e comecei a andar para a escada.

* Ansioso, _irmãozinho_ ? * me virei e olhei para Sesshoumaru antes de responder

* Para dizer a verdade ... Muito! ... Por que diabos ela tinha que ir para o templo ontem ? * ele sorriu

* Já que você admitiu, vou poupa-lo de meus _comentários_ . * não consegui conter um suspiro de alivio * E só por hoje , não se acostume! * ele completou.

* Baka! * ele sorriu de novo

* Vou fingir que não ouvi isso * ele falou enquanto se aproximava * Não abuse da sua boa sorte! *

* Feh! * ele parou ao meu lado, olhei para ele * O que e agora ? *

* Boa sorte. * 

* Arigato ... acho que vou precisar! * vi ele levantar uma sombrancelha e sorrir

* Você esta _planejando_ alguma coisa especial ? *

* Não e da sua conta! * me virei e fui para escada, começando a descer, ouvi ele rir mas ignorei.

*********************************************************************

Miroku estava esperando por mim na garagem, ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

* Você vai com seu carro ? * pensei por um momento antes de responder, eu não sabia como era o vestido dela, não queria que ela e Sangô tivessem que se espremer no banco de trás e nem agüentar Miroku no mesmo carro fazendo comentários pervertidos e apanhando de Sangô.

* Hai, vá com o outro. * ele concordou, começou a caminhar para o outro carro e saímos.

********************************************************************

Parei o carro e segui Miroku escada acima ate a casa. A porta se abriu antes que ele batesse e Souta apareceu.

* Miroku, Inu no nii-chan ... ainda bem que vocês chegaram! * Miroku sorriu

* Qual o problema Souta ? * ele olhou para o relógio * Não estamos atrasados! *

* Eu sei disso ... _mas elas não_ ! * ele disse e apontou para cima. Miroku sorriu concordando e foi para o sofá, eu o segui * Vou avisar que vocês chegaram! * ele correu para a escada. Quando escutei a voz dele falando com Kagome no andar de cima, sentei no sofá.

* Pelo menos não sou o único que esta nervoso ! * Miroku olhou para mim e sentou

* Fique calmo InuYasha . * olhei para ele e concordei _Claro e fácil para ele dizer!_ , olhei para o lado e vi o gato se aproximando, sabia que ele ia pular no meu colo mas não me importei estava preocupado com outras coisas. Ele pulou no sofá e começou a se aproximar de mim.

* Iie Buyo ! * ouvi a voz de Kagome, o gato pulou assustado do sofá e desapareceu, me virei e vi ela descendo as escadas. _Ela esta linda!_ . Levantei e fiquei olhando ela se aproximar de mim, o vestido azul quase da mesma cor dos olhos dela parecia dançar enquanto ela caminhava , os cabelos dela estavam puxados para trás e presos com pequenas fivelas da mesma cor do vestido, ela sorriu para mim * Ele vai deixar pêlos na sua roupa , InuYasha ! * ela parou na minha frente .

* Eu ... você ... * fiquei olhando para ela sem conseguir falar uma frase coerente.

* Você não gostou ? * ela baixou a cabeça e olhou para o vestido parecendo triste. Isso fez com que eu saísse do meu transe e conseguisse dizer alguma coisa.

* Iie, quer dizer Hai ... * ela olhou para mim parecendo confusa * Você esta linda! * ela sorriu e senti meu rosto meu rosto se aquecer _Não acredito que falei isso!_

* Arigato. * 

* Miroku, você não vai falar nada ? * me virei e olhei para Sangô parada na frente de Miroku, ele levantou do sofá.

* Você esta linda Sangô. * ela sorriu e ele continuou * Adorei seu vestido, rosa fica bem em você * o sorriso dela se alargou * E o decote e melhor ainda! * ele completou sorrindo, os olhos dela se estreitaram _Baka, ele não sabe mesmo quando parar!_

* Hentai! * ela falou e o acertou na cabeça com a bolsa que segurava, ele caiu sentado no sofá * E eu pensando que você tinha mudado! * ela abriu a porta e saiu. Ele levantou do sofá.

* Gomen Sangô ! * ele correu atras dela

* Será que algum dia eles vão ... * 

* ... mudar ? * Kagome completou, depois sorriu * Acho que não! * ela respondeu * Acho melhor irmos antes que eles façam as pazes e nos deixem para trás. *

* Eu vim com meu carro. * ela olhou para mim

* Nani ? *

* Viemos em carros separados. *

* Por que ? *

* Imaginei que algo assim fosse acontecer ... * comecei a andar para porta * ... e também não queria que você amassasse seu vestido. * parei na porta esperando por ela.

* Você e tão gentil! * ela parou na minha frente e ficou na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo no meu rosto, coloquei as mãos na cintura dela. Ela se afastou , mas eu não soltei. Ela olhou para mim e eu senti meu peito aquecer * Arigato InuYasha. * ela sussurrou, ficamos parados na porta em silencio.

* Kagome ... eu ... * 

* Vocês já vão ? * _Souta! Droga!_ tirei as mãos da cintura dela e olhei para o garoto aborrecido.

* Hai! * Kagome respondeu, a voz dela parecia estranha, como se ela estivesse com raiva, ela suspirou * Boa noite Souta-kun, avise o vovô que já saimos! * ela completou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

* Hai! Ja ne Kagome-Chan, Inu no nii-chan! *

* Ja ne Souta. * respondi enquanto Kagome fechava a porta.

***************************************************************************

Parei o carro ao lado de Miroku, sai o carro e dei a volta para ajudar Kagome. Ela segurou minha mão e saiu do carro , vi ela sorrir.

* O que foi ? *

* Você esta tão gentil hoje ... isto e meio estranho! *

* Feh ! Se acha isso eu pos ... * ela colocou a mão no meu braço, olhei para ela.

* Não estou reclamando, só disse que era estranho! * concordei enquanto fechava o carro. 

* Vamos ? * Sangô perguntou ao lado de Miroku, Parece que eles fizeram as pazes de novo. _Feh! Eu não consigo entender ... num momento eles estão brigando e no próximo já fizeram as pazes e não se largam! _

* Hai! * respondi e ofereci o braço para Kagome, ela sorriu e passou o braço no meu, e começamos a andar para a entrada.

**********************************************************************

Quando entramos por um segundo me senti mal, a musica alta e as vozes altas das pessoas que tinham que gritar para se entender me deixaram zonzo. Senti a mão de Kagome apertar meu braço e olhei para o lado e vi ela sorrir para mim e soube que valia a pena passar por esse desconforto para deixa-la feliz.

* InuYasha ? !* me virei e olhei para Miroku * Sangô e eu vamos procurar nossa mesa. *

* Hai. * Concordei e senti Kagome começar a me puxar para um grupo de garotas * O que esta fazendo ? *

* Minhas amigas estão ali, quero cumprimenta-las. * 

* Tudo bem, só espero não encontrar aque ... *

* Kagome, você veio ... * Kouga falou animado, então me viu e estreitou os olhos * .... com o _Cara de cachorro!_ * ele completou 

* Eu já disse para não falar assim, Kouga-kun! *

* Gomen Kagome * ele se desculpou e baixou a cabeça.

* Ayame-chan, Yui-chan! * ela chamou e soltou meu braço e abraçou as amigas

* Kagome-Chan ! * Ayame falou , então olhou para mim e sorriu * InuYasha ! *

* Quem e ele Kagome-Chan ? * a garota chamada Yui perguntou

* Ele e o _Cara de cachorro!_ * Kouga respondeu parando ao lado de Yui

* _Kouga_ ! * ele baixou a cabeça * Este e InuYasha, Yui-chan. Ele e ... * ela parou e olhou para mim

* ... O namorado de Kagome ! * Completei e coloquei as mãos na cintura dela, ela olhou para mim surpresa.

* Ah, entendi . * Yui falou e nos dois olhamos para ela * Ele e bonito! * senti meu rosto se aquecer * Você tem sorte Kagome-Chan! * olhei para ela e vi ela corando também, sorri. _Pelo menos não sou o único a me sentir envergonhado ! _. 

Elas começaram a conversar e eu fiquei parado lá, não podia deixa-la sozinha com o maldito Lobo tão perto.

* Kagome você quer dançar comigo? * Ouvi Kouga perguntar _Mas que diabo, será que ..._

* _Kouga-kun_, você veio comigo! * Yui falou, parecendo triste

* _Lobo_, você esta abusando da sorte! * ele deu de ombros e eu dei um passo, senti Kagome segurar meu braço.

* Eu vim com InuYasha * ele baixou a cabeça desanimado * Mas se _ele_ não se importar ... * vi ele levantar a cabeça sorrindo e se aproximar

* _Ele_ se importa! * peguei a mão dela e comecei a puxa-la para pista

* _Dame_ InuYasha! * parei e olhei para ela

* Qual o problema ? Você não quer dançar ? * ela olhou para mim irritada * Ou será que prefere o _Lobo fedido_ ? *

* Baka! * ela falou e vi a expressão dela se suavizar * Eu só disse aquilo para você me tirar para dançar ... mas isso não quer dizer que você pode me arrastar que nem um saco de batatas. * ela se aproximou para falar.

* Eu não ... Gomen Kagome , aquele lobo me tira do serio! * Ela colocou as mãos no meu ombro

* Por que ? * ela olhava diretamente para mim, eu não sabia o que responder _Será que devo falar para ela ?_

* Kagome ... eu queria falar com voce...* ela se inclinou para escutar o que eu estava falando * ... eu ...*

* Kagome-Chan ? InuYasha ? * _Mas que diabo, Sangô! Ate parece que alguém esta tentando me impedir de falar com ela!_ Kagome se virou e olhou para Sangô que estava fazendo sinal para nos de uma mesa próxima.

* Já vamos Sango-chan! * Kagome respondeu e se virou novamente para mim * O que você quer me dizer InuYasha ? *

* Esqueça, * _Será que estão fazendo um complo para que eu não consiga falar com ela ? _* não era importante !* ela suspirou desanimada * Vamos ver o que Sangô quer. * ela concordou e começamos a nos aproximar da mesa.

* O que foi Sangô-chan? * Kagome perguntou, olhou em volta * Onde esta Miroku ? * uma mão apareceu na mesa e Miroku levantou devagar esfregando a cabeça.

* Por que me bateu, Sangô ? * ele disse sentando na cadeira.

* Acha que não ouvi o que você disse daquela garota, _Houshi_ ? * ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito e se e que isso e possível parecia mais brava que das outras vezes.

* Sangô, querida. ... foi só um coment ... * ele começou a se explicar mas parou e olhou para ela * Você me chamou de _Houshi_ ? ... mas voce só me chama assim quando esta muito brava comigo. * ela virou o rosto e ele colocou a mão no ombro dela. Ela virou e olhou para ele, os olhos cheios de lagrimas . Ele afastou a mão * Gomen Sangô, eu prometo me comportar! *

* Você sempre diz isso, e eu sempre acredito! * ela levantou * mas não dessa vez! ... Eu pensei que pelo menos hoje você ia se comportar. * vi ela enxugar as lagrimas * Mas não, e só ver uma garota bonita que vai atras dela. *

* Eu _não_ faço mais isso! * ele falou baixinho

* Eu não quero mais passar por isso ... não sei como pude pensar que você gostava de mim! * ele olhou para ela preocupado

*Sangô, onegai eu ... * ela não esperou ele terminar, se virou e começou a se afastar da mesa * _Matte_ Sangô! * ele levantou e foi atras dela.

*Acha que devemos ir atras deles? * eu perguntei. _Eles sempre brigavam, mas nunca desse modo! Normalmente, ela batia nele por algum comentário pervertido, ele se desculpava e ela esquecia. Eu não queria admitir mas dessa vez estava preocupado._

* Iie* Kagome respondeu * Olhe só! * me virei e vi quando ele a alcançou, colocou a mão no ombro dela e a virou.

* Não faça isso Sangô, * ele limpou as lagrimas do rosto dela * ... Você não sabe que eu não sou nada sem você ? *

* _Dame Houshi!_ Estou cansada de suas mentiras *

* Não e mentira Sangô, eu estava perdido ate encontrar você. *

* _Dame_ ! * ela se soltou e comecou a se afastar

* Sangô ... Aishiteru * ela parou e olhou para ele, os olhos arregalados de surpresa, sem reação por um momento

* Uau, por essa eu não esperava! * Kagome murmurou. 

De repente Sangô levantou o braço e deu um tapa no rosto de Miroku, ele deu um passo para trás, sem duvida não esperava por essa reação. Pra falar a verdade nem eu.

* Sangô eu ... * ele começou a falar , esfregando o rosto, parou quando ela o abraçou

* Gomen .. Gomen nasai Miroku! * ela se afastou um pouco e olhou para ele * Não sei o que deu em mim ... acho que .. bem, eu não esperava por isso! * ele sorriu e a abraçou também

* Pelo menos você parou de me chamar de _houshi_, quer dizer que me perdoou ? ela concordou

* Vai falar de novo ? *

* Depende, você vai me bater se eu falar ? *

* Baka, e claro que não! *ela sorriu

* Só queria ter certeza! * ele sorriu * Aishiteru Sangô! *

* Ah, Miroku ... eu também * ele se inclinou e o beijou. Me virei para Kagome

* Bem, isso com certeza foi .... *

* .... a declaração de amor mais estranha que eu já vi! * ela completou e olhou para mim., começamos a rir.

* Bem, * parei de rir e olhei para ela * ... você ainda quer dançar ? *

* Hai! * ela disse pegando minha mão.

**************************************************************

Quando chegamos a pista, a musica agitada mudou para uma lenta. Ela colocou os braços no meu pescoço, coloquei minhas mãos na cintura dela e começamos a dançar em silencio, com ela tão perto era impossível pensar direito, o perfume dela parecia me embriagar. Ouvi ela falando alguma coisa

* Nani ? * ela sorriu

* Perguntei se você esta gostando da festa, sei que você não queria vir! * ela repetiu olhando para mim

* Hai, eu gosto de ficar perto de você ! * ela parou de sorrir e olhou para mim surpresa _O que ha de errado comigo hoje ?_ * Você não vai bater em mim ne ? * tentei brincar

* Nani ?

* Bem, depois de Miroku se declarar e Sangô bater nele .... bem, pensei que podia ser de família e você podia estar pensando em bater em mim. * ela sorriu.

* Iie, não precisa se preocupar com isso. ... Afinal você não falou que me ama! * com muito custo consegui manter o sorriso no rosto * E que você sempre falou que não me queria por perto ...*

* Eu mudei de idéia. * ela olhou para mim * Kagome eu ...*

* Então foi por causa**_ disso _**que você me dispensar ? * senti ela ficar tensa nos meus braços, ao ouvir a voz * Você me decepcionou Kagome ... * me virei para ver quem estava falando _Um garoto humano ?_ * Você me trocou por um ...**_ Hanyo _**? * 

****

N.A_. - Estou feliz que vocês estejam gostando, e espero que tenha valido a pena esperar por esse capitulo!_

Ola Andrea Meiouh , realmente você colocou uma review no cap 21, mas não sei porque eu a recebi por e-mail, mas não aparece na pagina. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando 

Kagome-Chan, você viu que maldade a dele machucar você ne ? Não, sou eu que escrevo então acho que sou a culpada. 

Gomen, mas acho que valeu a pena, afinal fez com que InuYasha fosse com você ao baile. 

Lally-chan ( Tomoyo-chan ), ainda bem que você gostou, isso me deixa muito feliz!

**__**

InuYasha ( entra na sala irritado ) - Oi Naru, por que você fez aquilo?

Naru ( se fingindo de inocente) - Não sei do que você esta falando.

InuYasha - Como não ? Você fez todo mundo me atrapalhar quando eu estava quase ...

Kagome ( entra na sala ) - O que você esta falando InuYasha ?

InuYasha (corando ) - Nada!

Kagome( olhando desconfiada) - Então, por que você esta corando ?

InuYasha - Eu já disse que não e nada, Bruxa !

Kagome ( começando a ficar irritada) - Mentiroso! ( se vira para mim ) O que ele estava falando Naru-chan ? 

InuYasha ( fica atras de Kagome e faz sinal para que eu fique em silencio) 

Kagome ( percebe que estou olhando para ele e se vira para InuYasha) - O que você esta fazendo ?

InuYasha ( sorri sem graça ) - Nada.

Kagome - InuYasha! Osw...

Naru - Iie! ( eles se viram para mim, InuYasha parece aliviado, Kagome ainda esta brava ). Kagome-Chan eu não quero um buraco no chão do meu quarto!

Kagome ( Parecendo sem graça ) Gomen Naru-chan, esqueci que estava aqui. ( vira para InuYasha) Não pense que vou esquecer ... vamos terminar essa conversa depois! ( se vira e sai da sala )

InuYasha - Arigato Naru, por não contar para ela.

Naru - Tudo bem! Mas se você fizer de novo ... sabe como e ... eu ainda não escrevi o próximo capitulo!

InuYasha - ENTAO VOCE **FEZ** DE PROPOSITO!

Naru - Hai! ( sorri ) .Mas como eu já disse não e muito esperto da sua parte gritar comigo quando eu ainda não escrevi o próximo capitulo!

InuYasha ( de olhos arregalados, começa a se afastar ) - A-a ... acho que vou procurar Kagome. ( Sai da sala correndo) 

**__**

Ok, acho que agora eu realmente enlouqueci!

Bem, de qualquer modo Arigato a todos que deixaram review e a todos os leitores.

Não esqueçam de me mandar sua opniao!

Ja Ne ,

Naru

P.S. - Aos leitores das fics que eu traduzo ( Selado com um beijo e Traída )

Sei que alguns de vocês leiem essa fic também, então vou deixar essa nota aqui! 

Gomen pelo atraso, mas o disquete em que guardo os capítulos prontos parece ter enlouquecido ( assim como eu ) e não abre. Então vou ter que traduzir tudo de novo! ( isso me deixa tão triste! )


	22. capitulo 22

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

No ultimo capitulo ...

* ... E que você sempre falou que não me queria por perto ...*

* Eu mudei de idéia. * ela olhou para mim * Kagome eu ...*

* Então foi por causa**_ disso _**que você me dispensou ? * senti ela ficar tensa nos meus braços, ao ouvir a voz * Você me decepcionou Kagome ... * me virei para ver quem estava falando _Um garoto humano ?_ * Você me trocou por um ...**_ Hanyo _**? * 

Continuando ...

****

CAPITULO 22

* Hojo * ouvi Kagome murmurar e agarrar meu braço quando ele começou a se aproximar. _O cheiro dele e familiar._

* Então foi _você_ que machucou Kagome ! * ele olhou para mim com desdém

* Você não sabe que não deve ficar perto de **_humanos_** ? * ele parou na minha frente * Mas pensando bem, acho que os **_yokais_** também não devem querer você por perto ne ? * fechei as mãos tentando me controlar, não queria estragar a noite de Kagome * Ja sei .. Por que você não corre para o meio do mato ate encontrar uma caverna deserta, assim ninguém vai ter que agüentar sua **presença**! *

* Eu não tenho ilusões de que pertença a algum lugar ... mas pelo menos, eu não tento machucar _garotas indefesas_ para me fingir de forte! * dei um passo para frente, mas Kagome apertou meu braço, olhei para ela * Não precisa ter medo Kagome, não vou deixar ele machucar você de novo! * ela pareceu relaxar um pouco mas não soltou meu braço.

* Acha mesmo que pode me machucar _Hanyo_ ? * olhei para ele

* Você acha que não posso , _Bozo_ ? *

* Meu nome e _Hojo_! * vi o rosto dele ficar vermelho

* Foi o que eu disse ... **_Bozo_**! * respondi sorrindo.

* Será que alem de _Hanyo_ você e surdo também ? ... Eu já disse que meu nome e _Hojo_! *

* Escute _Bozo_, eu não tenho tempo para isso agora! * coloquei a mão na cintura de Kagome e comecei a me afastar * Estamos ocupados agora, vá procurar outra pessoa para fazer seu show. *

* Você roubou minha garota, _Hanyo_! *

* Eu nunca fui nada sua Hojo! * Kagome respondeu * InuYasha e o meu namorado! *

* Você só pode estar fora de si, não deve se misturar com a _escoria_ Kagome! * ele pegou o braço dela e a puxa-la para longe de mim.

* _Você_ e a **escoria** aqui! * ela respondeu e tentou se soltar. Ele estreitou os olhos e levantou a mão para bater nela.

* Sua vad ... * ele parou de falar quando acertei um soco no rosto dele, tive o prazer de vê-lo cair de costas no chão. Me virei para Kagome.

* Vá procurar Miroku e Sangô ... e _fique lá_! * falei para Kagome, ela não se mexeu

* Mas e você! * ela olhou para mim preocupada.

* Posso cuidar dele sozinho... _Agora vá_ ! * ela concordou e abriu caminho entre as pessoas que tinham se aproximado para olhar o que estava acontecendo. * Agora _Bozo_ ... * Falei enquanto caminhava ate ele que começou a se levantar * ... eu e você vamos ter uma conversinha ...* peguei a gola da camisa dele e o levantei do chão * ... lá fora! * ele tentou se soltar, gritando e chutando mas eu não o soltei.

*************************************************************

Quando chegamos no estacionamento eu o joguei no chão na minha frente * Sabe _Bozo_, hoje e uma noite especial para Kagome e eu não quero estraga-la...* ele levantou e olhou para mim, pude ver o medo nos olhos dele *... mesmo depois de você me insultar, por que para falar a verdade, eu não me importo com o que alguém como você pensa! * ele começou a se afastar ainda olhando para mim * Mas ai você tenta bater na **minha** garota ... _de novo_ ! * dei mais um passo para frente e sorri quando o vi continuar a se afastar * Você devia ser mais esperto, _Bozo_! * continuei a me aproximar e ele se afastar , ate que encostou em um carro. Senti o cheiro de medo quando ele percebeu que não tinha como fugir * Agora, quero que me diga o que devo fazer com você, * sorri e estreitei os olhos * Afinal como você mesmo disse eu sou apenas um _Hanyo surdo _... a **_escoria_**! * 

* S-s-sabe _Hanyo_ ... e-e-eu ... V-voce esta certo. E-e-eu não sei o q-q-que deu em mim ... *

* Ora _Bozo_. Não me decepcione * parei na frente dele * Pelo menos antes você estava sendo sincero! * coloquei a mão no ombro dele e apertei, vi ele abaixar a cabeça e colocar as mãos atras do corpo. * Vamos fazer um acordo ... se você jurar não chegar perto de Kagome _nunca mais_, eu esqueço o que aconteceu outro dia. * ele apenas balançou a cabeça concordando, parei de aperta o ombro dele * Você e um _humano_ esperto! * ouvi alguém se aproximar correndo, me virei e vi que eram Kagome, Miroku e Sangô, tirei a mão do ombro dele e comecei a me afastar.

* Você e um Hanyo **muito burro**! * me virei a tempo de ver ele atirar alguma coisa em mim . Senti a lamina cortando minha pele e o cheiro de sangue, cai de joelho, surpreso * Eu já disse que meu nome e _Hojo_, não _Bozo_! * respirei fundo e coloquei a mão no cabo do punhal , vi ele se virar e começar a se afastar, pude sentir o cheiro das lagrimas de Kagome . Respirei fundo enquanto tirava ao punhal que estava cravado no meu estômago. Estiquei o braço e agarrei uma perna dele e puxei, ouvi ele gritar antes de cair no chão e olhar para mim assustado. * _Vo-voce_ ... *

* Vou lhe contar duas coisas .. * ele tentou se levantar e eu o empurrei para o chão de novo * **Primeiro** eu sei que seu nome não e _Bozo_, mas com certeza esse combina mais com você .* vi ele arregalar os olhos quando encostei a lamina no pescoço dele * **Segundo**, como você mesmo disse eu sou um _Hanyo_, e não pode me ferir tão fácil * sorri antes de completar * E como **Hanyo** tenho um pouco de instinto animal! * 

* Iie InuYasha! * ouvi a voz de Kagome e os passos dela parando ao meu lado, levantei a cabeça e olhei para ela * Onegai , não vale a pena! * vi os olhos dela cheios de lagrimas que escorriam por seu rosto, respirei fundo e olhei para o garoto

* Agradeça a Kagome por salvar sua vida ... Ela tem razão, _não vale a pena_! * levantei e joguei a faca longe, esperei ele levantar também. * Mas isso vale! * acertei outro soco no roto dele e tive o prazer de vê-lo voar alguns metros e cair em cima de um carro, me virei para Kagome * Eu não falei para você proc ... * parei de falar quando ela me abraçou chorando. Tentei afasta-la * Vai sujar seu vestido!* ela agarrou meu pescoço

* Não me importo ! * levantou a cabeça sem se afastar * Eu pensei que ele tinha matado você. * começou a chorar e novo e baixou a cabeça 

* Feh! Eu ...*

* Daijoubu InuYasha ? * Miroku perguntou 

* Como vocês podem pensar que um simples humano ia me machucar ? ele sorriu

* Nossa InuYasha ... tem certeza ? * Sangô perguntou * Eu vi ele acertar aquele punhal em você ! *

* Feh! * Kagome apertou mais meu pescoço* Não foi nada, mas se Kagome não parar de apertar meu pescoço, talvez ela termine o Hojo começou! * ela soltou imediatamente meu pescoço e deu um passo para trás e olhou para mim, algumas lagrimas ainda escapando de seus olhos

* Então você sabe que o nome dele não e _Bozo_! *

* Feh ! E claro que sim, eu não sou _tão_ estúpido assim. * vi que ela continuava a chorar * Não chore Kagome. Eu realmente ... não sei o que fazer quando você chora! * ela concordou, e enxugou o rosto.

* Gomen InuYasha, eu só ... * ela respirou fundo tentando se acalmar

* Tudo bem, esta tudo bem agora! * ela concordou e me abraçou de novo * Pare com isso, esta sujando se vestido! * ela se afastou e olhou para a frente do vestido que estava coberta com sangue

* Meu deus, InuYasha ... você falou que não era nada ! * ela colocou a mão na frente da minha camisa e começou a desabotoa-la, segurei os pulsos dela.

* O que _diabos_ você acha que esta fazendo ? * ela tentou se soltar

* Me deixe ver seu ferimento! * segurei os pulsos dela mais forte

* Iie! Dame Kagome! * ela puxou os braços tentando se soltar mas não conseguiu, sorri . De repente, ela colocou uma perna atras da minha e me empurrou. Sem esperar pelo movimento repentino cai de costas no chão. * Que diabo bruxa, * tentei me levantar * o que acha que ... * parei de falar quando ela sentou em cima das minhas pernas para me impedir de levantar e começou a abrir minha camisa de novo * Kagome , eu já disse que não. * consegui segurar os pulsos dela de novo, mas ela continuava a tentar se soltar ...

* Esse e realmente um modo interessante de _cuidar_ de alguém ferido, Kagome-Sama! * Nos dois paramos de lutar e olhamos para Miroku que estava com um daqueles sorrisos pervertidos no rosto. Senti meu rosto se aquecer quando percebi a posição em que estávamos, empurrei Kagome para o chão e levantei * Se você me disser que vai cuidar de mim desse modo, Sangô eu acho que vou tentar me ferir. *

* Cale a boca, Hentai! * Sangô disse e deu um tapa na nuca dele, estendi a mão para ajudar Kagome levantar * Você não sabe que a causa dos seus ferimentos sou eu ? * ele abaixou a cabeça desanimado e Sangô olhou para mim * Acho que e melhor irmos embora, InuYasha esta machucado e o vestido e Kagome-Chan esta sujo. *

* Vocês podem ficar, eu vim com meu carro! * respondi

* Iie ! * Miroku respondeu * Sangô tem razão, você esta machucado, não vou deixar você voltar dirigindo. *

* Feh! Vocês estão exagerando .. e só um arranhão.*

* Um arranhão que sangrou tanto que parece que Kagome-Chan caiu dentro de um balde de sangue ! *

* Isso não quer dizer nada, eu posso dirigir. *

* Vou deixar você dirigir se prometer parar no templo para fazer um curativo. * Miroku falou

* Feh! Faça como quiser! *

* Ótimo, então vamos. Já tivemos emoção demais por hoje! * ela pegou o braço de Miroku e começou a puxa-lo para o carro. Me virei para Kagome

* Gomen, estraguei sua noite! *

* Iie, você me salvou de um _monstro_! * ela pegou meu braço e começamos a caminhar para o carro * Só estou triste por uma coisa. *

* Nani ? * ela olhou para mim

* Não terminamos nossa dança .. * olhei para ela

* Você e uma _garota estranha_. Um maluco tenta bater em você, joga um punhal em mim, seu vestido esta cheio de sangue e sua maquiagem arruinada ... e você diz que esta triste por que não conseguimos terminar uma _dança_ ? *

* Hai, * ela parou de andar e ficou na minha frente * Por que tenho a impressão que você ia me contar alguma coisa importante.*

******************************* Eu ia parar aqui agradeçam a Kagome-Chan que me incentivou a continuar **************************************

* Eu não ...não sei do que você esta falando! * baixei a cabeça _Depois de tudo o que aconteceu hoje, no posso contar a ela agora ! Hojo tem razão eu sou um Hanyo, ela nunca vai me aceitar!_

* Ah InuYasha, você passou a noite toda tentando me falar alguma coisa, por que não aproveita agora que estamos sozinhos ?* olhei nos olhos dela

* Eu ... eu não tenho mais certeza . *

* Por que não ?*

* Depois de ouvir o que _Hobo_ falou, não sei se devo.*

* Hojo. * ela corregiu

* Que seja! * dei de ombros

* Você não devia prestar atenção no que um cretino como ele diz! * continuei em silencio, ela colocou a mão no meu ombro * Vamos fazer o seguinte, você me conta e eu digo o que você deve fazer. *

* _Baka_, não vai funcionar ... e sobre você! *

* Então você _tem_ que me contar! *

* Eu _não tenho_ que fazer nada! * tentei passar por ela * Vamos logo! * ela agarrou a frente da minha camisa

* Nos _não vamos_ a lugar algum enquanto _você_ não falar o que queria! *

* Eu não vou falar nada que eu não queira . _Sai da minha frente_! *

* **Iie**! *

* Pare com isso Kagome, vamos embora! * tentei fazer ela me soltar

* **Me conte** ! * ela apertou minha camisa nas mãos e me chacoalhou

* Eu já disse que _não_, bruxa ! *

* Seu estúpido teimoso, fale logo! *

* _Eu não_ quero e _não_ vou dizer nada! * consegui fazer ela me soltar e comecei a me afastar.

* Você não passa de um _covarde_! *

* _Covarde_ ?Sua _bruxa ingrata_, tem noção do que passei por você ? *

* _Feh_! Não lembro de ter pedido para você fazer nada por mim! * ela cruzou os braços quando acabou de falar, não pude evitar um sorriso

* Acho que você esta passando tempo demais comigo! *

* O que _diabos_ você quer dizer com isso? *

* Você não percebeu ? * ela fez que não com a cabeça * Você esta falando como eu ! *

* Oh! * ela colocou as mãos na frente da boca e corou * E tudo culpa sua seu teimoso, arrogante! * ela se aproximou e começou a socar meu peito, segurei os pulsos dela

* Você fica tão linda quando esta brava * ela olhou para mim e tentou se soltar * Acho que e por isso que amo você! * só percebi o que tinha falado quando ela parou de tentar se soltar e olhou para mim surpresa 

* Eu ... você ... * ela começou 

* Tudo bem, eu não espero que você sinta o mesmo. * soltei os pulsos dela e comecei a me afastar * Acho que Hojo tem razão eu não passo de um Hanyo! *

* Iie! * virei e olhei para ela * Não e isso, eu ... *

* Você não sente o mesmo por mim, eu entendo * não pude evitar a tristeza * Vamos Kagome, Miroku e Sangô devem estar preocupados. * comecei a andar sem esperar por ela

* _Matte_ InuYasha! * parei, mas não me virei para olhar para ela

* O que e Kagome ? *

* Eu... eu também amo você InuYasha! * 

****

N.A._ - Arigato minna pelas reviews !_

Vocês acertaram Hojo era o garoto que estava atras de Kagome. Sei que e ele esta totalmente OOC, mas ninguém e tão calmo assim .

Pronto, como vocês estavam ansiosamente esperando ele finalmente se confessou e surpresa Kagome também.

Mas ainda não e o final, sinto informar que estamos só no meio da historia! Vocês ainda vão ter que agüentar minhas loucuras por um tempo! 

Bem, escrevam dizendo o que acharam.

Ja Ne, 

Naru


	23. capitulo 23

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 23

* Eu... eu também amo você! * senti um choque percorrer meu corpo, ao ouvir aquelas palavras quase que sussurradas. Por um momento fiquei paralisado _Não posso acreditar, devo estar sonhando!_ , me virei lentamente.

* O que você disse ? * quase desejei poder retirar aquela pergunta, uma parte de mim não queria saber se aquilo era um sonho. Ela olhou nos meus olhos

* Eu disse ... que amo você também! * ela repetiu, um pouco mais alto dessa vez

* Você ... não ... * respirei fundo antes de continuar * ... não precisa falar algo que não sente. * baixei a cabeça * Não quero que você tenha pena de mim! *

* Eu sinto muitas coisas por você ... * ouvi ela andando na minha direção * .... mas posso garantir que _pena_ não e uma delas ! * ela parou na minha frente e eu não soube o que dizer, respirei fundo tentando clarear meus pensamentos, mas ao invés disso senti o maravilhoso perfume dela . * Você não vai dizer nada ? * levantei os olhos e me deixei mergulhar na promessa que aqueles lindos olhos azuis continham.

* Eu ... eu não sei. *

* Baka! * ela sorriu e colocou os braços no meu pescoço me abraçando, deixei escapar um gemido e ela começou a se afastar, coloquei os braços na cintura dela para impedi-la * Estou machucando você.. *

* Não e nada! * ela sorriu, senti as mãos dela deslizarem do meu pescoço e os dedos dela mergulharem nos meus cabelos antes dela pegar minhas orelhas * Kagome ... o que ... * ela começou a acariciar minhas orelhas, ela sorriu de novo

* Eu gosto das suas orelhas, sempre que vejo você eu quero pega-las ... * ela corou * ... mas da ultima vez que fiz isso você brigou comigo. * ela começou a tirar as mãos, não pude evitar um protesto * Você disse que não era para eu fazer isso de novo, gomen. *

* Eu não me importo mais, * ela me olhou surpresa, mas sorriu e voltou a pegar minhas orelhas e acaricia-las, não pude evitar um gemido que mais pareceu um gato ronronando. Ela riu, mas eu não me importei. Nossos rostos se aproximaram * _Kagome_ ... * baixei a cabeça e vi o rosto dela se aproximar, senti a respiração dela nos meus lábios e aquele maravilhoso perfume. Nossos lábios estavam quase se tocando ...

* Por que vocês estão demoran .. Oh ! * nos afastamos rápido ao ouvir a voz de Miroku. Me virei e vi ele e Sangô no carro, quase ao meu _lado Como foi que não ouvi o carro chegando ? _* Gomen, acho que interrompemos algo interes ... _Itai_! * Ele parou de falar quando Sangô bateu nele com a bolsa.

* Grrr! * peguei a mão de Kagome e comecei a puxa-la para o carro, tinha que me afastar dele antes que cedesse a tentação de pega-lo pelo pescoço e ... vou só dizer que se eu o pegasse naquele momento, o que Sangô costumava fazer com ele ia parecer fichinha! Continuei andando depressa tentando me livrar da frustração, ouvi Kagome rir e olhei para ela * Por que você esta rindo ? * 

* Acho que hoje não e nosso dia. * ela respondeu, tentando se manter seria, mas pude ver o riso nos olhos dela

* E ... acho que você tem razão! * não consegui evitar um sorriso e isso fez com que eu relaxasse um pouco. Chegamos ao carro, abri a porta e esperei ela entrar antes de dar a volta e fazer o mesmo. Liguei o carro e sai, buzinei quando passei ao lado de Miroku e vi pelo retrovisor quando ele começou a me seguir.

* Tem certeza de que esta bem ? *

* Hai, pare de se preocupar comigo! * ela colocou a mão no meu ombro.

* Vai deixar eu cuidar do seu ferimento ? *

* Iie! Já disse que não e necessário. * senti a mão dela apertando meu ombro

* Onegai InuYasha, e minha culpa você ter se machucado ... me deixe fazer algo por você! * virei o rosto para ela e não pude resistir aquele olhar

* Feh! * vi ela sorri, desviei os olhos para rua novamente * Vou pensar. * ela concordou, e colocou a cabeça no meu ombro

* Arigato. * ela murmurou

* Eu não concordei, só disse que ia pensar! * ouvi ela rir e ajeitar a cabeça no meu ombro, pouco depois a respiração dela adquiriu um ritmo calmo e o corpo relaxou _Ela dormiu_, sorri e continuei dirigindo.

***************************************************************

Senti ela se mexer e levantar a cabeça do meu ombro quando parei o carro.

* Já chegamos ?* ela perguntou sonolenta

* Hai. * desliguei o carro e sai para abrir a porta para ela. * Vamos * estendi a mão, ela pegou e saiu do carro. Encontramos Miroku e Sangô em frente a escada e subimos em silencio.

* Souta-kun e vovô já devem estar dormindo. * Sangô falou apontando para casa escura

* Não façam barulho, não quero que eles me vejam assim. * Kagome falou baixinho, enquanto Sangô abria a porta * Eu vou trocar de roupa, Miroku vá para cozinha com InuYasha. * ela falou quando entramos * Sangô-chan venha me ajudar! * as duas começaram a subir a escada.

* Vamos InuYasha ! * Miroku falou baixinho enquanto caminhava para a cozinha, eu o segui. Sentamos e ficamos em silencio por algum tempo esperando as duas voltarem. Ouvi passos do lado de fora da casa, me levantei, Miroku olhou para mim confuso.

* Tem alguém lá fora ! * expliquei e comecei a andar para a sala.

* _Matte_ InuYasha! * Miroku falou e me seguiu mas não conseguiu me alcançar na sala escura . Alcancei a porta, vi a sombra de alguém se aproximando e a abri . Não pude esconder a surpresa quando reconheci quem estava ali parado.

* O que diabos você esta fazendo aqui ? * perguntei estreitando os olhos.

* E bom ver que você esta bem, _irmãozinho_! * Sesshoumaru falou entrando, fechou a porta * Miroku me contou o que aconteceu.*

* Quando foi que ...*

* Você e Kagome-Sama estavam demorando, então achei melhor avisar seu irmão. ! *

* Por que diabos vo ... *

* _InuYasha_! Eu falei para não fazer barulho * Kagome falou descendo a escada

* Mas Miroku ... *

* Fique quieto Baka, vai acabar acordando todo mundo! * baixei a cabeça * Vamos para a cozinha ... _agora_! * ela foi para cozinha e todos a seguiram em silencio * Agora você pode falar! * ela arregalou os olhos * Sesshoumaru-sama! ... O que esta fazendo aqui ? *

* E o que eu estava dizendo... Miroku ligou para ele. *

* Entendo, * ela falou baixando a cabeça * Foi tudo culpa minha! *

* Você não tem culpa Kagome! * me virei para Sesshoumaru * Por que diabos você veio aqui ?*

* InuYasha, não fale assim com seu irmão ! * Kagome falou

* Você e um _garoto ingrato_ mesmo. Vim ate aqui para ver se você estava bem! *

* Por que diabos todo mundo acha que sou um fracote que se machuca fácil ? *

* Quer parar de falar tão alto vai acabar acordan ... *

* O que esta acontecendo aqui ? * 

* _Vovô_! * Kagome e Sangô falaram juntas

* Diabos, agora só falta ... *

* Inu no nii-chan o que aconteceu com você ?

* Alguém pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo ? * o avo de Kagome repetiu a pergunta

__

Por que será que as coisas mais simples acabam sempre se tornando as maiores confusões ?

* Miroku guarde suas mãos para você mesmo! *

* Mas eu não fiz nada! *

* Por que você não explica o que aconteceu_ irmãozinho_ ?*

* Grrrrrr! *

* JA CHEGA ! * todos pararam de falar e olharam para Kagome surpresos, vi ela respirar fundo para tentar se acalmar * Muito bem, Sangô-chan leve Vovô e Sesshoumaru-sama para sala e explique o que aconteceu. * Vi Sangô concordar, Kagome se virou para Miroku * Você leve Souta-kun de volta para cama! * todos começaram a sair da cozinha * InuYasha, sente aqui. Vou ver seu ferimento! * pude ver Sesshoumaru sorrindo antes de sair da cozinha, resolvi não protestar e sentei onde ela tinha dito, ela sentou .

* O que diabos acabou de acontecer aqui ? *

* Não sei, mas estou feliz que tenha acabado ! * ela se virou para mim * Tire a roupa! *

* NANI ? *olhei para ela espantado, ela deu um sorriso sem graça.

* Acho que me expressei mal ... quis dizer para você tirar a camisa. *

* Eu já falei que ... *

* Eu não quero ouvir nem uma palavra * ela levantou e colocou as mãos na cintura * Já estou cansada de discussões ! * achei melhor obedecer

* Eu não estou discutindo Kagome ... * comecei a abrir os botões da camisa * só estava dizendo que não precisa se preocupar * terminei de abrir os botões e afastei a camisa, ela olhou para mim e se virou

* Deixe eu pegar um pouco de água, você esta todo sujo de sangue! * encheu uma bacia com água e pegou um pano de uma das gavetas * Nem consigo ver onde esta o corte. * ela se ajoelhou na minha frente e colocou a bacia no chão , mergulhou o pano e depois torce-lo começou a passa-lo na minha barriga limpando o sangue seco da minha pele. Fechei os olhos tentando me controlar, ter ela tão perto, e sentir as mãos dela na minha pele estavam fazendo com que qualquer pensamento coerente me abandonasse. * Nani ? * abri os olhos e vi ela se inclinando para mim.

* O que foi agora, Kagome ? *

* Você não pode ter sangrando tanto por causa de um corte tão pequeno. * ela jogou o pano dentro da bacia e passou a mão no meu estômago. Senti um choque percorrer meu corpo com o contato tentei levantar, mas ela colocou uma mão no meu peito * Fique parado, tem que haver outro corte* ela afastou mais minha camisa e deslizou as mãos na minha pele procurando outro corte, deixei escapar um gemido, ela afastou as mãos e olhou para mim preocupada * Machuquei você ? * ela perguntou, levantei antes que ela conseguisse me impedir.

* Não e isso! * senti meu rosto se aquecer e virei de costas para ela

* Mas você ...* ouvi ela levantar do chão.

* Não e nada ! * respirei fundo , tentando me acalmar e me virei para ela * Meu corpo e diferente Kagome, eu cicatrizo mais rápido ... Não existe outro corte! *

* Aaah! ... Pensei que tinha machucado você. * ela se aproximou 

* Você _não_ me machucou! * ela parou na minha frente

* Ouvi você gemen .... * ela parou de falar e corou quando entendeu o que tinha acontecido * Gomen, eu não pretendia ... *

* Eu sei que não. * ela baixou a cabeça envergonhada * Tudo bem, Kagome eu ... * ela levantou a cabeça e eu me esqueci o que ia dizer * ... eu ...* tudo o que eu podia pensar era que ela estava tão perto de mim e que eu morreria se não a beijasse. Vi ela morder o lábio e minha ultima resistência desapareceu, baixei a cabeça e encostei os lábios nos dela, vi os olhos dela se abrirem surpresa e as mas dela tocarem meu peito. Pensei em me afastar, quando senti o corpo dela relaxar, os olhos se fecharem, e as mãos deslizarem do meu peito para os meus ombros e depois para o meu pescoço e me puxarem, coloquei as mãos na cintura dela e a puxei para mas perto de mim. Não pude evitar um gemido, quando ela abriu os lábios e pude aprofundar o beijo, senti a língua dela tocar a minha e desejei que o tempo parasse naquele momento. Nossos lábios se afastaram quando ficamos sem fôlego, eu sentia o corpo dela encostado no meu, mordisquei o lábio dela e ouvi ela gemer e entreabir os lábios, voltei a beija-la.

* Já não era sem tempo! * ouvi Sesshoumaru falando baixinho atras de mim. Abri os olhos Kagome não ouviu, voltei a fechar os olhos e resolvi ignora-lo. 

* Acho que e melhor voltarmos para a sala! * Sangô falou baixinho _Ótimo, finalmente alguém de bom senso!_

* Não seja estraga-prazer Sangô, sabe quanto tempo faz que estamos esperando que isso aconteça ? * abri os olhos de novo quando ouvi Miroku _Será que eles não tem mais o que fazer?_ * bump! *, dessa vez Kagome também ouviu, vi ela abrir os olhos e se afastar de um pulo, me virei pronto a matar os dois baka que estavam espionando, exceto por Sangô que tinha tentado tirar os dois dali. Vi Miroku de joelhos na porta esfregando a cabeça.

* O que diabos vocês estão fazendo ? * fingi não ter percebido que eles estavam ali ha algum tempo

* Não pode achar que estávamos _espionando_ vocês irmãozinho! *

* Sangô explicou tudo para seu avo e ele foi dormir, então resolvemos voltar para ca e ... * Miroku sorriu malicioso antes de continuar * ... quando entramos aqui nos deparamos com vocês dois ... *

* Acho que eles não precisam de mais detalhes Miroku! *

* Mas Sangô ... *

* Se você não parar agora, vai apanhar de novo! * Miroku parou de sorrir e baixou a cabeça, Sangô se virou para nos dois * Gomen Kagome-Chan, * InuYasha. ... eu tentei fazer os dois saírem antes que vocês percebessem ... *

* Tudo bem, Sangô-chan ... eu já terminei ! * Kagome respondeu, olhei para ela e pude ver ela corando

* Não foi o que parec... Itai! * Miroku parou de falar quando Sangô acertou uma cotovelada no estômago dele

* Eu avisei! * ela falou e começou a puxa-lo para fora da cozinha.

* Você quer alguma coisa ? * perguntei a Sesshoumaru que continuou parado na cozinha.

* Iie! * ele sorriu * Só queria saber se pretende ir embora ou esta ... ocupado ? * senti meu rosto quente

* Saia_Daqui_Agora ! * ele sorriu e saiu da cozinha

* Você precisa aprender a se controlar. * Kagome falou quando ficamos sozinhos

* Eu sei me controlar quando esse dois malucos não ficam espionando! * ele sorriu

* Eu não me importo. *

* Nani ? * olhei para ela surpreso, ela corou

* Quer dizer, eu me importo, mas não o suficiente para me arrepender do que aconteceu. *

* Eu também não * abracei ela de novo * Pra falar a verdade, esse foi o melhor momento do dia. * estávamos quase nos beijando de novo ...

* Vocês ainda vão demorar ? * _Sesshoumaru!_ suspirei desanimado e me afastei dela

* Acho que e melhor você ir ver o que ele quer. * Kagome falou

* Iie, eu sei o que ele quer. * _Tornar minha vida um inferno! , _completei em pensamento

* Pode ficar com eles na sala enquanto eu arrumo as coisas aqui. * ela falou, e se abaixou para recolher a bacia do chão.

* Prefiro ajudar você. * ela sorriu e concordou 

* Tudo bem, lave essas coisas enquanto pego meu vestido e ponho ele de molho * ela falou colocando a bacia na pia * Depois vou ver se faço algo para gente comer. *

****

N.A_. - Arigato minna pelas reviews!_

Gomen pela demora mas desde terça tive problemas para postar este capitulo, eu fazia o upload mas o documento não aparecia. 

Bem, se eu não tiver mais problemas amanha coloco o capitulo 24

Me digam o que acharam.

Ja Ne,

Naru 


	24. capitulo 24

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 24

Depois de arrumar tudo fomos para sala, Miroku e Sangô estavam sentados no sofá vendo TV, mas não vi Sesshoumaru.

* Onde esta meu irmão?*

* Ele falou que você estava demorando muito e foi embora! * Miroku respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da TV, _E ele disse que estava preocupado comigo! Quanta consideração!_

* Que seja! .... Você pretende ficar muito tempo? *

* Vocês já vão ? * Sangô perguntou

* Esta ficando tarde Sango-chan! * Kagome respondeu

* Eu sei ... * ela falou desanimada, pensei que vocês podiam dormir aqui. * Miroku virou para ela animado, eu não respondi

* Acho que você tem razão... * Kagome olhou para o relógio * ...já passa das duas ...* ela virou para mim * O que você acha? *

* Eu ...* 

* Eu acho ótimo! * Miroku respondeu animado e abraçou Sangô, ela pegou uma almofada e começou a bater nele

* Hentai! * ele se encolheu e ela continuou a bater nele * Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer! *

__

* Sangô-chan! * ela parou e virou para Kagome * Eu acho que ele já entendeu! * ela olhou para ele e levantou do sofá e se aproximou de Kagome. * Eu durmo no quarto de Sango-chan e você e InuYasha dormem no meu quarto. * Ela se virou para mim * Se você concordar. *

* Tudo bem. * ela sorriu

* Ótimo! ... Vamos subir, Sangô-chan leva vocês para o quarto enquanto eu vou falar com o vovô. *

* Por que ? * perguntei

* Vou avisar que vamos dormir aqui e pedir umas roupas para ele. * Kagome respondeu começando a subir a escada.

* Por que ? * comecei a segui-la, ela se virou para mim

* Porque você e Miroku não podem dormir vestidos assim. * concordei e ela se virou continuando a subir a escada. Quando chegamos ao andar de cima ela foi para o quarto do avo e Miroku e eu seguimos Sangô, ela entrou no quarto e acendeu a luz, foi ate o guarda roupa e pegou um saco de dormir que jogou para Miroku.

* Você dorme no chão! *

* Por que eu ? *

* Por que você merece um castigo , ele não! * ele ajoelhou e começou a arrumar a cama no chão, resmungando algo sobre mulheres de coração frio, ela deve ter escutado porque olhou para ele zangada * Você disse alguma coisa ? * ele levantou a cabeça, deu um meio sorriso 

* E claro que não, querida Sangô! *

* Bom, por que se você não estiver satisfeito pode sempre dormir no carro ou ir embora. * ele olhou para ela magoado, mas apenas concordou. Kagome entrou 

* Eu só peguei umas calcas de pijama, acho que a camisa ia ficar curta em vocês. * ela disse entregando as roupas

* Arigato Kagome-Sama! *

* Não e nada. * ela se virou para cômoda e abriu uma gaveta * só vou pegar uma camisola e já vou sair. *

* Vou no banheiro trocar de roupa. * Miroku falou e saiu do quarto

* Eu vou arrumar sua cama, Kagome-Chan! * Sangô falou e começou a sair do quarto* Boa noite InuYasha! * ela saiu antes que eu conseguisse responder.

* Bem, acho que já vou indo. * Kagome falou fechando a gaveta e se virando para porta

* Kagome ?! * ela se virou e olhou para mim, antes que eu perdesse a coragem me aproximei dela e lhe dei uma beijo rápido nos lábios dela. * Boa Noite. * ela sorriu e abriu a porta.

* Boa noite... InuYasha! * ela saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

************************************************

__

Droga, por que eu não consigo dormir ? Deve ser , por que eu não costumo dormir tanto, suspirei desanimado e me virei na cama mais uma vez. _Quem eu estou querendo enganar ? Eu não consigo parar de pensar nela!_

* Será que você pode parar de fazer tanto barulho ? * Miroku falou, * Eu queria muito poder dormir! *

* Eu também. * 

* E por que não dorme, feche os olhos e fique quieto! *

* Não precisa me dizer o que tenho que fazer, baka! Eu sei disso, mas não consigo! *

*** Por que ? * ele sentou e olhou para mim * Afinal, você ficou com a cama. *

Isso e parte do problema ... *

* Por que ? A cama e muito macia ? * Miroku perguntou sarcástico

* Que bicho te mordeu ? *

* Gomen, só estou bravo por ter que dormir no chão. * ele deitou de novo *Mas, me conte ... Qual e o problema? *

* Não quero falar. *

* Você me acordou, e apenas justo me contar o motivo. *

* Você vai me dar algum daqueles conselhos imprestáveis! *

* Isso não e justo. Só por que as vezes faço alguns comentários impróprios .... *

* As vezes ? * me sentei na cama e olhei para ele * você não fala nada que preste. *

* Como pode saber , nunca me deixou dar um conselho para você . *

* E.... acho que você tem razão.*

* Então vai me contar ? *

* Vou pensar. * vi ele o modo como ele olhou para mim e desisti * esta bem, eu não consigo dormir por que essa maldita cama tem o cheiro dela, tudo nesse quarto tem o cheiro dela! * ele olhou confuso para mim

* Bem, ... eu tenho certeza que Kagome-Sama cheira bem. *

* Não foi isso o que eu disse. * ele continuo olhando para mim

* Você disse que a cama tem o cheiro de... Aah, agora eu entendi! * ele sorriu * Mas eu não sinto nada! *

* Isso por que você e um humano inútil! *

* Bem, não posso discutir com isso! * vi o sorriso que apareceu no rosto dele

* Dame! *

* Mas eu não disse nada! * ele falou inocente.

* Mas estava pensando em dizer, não preciso de mais um dos seus comentários maliciosos! *

* Gomen, não consigo evitar! .... Mas temos que pensar em uma solução....* ele ficou um tempo em silencio e depois sorriu * Já sei você pode dormir no chão. *

* Espertinho! Isso resolve o seu problema não o meu! * ele baixou a cabeça decepcionado. * Posso fazer uma pergunta ? *

* Claro.*

* Você se importa se Kagome e eu ...* não pude terminar, na verdade tinha medo da resposta

* Eu deveria? * ele olhou para mim confuso, depois estreitou os olhos * você não pretende _usa-la_? *

* E claro que não, você sabe o que eu sinto por ela. * _Como ele podia pensar isso de mim_

* Então não sei por que eu devo me importar.*

* Eu sou um Hanyo. *

* Eu já tinha percebido esse detalhe. *

* E você não se importa com isso ? *

* Eu não ... Você se importa por ela ser humana ? * eu olhei para ele sem responder

* Não e isso, eu .... * abaixei a cabeça * Eu sei como foi difícil para mim, ainda e ... Eu ... eu não quero que ela passe por isso também. *

* Você a ama de verdade não e ? * olhei para ele e vi que ele estava sorrindo, mas sem malícia, era quase estranho.

* Hai, eu ... eu a amo demais para faze-la sofrer. *

* E bom saber disso. * ele sorriu antes de continuar * Não se preocupe, Kagome-Sama e mais forte do que você pensa. *

* Mas ... * 

* Eu entendi, mas acho que a única maneira de você magoa-la e se afastar dela. *

* Você não entende, ela não sabe o que ser como eu. *

* Ela vai se transformar em um inuyokai ? *

* E lógico que não. * vi que ele estava sorrindo, aquilo me irritou * Eu sabia que não devia contar nada com você ... Esqueça, vou embora! * levantei da cama e comecei a procurar minha roupa.

* Acho que Kagome-Sama não vai gostar disso! * _Droga, ele tem razão!_

* Eu vou descer um pouco. * caminhei ate a porta

* InuYasha?! * me virei para ele que continuava no chão * Já que você não vai dormir, será que eu posso .... ? * ele apontou para a cama.

* Pode ficar com a maldita cama! * ele sorriu satisfeito e pulou para cama, abri a porta Que bom que ele se preocupa tanto comigo! sai para o corredor e caminhei ate as escadas, tentei não fazer barulho ao descer_ Não quero acordar ninguém_! , cheguei ao andar de baixo e fui para porta.

* Onde você vai InuYasha ? * eu sabia que era Kagome _Minha sorte melhora a cada minuto! _eu não queria encontrar com ninguém agora, principalmente com ela Preciso de um tempo sozinho para pensar

* O que esta fazendo no escuro, _Bruxa_ ?*

* Você não respondeu minha pergunta. * ela falou sorrindo

* Nem você a minha! *

* Eu perguntei primeiro! * ela se aproximou devagar, tentando não tropeçar em nada

* Não consegui dormir, pensei em dar uma volta. ... Sua vez, o que esta fazendo no escuro ?*

* Vim beber água, acho que a luz da escada queimou eu acendi quando desci. * ela parou na minha frente * Por que não consegue dormir ? *

* Não e da sua conta, _bruxa_! * vi os olhos dela se estreitarem

* Quer parar de me chamar assim.*

* Não eu gosto de chamar você assim, combina com você! * 

* Seu grosso, como pode falar isso para mim! * 

* Por que e verdade ? * ela se virou e começou a se afastar depressa, acabou tropeçando no tapete tentou se apoiar no sofá mas não conseguiu. consegui segura-la antes que caísse

* O que esta tentando fazer, sua louca desastrada! * puxei ela mais perto do meu peito, senti o rosto dela encostar no meu peito * Você parece quente, esta doente? *

* Não e nada! * ela tentou se afastar, coloquei uma mão nas costas dela para impedir que se afastasse e coloquei a outra na testa dela.

* Tem certeza, você esta quente e sua respiração esta agitada.

* Eu já disse que não e nada ... me solte! * ela tentou se afastar de novo, colocou as mãos no meu peito, ouvi o coração dela bater mais rápido 

* Para você cair de novo ? *

* Eu não cai! *

* Porque eu segurei você! * não consegui evitar um sorriso

* Seu convencido, arrogante ... eu posso me arranjar sozinha! *

* Quem esta sendo arrogante agora ? * ela olhou para mim, pude ver mesmo na pouca luz o rosto dela corado. * Adimita que se não fosse por mim você teria caído. * Ela fechou as mãos e me deu um soco no peito, segurei os pulsos dela * Pare com isso, _bruxa_! *

* Pare de me chamar assim, _baka_! * ela soltou o pulso e tentou puxar meu cabelo, me afastei

* Acha que só você pode me ofender, _bruxa_ ? * ela pegou meu cabelo e puxou, segurei os pulsos dela de novo e dei outro passo para trás. Mas para minha sorte, tropecei no mesmo tapete que ela e acabei caindo, e puxando ela em cima de mim. * Olhe só o que você fez agora, _bruxa_! *

* Como pode querer me culpar, _baka_ ? *

* Acha que a culpa e _minha_ ? ... _Você_ me atacou bruxa! *

* Pare de me chamar de bruxa, baka! *

* Pare de me chamar de baka! * os olhos dela pareceram brilhar

* Me deixe levantar. * ela falou baixo e só então percebi que ainda estava segurando os pulsos dela, soltei e ela começou a levantar. Foi quando senti o cheiro de lagrimas _Ela esta chorando!_ , segurei o braço dela

* Gomen! * ela olhou para mim e pude ver algumas lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto dela

* Por que ?*

* Eu fiz você chorar, eu ... não sei o que fazer quando você chora. * levantei a mão e limpei as lagrimas dela, vi os olhos dela se fecharem, ela sentou no chão ao meu lado, levantei e nossos rostos se aproximaram, ouvi o coração dela acelerar de novo e o cheiro dela mudou, e a pele sob meus dedos se aqueceu _Então ela não esta doente._, eu sorri e ela abriu os olhos.

* Por que você esta sorrindo? *

* Eu só estou feliz, nada especial* ela sorriu também 

* Baka. * ela sussurrou

* Bruxa. * nossos lábios se encontraram , e eu tentei esquecer minhas preocupações _Talvez Miroku tenha razão. Talvez a única forma de magoa-la seja deixa-la. Só por hoje, vou pensar assim, amanha,, quando voltar para casa posso pensar nisso ._Coloquei as mãos nas costas dela e a puxei mais para perto.

****

N.A._ - Arigato minna pelas reviews! _

Demorei um pouquinho ne ? Gomen, mas o capitulo ficou bem grande . 

Espero que vocês gostem, só vou saber se vocês me disserem ne ?

Ja Ne,

Naru


	25. capitulo 25

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 25

Depois de algum tempo nos afastamos em busca de ar, vi os olhos dela se abrirem lentamente e se fixarem nos meus. Eu não sabia quando nem como ela tinha vindo parar no meu colo, mas ela estava ali E melhor parar, antes que eu perca o controle.

* Acho que e melhor você subir. * consegui falar, quase não reconheci minha própria voz, ela sorrir

* Quer se livrar de mim ? *

* Iie, mas ... * ela colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios para me impedir de continuar

* Você tem que aprender a reconhecer uma brincadeira. * segurei a mão dela e a afastei

* Você tem que ser mais clara quando esta brincando. *

* Gomen, eu me esqueci que você e meio lento! *

* Não comece, bruxa! * senti o corpo dela tremer * Por que esta rindo ? *

* Viu, eu falei que você e meio lento. * ela levantou a cabeça e pude ver o riso nos olhos dela e isso me fez sorrir também. Ela pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e puxou, segurei o pulso dela

* Oi, por que fez isso, bruxa ? * ela puxou de novo * Itai! Pare com isso. *

* Só se você parar de me chamar de bruxa. * aproximei minha boca da orelha dela para responder

* Por que eu deveria fazer isso ? * senti a pela dela se arrepiar, e a mão dela quase soltou meu cabelo * Eu já disse que gosto de chamar você assim. * 

* Por que ? * a pergunta não passou de um sussurro, e o corpo dela relaxou contra o meu

* Se eu contar não vai ter graça. * comecei a beijar o pescoço dela e um pequeno gemido escapou dos lábios dela, senti meu corpo se aquecer com aquilo, mas não tive forças para me afastar * Eu realmente acho que e melhor você subir. * ao invés de me afastar, senti os braços dela envolverem meu pescoço

* Por que eu deveria fazer isso ? * respirei fundo tentando me acalmar e me afastei dela, apenas o suficiente para poder olhar nos olhos dela, mas o que vi naqueles lindos olhos azuis quase fez com que eu me arrepende-se de ter feito isso.

* Kagome, estou falando serio. * senti as mãos dela nas minhas orelhas e por um momento não sabia mais porque eu queria afasta-la de mim, abaixei a cabeça e a beijei de novo. Os lábios dela se abriram sob os meus e nossas línguas se encontraram. Ouvi passos na escada, foi como se um alarme soasse na minha cabeça, mas uma parte de mim fez com que eu ignorasse. De repente a luz da sala se acendeu e nos afastamos.

* Gomen, eu ... eu só vim pegar um pouco de água. * Sangô falou corando e correu para a cozinha, Kagome levantou e foi atras dela antes que eu pudesse ter uma reação, me levantei devagar tentando decidir se voltava para o quarto ou sai como tinha pensado a principio. _Acho que um pouco de ar fresco vai me fazer bem._ , fui ate a porta e a abri e comecei a caminhar ate chegar a arvore sagrada, senti o cheiro familiar

* Sakura. * a mesma arvore que minha mãe adorava, o mesmo cheiro de Kagome. Sem perceber o que fazia subi na arvore e fiquei sentado observando a lua, por algum motivo isso sempre me acalmava. Depois de um tempo ouvi passos se aproximarem

* InuYasha, eu sei que você esta aqui fora. * Olhei para baixo e vi Kagome, mas ela ainda não tinha visto que eu estava em cima dela * E melhor entrar vai acabar ficando doente. * ela se enrolou mais no xale

* Você esta falando bobagens bruxa, eu nunca fico doente. * ela olhou para cima e sorriu quando me viu

* Vovô vai ficar muito bravo se souber que você subiu nessa arvore. * eu desci e parei ao lado dela 

* Então não conte para ele. *

* Se você entrar eu não conto. * ela sorriu 

* E Sangô ? *

* Ela voltou para cama .... e o que você também devia fazer. *

* Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco, pode entrar. *

* Vou ficar com você. * vi ela se enrolar mais no xale e tremer

* Você esta com frio e melhor entrar. *

* E você não ? *

* Você e tão teimosa! * ela sorriu e concordou * Vamos entrar então. *

* Eu posso ficar aqui com você. *

* Iie, não pode. Posso ver que esta tremendo, vamos entrar antes que você fique doente. * Ela concordou e voltamos para dentro da casa, ela foi para o sofá e sentou em uma ponta e fez sinal para que eu sentasse ao lado dela, o que eu fiz.

* Você não vai dormir ? *

* Perdi o sono e você ? *

* Eu não costumo dormir muito mesmo. *

* Podemos ver TV. * Ela sugeriu

*Seu avo não vai acordar ? * ela balançou a cabeça e pegou o controle remoto

* Se a gente deixar bem baixinho ele nem vai perceber. * ela ligou a TV e colocou num filme, colocou a cabeça no meu ombro e fechou os olhos.

* Eu pensei que você tinha dito que não estava com sono. * ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim

* Não estou, só quero descansar os olhos . * ela levantou meu braço, apoiou a cabeça no meu peito e meu braço nos ombros dela. * Você não esta com frio? * antes que eu respondesse ela tirou o xale dos ombros e colocou sobre nos e fechou os olhos de novo. Depois de um tempo, ouvi a respiração dela se acalmar e soube que ela estava dormindo. Continuei vendo o filme por um tempo, mas logo depois também adormeci

******************************************************************************

Acordei com alguma coisa quente ao meu lado, por um momento não tive idéia do que podia ser, depois me lembrei que não estava na minha casa _Eu dormi na casa de Kagome, deve ser o gato, eu não devia ter dormido no sofá! ... Espere, o gato não e tão grande ... e ele sempre dorme no meu colo não põe a cabeça no meu peito!_ Como num flash me lembrei da noite anterior, o baile, o maldito Kouga, Miroku e Sangô brigando ( apesar de isso acontecer a todo momento) , Kagome e eu dançando e o garoto humano, o tal de Bozo ... não Hojo! , a briga ... Abri os olhos e percebi que o sol já tinha nascido, mas a claridade ainda era pouca _Deve ser muito cedo _, Olhei para baixo e vi Kagome dormindo enrodilhada como uma gata dormindo ao meu lado com a cabeça apoiada no meu peito E verdade, a gente estava vendo TV, acho que e melhor acorda-la.

* Oi Kagome .. * ela se mexeu, mas não abriu os olhos * Kagome ?! *chamei de novo, dessa vez ela respondeu, mas sem abrir os olhos

* Só mais um pouquinho Okaa-san , hoje não tem aula . * ela murmurou e puxou o cobertor, sorri _Okaa-san ?_

* Eu não sou sua mãe * ela abriu os olhos devagar e olhou para mim

* Nani ? ... Eu dormi aqui ? *

* E o que parece. * ela fechou os olhos de novo, e olhou confusa para mim * Acho que e melhor a gente subir, seu avo ... * dessa vez ela acordou.

* Oh, e verdade * ela deu um pulo do sofá e não sei como acabei no chão. * Tenho que subir antes que o vovô acorde. * continuei no chão olhando ela correr escada acima, sem saber o que pensar.

* Ohayo para você também, Kagome! * levantei do chão e peguei o xale dela e resolvi voltar para o quarto antes que o avo dela descesse e perguntasse o que eu estava fazendo ali. Subi as escadas em silencio e abri a porta, ouvi Miroku roncando, entrei e comecei a dobrar o saco de dormir. Ouvi uma batida na porta antes de abrir e me virei para ver Kagome

* Você quer tomar banho ? * eu apenas concordei, ainda me sentia um pouco irritado por ela ter me derrubado do sofá, ignorando o modo como eu me sentia ela sorriu * Me de suas roupas, vou lava-las enquanto você toma banho. * 

* Não precisa. *

* Me de as roupas InuYasha. Não quero ter que andar com você sujo de sangue! *

* Nos vamos voltar para casa ... de carro ... Ninguém vai ver. *

* Eu vou! * ela apontou as roupas em cima da cadeira * Agora me de as malditas roupas! *

* Vocês se importam de falar mais baixo ? * Miroku falou irritado.

* Viu só. Você o acordou! * Kagome falou 

* Eu ? * ela concordou * Tudo bem, e cedo demais para discutir *peguei as roupas e entreguei para ela que sorriu 

* Vou colocar isso na maquina e pego uma toalha para você! * ela saiu do quarto, peguei o saco de dormir e abri o armário da onde tinha visto Sangô pega-lo, tinha acabado de fechar a porta quando Kagome voltou.

* Vou mostrar onde e o banheiro. * eu a segui pelo corredor, ela parou em frente a uma porta e estendeu a toalha para mim * Vou estar na cozinha quando terminar, pode ir para lá quando terminar. * ela disse sorrindo, apenas concordei e entrei no banheiro. 

****

N.A._ - Arigato Minna pelas reviews. _

Eu estava com um pouco de pressa nesses últimos capitulo e não comentei suas reviews, mas como estou com tempo e esse capitulo esta pequeno vou fazer isso hoje.

Andrea Meiouh - **_quer dizer que você achou que o Bozo, quer dizer Hojo, devia apanhar mais ? Talvez, acho que não levo jeito para escrever sobre brigas. Mas tente se lembrar que o InuYasha e uma Hanyo e ele um humano, então mesmo que tenham sido só dois soquinhos foram o bastante para ele_**.

Naru - O que você acha InuYasha ?

__

InuYasha - Feh, não se preocupe eu não ia deixar ele sair em pune por machucar a Kagome. ( percebe o que falou e começa a corar )

****

Sangô - **_Que bom que você gostou do beijo, mas ainda estou imaginando muito mais... * Gota * Ops não posso contar_**

InuYasha - O que você pretende fazer Naru ? 

__

Naru - Não posso falar agora, mas não se preocupe você logo vai saber.

__

InuYasha - Mas você podia contar só para mim ...

__

Naru - Depois ... quem sabe. 

__

InuYasha - Tudo bem.

__

Naru * sussurra * - Como ele e inocente!

__

InuYasha ( olhando para mim desconfiado) - Por que você acha que eu sou inocente ?

__

Naru * Gota* - Nada não, depois a gente conversa. Tenho que continuar aqui.

****

Tomoyo-chan - **_Quer dizer que você gostou do beijo ? Não posso negar que eu também_** *suspira se lembrando da cena *

__

InuYasha - Oi Naru, você precisa terminar

__

Naru * volta para a realidade * - Aah sim , obrigada Inu-chan.

__

InuYasha - Não me chame assim, só a Kagome pode. ( coloca as mãos sobre a boca ao perceber o que falou e começa a corar )

__

Naru - Tudo bem, vamos continuar ...

****

Juli-chan - **_Fico feliz que você esteja gostando_**.

****

Mayzinha - **_Arigato. Que bom que você gosta da minha historia e das minhas loucuras, ou surtos como eu costumo chamar. Surto por que eu não sou assim o tempo inteiro, só de vez em quando._**

InuYasha- Quem você quer enganar ? Você e louca o tempo inteiro!

__

Naru (sussurra para InuYasha) - Eu sei, mas os leitores não.

__

InuYasha (sussurra para mim) - Ah, certo. Gomen! ( começa a falar normalmente ) E verdade, ela não e louca o tempo todo, ela tem essas coisas ... ( se vira para mim) como e o nome mesmo ?

__

Naru * Gota * - Surto

__

InuYasha - Isso mesmo, surto! ( se vira para mim e sorri ) Viu, ninguém percebeu que eu falei que você e maluca!

__

Naru * Gota *( balançando a cabeça ) - Ah, sim claro ... você foi sutil, muito sutil.

__

InuYasha - Arigato.

**__**

E por ultimo mas não menos importante, minha fã numero 1 Kagome-Chan ...

__

InuYasha ( procurando ) Kagome ? Onde ?

__

Naru * Gota * - E outra Kagome-Chan InuYasha.

__

InuYasha * Gota * - Oh, Gomen. Pode continuar

__

Naru - Arigato, Então, voltando ao que eu estava dizendo

****

Kagome-Chan - **_Fico feliz que você esteja gostando, sabe que sua opniao e muito importante, afinal você faz parte da historia e ..._**

InuYasha - Mas você falou que era outra Kagome.

__

Naru - Eu menti, era só pra você parar de me atrapalhar.

__

InuYasha - NARU! 

__

Naru - Tudo bem, tudo bem. Me deixe terminar aqui e a gente já vai conversar sobre os * **próximos capítulos * **. 

__

InuYasha ( concorda e sai da sala)

__

Naru ( espera ele sair antes de continuar a falar) - Não e ótimo ele ser tão inocente ? Ate parece que eu vou contar alguma coisa para ele.

**__**

Bem, por hoje chega das minhas loucuras, com certeza vocês já se cansaram e nem leram ate o final essa gigantesca nota.

Espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo.

Naru (começa a sair da sala ) - Agora, tenho que pensar no que vou dizer para o InuYasha ... Ah, já sei vou chamar a Kagome-Chan e ele vai esquecer ... ( se vira para os leitores, se e que algum chegou ate aqui, sorri sem graça) Quase esqueci ...

**__**

Ja Ne, 

Naru 


	26. capitulo 26

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 26

Quando terminei de tomar banho voltei para o quarto para ver se Miroku já tinha acordado, nem precisei abrir a porta para ouvir ele roncando. Sem outra opção, resolvi descer e ir para cozinha. Mal entrei e Kagome se virou para mim sorrindo

* Já coloquei sua roupa na secadora. *

* Tudo bem ... seu avo não vai comer ? *

* Ele já comeu, foi para o templo. * Ela falou e se virou novamente para o fogão, sentei em uma das cadeiras. Ela pegou dois pratos e colocou na mesa * Espero que você goste. * ela disse sentando na cadeira a minha frente e começando a comer, _Como ela pode agir assim normalmente como se não tivesse feito nada errado?_ , ela olhou para mim * Não esta com fome ?*

* Hai. *

* Então qual o problema ? *

* Não tem problema nenhum! * empurrei o prato e cruzei os braços

* Você parece chateado com alguma coisa! * 

* Você me derrubou do sofá e nem se desculpou * Vi ela arregalar os olhos como se aquilo não tivesse acontecido com ela * Depois saiu correndo da sala ... e nem ao menos me disse Ohayo! * ela olhou para mim e começou a rir * Bruxa, primeiro fica perguntando o que ha de errado e depois ri de mim quando conto o porque ? * ela parou de rir e corou um pouco

* Gomen InuYasha, foi sem querer. * ela levantou da cadeira e se aproximou de mim * Ohayo! * ela se abaixou e beijou meu rosto, depois voltou a sentar, olhou para mim e sorriu * Melhor ? *

* Por que tenho a impressão de que você esta me achando _ridículo_ e continua a rir por dentro ? *

* Isso não e verdade! * ela tentou ficar seria, mas acabou rindo * Talvez só um _pouquinho_! * ela ficou seria antes de olhar para mim e continuar * Eu realmente sinto muito. Vovô acorda muito cedo e não queria que ele nos visse dormindo juntos . Você sabe que ele teria uma idéia errada e seria muito difícil explicar. * ela abaixou a cabeça * Eu nem percebi o que tinha feito. * ela parecia realmente arrependida., senti minha raiva desaparecer aos poucos

* Tudo bem, não foi nada demais mesmo! * puxei o prato de novo * Você não quer que seu avo nos veja juntos, eu ... entendo! *

* Não foi isso o que eu disse. * ela levantou a cabeça

* Não precisa explicar , eu já entendi. * levantei * Você quer _brincar_ comigo , mas não quer que sua família saiba ... eu entendo, afinal sou só um Hanyo imprestável ne ? * ela olhou para mim chocada, comecei a me afastar da mesa, ouvi ela levantar e se aproximar, senti a mão dela segurar meu braço .

* Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas. * Olhei para ela e vi a magoa naqueles lindos olhos azuis _Maldita insegurança, eu não devia ter falado nada! Não quero que ela tenha pena de mim!_

* Você mesma disse que não queria que seu avo nos visse _juntos_! *

* Eu falei que não queria que ele nos visse _dormindo_ juntos, baka! * percebi a raiva na voz dela * Tem idéia do que ele ia fazer com você se tivesse nos visto ? *

* Imagino o que ele iria _tentar_ fazer, mas isso não e nenhuma surpresa ele não gosta de mim! *

* Ele não gostava de você no começo, mas depois que você e seu irmão ajudaram Souta-kun ele pensa diferente. * ela explicou e pude sentir a raiva dela aumentando * Mas o problema não e você InuYasha, ele mataria qualquer um que tentasse se aproveitar de mim ou Sango-chan . *

* Miroku esta vivo. * 

* Vovô sabe tão bem quanto eu e você que ele e inofensivo! *

* E eu não sou, certo ? * ela revirou os olhos e suspirou

* Por que você teima em mudar tudo o que falo ? *

* Eu não fiz isso. * 

* Tudo bem . Vamos nos acalmar, talvez eu não esteja sendo clara o suficiente. * ela respirou fundo * Vovô e muito superprotetor, ele praticamente me criou desde que meu pai morreu e Sango-chan também ... Apesar de todas as insinuações, você sabe que Miroku e inofensivo e ele esta aqui ha tempo suficiente para que vovô também tenha percebido isso. * 

* Mas nos não fizemos nada. *

* Nos sabemos disso, mas seja sincero o que iria pensar se estivesse no lugar dele e nos visse dormindo juntos .... ? *

* Você dormiu com Inu no nii-chan ? * ouvi a voz de Souta e me virei, ele estava parado na porta, olhos arregalados Era só o que me faltava!

* Souta-kun, não e isso ... * Ela soltou o meu braço e começou a explicar, mas antes que ela pudesse para-lo ele se virou e saiu correndo para a escada, pude ouvir ele abrindo uma porta e gritando

* Sango-chan, Kagome e Inu no nii-chan dormiram juntos! *

* Você não vai atras dele ? * ela se virou e negou, me puxou para mesa * Só tenho que impedir Souta-kun de falar isso para o vovô, mas ele já saiu então ... não tem problema. * ela me empurrou na cadeira * Agora, coma ! 

* E você ? *

* Acho que Souta acordou todo mundo, vou fazer mais comida. * Comecei a comer e logo depois Sangô entrou na cozinha

* Ohayo . Dormiram bem ? * senti meu rosto quente e baixei a cabeça sem responder * Souta-kun me contou, mas eu já desconfiava já que Kagome-Chan não voltou para o quarto. * Ela completou sorrindo

* Sango-chan! * Kagome falou corando também, Sangô parou de sorrir

* Gomen, acho que o comportamento de Miroku e contagioso! *

* O que e contagioso ? * Miroku perguntou entrando com Souta na cozinha, sentou na cadeira ao meu lado

* Nada especial, eu só disse que você dorme demais.* Sangô falou e se aproximou de Kagome para ajuda-la

* Ah, tudo bem ... pensei que estávamos falando de InuYasha e Kagome dormirem juntos. * ele falou e sorriu daquele mesmo modo odioso de sempre para mim.

* Grrrrrrrr. * ele levantou as mãos

* Fique calmo, só estou repetindo o que Souta me contou. * Votei a comer, ele se inclinou e disse * Depois tem que me contar tudo o .... * * THUMP * vi ele cair da cadeira, olhei para trás e vi Sangô que segurava uma frigideira.

* Ele não sabe mesmo quando ficar calado. * ela falou

* Sango-chan ... * Souta pulou da cadeira e chacoalhou Miroku * Acho que dessa vez você o matou! * Kagome se aproximou dele sorrindo

* Ele esta bem .. _Olhe só_ ! * ela falou baixinho depois se abaixou e falou alto * Nossa Sango-chan eu gostei dessa sua mini-saia! * ele levantou de um pulo procurando por Sangô, Kagome levantou rindo e não pude evitar de rir também. Ele finalmente encontrou Sangô parada atras dele, usando uma calca jeans e parecendo muito zangada e corada, ele disfarçou e sentou na cadeira de novo.

* Você vai morar com a gente Inu no nii-chan ? * Souta perguntou animado, enquanto voltava a sentar na cadeira, quase engasguei ao escutar aquilo e olhei para ele .

* _Souta-kun_! * Kagome falou de olhos arregalados, consegui me recuperar do susto e respondi

* Iie Souta, não vou morar aqui. * ele abaixou a cabeça desapontado

* Que pena, eu gosto de você. * ele suspirou * Estou cansado de só ter garotas por perto. *

* E seu avo e Miroku ? *

* Vovô sempre esta ocupado e Miroku esta sempre com Sango-chan. *

* Você não me vê muito também. *

* Mas pelo menos você não me ignora quando vem aqui. *

* Eu não ignoro você . * Miroku falou parecendo indignado, olhei para ele uma sombrancelha levantada * Bem, talvez um pouco. * Ele se virou para Souta * Gomen, prometo prestar mais atenção em você. *

* Sua roupa esta seca InuYasha! * Kagome falou e me estendeu a roupa, colocou um prato na frente de Souta, ele ignorou a comida e olhou para mim.

* Vocês já vão ? *

* Souta-kun, você sabe que a gente tem que ir, Okaa-san esta esperando. * ele concordou desapontado.

* Sangô e eu estamos livres, o que acha de dar uma volta com a gente ? *

* Onde vocês vão ? * Kagome perguntou enquanto sentava, Sangô trouxe o prato dela e de Miroku e também sentou

* Onde Souta-kun quiser ir. * ela respondeu sorrindo

* Eu quero ir ao parque de diversões. * ele respondeu animado. 

* Então, e para lá que vamos, mas não podemos voltar muito tarde temos um compromisso mais tarde. * Miroku completou

* Nani ? *

* Sesshoumaru não contou para você ? *

* Iie * estava começando a perder a paciência 

* Você não vai ? * ele perguntou sorrindo, aquilo terminou com a pouca paciência que ainda me sobrava 

* Se você não responder logo e parar de fazer perguntas cretinas você não vai poder ir a lugar nenhum. *

* InuYasha, pare de ameaçar Miroku! * Kagome falou

* Você esta com sorte, não desperdice! * murmurei para ele

* Hoje e o aniversario de Rin e seu irmão vai leva-la ao Sengoku Jidai Bar, ele nos convidou . *

* Nani ? *

* Rin não e a namorada do seu irmão ? * Kagome perguntou eu concordei * Como você pode não saber disso ? *

* EU_NAO_SEI! *

* _Grande resposta_.! * Miroku murmurou * Na verdade Sesshoumaru ia falar com ele ontem, mas disse que não tinha certeza se InuYasha ia por que ele não tinha ninguém ... * ele olhou para mim e depois para Kagome e sorriu malicioso antes de completar * Mas agora vocês estão juntos por que não vão ? *

* Se _ele_ não me convidou, então _eu_ não vou! * Cruzei os braços

* Deixe de ser tão teimoso InuYasha ! *

* Não vá me dizer que você _quer ir_ ? *

* _E se eu quiser_ ? * ela perguntou desafiadora _Esse vai ser um longo dia!_

* Então vá ... SOZINHA! *

* EU NAO PRECISO IR SOZINHA SEU GROSSO. MIROKU E SANGO VAO COMIGO. * Droga, ela tem uma resposta para tudo, me levantei da mesa

* Feh! Faca como quiser! * ela também levantou 

* E o que pretendo fazer! *

* Sabe, * Sangô começou e olhei para ela, e só então percebi que todos tinham parado de comer para olhar para nos dois * Seu irmão estava querendo falar com você ontem. * Sangô falou tentando nos acalmar, ela sorriu para mim * Vamos InuYasha, vai ser divertido! *

* Vou pensar. *

* VAI PENSAR ? Como assim VAI PENSAR ? * 

* Será que você pode parar de gritar ? * ela estreitou os olhos, mas abaixou a voz para continuar

* Por que comigo e _Vá sozinha_ e para Sango-chan e _Vou pensar_ ?

* Por que _ela_ não _gritou_ comigo. *

* EU_NAO_ESTOU_GRITANDO! * Quase coloquei as mãos sobre as orelhas _Nossa a voz dela fica aguda quando esta brava! _, levantei uma sombrancelha.

* Mesmo ? * vi ela fechar as mãos tentando se controlar _Só espero que ela não tente me bater!_

* _Ora seu_ ... * ela começou

* Apesar de adorar ouvir você me _elogiar_, vou trocar de roupa agora. * falei e comecei a me afastar * Podemos terminar nossa _conversa_ depois. * enquanto saia da cozinha, pude ouvir ela me xingando, suspirei e continuei meu caminho para o quarto.

**************************************************************

Depois de trocar de roupa desci novamente e vi Kagome sentada na sala 

* O que esta fazendo ai sozinha ? *

* Eles me _expulsaram_ da cozinha. * Ela falou, sentei ao lado dela, ela parecia revoltada * Disseram que eu estava de mau humor e que estava _arruinando _o café da manha * continuei em silencio * _Ingratos_ ... e pensar que fui eu quem fez a comida! * ela olhou para mim * Miroku disse que estou começando a ficar muito parecida com _você_. * ela parecia tão indignada que era engraçado, tentei não rir

* Bem, você passa muito tempo comigo. *

* O que isso quer dizer ? * tentei permanecer serio, ela estreitou os olhos * Não pense que me engana ... eu sei que você acha isso engraçado! * ela cruzou os braços zangada e dessa vez não consegui me conter e comecei a rir, ela olhou para mim * Dame! Não e engraçado! *

* Tudo bem .... Me conte o que exatamente você fez para ser _expulsa_ da cozinha . *

* Eu não sei. * ela falou desanimada 

* Como assim _Não sabe_ ? * ela baixou a cabeça

* Bem, depois que você saiu da cozinha eu ainda estava zangada e ... acho que me _empolguei um pouco_ falando de você. *

* Aposto como não estava me elogiando. *

* Eu estava zangada, por que diabos acha que eu ia ficar _elogiando_ você _, seu cabeça dura arrogante_? * não respondi, apenas fiquei olhando para ela. * Droga ! E tudo culpa sua! *

* Como pode achar que isso e culpa _minha_ ? *

* Por que e ... * ela olhou para mim, depois baixou a cabeça * Eu era uma garotinha _tão educada_ antes de conhecer você! *

* _Educada_ ? * ela levantou a cabeça * Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que conversamos na biblioteca ... _você me bateu_. Eu sou um dos patrões e você me bateu. * Vi um pequeno sorriso nos lábios dela * Como pode dizer que _era_ educada ? *

* Você mereceu ... Na verdade, acho que não bati em você o bastante ... Afinal, você continua me chamando de Bruxa! * ela se ajoelhou no sofá ficando de frente para mim

* Como se uma humana como você pudesse me mach.... * ela pulou em cima de mim * Oi, o que diabos esta fazendo ? *

* Provando que _posso_ machucar você! * ela falou determinada, consegui segurar os pulsos dela antes que ela me batesse

* Você por acaso _enlouqueceu_ , bruxa? * ela tentou se soltar * Dame Kagome ! *

* Só se você me contar por que me chama de bruxa! * Ela continuou tentando se soltar e sentou em cima de mim _Isso não e bom ! ,_ consegui inverter as posições e prende-la contra o sofá com meu peso, mas ela continuava tentando se soltar

* Pare com isso ou vai acabar se machucando! * ela tentou se levantar e não consegui conter um gemido ao sentir o corpo dela pressionado contra o meu * Eu conto se você parar de se mexer ! * Ela parou e olhou para mim

* Esta bem, fale ! *

* Eu chamo você de _bruxa_ porque ... * ela olhava para mim curiosa, baixei a cabeça e falei no ouvido dela * ... eu gosto quando você fica zangada * respirei fundo , sentindo o cheiro dela * ... esses lindos olhos azuis brilhando ... * vi a pele dela se arrepiar * ... eu ... * ela virou o rosto e olhou para mim, nossos lábios a centímetros um do outro, ouvi o coração dela começar a bater mais rápido e a respiração se acelerar.

* Você vai me beijar ? * 

* Você quer que eu beije você ? * vi os olhos dela se fecharem, afastei meu rosto e falei na orelha dela * Responda Kagome, você quer que eu beije você ? * mordisquei a orelha dela e ouvi ela gemer baixinho

* Hai. * a resposta não passou de um sussurro rouco, comecei a beijar o pescoço dela, soltei os pulsos e afundei minhas mãos nos cabelos dela * InuYasha ?! * olhei para ela

* O que foi Kagome ? * ela estava corada, os olhos tinham um brilho diferente que eu nunca tinha visto

* Você não vai me beijar ? *

* Não era isso que eu estava fazendo ? *

* Mas ... * ela abraçou meu pescoço

* Aah .... * aproximei meus lábios dos dela * Você quer dizer assim ? * ela balançou a cabeça concordando * Abra os lábios para mim Kagome. * ela obedeceu e me puxou nossos lábios se encontraram.

* Acho que agora ela vai se acalmar. * senti ela ficar tensa ao ouvir Miroku, levantei de um pulo e ela se escondeu atras de mim

* Me de uma boa razão para eu não matar você! * vi o sorriso sumir dos lábios dele enquanto ele se escondia atras de Sangô

* Sangô, querida .... me ajude . * ela levantou uma sombrancelha e virou a cabeça para ele

* _Por que eu deveria fazer isso_ ? * ele arregalou os olhos _Será que ela pensa que eu estou brincando ? Já estou ficando cansado de interrupções!_

* _Sangô_!! * ela suspirou e revirou os olhos.

* Esta bem. * ela virou para mim * Não mate ele InuYasha. * ela falou desanimada

* Me de um motivo! * _Agora tenho certeza, ela realmente pensa que estou brincando_. mas ver a indignação no rosto de Miroku me acalmou um pouco, o suficiente para que aquilo realmente virasse um brincadeira 

* Bem, ele e ... * ela parou pensando * ..... Aaah .... * ela piscou para mim * Gomen, não consigo pensar em nada * baixei a cabeça tentando esconder um sorriso quando vi o olhar dele , Senti Kagome se encolher atras de mim e ouvi ela rindo baixinho

* _Sangô_! * Ele soou chocado _Talvez tortura-lo seja mais divertido!_ , engoli o riso e levantei a cabeça, vi ela virar o rosto para ele de novo

* Ah, sim * ela se virou para mim * _Eu o amo._ *

* Acha que esse e um _bom motivo_ ? *

* Bem , .... *

* _Sangô_! *

* OK, ok ... * Ela sorriu para mim antes de continuar * Se você o matar eu vou sentir a falta dele * ele pareceu aliviado * Apesar de ele ser um pervertido e estar sempre olhando para outras garotas .... * ela fingiu pensar * Hai, esse e um bom motivo, você _definitivamente_ não deve mata-lo! *

* O que você acha Kagome ? * me virei para ela rindo, ela piscou para mim

* Eu não sei, ele esta sempre atrapalhando ... * 

* Kagome-Sama ... Onegai .... * ela olhou para ele e abraçou meu pescoço

* Acho que devemos perdoa-lo ... * ele deu um pequeno sorriso * Afinal, Sango-chan gosta dele. *

* Esta bem, vocês me convenceram. * ouvi ele suspirar aliviado * Mas não abuse da sorte Miroku ! *

* Hai, vou tentar. * ele falou saindo de trás de Sangô

* Já ouvi isso antes, ele não consegue .... acho que você devia dar uma lição nele * Ele se virou para Sangô com os olhos arregalados 

* Sangô, por que esta falando isso? ... Eu pensei que você gostasse de mim. * ela olhou para ele seria, depois começou a rir

* Baka, não viu que e só uma brincadeira ? *

* Acho que você não devia brincar assim quando alguém esta me ameaçando . * ele olhou para mim e depois para ela de novo * Principalmente com ele ... Não percebe que ele estava falando serio ? * Kagome começou a rir e me abraçou mais forte, eu a puxei para o meu colo rindo também, ele olhou para nos de olhos arregalados.

* Então era tudo mentira ? * Concordei * Você não ia mesmo me matar ? *

* Pelo menos hoje não. * 

* Eu não sei se gostei disso! * Sangô começou a rir e ele se virou para ela indignado * Você ... como pode ... eu .... *

Calma Miroku, acha mesmo que se estivesse em perigo eu falaria daquele jeito ? * ela sorriu * InuYasha não ia fazer nada com você, não e mesmo ? * ela olhou para mim Não tenh ...Itai! * olhei para Kagome esfregando a costela que ela tinha acertado com o cotovelo, vi ela balançar a cabeça * Ah, tudo bem ... eu só estava _brincando_ * me aproximei dela e sussurrei * Não faca mais isso! * ela simplesmente sorriu 

* Bem, eu ... eu sei como meus modos deixam você irritada as vezes. * ele baixou a cabeça, ela sorriu e o abraçou

* Baka! * ela murmurou, antes de beija-lo. Souta entrou na sala correndo e olhou para os dois e depois para Kagome no meu colo

* O que esta acontecendo aqui ? * Kagome levantou num pulo * Vovô, ... * ela conseguiu segura-lo antes que ele saísse correndo dessa vez

* Souta-kun, tem que parar de sair correndo toda vez que escuta ou vê alguma coisa. * ele se virou e olhou para ela, Sangô se aproximou dos dois * Não conte nada ao vovô ou vai nos meter em uma encrenca ! * ele olhou para ela por um momento, sem responder

* Com uma condição. *

* Nani ? *

* Quero que você e Inu no nii-chan também venham ao parque. * vi ela estreitar os olhos

* _Seu pequeno chantagista _... * Kagome falou 

* VOVO ?! * ela colocou a mão na boca dele para impedi-lo de gritar e olhou para mim, esperando uma resposta

* Por que não ? * ela o soltou e ele sorriu * Mas temos que ir para casa antes. * ele concordou

* Posso ir junto ? *

* Você esta abusando Souta-kun! * Sangô falou, ele abriu a boca para chamar pelo avo de novo.

* Tudo bem, você vem com a gente. *Kagome falou desanimada, ele sorriu, saiu correndo e subiu as escadas, ela voltou para o sofá mas dessa vez se sentou ao meu lado. * Acho que esse vai ser um longo dia ! * 

* Você acha ? * 

****

N.A. - Arigato minna pelas reviews! 

Espero que gostem desse capitulo, não sei se esta bom mas com certeza ficou grande. 

Acho que me empolguei um pouquinho!

Me escrevam dizendo o que acharam

Ja Ne,

Naru


	27. capitulo 27

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 27

Depois de quase meia hora esperando todos se aprontarem para sair minha paciência já estava por um fio Tudo bem, eu sou sempre assim, mas ter que passar o dia todo cuidando de um garotinho .... que alias estava nos chantageando não era bem a minha idéia de diversão. _E pensar que o dia nem começou ainda!_ Tudo bem, eu nunca penso em me divertir, mas a verdade e que eu preferia passar o dia sozinho com Kagome ... _Ops, isso não soou bem! _Vamos esquecer essa ultima parte, acho que não estou pensando direito com toda essa gente sempre interrompendo sempre que as coisas ficam ... melhor mudar de assunto!

Voltando ao inicio, depois de esperar por um bom tempo por eles, finalmente Kagome e Souta desceram a escada ( depois de quinze minutos esperando ela tinha resolvido ir atras dele para apressa-lo, mas não foi de muita ajuda já que depois disso eles estavam demorando mais tempo ), levantei e fui para porta impaciente para ir para casa, por sorte eles me seguiram sem nenhum comentário ate chegar ao carro.

* Posso ir na frente ? * Souta perguntou quando chegamos ao carro

* Iie, você vai atras! * ele abriu a boca para tentar responder * Souta-kun, eu acho que já fez exigências suficientes por hoje. * ela abriu a porta e puxou o banco * Você vai atras e nem tente discutir! * _Nossa, acho que não sou o único que não esta feliz com esse **arranjo** !_ olhei para de olhos arregalados _Agora eu entendi porque eles a expulsaram da cozinha. Ela realmente esta de péssimo humor_. 

* Esta tudo bem Kagome. Fique calm ... * ela olhou pra mim , os olhos cuspindo fogo, o que fez com que eu me calasse e começasse a sair com o carro _Ela definitivamente esta passando tempo demais comigo! _olhei pelo retrovisor e vi o garoto de braços cruzados e cabeça baixa _Acho que ele percebeu que não foi uma boa idéia nos chantagear !_ olhei para ela de novo e suspirei voltando os olhos para rua _Esse vai ser realmente um longo dia!_

*******************************************************************************

Fizemos o resto do caminho em silencio, _Kagome e assustadora quando esta zangada!_ , mal estacionei o carro ela saiu e esperou Souta, depois falou que me encontrava mais tarde e foi em direção a cozinha. Eu nem ao menos tive tempo de responder, dei meia volta e entrei na casa, estava começando a subir a escada para ir para o meu quarto, ou pelo menos era o que eu pretendia fazer

* Ola irmãozinho ... Como foi sua noite ? * se eu não tivesse a certeza de que ele me seguiria teria continuado meu caminho, mas sabia que isso não ia acontecer, me virei

* Por que esta perguntando isso ? *

* Bem, você não voltou e ... *

* Você me deixou lá e veio embora sem nem se despedir ! * ele olhou para mim parecendo surpreso

* Eu pensei que você não me queria lá. *

* Bem, eu não queria ... mas, já que você estava lá .... *

* Matte! * olhei para ele assustado * Você esta dizendo que queria que eu tivesse ficado ? *

* Iie .. Quer dizer Hai ... *

* Mas você me disse para sair. *

* Eu falei para você sair da cozinha , não para ir embora da casa! *

* Você tem que ser mais claro, irmãozinho! * ele respondeu sorrindo

* Eu ... *

* Você vai demorar Inu no nii-chan ? * Souta entrou correndo seguido por Kagome, parou quando viu meu irmão

* Souta-kun ! Eu já disse que não pode correr aqui dentro! * ela conseguiu pega-lo * Gomen nasai Sesshoumaru-sama! * ele sorriu para ela

* Esta tudo bem Kagome, afinal ele deve querer brincar . * ela concordou * E não precisa me chamar de sama *

* Nani ? * ela pareceu confusa

* E, afinal ... * ele olhou para mim e ... piscou ? * .... você e quase parte da família! * não consegui acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir, senti meu rosto se aquecer e ela corando e baixando a cabeça

* O que diabos.... ? *

* Controle sua língua irmãozinho. * ele avisou e olhou para Souta, eu me calei _Já basta Kagome falando como eu ... Acho que se Souta começar a falar do mesmo jeito o avo dela vai realmente tentar me matar!_ * Bem, mudando um pouco de assunto ... Você vai ao aniversario de Rin ? *

* Como posso ir se você não me convidou ? *

* Eu não sabia se você ia querer ir sozinho, mas agora que vocês estão juntos. *

* E verdade, eles ate dormiram junt .. .! * Souta falou, Kagome corou e colocou a mão na boca dele para impedi-lo de continuar

* Ahn .... * Ela começou a puxa-lo * Vamos esperar lá ... na cozinha! * Sesshoumaru olhou para os dois ate eles saírem e então se virou para mim

Esse garoto e realmente interessante, acho que vou falar com ele antes que vocês saiam. *

* Iie! * ele olhou para mim e levantou uma sombrancelha * Ele esta inventando coisas ... você não deve prestar atenção no que ele fala! * senti meu roso ficar cada vez mais quente e baixei a cabeça.

* Mesmo ? ... Sei. * ele fez uma pausa e depois continuou * Mas então você vai ou não ? *

* Onde ? * levantei a cabeça, ele sorriu

* Ao aniversario de Rin, no Sengoku Jidai Bar . *

* Ah, sim ... Bem, não sei. *

* Aposto como Kagome gostaria, principalmente depois do que aconteceu ontem no baile! *

* Acho que sim. * 

* Ótimo, isso quer dizer que você vai! * ele se virou e começou a andar em direção a cozinha 

* Matte, eu não disse isso! * Ele nem se virou e continuou andando pra cozinha Kagome queria mesmo ir. * Onde você vai ? * 

* Conversar com o garoto, parece que ele tem coisas interessantes para contar ! * pensei em impedi-lo, mas sabia que seria inútil . Dei de ombros e comecei a subir a escada _Se Souta não contar nada eu sei que Miroku vai . ... Se Kagome conseguir impedir Souta , eu dou um jeito em Miroku! _, terminei de subir as escadas _Quem eu estou enganando? Sei que ele vai arrumar um jeito de descobrir_. , entrei no meu quarto para me trocar depressa, talvez eu conseguisse tirar o garoto da casa antes que ele falasse alguma coisa 

****************************************************************************

Me troquei o mais rápido possível e desci as escadas quase correndo, comecei a andar mais devagar quando cheguei perto da cozinha, podia ouvir as vozes.

* Então e verdade ? * Sesshoumaru perguntou 

* Hai, Kagome-Chan e a melhor! * Souta respondeu animado _Isso parece estranho! _

* Souta-kun! * Kagome o repreendeu * Não acho que eu seja tão boa assim ... Eu nunca fiz isso na frente de estranhos. * Parei de andar ao ouvir a ultima frase. _Do que Diabos eles estão falando?_

* Tem sempre uma primeira vez .... O que acha da minha proposta para essa noite ? * Fechei os olhos tentando me acalmar _Não pode ser o que estou pensando * _O que acha da minha proposta para essa noite ? * _NANI ?_quase não consegui me impedir de gritar

* Eu não sei ... * _Como assim não sabe ? Diga Iie , Iie ..._ * O que acha Okaa-san ? * _Ela perguntou para mãe ? ... Tudo bem, e claro que a mãe dela não vai deixar ela aceitar ..._

* Você e quem sabe, querida. * _Nani ? Será que essa gente e louca ?_

* Viu, sua mãe não vai impedi-la * Sesshoumaru, Maldito acho que vou mata-lo! * O que me diz ? Eu posso pagar .... * essa foi a ultima gota, entrei na cozinha quase correndo sem me importar com os olhares surpresos .

* Você se trocou rápido . irmãozinho. * Minha revolta era tanta que nem conseguia falar. Kagome se aproximou de mim

* Qual o problema InuYasha ? *

* Do que diabos vocês estão falando ? *

* Pense antes de falar .Eu já disse para controlar sua linguagem na frente do garoto! * Sesshoumaru falou e isso fez com que eu me calasse, respirei fundo antes de repetir a pergunta

* Do_que_voces_estao_falando ? * ele olhou pra mim e parecia estar se divertindo com a situação

* Quer dizer que ficou escutando nossa conversa ? *

* Pare de brincar comigo e me diga ...?*

* VOCE FICOU ESCUTANDO ATRAS DA PORTA ? * Kagome gritou atras de mim

* Mais baixo, bruxa ... *

* Não me chame assim baka e responda a minha pergunta. * Nossa, ela e realmente assustadora quando esta zangada ... e pior dessa vez eu sou o alvo.

* Kagome-Chan ... * Souta começou, mas parou quando Kagome olhou para ele

* Venha, Souta. * a Sra. Higurashi pegou a mão dele e começou a puxa-lo * Vou mostrar meu quarto para você. * Kagome esperou os dois saírem da cozinha e se virou para mim

* Agora responda! *

* Bem, eu ... *

* Ele não precisa ficar escutando atras da porta. * Sesshoumaru falou e pude perceber o riso na voz dele * Ele deve ter nos ouvido desde o corredor. *

* Isso, não foi de propósito. * ela pareceu se acalmar um pouco * Agora, um de vocês pode me dizer do que diabos estavam falando ? *

* Eu acho que não e da sua conta, irmãozinho ! *

* Ora seu ... E da minha conta quando meu irmão esta fazendo algum tipo de proposta indecente para minha garota! * os dois olharam surpresos para mim * O que foi ? *

* Você disse ... *

* ... que eu sou sua namorada ? * Eu disse isso ? Iie, ano foi bem isso o que eu disse...

* Eu disse que você e minha garota , não namorada . Eu ... * baixei a cabeça , sentindo meu rosto quente _Droga, eu realmente preciso começar a pensar antes de falar!_ * Acho que sim . *

* Você acha ? * ouvi Sesshoumaru rir ao fazer a pergunta, levantei a cabeça pronto para responder, me calei quando Kagome me abraçou

* O que ... o que você esta fazendo, bruxa ? * ela levantou a cabeça e olhou nos meus olhos 

* Você disse que eu sou sua namorada . *

* Não foi bem isso o que ... *

* Aah, InuYasha no baka * ela murmurou, vi os olhos dela se encherem de lagrimas * Eu amo tanto você! *

****

N.A_. - Como vocês foram tão gentis em me mandaram reviews eu resolvi parar de ficar a toa e escrever esse capitulo, mas como eu escrevi as pressas pode ser que não esteja muito bom. Espero que gostem! _

Esta um pouco curto e vou deixar vocês na expectativa sem saber qual e a proposta de Sesshoumaru .... Mas aposto que se pensarem um pouquinho vão descobrir sozinhos . Alem do mais, vocês sabem que não costumo demorar muito pra postar um novo capitulo. 

Arigato minna pelas reviews! 

Vou parar por aqui antes que fale demais!

Ja Ne,

Naru


	28. capitulo 28

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 28

* Aah, InuYasha no baka! * ela murmurou, vi os olhos dela se encherem de lagrimas * Eu amo tanto você! * eu não sabia o que dizer, ela já tinha me dito isso na noite passada, mas uma parte de mim ainda gritava dizendo que aquilo não era verdade, nada e fácil na vida .... vi uma lagrimas escapar dos olhos dela.

* Por que esta chorando ? * ela sorriu e beijou meus lábios de leve

* Por que eu estou feliz. *

* Você e estranha * ela inclinou a cabeça confusa * Por que chorar se você esta feliz ? *

* Eu ... *

* Eu detesto atrapalhar .... * olhei para Sesshoumaru _Ate parece_! * ... mas eu ainda preciso da sua resposta, Kagome. *

* Eu não sei, tenho medo ... e se eu não for boa o suficiente ? * ela olhou para mim * O que você acha ? *

* Eu ainda não sei do que diabos vocês estão falando ... *

* Aah, e verdade .... * ela sorriu e se afastou um pouco * Seu irmão me pediu para cantar hoje no Sengoku Jidai Bar. * _Entao e isso ?_ vi Sesshoumaru rir disfarçadamente, _Devo estar parecendo bastante estúpido agora .... _* Então, o que você acha? Devo aceitar ? *

* Como eu posso saber, bruxa ? * ela pareceu um pouco magoada com a resposta, o que fez com que eu me sentisse péssimo * Quer dizer, você tem uma voz maravilhoso, por que não ? * ela deu um pequeno sorriso

* Hounto ni ? * ela ainda parecia um pouco incerta * Talvez eu deva tentar. *

* Ótimo, vejo vocês hoje a noite! * ele falou e saiu da cozinha. Ela olhou para mim

* Tem certeza que eu sou boa o bastante ? * eu concordei * Acho que se você estiver comigo ... vou conseguir. *

* Por que ele convidou você para cantar ? *

* Eu estava tentando distrair Souta para que ele não falasse .... você sabe o que, então Sesshoumaru disse que a cantora que deveria se apresentar no bar hoje, pediu demissão ... e ai, meu irmão disse que eu cantava ... bom, ai você já sabe o resto. *

* Hai, * 

* Demo ... como ele vai fazer para que eu cante se ninguém nunca me ouviu ? *

* Ele e um dos sócios * ela arregalou os olhos

* Nani ? *

* Ele e um dos sócios ... esta ficando surda ? *

* Seu grosso ... como eu poderia saber ? *

* Você vive aqui ha oito anos e .... *

* Ao contrario do que você pensa, eu não fico ouvindo atras das portas como outras pessoas ... *

* Eu já falei que não fiz de propósito! * ela levantou uma sombrancelha * Tudo bem, vamos esquecer isso ... Eu só pensei que como você vive aqui ha tanto tempo soubesse com o que trabalhamos ... *

* Você não faz nada ! *

* Isso foi muito cruel ! * ela sorriu 

* Eu sei, ... mas não pode dizer que eu menti. *

* Acho que você tem razão, mas isso não quer dizer .... *

* Vocês vão demorar muito ? * Miroku perguntou ao entrar na cozinha * Souta esta ficando impaciente .... *

* Já estamos indo . * Kagome respondeu 

* Você se esqueceu que ele esta sozinho com sua mãe ? _Conversando_ ? * ela quase pulou

* Oh, deus ... eu esqueci ! * Kagome saiu correndo e quase derrubou Miroku que estava no caminho

* Acho que e melhor irmos também. * falei indo atras dela, Miroku me seguiu.

********************************************************************************

Ok, no inicio o parque de diversões não foi tão ruim .... no inicio. Mas depois de quase seis horas seguindo Souta que parecia ser um poço inesgotável de energia Kagome, Sangô e Miroku pareciam a ponto de desmaiar. Eu já estava começando a ficar sem paciência por escutar reclamações de ambos os lados : Souta dizendo que queria continuar e os outros dizendo que queriam descansar . Tudo o que eu queria era ir para casa e .... Diabos, eu não posso fazer nada porque tenho que ir ao maldito aniversario ! 

* Quero ir naquele! * Souta falou pelo que devia ser a milésima vez naquele dia, pude ouvir os três suspirando desanimados . Sabia que eles logo começariam a reclamar de novo .... _Malditos humanos fracotes! Mas pensando bem, aquele garoto não podia ser humano e não estar cansado! _

* Souta-kun, já faz mais de seis horas que estamos aqui ... Não acha que já brincou o suficiente ? * Kagome perguntou desanimada

* Mas ... * querendo poupar meus ouvidos da discussão que eu sabia que viria a seguir, me ajoelhei na frente dele, para impedi-lo de correr para a fila da montanha russa .

* Sabe, Souta .... * ele se calou e olhou para mim * As garotas estão cansadas ... e elas ainda tem que se arrumar para a festa de hoje a noite ... O que acha de encerrarmos por hoje ? *

* Mas, eu queria ... *

* Podemos voltar a semana que vem. * eu falei e ele sorriu

* Tudo bem, mas não se esqueça ... você prometeu! *

* Não se preocupe, eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas! *

* E você pode convidar um amiguinho par... Itai, Por que fez isso Sangô ? * Miroku perguntou esfregando a cabeça.

* Você enlouqueceu ? * ela falou irritada, ele olhou para ela confuso * Olhe para nos ... e só tem _um_ garotinho super energético ... e você diz para ele convidar _outro_ ? *

* Acho que você tem razão. *

* Acha ? * ela cruzou os braços e olhou para ele zangada * Devíamos fazer você vir sozinho semana que vem ... *

* Nada disso. * Souta falou e todos olharam para ele * Todos tem que vir, senão eu conto para o vovô. *

* E claro que vamos Souta-kun! * Kagome falou para ele, depois se virou para Miroku * E bom você rezar para ele se esquecer disso e não trazer ninguém! *

* Eu não vou esquecer . * Souta falou _Ótimo, mas um domingo **maravilhoso!**_

* Certo, podemos ir agora ? *

* Hai. * todos concordaram 

************************************************************************************************

* Vamos deixar Souta no templo ? * perguntei ao entrarmos no carro

* Iie, Okaa-san falou que vai ficar com ele e o leva amanha. * 

* E quanto a Sangô ? *

* O que tem ela ? * Kagome perguntou ao sentar e fechar os olhos

* Ela não tem que voltar para trocar de roupa ? *

* Iie, nos usamos o mesmo numero .... ela pode usar uma roupa minha. *

* Certo. * 

************************************************************************************************

Quando chegamos em casa, o garoto tinha adormecido. Miroku o pegou no colo dizendo que o levaria para a Sra. Higurashi, Sangô o seguiu. Kagome, disse que se encontraria comigo na biblioteca e foi para o quarto dela.. Entrei em casa pensando em como seria bom poder dormir um pouco, afinal eram apenas seis da tarde e não teríamos que sair antes das nove ... Aconteceu tanta coisa desde ontem, queria ter um tempo sozinho para poder pensar .... * terminei de subir a escada e comecei a caminhar para o meu quarto.

* Espero que não esteja pensando em fugir, irmãozinho .... *

* Eu _nunca_ penso em _fugir._ *

* Tem razão .... normalmente, você apenas _foge_! *

* Sesshoumaru .... * vi ele sorrindo e fechei os olhos tentando me acalmar Ele só esta querendo me irritar. * Você tem algum motivo para estar esperando por mim escondido ? ..... Quer dizer alem do usual ..... *

* E qual seria o usual ? *

* Tornar minha vida um inferno ! *

* Então você percebeu isso ? * ele levantou uma sombrancelha e sorriu * Que bom, isso quer dizer que esta ficando mais esperto! *

* Sesshoumaru .... eu estou cansado e se você não tem nada de bom para dizer .... Adeus !! * abri a porta do quarto 

* Tudo bem , você tem que aprender a aceitar brincadeiras . * nem me dignei a responder, entrei no quarto e ele me seguiu * tem algumas coisinhas que eu queria falar com você. *

* Fale!! *

* Nani ? *

* Fale logo o que você quer, já disse que estou cansado. *

* Vou fingir que não percebi esse tom ... e o fato de você pensar que pode realmente mandar em mim. * revirei os olhos e sentei na cama * Em primeiro lugar eu queria perguntar se o que Souta me contou essa manha e verdade ? * Senti como se um sino tivesse tocado na minha cabeça, mas tentei disfarçar

* Depende do que ele falou. *

* Ele estava contando uma historia interessante de Inu no nii-chan ter dormido com Kagome .... * arregalei os olhos em surpresa _Não acredito que aquele pequeno ... _, vi ele sorrir * Certo, pela sua reação, já descobri. *

* Eu não ... Kagome .... Souta .... Você não .... * ele sentou em uma cadeira, olhando para mim divertido , desisti de tentar me explicar * Diabos, você e irritante! *

* Eu sei disso! * ele falou orgulhoso

* Isso não foi um elogio! *

* Mesmo ? .... Eu achei que fosse! * fechei os olhos e deitei na cama _Melhor não discutir! _, fechei os olhos tentando me acalmar.

* Você quer mais alguma coisa ? * 

* Hai. * _Que ótimo!_ * Quero saber como você se sentiu quando ouviu Kagome falando que eu a tinha convidado para cantar e não para o que você estava pensand .... * Me sentei na cama e olhei para ele

* Voce_tem_alguma_coisa_seria_para falar_ou_so_veio_aqui_para_me_irritar ? *

* O que você acha ?* 

* FORA_DAQUI! *

* Você tem tão pouca paciência, irmãozinho! *

* Se você não ficasse arrumando motivos para me irritar, talvez eu fosse uma pessoa mas calma! * 

* Talvez você tenha razão ... * ele fez uma pausa pensando * Iie, você não tem paciência com ninguém ! *

* FORA! *

* Tudo bem, vejo você mais tarde. * e com isso ele finalmente saiu do quarto, pude ouvir ele rindo no corredor . _Maldito Sesshoumaru .... Juro que se ele não fosse meu irmão eu já o teria matado ha muito tempo! _

*****************************************************************************

Depois de dormir muito pouco _Graças ao meu querido irmão!_ , tomei um banho e troquei de roupa . E fui para a biblioteca, pude ouvir Miroku conversando com Sesshoumaru e isso quase fez com que eu voltasse para o quarto, mas eu segui em frente. Para minha surpresa, nenhum dos dois fez qualquer comentário, nem ao menos olharam para mim. Confesso que isso me deixou um pouco frustrado Devo estar ficando louco! , logo depois meu irmão se despediu dizendo que ia buscar Rin e que nos encontraria lá. Miroku se virou para mim.

* Você esta bem ? *

* Por que diabos esta me perguntando isso ? *

* Você parece meio ... _contrariado_. *

* Não e da maldita sua conta! *

* Deus InuYasha, eu só estava tentando conversar! *

* Gomen, Sesshoumaru me tira do serio . *

* Tem certeza que ele e o motivo do seu nervosismo ? *

* O que você quer dizer com isso ?

* Não esta nervoso porque esta saindo com Kagome-Sama ? *

* Eu já sai com ela ontem ... e hoje, baka. *

* Ontem vocês ainda não tinham se declarado ... e quanto a hoje, não pode .... * 

* Estamos atrasadas ? * Kagome perguntou entrando na biblioteca seguida por Sangô

* Iie. * foi tudo o que pude responder _Será que Miroku tem razão ? Estou nervoso por que vou sair com Kagome como **namorado** ?_

* Podemos ir ? * ela perguntou sorrindo 

* Hai * ela pegou no meu braço e saímos da casa _Eu queria ter um tempo sozinho para pensar nisso ... Matte, será que Sesshoumaru tem razão ? Será que estou mesmo **sempre pensando em fugir** ?_

****

N.A_. - Oi minna, se que não aconteceu muita coisa nesse capitulo, e vocês devem estar decepcionadas mas tenho uma explicação razoável!_

Acho que me empolguei um pouquinho e tive que dividi-lo em duas partes ( mais de trinta paginas e muita coisa) . 

Então não se preocupem, coloco o resto amanha !

Espero que gostem!

Ja ne,

Naru

****


	29. capitulo 29

**AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?**

CAPITULO 29

Ao chegarmos ao Sengoku Jidai Bar , Sesshoumaru e Rin já estavam lá ... assim como Myoga e Jaken _Por que diabos esses dois estão fazendo aqui ? _decidi não pensar nisso e apenas respondi aos cumprimentos e nos sentamos. Todos conversavam animadamente, principalmente Rin Nossa, ela não para de falar um minuto .... Não e a toa que Sesshoumaru esta tão mudado ! , depois de algum tempo, ele levantou e chamou Kagome, os dois desapareceram e logo depois ele voltou sozinho.

* Onde esta Kagome ? *

* Você já vai ver. * ele respondeu

* Nani ? *

* Tenha paciência, irmãozinho! * ele falou antes de se virar para Rin e me ignorar. Senti alguém apertar meu braço e me virei para Sangô

* Não se preocupe InuYasha, ela esta bem. * ela apertou meu braço e sorriu tentando me acalmar. De repente, as luzes do palco diminuíram e eu pude ver Kagome,, entrando no palco. Ela olhou em volta, ate me encontrar, parecia muito insegura ao ver tanta gente. Sorri , tentando acalma-la. Ela correspondeu com um pequeno sorriso e deu passos incertos ate o microfone e fez um sinal, a musica começou a tocar. Todos se calaram e se viraram para o palco. Ela pareceu insegura de novo, mas continuou lá esperando a musica .....
    
    
    **_hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete
    shimaetara ii no ni ne
    genjitsu wa tada zankoku de
    _**( Não seria bom se pudéssemos deixar tudo para trás
    Tudo, exceto as coisas realmente importantes, mas a realidade e tão cruel )

A voz dela parecia incerta no começo, eu sabia que ela estava com medo de não ser boa o suficiente .

* Você sabia disso InuYasha ? * Miroku perguntou, nem olhei para ele e fiz sinal que sim. Ela olhou para mim, e continuou a voz um pouco mais firme .
    
    
    **_sonna toki itsu datte
    me o tojireba
    waratteru kimi ga iru
    _**( Houve uma época,
    Que eu poderia ver você sorrindo sempre que fechasse meus olhos. )
    
    **_itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made
    dou ka sono egao ga
    taema naku aru you ni
    _**( Ate o dia em que eu alcance o sono eterno,
    Aquele rosto sorridente ficara comigo não importa o que aconteça . )

Agora, ao perceber a atenção das pessoas ela estava um pouco mais confiante. Ela sorriu e pegou o microfone.
    
    
    **_hito wa minna kanashii kara
    wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo
    _**( As pessoas são tão tristes, então eles se esquecem, mas ... )
    
    **_aisubeki mono no tame
    ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto
    _**( Por aqueles que eu deveria amar,
    Por aqueles que me dão amor, Eu farei o possível. )
    
    **_deatta ano koro wa
    subete ga bukiyou de
    toomawari shita yo ne
    kizutsuke atta yo ne
    _**( Naquela época, quando nos conhecemos,
    tudo era estranho.
    Nos escolhemos o caminho difícil, não foi?
    Nos nos machucamos, não foi? )
    
    Ela olhou diretamente para mim e eu me senti como se ela estivesse cantando somente para mim. _Droga, o que tem a voz dela que sempre faz eu me sentir desse modo ? Eu ... gostaria de ter coragem para amar .... Matte, coragem? Mas, amar e uma fraqueza ... _olhei para ela de novo, aqueles confiantes olhos azuis fixos em mim_ ... talvez não, afinal eu a amo ne ? Eu não me sinto mais fraco por ama-la .....
    _
    **_itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made
    dou ka sono egao ga
    taema naku aru you ni
    _**( Ate o dia em que eu alcance o sono eterno,
    Aquele rosto sorridente ficara comigo, não importa o que aconteça. )
    .....Na verdade, eu faria qualquer coisa por ela, .... ela sorriu para mim _.. Na verdade, ama-la me deu coragem para viver novamente .... Hai, por que ate hoje, eu apenas sobrevivi ...
    .
    **
    deatta ano koro wa
    subete ga bukiyou de
    toomawari shita yo ne
    tadoritsuitan da ne
    **( Naquela época, quando nos conhecemos,
    tudo era estranho.
    Nos escolhemos o caminho difícil, não foi?
    Mas chegamos ao final. )
    _
    Ela cantou os últimos versos e por um momento houve silencio e ela pareceu congelada, levantei e comecei a caminhar ate o palco. De repente, todos comeram a aplaudir e ela sorriu. Parei, incerto se devia continuar ou não. Ela fez um sinal para que eu me aproximasse.
    * Essa foi Kagome Higurashi! * Ouvi a voz de Myoga no microfone, não tive idéia de quando ele tinha saído da mesa e subido ao palco. Quando cheguei perto , ela pulou nos meus braços
    * Você esta louca ? Por que fez isso ? * falei ainda abraçando ela
    * Por que eu confio em você, sabia que não ia me deixar cair! * ela respondeu sorrindo
    * Nunca mais faca isso, podia ter se machucado! * coloquei ela no chão
    * Só se você não me pegasse .... * ela me beijou, e começamos a caminhar de volta para a mesa. 

* Você esteve ótima, Kagome . * Sesshoumaru falou quando nos sentamos * Seu irmão tinha razão, você e a melhor ! *

* Arigato, não e tudo isso! * ela aproximou a boca do meu ouvido e disse * Eu cantei para você. * me virei e vi ela sorrindo, ia responder quando ouvi a voz de Rin

* Sesshy tem razão, você e maravilhosa! * Rin falou, não pude deixar de notar o apelido. Olhei para ele sorrindo e vi o rosto dele ... _corado ?_

* _Sesshy_ ? * não pude evitar a pergunta

__

* Calado! * ele falou entre dentes, se virou para ela e sorriu * Rin, eu já disse para não me chamar assim na frente dos outros . *

* Iie, você disse para não chama-lo de _Sesshy-chan_ na frente dos outros . *

* Rin! *

* _Sesshy-chan_ ? * Não consegui mais me conter e comecei a rir _Esta noite esta ficando cada vez melhor!_

* Se você disser mais uma palavra InuYasha .... *

* O que você vai fazer _Sesshy-chan_ ? * vi o rosto dele ficar mais vermelho e ri mais ainda, Kagome me cutucou * Oh, esta bem não vou dizer mais nada! * mas continuei rindo . Rin olhou para mim sem entender e perguntou

* Qual o problema com Sesshy-chan ? * ela olhou para Kagome e depois para mim * Como você o chama Kagome-Chan ? *

* InuYasha! * respondi

* Inu-chan ! * ela corrigiu, olhei para ela surpreso

* Eu já falei para não me chamar assim! * ela riu e me abraçou

* Isso foi antes ! * ela beijou meu rosto * Eu gosto de chamar você de Inu-chan! *

* Eu não gosto ! *

* Mas eu sim. * Sesshoumaru falou rindo

* Fique quieto Sesshy-chan ! * ele parou de rir e olhou para mim

* Eu esqueço se você fizer o mesmo . * 

* _Feito_! * falei e vi Myoga se aproximou da mesa

* Kagome-Sama vai cantar de novo ? * Sesshoumaru respondeu

* Hoje não, Myoga. Estamos aqui para comemorar * ele olhou para Kagome* Mas, se você quiser um emprego, a vaga e sua ! *

* Hounto ni ? * ela perguntou

* Claro, e só me avisar. *

* Preciso pensar. *

* Você tem ate quarta para se decidir. *

* Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama ..... Gomen, Sesshoumaru ! * Kagome disse corando

* Tudo bem, * ele respondeu, se virou para Rin e levantaram da mesa e foram para a pista dançar, logo Miroku e Sangô os seguiram, Kagome se virou para mim

* Nem pense nisso. * 

* Por que ? *

* Dançar me traz lembranças ruins ... *

* Nani ? *

* De ontem *

* Ah, tudo bem. * ela baixou a cabeça parecendo desapontada, _Droga, só espero que ela não vá começar a chorar!_ * Eu ...não ... me importo. * 

* Não chore. * ela levantou a cabeça e vi os olhos dela com lagrimas

* Eu não estou chorando. * suspirei desanimado, _Tudo bem, o que pode acontecer ?, _estendi a mão, ela olhou para mim confusa

* Vamos logo , antes que eu mude de idéia! * ela pegou minha mão sorrindo e fomos para a pista. Chegando lá, pude ver Miroku levando um tapa de Sangô por ter _baixado _demais a mão e Sesshoumaru sorrindo para Rin. _Ótimo, eles não me viram_. , ela me abraçou e encostou a cabeça no meu peito.

* Você pretende aceitar o emprego aqui ? * 

* Não sei, seria uma maneira de conseguir dinheiro para a faculdade! * ela respondeu, sem levantar a cabeça.

* Nani ? *

* Okaa-san, não pode pagar minha faculdade ... * Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim * Talvez se eu trabalhar aqui por um tempo, possa guardar algum dinheiro e o no ano que vem eu volto a estudar. *

* Entendo. * 

* Você se importaria se eu trabalhasse aqui ? *

* Por que deveria ? *

* Não sei, achei que talvez você não fosse gostar. *

* Eu adoro ouvi-la cantar, posso vir aqui todas as noites e ficar olhando para você. * _OH, eu disse mesmo isso ?_ , ela sorriu e encostou a cabeça no meu peito novamente

* Eu ia adorar ver você , mas para falar a verdade ... * senti ela aproximar a boca do meu pescoço * Prefiro que você nao fique só olhando para mim * 

* Nani ? * Droga sentir ela tão perto de mim, estava começando a apagar todo e qualquer pensamento racional. Ela aproximou os lábios dos meus e sorriu

* Prefiro que você me beije, baka! *

* Você tem que ser mais clara, bruxa! * ela sorriu de novo e nossos lábios se encontraram, senti os lábios dela se abrirem quase que instantaneamente e coloquei minha língua na boca dela. Os braços dela se apertaram no meu pescoço, e eu a puxei para mais perto de mim, ouvi ela gemendo e por um momento esqueci da onde estávamos, mas e claro que alguém ia aparecer para atrapalhar ... e para variar um pouco ....

* Sabe, eu acho que vocês deviam arrumar um quarto .... * _Agora e oficial, vou matar Miroku!_ * Tem que ser mais discretos. * 

* Assim como você ? * Kagome perguntou sarcástica. _Acho que não sou o único frustrado !_

* Hai. * ele respondeu sorrindo, Sangô começou a rir

* Claro, porque você e _tão_ discreto ! * ele olhou para ela ofendido com o comentário , enquanto Kagome e eu nos afastávamos dos dois, paramos perto da saída que estava praticamente vazia.

* Acho que dançar e realmente uma péssima idéia. * ela falou sorrindo * Prometo não pedir mais. *

* Certo, vamos fingir que acredito * ela me deu um tapa no meu braço e riu * Talvez se a gente sair sozinhos da próxima vez . *

* Nani ? * _Droga, eu realmente preciso começar a pensar antes de falar!_

* Nada, esqueça o que eu falei ! * senti meu rosto se aquecer e agradeci mentalmente a pouca luz.

* Você fica tão Kawaii quando cora! * ela sorriu e colocou a mão no meu rosto _Droga, como ela pode saber ?_

* Dame! Eu não estou corado ... só garotas ficam coradas! * ela riu, e abraçou meu pescoço.

* Então, você e uma garota ? * ela aproximou o rosto do meu e fingiu estar surpresa * Porque se e, fingiu muito bem esses anos todos! * coloquei as mãos na cintura dela, a puxei para mais perto de mim e a beijei, senti os lábios dela se separarem quase que instantaneamente e a língua dela procurando pela minha, naquele momento achei que a sugestão de Miroku não tinha sido tão ruim ..., me afastei dos lábios dela e sussurrei

* Você ainda tem alguma duvida de que eu seja uma garota ? * ouvi ela rindo

* Acho que não * beijei os pescoço dela, senti as mãos dela me puxando

* Acha ? * ouvi alguém batendo palmas _Juro que se for Miroku de novo eu .... , _todas essas interrupções estavam começando a me deixar no mínimo frustrado_ Talvez se eu matar uma pessoa, os outros parem de me interromper!_ , procurei por Miroku, _Sim, só pode ser ele com outro comentário imbecil!_ , mas para minha surpresa não o encontrei e sim, dois yokais

* Eu não sabia que vocês ofereciam esse tipo de serviço .... * um deles falou * Ou isso e só para o irmão Hanyo do Dono ? * Kagome se escondeu atras de mim

* Hiten, a garota e bonita ... não era ela que estava cantando ? * o outro perguntou. _Ótimo, dois imbecis ... Claro, não basta os conhecidos me atrapalhando ...._

* E verdade Manten, ela e a garota que estava cantando, não sabia que deixavam vad .... * me aproximei dele

* Eu acho que vocês estão falando demais da minha namorada ... * 

* _Namorada_ ? Eu pensei que isso tinha outro no ... * consegui pega-lo pela garganta e o levantei do chão * O que acha que esta fazendo Hanyo ? *

* Impedindo você de cometer um erro e ofender minha garota! * ouvi Kagome gritar, me virei mais era tarde demais. Senti alguma me atingindo , algo como um choque que fez com que eu soltasse o tal Hiten e caísse de joelhos no chão. Kagome se ajoelhou do meu lado

* Daijoubu, InuYasha ? * levantei a cabeça e olhei para ela

* Vá procurar meu irmão. * ela olhou para mim incerta, depois concordou . Ela levantou, mas não conseguiu se afastar muito ,Manten a segurou pelo braço.

* Você não vai a lugar nenhum. * ela olhou para ele assustada * Nos só queremos nos divertir um pouquinho .... Você e tão bonita, acho que vou ficar com você para mim! * consegui levantar, mas antes de alcança-lo, senti outro choque e cai novamente.

* Deixe meu irmão se divertir um pouquinho com a humana, Hanyo! *

* Se vocês machucarem Kagome eu vou .... * me levantei de novo e olhei para ele

* Fazer o que ? ..... Chamar seu irmão ? * 

* Na verdade, ele não precisa me chamar! * me virei e vi Sesshoumaru segurando Manten pelo pescoço e Kagome correndo para mim, e me abraçou * Eu acho que tinha dito que não era para vocês voltarem aqui ate que aprendessem a se comportar melhor! * 

* Solte meu irmão ou ....* Hiten começou

* Ou o que ? * Sesshoumaru perguntou sem parecer preocupado * Você não esta pensando em me atacar ne ? * ele levantou Manten * Vocês atacaram meu irmão ... por que eu deveria ter alguma consideração pelo seu ? * Vi Rin segurar o braço dele dizendo para não começar um confusão., ele olhou para ela e depois jogou Manten em cima do irmão.

* Eu deveria saber, assim como seu pai vocês tem uma estranha atracão por humanos *

* Não abuse da sua sorte, por causa da humana e que eu não levo os dois para fora e ensino de uma vez por todas boas maneiras para vocês ! * Sesshoumaru se aproximou de mim * Daijoubou ka ? *

* Hai, não precisa se preocupar. * ele olhou para mim antes de concordar

* E bom que não haja uma próxima vez, ou vocês vão se arrepender! *

* Não se preocupe, * Hiten ajudou o irmão a levantar * Nos nunca mais voltaremos aqui, pelo que vejo você se virou contra sua própria raça! *

* Quando atacam minha família, eu não vejo se e humano, yokai ou Hanyo . Não pense que pode me insultar com bobagens sem fundamento * Sesshoumaru respondeu, fez um sinal e vi Jaken aparecer * Só para que vocês não se ... _percam_, Jaken vai acompanha-los ate a porta * Hiten resmungou alguma coisa e começou a arrastar o irmão para a porta. * Acho que e melhor voltarmos para a mesa! *

* Hai,* respondi, vi Rin se aproximar * Eu não precisava de ajuda, podia ter cuidado deles sozinhos! * ele se virou para mim e sorriu

* Eu sei que sim, mas você não precisa mais fazer as coisas sozinho. * ele pegou a mão de Rin e se virou * Vamos! * fiquei um tempo parado, pensando no que ele tinha falado _Eu não preciso mais lutar sozinho ... por que ... agora eu tenho ... **amigos** ? Porque agora ... eu ... confio em alguém, _vi ele se afastando com Rin_ Para falar a verdade, ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, mas eu o afastei em todas as oportunidades .... _senti Kagome apertar minha mão e sorri para ela _E talvez eu deva parar de lutar sozinho!_

****

N.A_. - Oi minna, espero que tenha valido a pena esperar, e que vocês gostem desse capitulo!_

Arigato pelas reviews.

Ja ne,

Naru

**__**


	30. capitulo 30

****

N.A. - Oi minna, só quero colocar uma pequena observaçãozinha antes que vocês comecem a ler no final tem algumas cenas, digamos um pouco mais *quentes * e para falar a verdade não sei se ficou bom. Mas, espero que vocês me diga e se quiserem, pulem essa parte. Mas posso dizer que não e nada de grave ...

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 30

* Eu sei que sim, mas você não precisa mais fazer as coisas sozinho. * ele pegou a mão de Rin e se virou * Vamos! * fiquei um tempo parado, pensando no que ele tinha falado _Eu não preciso mais lutar sozinho ... por que ... agora eu tenho ... **amigos** ? Porque agora ... eu ... confio em alguém, _vi ele se afastando com Rin_ Para falar a verdade, ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, mas eu o afastei em todas as oportunidades .... _senti Kagome apertar minha mão e sorri para ela _E talvez eu deva parar de lutar sozinho!_

* Acho que e melhor voltarmos para a mesa . *

* Hai * foi tudo o que consegui falar, ainda estava mergulhado nos meus pensamentos _Como podem dois dias mudarem tantas coisas ?_ Kagome e eu nos sentamos em silencio _Estranho ela estar tão calada! _mas eu não podia falar nada, pois não sabia o que dizer . Muita coisa estava acontecendo na minha cabeça para que eu conseguisse formular uma frase.

* Qual e o problema de vocês dois ? * Sangô perguntou depois de um tempo

* Nada. * ouvi Kagome responder * Acho que estamos cansados ... os últimos dias foram agitados * ela deu um pequeno sorriso e Sangô concordou. * Por que Miroku esta tão calado ? * Sangô sorriu antes de responder

* Depois que vocês se afastaram eu fiz uma aposta com ele ... * vi Miroku suspirar desanimado 

* Que aposta ? * perguntei interessado _Qualquer coisa que faca ele ficar de boca fechada deve ser interessante!_

* Eu disse que ele não conseguiria ficar o resto da noite sem fazer um comentário idiota, e ele disse que apostava que podia. * ela riu antes de continuar * Então, ele não esta falando nada.... Pelo menos, ele e esperto o suficiente para saber que se abrir a boca vai perder! * 

* Humpf! * foi tudo o que ele falou, comecei a rir.

* O que você vai ganhar se ele não conseguir ? *

* Eu disse que deixaria você escolher o castigo dele. * ela apontou para mim e riu

* Ahn ... e por isso que ele não esta falando nada. * eu sorri e ela concordou * E se ele conseguir ? *

* Eu fico sem bater nele por uma semana! * _Uma semana sem punição ? Ele vai ficar impossível!_

* O que você esta pensando ? * Kagome perguntou, olhando para mim desconfiada.

* Estou pensando que devemos dificultar as coisas um pouquinho! * pisquei para ela que sorriu

* Acho que você tem razão! * Sangô concordou rindo, Miroku suspirou * Mas, fazer o que não tem nada _Interessante_ acontecendo aqui ... *

* Acho que não e justo, devemos deixa-lo em paz! * Kagome falou

* De que lado você esta, Kagome-Chan ? *

* Não estou do lado de ninguém .... só acho que já tivemos mais emoção nesses dois dias do que na minha vida inteira! *

* Arigato, Kagome-Sama! * Miroku falou 

* Ah, você não tem graça ... * Sangô falou desanimada e cruzou os braços. Eu sabia que seria impossível que ele conseguisse. Mas, contrariando minhas expectativas, ele se comportou pelo resto da noite. Ou melhor, não falou nada pelo resto da noite _Bom, acho que esse e o único modo que ele conhece de não falar bobagens._

* Acho que e melhor encerrar a noite, não e Sesshy ? * Rin perguntou olhando para ele * Você tem uma reunião amanha pela manha. *

* Você sabe que eu não durmo muito . *

* Mas eu sim, vamos * Rin falou decidida e levantou da mesa, pelo jeito ela tinha reparado que o clima não estava muito bom entre nos. Ele concordou e levantou também * Foi muito bom, ter vocês aqui * ela sorriu * Espero que a gente possa se encontrar mais vezes. * 

* Nos vemos mais tarde. * Sesshoumaru falou antes de se afastar com ela. Continuamos em silencio por um tempo, ate que Miroku levantou da mesa e suspirou

* Acho que e melhor irmos também. *

* Você tem razão .* Sangô concordou e levantou também * A gente se fala amanha, Kagome-Chan * ela apenas concordou, Sangô suspirou desanimada e olhou para mim * Ja ne, InuYasha! *

* Ja ne. * ficamos os dois em silencio, _Estranho, por que será que ela esta tão calada ? _

* Não acha que e melhor irmos também ? * Kagome perguntou depois de um tempo

* Se você quiser ... * ela baixou a cabeça

* Eu ... estou cansada, acho melhor irmos * concordei , levantei e estendi a mão para ela e saímos do bar. O caminho de volta foi feito em silencio o que já estava começando a me deixar frustrado _Estranho, já que eu sempre me incomodava por ela falar demais ._ O carro nem tinha parado completamente, quando vi ela colocar a mão na maçaneta e abrir a porta e sair do carro, puxei o freio de mão e sai atras dela sem nem me preocupar em desligar o carro, consegui segura-la antes que ela saísse da garagem.

* Qual e o problema com você ? * eu a virei de frente para mim * Não faca mais isso podia ter se machucado e .... * vi os olhos dela brilharem e lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. * Por que você esta chorando ? * ela não respondeu * Você se machucou ? * ela negou

* Só não estou me sentindo bem .... Acho que aconteceram coisas demais em dois dias * ela enxugou o rosto e deu um pequeno sorriso * Vou estar melhor amanha *

* Tem certeza ? *

* Claro, não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu ... vou ficar bem . * A voz dela não estava firme e ela não olhava para mim, mas se ela não queria falar talvez eu não devesse insistir _Ou talvez ela tenha percebido que não e fácil ficar ao meu lado, mas ... eu não quero perde-la, ela e ... _* Itai! * ouvi ela falando e percebi que tinha apertado o braço dela, soltei assustado por te-la machucado

* Gomen eu ... eu não queria machucar você ... * Ela sorriu e esfregou o braço

* Esta tudo bem. *

* Não esta tudo bem se eu machuquei você! * dei um passo para trás * Não posso culpa-la por querer ficar longe de mim! * me virei e comecei a me afastar, mas ela segurou meu braço

* O que você esta falando ? *

* Você estava tão ansiosa em sair do bar, e quando chegamos nem esperou o carro parar antes de sair .... * olhei para ela * .... eu não quero perder você, mas não posso culpa-la se quiser ficar longe de mim! *

* Eu não ... quer dizer ... * ela parou de falar e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar * Eu pensei que você não queria mais ficar perto de mim. *

* Eu ? Por que ? *

* Depois do que aconteceu, você ficou tão calado, mas eu entendo acho que só acontecem coisas ruins com você quando esta perto de mim. Ontem, foi o Hojo, hoje aqueles dois ... se você não estivesse comigo isso não teria acontecido * Ela soltou meu braço e baixou a cabeça * E minha culpa, e tudo minha culpa! *

* Você acha que a culpa e sua ? * ela balançou a cabeça concordando, mas não olhou para mim * As pessoas me incomodam por ser um Hanyo desde muito antes de você aparecer aqui. *

* Mas se eu não estivesse com você ... *

* Eles pensariam em outro modo de me ofender. * ela levantou a cabeça * Você não tem culpa se ninguém me aceita pelo que sou. *

* E o que você e ? *

* Você e cega bruxa ? * Ela abriu os olhos em choque por um segundo * Eu sou um Hanyo, ninguém nunca vai me aceitar por isso. *

* Eu não vejo você assim. * ela falou devagar

* Mesmo ? E como você me vê ? *

* Eu vejo uma pessoa maravilhosa que faz tudo para proteger as pessoas a sua volta, e que tem muita paciência com o pestinha do Souta ... * ela olhou para mim e riu * Pena que comigo e sempre tão grosso , e teimoso. * 

* Você e grossa e irritante também. * ela concordou e me abraçou 

* Mas a culpa disso e sua, afinal depois de oito anos ao seu lado eu tinha que pegar algumas de suas manias irritantes. *

* Feh! Eu não tenho _manias irritantes_! *

* _Feh! Você tem razão! _* ela me imitou e riu quando olhei para ela indignado * Não se preocupe eu amo você mesmo assim! * 

* Dizer que me ama não vai fazer eu esquecer que você acabou de me imitar, bruxa! *

* Mesmo ? * ela aproximou o rosto do meu

* Mesmo! * 

* E o que eu preciso fazer para você me perdoar ? * ela quase encostou os lábios nos meus 

* Não sei. *

* Mesmo ? * vi ela passar a língua nos lábios _Droga, ela não devia ter esse efeito sobre mim ... eu nem me lembro mais por que estava bravo com ela ..._ tentei pensar em uma resposta, mas tenho que admitir que meu cérebro não estava funcionando direito _Pense! Tenho que falar alguma coisa ..._

* Diabos, você vai me beijar ou não ? *

* Por que eu deveria fazer isso ? * ela sorriu * Você vai me perdoar se eu beijar você ? *

* Perdoar pelo que ? * ela sorriu de novo

* _Bom menino!_ *

* Não fale assim, parece que esta falando com um cachorro! *

* Tem razão, acho que vou chama-lo de _Inu-chan_! *

* Já disse pra você não me chamar assim, bruxa ! *

* Aah, mas não tem ninguém aqui para ouvir ... Só você e eu. * _Droga, pro inferno com o orgulho!_ , coloquei as mãos na cintura dela e a puxei para mim

* Você pretende ficar me provocando ate alguém chegar ou vai me beijar logo ? *

* O que você acha ? * ela piscou pra mim

* Eu acho que seu tempo de escolher acabou. * ela riu quando baixei a cabeça , mas parou quando nossos lábios se encontraram, senti as mãos dela na minha nuca, me puxando, a boca dela se abrindo sob a minha e a língua dela procurando pela minha. E por algum tempo nada mais existiu a não ser nos dois. Nos afastamos para respirar ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, peguei ela no colo e sai da garagem 

* O que você esta fazendo ? * 

* Me afastando da onde qualquer um pode entrar e nos interromper _de novo._ * continuei andando 

* Onde você vai ? *

* Você já vai saber. * ela concordou e continuei andando ate chegar a arvore da minha mãe, coloquei ela no chão

* Por que aqui ? *

* Minha mãe plantou essa arvore * eu a abracei de novo * Costumo vir aqui quando quero ficar sozinho, mas hoje queria que voce estivesse aqui comigo. * ela me abraçou de volta e colocou a cabeça no meu ombro, beijei a testa dela * Você tem o mesmo perfume dessa arvore. * ela riu

* Eu não uso perfume, baka! *

* Eu sei, mas .... *

* Eu entendi. *

* Quer subir ? *

* Subir ? * concordei * Não sei, eu nunca subi em arvores ... *

* Você quer ? * ela olhou para mim e os olhos dela brilharam

* Quero, mas como ... * peguei ela no colo e pulei no galho mais grosso, onde sabia que ia agüentar nosso peso, ela deu um grito abafado e me abraçou * Você devia ter me avisado que ia fazer isso! * eu ri, sentei e a puxei para o meu colo * Tem certeza que a gente não vai cair ? *

* Hai, *

* E se o galho quebrar ? *

* O galho não vai quebrar ... * ela continuava me olhando incerta * A não ser que você esteja gorda ... Itai! * segurei a mão dela que tinha pegado uma mecha do meu cabelo * Por que fez isso ? *

* Eu não estou gorda, mas não costumo subir em arvores. *

* Sabe, você tem que aprender a aceitar brincadeiras .... * ela sorriu * Não precisa ter medo eu não vou deixar você cair. *

* Eu sei que não ... * ficamos em silencio por um tempo, ela se aproximou mais de mim e estremeceu 

* Você esta com frio ? *

* Quando eu me arrumei não pensei que íamos ficar em cima de uma arvore! *

* Você tem que aprender a responder a uma pergunta como uma pessoa normal. *

* Olha só quem esta falando .... *

* Acho que você tem razão .... mas responda, esta com frio ou não ? *

* O que você acha ? * ela olhou para mim com uma sombrancelha levantada.

* Eu acho que você esta ficando parecida demais comigo. * tirei meu casaco e coloquei nas costas dela que me abracou.

* Não sei se isso foi um elogio ..... *

* Por que isso seria um elogio ? *

* Eu gosto de você então se parecer com você não seria de todo ruim. *

* Você e estranha ... * ela riu e se encostou mais em mim * Ainda esta com frio ? Podemos entrar *

* Iie, quero ficar aqui com você. * Dessa vez eu não pude achar uma resposta, apenas a abracei também.

* Sua mãe não vai ficar preocupada por você não ter chegado ainda ? *

* Iie, ela sabe que estou com você. *

* Nani ? *

* Ela sabe que você não deixaria nada acontecer comigo. * 

* Vocês confiam demais nos outros. *

* Ah quer dizer que você pretende fazer alguma coisa comigo ? *

* Iie, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer ... * ouvi ela rindo antes de me abraçar 

* Você fica tão engraçadinho quando fica sem graça. *

* Você não sabe ficar de boca fechada ne ? * ela riu de novo e balançou a cabeça negando * Acho que tenho que pensar num modo de fazer você se calar ... *

* Ah, isso seria interessante. Como pretende fazer isso ? * ela olhou para mim divertida.

* Você vai descobrir logo se não se calar ... * ela encostou a cabeça no meu peito concordando *Por enquanto , vamos só aproveitar o tempo que temos juntos. * ela concordou e me abraçou, logo depois senti a respiração dela ficar regula r e eu sabia que ela tinha adormecido. Sorri e a segurei mais firme, não queria que ela se machucasse e fechei os olhos logo depois adormeci também.

**********************************************************

Senti quando ela acordou, o corpo antes relaxado ficou tenso e ela olhou em volta sem saber onde estávamos, depois tentou se afastar, mas eu não permiti , ela tinha dito que nunca tinha subido em arvores e eu não queria que ela acabasse caindo e se machucasse. Sorri quando ela relaxou em meus braços e ela percebeu que eu tinha acordado, olhou para mim, pude ver a confusão nos olhos dela, levantei uma sombrancelha * O que foi ? * vi os olhos dela se fixarem em minha boca antes de encontrarem os meus novamente 

* Ahn... Por que nos estamos aqui? * senti o corpo dela ficar um pouco tenso e não pude evitar um sorriso, ao ver ela corar 

* Você disse que queria ficar comigo. * ela tentou se afastar e eu a segurei, não queria que ela acabasse caindo

* Não me lembro de ter dito que queria dormir em uma arvore. * ela deu um soco no meu peito * Droga, InuYasha me deixe descer *

* Shh, ouvi um carro, Sesshoumaru chegou * coloquei um dedo sobre os lábios dela, para mante-la em silencio. Depois, deslizei minhas mãos para os ombros dela * Você não quer que ele nos veja aqui ne? * falei baixinho

Vi os olhos dela se voltarem para a casa e ela tentar se acalmar. Senti ela se aproximar mais de mim, os braços dela apertaram meu pescoço, uma perna deslizou para o lado e logo ela estava sentada no meu colo, uma perna de cada lado na minha cintura

* Eu já disse que você esta a salvo comigo, Kagome, * me inclinei para ela, e dei um beijo na bochecha dela e minhas mãos escorregaram dos ombros para as costas dela. Cuidadosamente coloquei minhas mãos nos quadris dela e a puxei para mais perto de mim. * Você sabe que eu nunca deixaria você cair, * afundei meu rosto nos cabelos dela e senti a respiração dela no meu pescoço

* Eu preferia estar no chão, * ela murmurou, senti um choque percorrer meu corpo ao sentir os lábios dela se moverem contra o meu pescoço, pelo visto ela não percebeu. Fechei meus olhos 

* Por que? * 

* Por que? Eu disse que nunca subi em arvores ... * ela respondeu e senti as mãos dela nos meus cabelos. * ...quanto mais dormir em uma * ela pegou uma mecha * Podíamos ter ido para o meu quarto. * Fiquei quieto por um momento, sem saber o que responder, estava difícil me controlar e pensar de forma racional, finalmente entendi a ultima frase 

* Seu quarto? * me afastei e olhei para ela, vi o rosto dela se tornar vermelho, e ela morder o lábio antes de esconder o rosto no meu peito

* Gomen, acho que não estou pensando direito, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. *

* Mesmo ? * ela balançou a cabeça e não olhou para mim * Que pena. * ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim um pouco surpresa.

* Não e que eu não queira ... eu pensei que você não ... * ela parou de falar e olhou para mim

* Tudo bem eu entendi. *

* Não quero que você pense que eu falo isso para todos os garotos com quem eu saio. * Uma onda de ciumes me invadiu e nao pude evitar a pergunta

* Você saiu com mais alguém ? * ela deu um pequeno sorriso antes de responder

* Iie, você sempre foi o _único_ para mim. *

* Eu sempre fui o _único_ ? * 

* Baka! Será que nunca percebeu ? Eu sempre soube que você ia ser meu assim como eu sempre fui sua . * ela corou novamente e baixou a cabeça, sorri e apertei o quadril dela que deu um pequeno grito surpresa

* Você sempre foi minha ? * ela não respondeu * Vamos lá, eu quero ouvir você dizer isso de novo! * vi as sobrancelhas dela se juntarem em irritação e ela tentou se afastar, coloquei meus braços na cintura dela e a puxei contra meu peito. Ouvi ela quase rosnar e sorri, senti ela morder meu pescoço em retaliação por não poder se libertar * Você pode ser tão arrogante as vezes, InuYasha. * Não pude responder ao comentário, estava tendo muita dificuldade em me controlar. Senti o corpo dela ficar tenso e lentamente ela se afastou um pouco e olhou para mim, * InuYasha? * 

Soltei a cintura dela e respirei fundo varias vezes tentando me acalmar, baixei a cabeça. Eu sabia que ela devia estar nervosa sem saber o porque do meu silencio mas eu não conseguia nem me controlar quanto mais falar. Senti a mão dela no meu peito e depois ela tentou levantar o meu rosto. Sentia meu coração acelerado no peito, e mantive meus olhos fechados _Droga, nunca senti isso antes . Não posso perder o controle agora!_ , mordi meus lábios tentando me controlar, sentir os dentes dela em minha pele aparentemente tinham feito meus instintos se assumirem o controle . Não pude evitar um rosnado de escapar dos meus lábios, senti a mão dela ainda no meu rosto e a respiração dela no meu pescoço. Levantei a cabeça e abri os olhos, não queria assusta-la. Vi a expressão dela mudar de medo para surpresa e depois compreensão.

* G-gomen, InuYasha, Eu não ....! * Ela começou a se desculpar mas parou quando eu balancei a cabeça. Ela continuou olhando para mim sem saber o que fazer, coloquei uma mão na cintura dela e a outra em seu rosto e a puxei para um beijo. Senti ela se movendo contra mim tentando se ajustar melhor e os lábios dela se abrirem sobre os meus. O corpo dela relaxou em meu braços e ouvi ela gemendo em aprovação quando nossas línguas se encontraram, as mãos dela se afundando em meus cabelos e me puxando contra ela. As pernas dela apertaram minha cintura enquanto ela se apertava mais contra mim. Eu sempre a quis, e nesse momento não tinha nada que eu quisesse mais do que ela ... Não só agora, mas em todos os momentos sempre tinha algo que nos impedia de continuar .... _Como pessoas intrometidas que estavam sempre atrapalhando! _mas se eu fosse ser sincero comigo mesmo, eu sempre tive duvidas e agora não era diferente. Eu tinha medo, não só por mim mas por ela também ... _Aqui esta ela se entregando com tanta confiança, mas na realidade ela não sabe o que a espera ... Hojo, Hiten e Manten tinham sido apenas uma pequena amostra do que seria viver comigo ... e eu não tinha certeza se queria que ela sofresse por mim .... Eu quero que ela seja feliz .... _Mas sentir o corpo dela pressionado contra o meu, a boca dela contra minha me davam uma certeza que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. 

Uma parte de mim dizia que eu devia parar, dois dias era muito pouco tempo para tudo que estava acontecendo, que eu devia dar tempo a ela para aceitar ... saber o que seria a vida comigo .... Mas outra teimava em me lembrar as palavras dela * Eu sempre soube que você ia ser meu assim como eu sempre fui sua * _Hai, ela sempre foi minha desde o primeiro dia, eu sempre soube disso ... _era tão bom sentir Kagome tão perto de mim que eu desejava que ela nunca mais se separasse de mim, ouvi-la dizer que era minha ... mas eu sabia que tinha que parar aquilo antes que perdesse completamente o controle . _Diabo, se eu ouvi-la gemer desse modo mais uma vez .._

Deslizei minhas mãos para a cintura dela e a puxei mais contra mim, nossas bocas se separam em busca de ar, senti ela beijando meu pescoço e as mãos dela em minhas orelhas _Droga, ela não esta me ajudando._ Sem poder me controlar mais, alcancei o zíper do vestido dela e o abri. Por um momento pensei que ela ia me mandar parar mas não foi o que aconteceu, ela voltou a beijar minha boca _Parece que não sou o único que não consegue se controlar!_ , deslizei minhas mãos pela costas dela, e gemi quando finalmente senti a pele dela. _Eu sei que deveria parar mas não posso, isso parece tão certo ... _minhas mãos alcançaram a barriga dela e pude ouvi-la gemer quando minha mão pousou sobre um seio coberto pelo sutiã .. E com isso meu ultimo pensamento racional se evaporou, senti os dentes dela nos meu lábios e sorri antes de começar a beijar o pescoço dela e deslizar minha boca pelo ombro dela, ouvi a respiração dela se acelerar e o coração bater mais rápido . Senti as mãos dela em meus cabelos enquanto minha boca continuava a percorrer a pele dela, não pude conter um gemido de frustração quando encontrei o tecido do sutiã e a ouvi rir baixinho antes de abri-lo, para que eu pudesse continuar a beija-la. Não pude conter um sorriso de aprovação e minha boca continuou a beijar o peito dela ate alcançar um seio, ela gemeu alto e me puxou mais para perto .

* O que vocês estão fazendo ai em cima? * uma voz divertida nos alcançou e de alguma forma quebrou o encanto que nos mantinha separados do resto do mundo, nos afastamos em um pulo e senti o tronco contra minhas costas e Kagome quase caiu. * Sangô resolveu voltar e dormir aqui, Sesshoumaru me disse que vocês estavam aqui * Consegui puxa-la de volta e ficamos em silencio por um momento, os olhos dela arregalados pelo choque, enquanto ela tentava se cobrir, vi o rosto dela ficar vermelho por termos sido apanhados

* ... Miroku.... * encostei a testa na dela e não contive um suspiro de frustração por ter sido interrompido mais uma vez, meu coração batia tão acelerado que parecia que ia sair do meu peito. Podia ouvir o coração dela no mesmo ritmo, o vestido aberto e o sutiã dela no meio de nos, e a respiração dela sôfrega contra meus lábios, * Essa foi a gota d água! Eu vou matar esse imbecil. *

****

N.A._ - Oi minna, Gomen pela demora mas tive uns probleminhas ... primeiro com o computador e depois com esse capitulo que eu escrevi três vezes ...mas espero que vocês gostem pelo menos ele ficou grande, 16 paginas. Ai ai, meu maior capitulo ate agora. Se sentirem confusas em alguma parte me digam que eu tento explicar._

Mayzinha - Fico super feliz que você tenha gostado tanto da minha historia que esta ate imprimindo. Nossa, ate que enfim alguém percebeu como o Sesshoumaru esta diferente, mas eu não diria bonzinho ... na verdade aqui ele se contenta em atormentar o irmão e não mata-lo ...

Dani - Que bom que você gostou desse capitulo também. Já li seus cap novos e estão demais, vou esperar ansiosa pelos próximos

Andrea Meiouh - Assim como a Mayazinha você estranhou a aparição surpresa dos irmãos Raijou ne ? Pra falar a verdade, foi uma coisa que nem eu estava esperando, mas quando estava pensando em uma distração eles apareceram... Ai, ai, estou surtando novamente!

Kagome-Chan - Sei que provavelmente você só vai ver isso aqui daqui um tempo, mas vou escrever do mesmo jeito ... Aposto como esse cap daria um ótimo sonho para você! 

Tomoyo-chan D - Que bom que você consegui ler os cap e gostou. Espero que veja esse antes de ir viajar.

Kiki-chan - Arigato pelo elogio e que bom que você gostou da personalidade que eu dei para o Hojo. Sei que pode parecer estranho, mas não acho que existam pessoas tão calmas quanto ele.

Naru-Chan - Fico super feliz que você goste. 

Demorei mas finalmente comentei todas as novas reviews, espero não ter esquecido ninguém. Arigato a todas e espero que vocês me escrevam dizendo o que acharam desse capitulo. Agora chega que eu já falei demais... e eu quero me esconder antes que o InuYasha se lembre que sou eu que escrevo a historia, pare de perseguir o Miroku e venha atras de mim .

Ja ne,

Naru


	31. Capitulo 31

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 31

Olhei para baixo e vi Miroku sorrindo daquele mesmo modo malicioso e idiota como sempre, ajudei Kagome a arrumar o vestido e estava para pular quando ela me segurou.

* Não pense que vai me deixar aqui em cima!! * concordei e pulei com ela da arvore

* Essa_foi_a_ultima_vez_que_você_me_atrapalhou! * ele parou de sorrir e começou a correr _Ótimo, pelo menos ele sabe que deve fugir! _, tentei ir atras dele, mas Kagome segurou meu braço * Não pense que pode me convencer ... *ela sorriu

* Só não vá matar ele. *

* Feito. * falei completei para mim mesmo e sai correndo, quase consegui pega-lo, mas não tenho idéia de como ele consegui escapar e se esconder atras de Sangô .Apesar do que tinha dito a Kagome minha vontade era realmente mata-lo

* Sangô, querida, me ajude . * ele falou se escondendo atras dela

* Por que eu deveria fazer isso ? *

* Por que você acha que ela pode me impedir de pegar você ? * 

* InuYasha seja razoável, ....Se você pensar direito vai ver que a culpa não e só minha. *

* Era você lá ? * ele concordou * Então a culpa e sua ! *

* Bem, seu irmão falou que eu devia chamar vocês ... * me virei para Sesshoumaru

* Por que diabos você fica se intrometendo na minha vida ? *

* Ah, ... eu pensei que vocês estavam apenas conversando .... * ele levantou um sombrancelha * Por acaso vocês estavam fazendo outra coisa ? *

* Isso não e da sua conta! * Vi Miroku tentando fugir * E não pense que eu me esqueci de você! * 

* Você não pode me matar . *

* Me de uma boa razão para eu não fazer isso . *

* Bem, Sangô iria sentir minha falta, não e querida ? * ele falou abraçando Sangô

* Na verdade não , pode pega-lo . * ela respondeu e se afastou

* Nani ? * ele falou assustado * Arigato pela ajuda. *

* Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo. * ela respondeu sorrindo

* Pronto para morrer ? * ele se encolheu e tentou se esconder atras de Sangô de novo quando me ouviu falando, mas dessa vez fui mais rápido e consegui pega-lo pela camisa. Ele olhou para ela como se pedisse ajuda, eu sorri _Isso vai ser divertido!_

* Fique calmo, InuYasha. * Sangô falou * Se você pensar bem .... *

* Não pense que pode me convencer a não fazer nada para ele! *

* Eu nem pensaria nisso .... Para falar a verdade, estou disposta a deixar você _castiga-lo_. * ela respondeu sorrindo

* Sangô! * ele quase gritou, e tentou se soltar

* Eu sabia que você não podia passar uma noite sem fazer alguma besteira! * ela falou sorrindo e segurou meu braço. E claro que eu podia me soltar, mas não queria machuca-la 

* Ah não, o combinado era que eu não podia fazer _comentários_ ... *

* Você realmente acha que eu vou acreditar que InuYasha ficou assim, só porque você _apareceu_ lá ? * ela perguntou e ele baixou a cabeça * Se você tivesse um pouco de bom senso nessa sua cabeça oca, saberia quando deve deixar alguém em _paz_! *

* Agora que já concordamos que eu posso fazer o que quiser com ele, quer me soltar? *

* Eu disse que ia deixar você _castiga-lo_, não _mata-lo_! *

* Nani ? *

* Lembra da aposta que fizemos no bar ? * concordei _Eu tinha uma vaga lembrança_ * Bem, eu disse que você e Kagome-Chan poderiam escolher o castigo dele ... e isso o que vou fazer. Ele pode ser intrometido e um pervertido, mas eu ainda o amo. Você _não pode_ mata-lo! * 

* E o que você acha que devo fazer com ele ? * 

* Isso quem deve decidir e você e Kagome-Chan. *

* Não acho que você deva fazer alguma cois... *

* Se eu fosse você , ficaria calado. Ainda não esqueci que _você_ mandou _ele_ lá! *

* Acho que vou dormir então. *

* E o que você devia ter feito desde o inicio. *

* Ah, mas tinha algo tão interessante acon ...*

* E a ultima vez que vou avisar! * ele concordou sorrindo e foi para casa, me virei para Sangô que ainda estava parada na frente de Miroku * Não precisa se preocupar, Kagome também me disse que eu não devia mata-lo. * ela sorriu e concordou, saindo da frente dele.

* Gomen, InuYasha, eu não sabia .... quer dizer eu sabia, mas .... *

* Faca um favor a si mesmo e fique de boca fechada! * Sangô falou, ele concordou

* Você nem ao menos pegou ele. * Kagome falou atras de mim * Eu só disse que você não devia mata-lo, mas isso não quer dizer que não devia dar uma lição nele. *

* Agradeça a sua prima que não me deixou encostar nele. * ela me abraçou e olhou para Sangô

* Sangô-chan, você não sabe o que ele fez . *

* O que exatamente eu fiz ? * Miroku perguntou e vi Kagome baixar a cabeça _Ou ele e a pessoa mais desligada do mundo, ou realmente esta querendo morrer! _Sangô deu um tapa na nuca dele

* Você não sabe ficar quieto ? * ele olhou para ela confuso _Ele e realmente desligado! _* Eles ainda não escolheram seu castigo, trate de ficar de boca fechada e não piorar as coisas! * ele concordou * Acho que e melhor você ir dormir! * ela o empurrou e ele começou a se afastar * Se você me der a chave do quarto Kagome-Chan, eu deixo vocês em paz também. * Kagome olhou para e depois para mim

* Eu vou com você ... * Sangô sorriu e balançou a cabeça negando

* Iie, sei que vocês devem querer ficar juntos ... * Sangô estendeu a mão * Me de a chave, Kagome-Chan * Ela obedeceu, Sangô piscou * Não se preocupe, prometo não falar nada para sua mãe. * e com isso ela se afastou. Ficamos em silencio por um tempo.

* Diabo! * Kagome olhou para mim confusa *... eu deixei Miroku escapar! * ela deu um pequeno sorriso

* Não se preocupe, temos a noite toda para pensar num castigo para ele. * Isso não me deixou mais calmo , ela sorriu * E depois, acho que ele nem vai dormir com medo do que você pode fazer para ele amanha. * Esse sim era um pensamento mais confortador, pode ate ser que eu deixe passar uns dias antes de castiga-lo _... Isso com certeza vai deixa-lo na expectativa! ...._ _Mas, talvez, eu deva ir no quarto dele agora mesmo e ... _* Dame! * olhei para Kagome * O modo como você esta sorrindo esta me deixando assustada! * eu a abracei

* Não se preocupe, estava pensando no que vou fazer com Miroku . *

* Eu quase tenho pena dele. * ela sorriu e piscou para mim * Se ele não tivesse nos interrompido, eu ate tentaria impedir você. *

* E bom saber que não sou o único decepcionado por aqui, * ela riu * Ainda não sei como Sangô conseguiu me enganar . *

* Ela não enganou você, Baka! *

* Vou tentar pensar que não. * baixei a cabeça e beijei o pescoço dela * Acho que e melhor você ir dormir ... *

* Tentando se livrar de mim ? * ela virou a cabeça e olhou para mim

* Iie, só acho que seria melhor .... * _Droga, eu não queria me separar dela_. * Mas, acho que você tem que pensar antes de decidir se quer mesmo ficar comigo. *

* Eu não preciso pensar, eu quero ficar com você. *

* Você não sabe o que esta falando, ainda esta muito ... você me entende * ela concordou e sorriu * Tudo aconteceu rápido demais ... *

* Nos esperamos por oito anos. Acha que isso e rápido ? * ela olhou para mim divertida * InuYasha, eu tenho certeza do que quero. *

* E o que você quer ? * ela não respondeu, baixou a cabeça novamente _Droga, eu não devia forca-la a me falar isso. Mas eu preciso ouvi-la admitir que sente o mesmo que eu!_ * Tudo bem, não precisa falar nad....* ela levantou a cabeça e fixou aqueles maravilhosos olhos azuis em mim , respirou fundo antes de falar

* Eu quero você, tanto que ... tanto que dói ... Eu ... * ela deu um soco no meu peito * Droga, InuYasha, por que esta me fazendo falar ? Será que não sabe como eu me sinto ? * 

* Hai, eu sei ... * aproximei meus lábios dos dela * ... por que eu me sinto do mesmo modo! * ela me puxou para um beijo. Parece bobagem, e eu sabia como devia ser difícil para ela admitir, mas uma parte de mi ainda queria ouvi-la falar ... uma parte de mim ainda precisava precisava de afirmação ....

* Acho que e melhor entrarmos . * ela respondeu quando nos separamos para respirar * Droga, Sangô esta no meu quarto! * _E o meu e ao lado de Sesshoumaru, Diabos, por que ele não ficou com a Rin ? _* Acho que não vai ser hoje... * ela falou desanimada, eu estava frustrado demais para responder. Queria tanto ficar ela essa noite!

* Você poderia dormir no meu quarto. *

* E seu irmão ? *

* Eu disse dormir, bruxa! *

* Eu sei o que você disse, baka! * ela me deu outro soco * O que eu quis dizer e se ele não vai se importar ... *

* E claro que não! *_ O céu e testemunha de que se alguém tentar me impedir de ao menos dormir ao lado dela ... _* E sua mãe ? *

* Ela não vai perceber, vai sair cedo com Souta-kun para o templo. * ela se afastou um pouco de mim * Vou falar para Sangô-chan dizer que nos vamos mais tarde ... * ela tentou se afastar , mas eu a segurei * InuYasha, eu preciso falar com Sangô-chan e pegar uma camisola ... * ela colocou a mão no meu rosto e sorriu * Eu vou voltar não se preocupe *

* Feh! Quem disse que eu me importo ? * Ela olhou para mim parecendo zangada _Droga, por que eu não consigo admitir ..._

* Mesmo ? Então, acho que vou para o meu quarto dormir .... _sozinha_! * ela tirou minhas mãos da cintura dela e começou a se afastar , eu a abracei e beijei o pescoço dela

* Gomen, Kagome ... * ela não falou nada , mas pelo menos não tentou se afastar * E difícil mudar velhos hábitos. *

* Imagino que sim, * ela falou colocando as mãos sobre as minhas e suspirou* Vai me esperar aqui ? *

* Hai. * eu a soltei depois de beijar o pescoço dela de novo * Não demore. * ela se virou, e concordou sorrindo antes de sair da garagem. _Eu devo estar ficando louco .... mas quero ao menos poder dormir com ela ao meu lado._

************************************************************************************************

* Tente não fazer barulho! * sussurrei para ela, antes de começar a subir a escada

* Por que ? *

* Por que eu não quero que ele saiba que você esta comigo. *

* Por que ? *

* Por que ele vai arrumar um modo de nos incomodar ... * ela abriu a boca, mas dessa vez eu coloquei a mão para impedi-la de falar * Pare de fazer perguntas, bruxa.... Itai! * ela mordeu minha mão e eu a retirei depressa. * Por que fez isso ? *

* Porque você estava quase me matando sufocada. * ela olhou para mim e começou a subir a escada * Eu já entendi, em silencio *

* _Maldita bruxa teimosa_! * murmurei subindo atras dela, ela se virou e olhou para mim

* Você disse alguma coisa ? *

* Iie. * _Não quero começar uma discussão agora!_ , terminamos de subir a escada e entramos no quarto. Ela se aproximou de mim e sussurrou

* Seu irmão não vai sentir meu cheiro aqui ? * _Droga, eu não tinha pensado nisso!_ _E claro que vai .. ._

* Você se importaria se ele descobrisse ? *

* Iie, mas você parece se importar. * ela respondeu sorrindo, me virei e tranquei a porta. * Pode se trocar no banheiro. *

* Será que você pode acender uma luz, antes que eu acabe tropeçando em alguma coisa ? * As vezes me esqueço que ela não pode fazer tudo o que faço, acendi a luz e apontei para a porta do banheiro, ela concordou e foi para lá me deixando sozinho. Fui ate a cômoda pegar uma roupa para dormir _Devo estar realmente louco para pensar que posso passar a noite com ela sem fazer nada_ ... abri uma gaveta e peguei um pijama _Feh! Eu posso me controlar ..._ ouvi a porta do banheiro se abrir e me virei para falar com ela, mas o que vi me deixou sem fala , ela estava usando uma camiseta de alças bem finas e shorts que deixavam as pernas dela a mostra. Eu devia estar parecendo muito estranho porque ela olhou para mim confusa.

* Algo errado ? *

* Você não tinha nada menor para usar? * perguntei sarcástico

* Nani ? * ela perguntou confusa, pelo visto não tinha entendido _Talvez seja melhor assim!_

* Esqueça ... * fui em direção ao banheiro Talvez fosse melhor tomar um banho 

* Todas as minhas roupas de dormir são assim ... minhas camisolas são mais curtas ... * ela continuou falando 

* Por favor, não preciso de explicações. * entrei no banheiro e fechei a porta * Definitivamente, eu tenho que tomar _um banho_ ... _um banho frio_ ... pensando melhor _gelado_! *

**************************************************************************************************** 

* Desliguei o chuveiro tremendo _Sim, eu tomei um banho gelado na esperança de esfriar meu **humor** um pouco_, me enxuguei e vesti a calca do pijama , coloquei a mão na maçaneta e respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta _Espero que ela já tenha se deitado e que esteja ...coberta._ , abri a porta e entrei no quarto, tentando não olhar para ela

* Por que você demorou tanto ? * ela perguntou da cama _Pelo menos ela esta deitada!_, apaguei a luz e me deitei ao lado dela

* Nada * respondi, eu não podia dizer a ela que tinha tomado um banho praticamente gelado, ela com certeza faria perguntas que eu não queria responder, ela se virou e ficou de frente para mim

* Como assim nada ? * ela perguntou e colocou a mão no meu peito * Por que você esta gelado ? *

* Acho que o chuveiro queimou ... * _Espero que ela acredite nisso!_

* Ah, pobrezinho! * ela encostou o corpo no meu, colocou a cabeça no meu ombro e o braço na minha cintura * Você tem que se aquecer, senão vai ficar doente ... * senti a perna dela deslizar sobre a minha _Diabos, será que ela não sabe o efeito que tem em mim ? _sentir o corpo dela tão perto do meu a respiração dela em meu peito * Por que não deixou para tomar banho amanh .... ? *

* Kagome ?! *

* Hai?! * ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim

* Será que você pode se afastar um pouquinho de mim ? *

* Por que ? * ela parecia magoada

* Você não pode simplesmente me obedecer sem ficar fazendo perguntas ? * senti o corpo dela ficar tenso e ela começou a se afastar, segurei o pulso dela e respirei fundo tentando me acalmar _O jeito e contar a verdade! _* O chuveiro não queimou ... *

* Então, por ... ? * ela parou de falar e vi o rosto dela corando * Ah, Gomen * ela se afastou de mim * Tem certeza que e uma boa idéia dormirmos juntos ? Eu posso ir voltar para o meu quarto. * _Iie_ , eu quase gritei _Não importa como e difícil, eu quero passar a noite com você!_

* Esta tudo bem, não precisa ir embora. * ela deitou longe de mim sem dizer nada, mas eu quase podia sentir a frustração dela por não poder me tocar _Pelo menos eu não sou o único a me sentir frustrado, tudo o que eu queria nesse momento era continuar o que começamos na arvore_ ... _Maldito Miroku, eu devia_ ... mas olhar para ela me fez esquecer meus pensamentos de vingança por um momento, ela parecia tão triste ... vi ela fechar os olhos e suspirar, eu não queria que ela ficasse assim ,,,, olhei para ela sem saber o que fazer, talvez ... * Vire de costas para mim! * ela não se mexeu por tempo e ate cheguei a pensar que ela tinha adormecido ou que estava me ignorando.

* Por ... ? * ela começou 

* Diabos bruxa, sem perguntas apenas faca o que eu mandei! * ouvi ela rir baixinho antes de se virar devagar, me aproximei dela ate encostar meu peito nas costas dela e a abracei , colocando minha mão na barriga dela * Agora durma! * ela colocou a mão sobre a minha e riu baixinho

* Você também! * Fechei os olhos, sentindo o perfume dela * Boa noite, InuYasha. * ela sussurrou, beijei o pescoço dela

* Boa noite, Kagome. *

****

N.A._ - Oi minna, antes que alguém me xingue por não ter castigado o Miroku como ele certamente merecia ... Sei que deve ter deixado vocês no mínimo decepcionadas com a pequena interrupção ... Bem, voltando ao assunto, depois de muito pensar, cheguei a conclusão que por mais que eu deixasse o Inu bater nele vocês iam achar pouco! _

Então, sendo uma pessoa super caridosa ( Finjam que acreditam, ok ? ), pensei em deixar vocês escolherem o castigo dele... afinal, a Sangô falou que ia deixar o Inu e a Kagome escolherem o castigo dele ne ? Espero que isso acalme vocês, pelo menos a ponto de não tentarem me matar!

Bem, pelo que estou vendo, vocês estão ansiosas pela ... digamos primeira noite dos dois ne ? E respondendo a pergunta de algumas leitoras, sim eu vou escreve-la ... só não decidi como ainda. ... 

Deixa eu me explicar, eu queria escrever em primeira pessoa, para não ficar diferente do resto da fic sabe , mas a verdade e que e muito difícil .... Mas estou tentando com toda a forca dos dois neur&ê mínimo decepcionadas com a pequena interrupção ... Bem, voltando ao assunto, depois de muito pensar, cheguei a conclusão que por mais que eu deixasse o Inu bater nele vocês iam achar pouco! 

Prometo que logo mais comento as reviews ok ?

Vou esperar que vocês me digam o que fazer com o Miroku ... Só não vão matar ele, por que a Sangô ficaria muito decepcionada ... Mas se ninguém se manifestar vou ter que achar um modo sozinha ...

Agora vou parar de tagarelar! 

Ja ne,

Naru


	32. Capitulo 32

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 32

Depois de algum tempo senti o corpo dela relaxar em meus braços e o ritmo da respiração se acalmar, eu soube que ela estava dormindo, fechei os olhos novamente desejando que pudesse dormir tão facilmente também, mas sabia que isso era impossível . Todas as vezes que eu fechava os olhos eu via a cena da arvore se repetindo, e isso só me deixava mais e mais frustrado. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar _Definitivamente essa não tinha sido uma boa idéia! _Eu deveria saber que não conseguiria dormir ao lado dela, pelo menos não depois de ter sido interrompido tão .... _Diabo, maldito Miroku!_ Desistindo de tentar dormir, tentei me afastar dela o mais lentamente possível, não queria acorda-la. Ouvi ela resmungando baixinho quando me afastei, ela se virou chamando meu nome ainda adormecida, não pude evitar um sorriso Pelo menos eu sabia que ela sentiria minha falta, mas não queria acorda-la, diferente de mim ela precisava dormir. Puxei as cobertas mais para cima dela e levantei da cama, abri a porta que levava a sacada devagar, tentando não fazer barulho e sai no ar frio da noite e fechei a porta atras de mim_Talvez isso me acalme um pouco!_, senti a brisa noturna na minha pele mas não dei muita importância a isso. 

* O que esta fazendo aqui fora , _irmãozinho_ ? * me virei para Sesshoumaru que estava parado na porta do quarto dele um pouco apreensivo, não tinha percebido que ele estava ali

* Não acho que seja da sua conta! *

* Sempre tão agressivo ... * Ele se aproximou de mim , balançando a cabeça * Se não quer que Kagome acorde, acho melhor falar mais baixo! * _Odeio quando ele tem razão!_

* Ela não vai acordar, porque eu não pretendo falar com você! * me virei de costas para ele

* Eu sei que você deve estar ... _frustrado_ com .... a _interrupção_ .... mas pode me garantir que nenhuma pequena parte de você ficou feliz com isso ? *

* Não pense que pode me convencer que mandou Miroku lá para me ajudar ... sei que só estava pensando em me .... _irritar_! *

* Não posso negar que o pensamento de atrapalhar você e engraçado, principalmente quando funcionou tão _bem_ .... * ouvi ele rir baixinho

* Grrrr! *

* Mas, posso garantir que essa não foi minha única motivação. *

* Sei .... *

* Se você parar de fazer comentários sarcásticos eu posso explicar para você, por que fiz o que fiz. *

* Na verdade, eu não devia estar pensando em um castigo para Miroku e sim para você! Você o mandou lá! *

* Eu nunca neguei isso. * ele respondeu sorrindo * Vai me deixar explicar ? * _Diabos , ele e tão irritante as vezes ... pensando melhor ele e irritante sempre! _

* Se isso fizer você se calar e me deixar em paz! *

* Eu sei que deve parecer ... difícil para você entender o que fiz, mas tenho meus motivos! *

* Você já disse isso. *

* Cale a boca e me deixe falar! * a frieza na voz dele me fez parar e olhar para ele _Já faz muito tempo que não ouço ele falando nesse tom!_

* Gomen, não vou mais interromper. * ele sorriu _E incrível, com ele pode mudar tão rápido de humor!_

* Ótimo, bom menino! * olhei para ele irritado e ele sorriu * Ah sim, você não gosta que falem isso pra você .... Certo esqueça essa ultima parte * ele olhou para porta do meu quarto antes de continuar * Acho que e melhor entrarmos, acho que você não quer que ela ouça o que vamos conversar. * ele se virou e caminhou para o quarto dele , sem outra opção eu o segui e fechei a porta atras de mim.

* Pronto, agora você já pode falar. * ele se virou para mim * Ninguém alem de mim vai ouvir ... *

* Você quer saber por que eu mandei Miroku lá ? *

* Eu sei o por que, você esta sempre querendo me interromper e me deixar ... _desconfortável_ .... *

* Hai, essa e uma razão. Mas a verdade e uma outra ... Eu quero que você tenha certeza! *

* Certeza ? De que ? *

* Por favor, nem você pode ser tão ... _inocente_ . * ele revirou os olhos e sentou na cama, fez sinal para que eu sentasse perto dele o que eu não fiz. Não queria sentar , e queria que ele me dissesse logo os motivos dele . Vi ele suspirar antes de começar a falar * Você, alem de qualquer outro sabe das dificuldades que vão enfrentar ... esta me dizendo que não tem duvidas ? *

* Todas as pessoas tem duvidas, por que acha que eu seria diferente ? *

* Você passou muito tempo acreditando que não deveria sentir .... Ate seis meses atras achava que devia afasta-la e continuar se escondendo ... * ele olhou diretamente para mim * Esta me dizendo que dois dias foram suficientes para você ter certeza que não vai deixa-la ? Que dois dias foram suficientes para acabar com sua crença de que _Amar e uma Fraqueza_ ? * baixei a cabeça ao ouvir ele falando. Eu não queria admitir, principalmente para ele que minhas duvidas eram tão grandes que a todo momento eu pensava em fugir de tudo .... mas Kagome era o que me mantinha firme * Você pretende me responder ? *

* Por que você se importa ? *

* Eu me importo porque você e meu irmão, cansei de vê-lo sofrer ... * ele já tinha dito isso antes, mas dessa vez eu realmente acreditei naquelas palavras * Eu me importo porque não quero vê-lo fugindo e deixando essa pobre garota com o coração partido. * 

* Eu nunca magoaria Kagome! * ele sorriu e concordou com um gesto de cabeça

* Tem certeza ? *

* Eu .. eu não quero que ela sofra, não por _mim _... _especialmente_ _por mim_! * me aproximei da cama , mas sentei no chão * Ela ... ela e a única coisa que me impede de fugir ... * levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele * ela e tão frágil, eu tenho medo de machuca-la ... ela não sabe como e ... nunca ser aceito ... eu não quero isso ... ela e importante demais ... *

* E bom saber que você finalmente entendeu isso. *

* Parte de mim quer fugir, parte de mim quer poupa-la do sofrimento que ela vai passar ... *

* Que sofrimento ? *

* Você viu o que aconteceu hoje no bar ... enquanto ela estiver comigo sempre vai ser assim ... *

* Você acha que ela vai abandona-lo por causa disso ? *

* Iie, ela disse que não ... e eu acredito nela. * baixei a cabeça, era difícil admitir certas coisas

* Por que ? Afinal, você não acredita nem no que eu falo, por que com ela e diferente ? *

* Porque ... ela chorou ... por mim . Ninguém a não ser Okaa-san chorou por mim! * olhei para ele * Quando chegamos do bar, ela estava chorando ... ela disse que o que tinha acontecido era culpa dela ... que seria melhor para mim ficar longe dela ... * não pude evitar um sorriso triste * A culpa não e dela, sempre foi assim ... na verdade ela e a razão para eu agüentar isso! Ela e a razão para eu sair e enfrentar esse tipo de pessoas de novo .* baixei a cabeça de novo e ficamos em silencio por algum tempo

* Você cresceu tanto, irmãozinho .... * olhei para ele e o vi sorrir * E bom, saber que ela e forte! *

* Ela não e forte, ela e apenas .... *

* Humana. E isso a torna mais forte do que nos. *

* Nani ? *

* Ela sabe sentir, nos não. *

* E por que diabo isso a tornaria mais forte ? * eu não conseguia entender, será que ele não entendia _E claro que não, ele não a tinha visto chorar, ela parecia tão frágil naquele momento!_ * Ela e frágil, você não sabe o que esta falando! Você não ... *

* Sentir nos torna forte InuYasha. * ele apontou para mim * Olhe para si mesmo, antes dela chegar e forca-lo a sentir você vivia se escondendo, com medo demais de enfrentar os outros .... Ama-la o tornou forte ... forte o suficiente para enfrentar seus medos. *

* Eu sou mais forte que ela ! *

* E eu sou mais forte que você, mas ela e Rin são especiais .. de uma forma elas sempre serão mais fortes que nos! *

* Nani ? *

* Eles não tem medo de sentir .... a coragem delas, sua forca ... vem do amor que sentem por nos. * ele riu * Acho que elas poderiam enfrentar qualquer coisa por nos ! *

* Eu enfrentaria qualquer coisa por ela ! *

* Você não pode ser _tão_ burro assim .... * ele revirou os olhos * _Não entende nada do que eu falo!_ *

* Eu não tenho culpa se você esta falando bobagens ... *

* Vou tentar explicar de um modo fácil ... e bem devagar quem sabe assim você entende . * Eu sabia que aquilo era um insulto, mas não respondi. _Eu quero entender!_ * E fácil para nos enfrentarmos situações perigosas, sabemos que somos fortes e que nos curamos rápido ... * ele fez uma pausa e olhou para mim , eu concordei e ele continuou * Mas para elas, a forca delas vem da preocupação , do amor ... elas são fortes por que sentem *

* Você esta dizendo que sou mais forte agora porque a amo ? *

* A presença dela lhe deu coragem para que você pudesse ama-la! *

* Talvez você tem razão. *

* Eu sei que tenho. *

* Mas, e tão difícil ... *

* Eu sei que e, foi muito difícil pra mim no começo , admitir que eu precisava de alguém .... * ele sorriu * Mas, eu sei que por ela vale a pena. *

* Você pretende se casar com Rin ? *

* Hai. *

* Vai ser difícil *

* Eu sei, mas estou disposto a correr o risco . *

* Fico feliz por você irmão. * Eu realmente ficava feliz por ele, queria vê-lo feliz ! pensamento estranho ele sempre me irritava, provocava e fazia de tudo pra atrapalhar ... mas ele era meu irmão e uma parte de mim queria realmente vê-lo feliz * Seus filhos vão ser como eu ... * ele concordou 

* Hai, mas espero que eles não tenham que passar por tudo que você passou, _irmãozinho _... Papai morreu cedo demais .... sua mãe realmente o amava, não pode viver sem ele. * eu apenas concordei * Foi difícil para mim aceitar isso, me arrependo por ter entendido isso tarde demais .... *

* Bobagem. * de repente um pensamento me ocorreu * Mas, ela não vai viver tanto quanto você ... nos ... *

* Existem meios .... * 

* Nani ? *

* Eu estive conversando com Myoga e Jaken, existem meios para mudar isso. * ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar * Foi o que nossos pais fizeram, se ele não tivesse morrido antes sua mãe teria vivido tanto quanto ele. *

* Entendo . * se ele não tivesse morrido antes , eu ainda teria os dois. Mas não entendia bem como , estava a ponto de perguntar

* E você ? * A pergunta me assustou, eu não sabia o que responder

* Eu o que ? *

* Não se faça de burro, sei que você me entendeu . *

* Eu ... não sei, eu realmente não sei ... uma parte de mim quer ficar com ela para sempre ... mas a outra fica me dizendo que isso não vai acontecer ... *

* Imagino que deve ser mais difícil para você. * olhei para ele _Por que, ele não se sentiu assim ?_ * Você e meio humano, e normal que as duas partes fiquem permanentemente brigando ... *

* Será que algum dia vou ter certeza ? *

* Eu acredito que sim .... quando você descobrir o que e mais importante para você . * olhei para ele confuso * Você vai me entender ... talvez mais cedo do que imagina . * eu queria que ele me explicasse, não conseguia entender _Odeio quando ele responde dessa forma, ele deveria me explicar direito ... Droga por mais que eu odeie admitir, acho que sou realmente meio devagar as vezes!_ ouvi a voz de Kagome e a porta do meu quarto se abrir * Acho que ela acordou, e melhor você voltar podemos terminar nossa conversa depois! * 

* Hai * levantei do chão e sai na sacada de novo e a encontrei lá tremendo de frio 

* InuYasha, o que estava fazendo ? *

* Sesshoumaru queria falar comigo. * ela olhou para mim preocupada 

* Ele ficou bravo porque eu estou dormindo aqui ? * 

* Iie, só estávamos conversando. * ela pareceu relaxar um pouco com a resposta, mas não se mexeu. Apenas , esfregou os braços e pude vê-la tremer , coloquei o braço no ombro dela * Vamos entrar antes que voe fique doente. * Ela concordou e me abraçou, enquanto entravamos no quarto. * Vá deitar, enquanto eu fecho a porta * ela concordou e correu para cama, fechei a porta e a segui * Por que você acordou ? Estava com frio ? Eu pensei que tinha fechado a porta quando sai ... * perguntei enquanto me deitava, ela sorriu e se aproximou de mim 

* Não foi isso, eu me virei na cama e ela parecia tão grande ... por um momento não consegui entender por que minha cama estava tão grande ... * ela falou baixinho e corou, eu sorri * procurei por você, pensei que tinha me deixado. *

* Por que eu iria convida-la para dormir aqui se pretendesse deixa-la ? *

* Eu não sei, eu tive um sonho estranho ... você estava indo embora, eu gritava seu nome, mas você não parava ... continuava a se afastar de mim .... * ela terminou de falar num fio de voz. Ela se encostou em mim, mas logo depois se afastou * Gomen, * ela sussurrou * você não quer que eu ... *

* Esta tudo bem. * abri os braços e ela se aproximou de novo e deitou a cabeça no meu peito e eu a abracei * Durma, prometo que não vou sair daqui . * ela colocou a mão no meu peito e beijou meu rosto, senti ela relaxando enquanto murmurava algo

* Yakusoku wa iranai . * ela adormeceu quase em seguida, mas eu fiquei acordado por um tempo pensando naquelas palavras **_Eu não preciso de promessas_** _. Acho que entendo o que Sesshoumaru me disse, tenho que escolher o que e mais importante para mim .... Fugir, me faria sentir seguro ... mas ficar com Kagome me fazia sentir vivo e feliz! _eu a abracei mais forte e ela se aproximou mais de mim, fechei os olhos e dessa vez sabia que conseguiria dormir _Eu não quero mais me sentir seguro se não puder me sentir vivo também ! E isso só e possível quando Kagome esta ao meu lado!_

****

N.A_. - Oi minna, espero que gostem desse capitulo. Sei que ele pode parecer meio confuso e se for assim me digam ok ?_

Mas acho que quando lerem o próximo qualquer duvida vai ser desfeita e nos próximos que virão ... Ai, ai e eu que pensei que tava no fim ...

Foi muito bom escreve-lo e deixar InuYasha entender um pouco mais seus sentimentos.

Me digam o que acharam! 

Ja ne, 

Naru


	33. Capitulo 33

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 33

Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos percebi algo errado, mas não sabia o que era ... Eu não me sentia assim tão aquecido quando acordava, aquele quarto parecia tão frio as vezes ... frio como eu sentia por dentro. Senti algo se mexer contra meu corpo e eu senti o cheiro de sakura , abri os olhos Kagome! ela tinha dormido comigo _Como pude me esquecer disso ?_ baixei a cabeça para vê-la ainda dormindo a mão no meu peito, uma perna em cima das minhas a cabeça no meu ombro ... fechei os olhos suspirando _Isso parece tão certo, queria acordar desse modo todos os dias ... Matte, eu realmente pensei isso ? Eu quero ficar com ela pra sempre ? ...._

Hai, e isso o que eu quero, e o que eu sempre quis .... desde a primeira vez que a vi... por isso sempre tive tanto medo(sim, medo) de deixa-la se aproximar de mim. 

Levantei a mão e afastei uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela, ela suspirou e se aproximou mais de mim, um sorriso apareceu nos lábios dela e a ouvi sussurrar meu nome e esse simples fato me deixou muito feliz. _Acho que estou ficando louco!_ ... coloquei a mão sobre a dela no meu peito _Mas não me importo .... Mas, e quanto a ela? Me lembro dela falando que queria trabalhar no Bar para poder pagar a faculdade ... Será que estava disposta a abandonar seus sonhos por mim ? .... Mas por que ela teria que abandonar seus sonhos? ... **Por que como ela diz você e um estúpido ciumento!** _ouvi minha consciência responder e não pude fazer outra coisa senão sorrir

__

Talvez eu realmente seja assim, mas estou disposto a fazer tudo, para vê-la feliz .... mesmo se isso significar não poder ficar com ela agora .... Eu posso esperar ...mas e Kagome ? Ela vai envelhecer antes de mim ... será que vou suportar perde-la? Será que estou disposto a passar por toda aquela tristeza de novo ? ...a resposta era tão clara ... **_Iie!_** .... Mas por outro lado, eu queria ficar com ela enquanto fosse possível ... Não quero mais ficar sozinho, vou ficar com ela enquanto for possível ... enquanto ela me quiser .... fechei os olhos novamente, me lembrando das palavras dela antes de dormir , repeti aquilo em voz baixa

__

* Yakusoku wa iranai * senti ela se mexer ao ouvir minha voz, olhei para ela e não pude evitar um sorriso, pela primeira vez acreditei que realmente podia dar certo ... pela primeira vez me senti satisfeito comigo mesmo ... pela primeira vez eu não tive duvidas ... e claro que não sabia quanto tempo isso ia durar, mas não ia pensar nisso agora.

Coloquei a mão no rosto dela que sorriu antes de abrir os olhos lentamente.

* Ohayo. * ela murmurou, piscando para se acostumar com a luz * Que horas são ? *

* Não faço idéia. * ela me abraçou e fechou os olhos novamente. 

* Você não pretende acordar ? *

* Daqui a pouco ... * ela respondeu sonolenta. Ouvi passos no corredor e uma batida na porta . Kagome abriu os olhos novamente e olhou para mim * Quem e ? *

* Acha que eu vejo através da porta ? * ela estreitou os olhos antes de responder

* Grosso! ... Não pode saber pelo cheiro ? * eu concordei

* Sangô. * ela concordou e levantou da cama * Pode entrar, Sangô. * ela abriu a porta

* Como sabia que era eu ? * 

* Eu ... *

* Ele sentiu seu cheiro. * Kagome respondeu

* Entendi * ela falou da porta * Eu não queria interromper, só vim avisar que Miroku vai me levar para o templo . *

* E Okaa-san ? *

* Ela já foi bem cedo com Souta-kun. * ela respondeu e se virou para mim * Seu irmão também já saiu *

* Vocês vão sair agora ? * Kagome perguntou

* Hai . *

* Podem me esperar ? ... Eu vou só tomar um ban.... * Kagome olhou para mim

* Não precisa ter pressa, levo você depois ..... * ela sorriu e concordou

* Então, vejo vocês mais tarde . * Sangô respondeu saindo do quarto e fechando a porta. Kagome voltou para a cama

* Acho que não precisava levantar, se você falou para Sangô que ia dormir aqui acho que ela imaginou que seria na mesma cama .... * ela corou, mas não respondeu * Qual o problema Kagome ? *

* Nada, eu só .... * ela virou pra mim * E diferente _saber_ de algo e _ver_ algo. * _Será que ela ainda tem duvidas ? Ou medo ?_ mas não quis ouvir ou pensar nessas perguntas

* Eu sei . * ouvi o carro de Miroku saindo * Você não ia tomar banho ? * ela me abraçou

* Isso foi antes quando pensei que tinha que ir com eles ... * ela beijou meu rosto * ... agora quero aproveitar o tempo que temos sozinhos ... * ela aproximou os lábios dos meus * Sem Souta-kun ou Miroku para nos interromper ... * ela sorriu e me beijou. Fechei os olhos sentindo o corpo dela em cima do meu e a língua dela em meus lábios _Droga, será que ela não sabe o que faz comigo ?_

* Kagome, acho melhor parar com isso* ela olhou para mim parecendo magoada, levantou sem dizer uma palavra _. O que eu fiz ? Eu não queria magoa-la ..._ * Matte, Kagome eu ... *

* Vou para o meu quarto. * ela falou antes de sair do quarto e fechar a porta

* Kagome ...! ? * mas ela não respondeu, ouvi ela correndo pelo corredor _Droga, eu ... Por que diabos eu não consigo falar nada direito ? ... Mas dessa vez, eu tenho quase certeza que não fiz nada errado .... _pensei em ir atras dela, mas achei que só ia piorar mais as coisas, então resolvi trocar de roupa e ai falar com ela. Afinal, o que eu podia dizer ? _Como faze-la entender que eu estava querendo poupa-la de algo que não tinha volta ?_

Ela parece ter sempre tanta certeza ... _Será que ela tem as mesmas duvidas que eu ? **Yakusoku wa iranai** não foi o que ela disse ontem ? Eu não preciso de promessas ... mas será que as vezes ela também precisa me ouvir .... Droga, ficar aqui sozinho não vai adiantar nada ... tenho que falar com ela ... por mais difícil que isso seja! _sai do meu quarto e desci as escadas, mas não encontrei Kagome me esperando na biblioteca ou na cozinha como sempre fazia ... a casa estava estranhamente quieta, ha anos que ela não fica assim ... _Acho que não sei mais ficar sozinho, eu ...me acostumei com Kagome sempre por perto ... falando ...brigando ... _sai da casa, pensando que talvez ela ainda estivesse no quarto dela _Estranho ne ? No começo isso parecia me irritar e agora ..._ parei quando ouvi ela chorando _Droga, eu esperava que ela gritasse comigo ou tentasse me bater não que estivesse chorando!_ , a porta estava entreaberta e eu terminei de abri-la devagar, pude vê-la deitada de bruços na cama, abraçada a um travesseiro, usando apenas um robe e os cabelos ainda úmidos, o corpo tremendo ... _Droga, ela esta chorando e a culpa e minha ... Eu realmente tenho que aprender a falar as coisas direito .... Mas, ela parece ter tanta certeza, eu nunca a vi ter duvidas ... _me aproximei da cama lentamente, sentei no chão e coloquei a mão no ombro dela.

* Nani ? ... InuYasha ! ? ...eu não percebi você entrar ... *

* Eu sei, * ela enxugou o rosto e sentou na cama * Por que esta chorando ? *

* Não e nada ... * ela levantou e virou de costas para mim * Se você me der um minuto eu vou me vestir e .... * levantei e peguei o braço dela

* Primeiro me diga por que esta chorando ! * _Acho que dar ordens não e um bom modo de pedir desculpas ...._

* Eu já disse que ... * ela começou

* .... não e nada * terminei a frase por ela * Eu sei o que vi, pare de se fingir de durona e me diga o que ha de errado! * _Acho que isso não foi muito melhor! ... Mas pelo menos ela não esta mais triste, na verdade parece aponto de ..._

* POR QUE ? * os olhos dela brilhavam, e apesar daquilo quase me deixar surdo fiquei feliz por ela ter alguma reação positiva .... se e que gritar comigo e uma reação positiva , mas pelo menos com isso eu sabia lidar * SO VOCE PODE TER MAL HUMOR ? ....SO VOCE PODE SE FINGIR DE FORTE? .... NAO E DA SUA CONTA SE EU ESTOU CHORANDO OU NAO! * _Tudo bem, acho que irrita-la também não foi uma boa idéia ! _* SE VOCE ACHA QUE PODE MANDAR EM MIM ESTA MUITO ENGANADO BAKA! * _Definitivamente não foi uma boa idéia, mas acho que se ela parar de gritar um pouco ...._ * NAO QUERIA QUE EU FALASSE ? POR QUE DIABO NAO ME RESPONDE ? * ela levantou uma sombrancelha e cruzou os braços

* Se você parar de gritar um minuto talvez eu consiga responder .... * ela franziu as sobrancelhas * Tudo bem, acho que vou deixar você sozinha para se acalmar um pou.... * soltei seu braço e tentei passar por ela e sair dali antes que ela começasse a gritar de novo

* AH NAO VAI NAO! * ela pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e puxou _Tarde demais! * _VOCE NAO QUERIA QUE EU FALASSE ? POIS AGORA VAI TER QUE ME OUVIR! * Eu tinha que admitir que ela tinha um fôlego de fazer inveja , ninguém conseguia gritar por tanto tempo! 

* SOLTE MEU CABELO BRUXA! * ela olhou para mim negando * Se você se acalmar um pouco .... *

* ACALMAR ? EU VOU DIZER .... * coloquei a mão na boca dela para impedi-la de continuar ela olhou para mim parecendo ultrajada

* Se você prometer que vai parar de gritar eu .... _Itai_! * _Diabo! Por que não pensei que ela ia me morder ?_ * POR_QUE_DIABOS_VOCE_ME_MORDEU ? *

* PORQUE VOCE ESTAVA QUASE ME MATANDO ASFIXIADA BAKA! * _Oh, acho que não percebi isso!_

* Gomen! * ela olhou para mim seria, ficamos em silencio por um tempo ate que começamos a rir. Depois de um tempo ela parou de rir e me abraçou

* Sabe, acho que realmente combinamos. * coloquei os braços na cintura dela

* Você tem umas mudanças de humor muito bruscas ... * ela franziu as sobrancelhas e eu me arrependi de ter feito aquele comentário * E por que você acha isso ? *

* Não sei, e só um palpite ... *

* Só um palpite ? Que tipo de resposta e essa ? *

* Não vamos começar de novo, ok ? *

* Nos chegamos terminamos ? *

* Você e completamente imbecil ou o que ? *

* Você esta terrivelmente grossa hoje. E sempre mal humorada assim quando acorda ? * ela levantou uma sombrancelha e abriu a boca para falar de novo * Acho que só tem um modo de fazer você se calar! *

* Oh, e mesmo ? * ela olhou para mim e pude ver o desafio brilhando neles. Sem falar nada, aproximei meus lábios dos dela e comecei a beija-la, ouvi ela gemer baixinho antes de abrir os lábios e apertar os braços no meu pescoço , aproximando mais o corpo do meu . Minhas mãos subiram e desceram pelas costas dela e não pude evitar um gemido, afastei meus lábios dos dela.

* Você não esta usando nada por baixo disso ? * vi o rosto dela corar, um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela 

* Bem, eu não pensei que você viria atras de mim depois de praticamente me expulsar do seu quarto! * afundei meu rosto nos cabelos úmidos dela e comecei a beijar seu pescoço

* Eu não ... expulsei você .... bruxa.... * ouvi ela gemendo e as mãos dela se afundaram em meus cabelos * Diabo ... será que ainda não percebeu .... como e difícil me controlar .... quando sinto você .... tão perto de mim ? * Eu ainda tinha medo ...medo de passar essa ultima barreira, medo de machuca-la ...

* Então **não **tente ... * ela sussurrou, me afastei e olhei nos olhos dela antes de responder

* Eu não quero forca-la a nada .... * ela sorriu e beijou meus lábios de leve

* Não se preocupe, será que não percebe que eu também quero você ? * ela começou a beijar meu pescoço como eu tinha feito com ela ... E isso fez com que ficasse muito difícil pensar no porque eu devia parar ... senti o cheiro dela mudar, eu sabia que ela estava excitada .... mas o leve cheiro de medo também estava presente e foi isso que clareou meus pensamentos ...

* Você esta com medo, eu sei .... * ela olhou para mim

* E minha primeira vez InuYasha ... e lógico que estou com medo .... * ela sorriu e começou a abrir minha camisa * ... mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá parar agora. * ela terminou de abrir minha camisa e beijou meu peito 

* Você tem certeza ? * quase não reconheci minha proporia voz, _Droga, ela esta me deixando louco!_

* Hai .... eu quero você .... * coloquei as mãos nas costas dela e a puxei para mim, baixei a cabeça para voltar a encontrar seus lábios _Vou deixar as incertezas para depois ... não quero pensar em duvidas agora ..... _sem parar de beija-la eu a levantei e senti os braços dela se apertarem no meus pescoço e as pernas dela envolverem minha cintura e a carreguei de volta para cama. Me ajoelhei ate coloca-la sentada na cama, as mãos dela subiram ate encontrarem minhas orelhas não pude conter um gemido e me afastei um pouco dela.

* Não faca isso! * ela tirou as mãos de mim e olhou para mim confusa

* Por que ? Você não gosta ? * 

* Eu gosto **demais** ... _esse e o problema! _* ela sorriu e colocou as mãos no meu peito

* Gomen ... * eu a beijei nos lábios e depois comecei as espalhar beijos no rosto dela

* Diabo garota .... _não se desculpe!_ * ela riu baixinho enquanto eu continuava beijando seu pescoço, desfiz o no e afastei o tecido ... eu queria toca-la de verdade, sentir sua pele com minhas mãos ... poder provar seu gosto ... senti as mãos dela em meus ombros quando dei uma pequena mordida no ombro dela e depois lambi o local . Não pude evitar um sorriso quando ouvi ela gemendo e respirei fundo me deixando embriagar pelo cheiro dela ..... minhas mãos apertaram o quadril dela, antes de descerem pelas coxas dela e subiram lentamente ate se encontrarem no meio das pernas dela, não pude evitar um gemido de satisfação quando senti a umidade nos meus dedos .... voltei a beijar os lábios dela enquanto deslizava um dedo pela feminilidade dela e a ouvi gemer dentro da minha boca, senti ela mordiscar meu lábio antes de afastar os lábios de mim.

* Não e justo! * ela murmurou , as mãos dela deslizaram pelo meu peito ate minha cintura

* O que não e justo! *

* Você ainda estar de roupa e eu praticamente nua... * ela sorriu e começou a abrir minha calca, sorri e me afastando dela apenas o suficiente para tirar a calca , coloquei as mãos nas costas dela e a puxei para mim

* Melhor ? * ela sorriu e afundou a cabeça no meu cabelo e começou a beijar meu pescoço

* Muito. * ela sussurrou e se inclinou me puxando para cima dela, minhas mãos subiram pelas pernas dela, tocando cada parte do corpo dela ate chegar aos seios, eu a beijei de novo e senti a língua dela procurando pela minha .... afastei meus lábios dos dela, beijando seu rosto e pescoço, mordiscando o ombro dela novamente, enquanto minhas mãos tocavam os seios dela ... senti o mamilo se enrijecer contra minha mão e as unhas dela em meus ombros quando minha boca substituiu uma das mãos em seus seios * Aah InuYasha. ... não pare! * senti as mãos dela e meu cabelo, me puxando mais para perto enquanto eu sugava seu seio .... deixei meus dentes deslizarem com cuidado sobre a pele delicada, antes de solta-lo, ela gemeu frustrada antes de sentir minha boca deslizar por seu peito a procura do outro seio . Senti os quadris dela se moverem embaixo de mim e o cheiro dela se tornou mais forte ... estava cada vez mais difícil me controlar, eu não queria machuca-la ... me afastei dela um pouco me apoiando em um cotovelo, minha outra mão ainda em seu seio, observando as emoções que passavam por seu rosto ... estremeci quando senti a mão dela em minha coxa deslizando , cada vez mais perto ... no momento seguinte eu a estava beijando profundamente, minhas mãos se afundaram nos cabelos dela, sentindo o corpo dela inteiramente pressionado contra o meu, nossas línguas se procurando com o mesmo desejo e paixão ... Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão vivo antes, eu nunca tinha me permitido sentir .... E Deus, eu a queria, com cada fibra do meu corpo e de algum modo que eu não sabia explicar eu sabia que ela se sentia do mesmo modo . Minhas mãos deslizaram dos cabelos dela, passando pelos ombros ... enquanto eu voltava a beija-la, eu podia ouvir o coração dela ... batendo tão rápido quanto o meu. Minha mão direita parou no seio dela sentindo o coração dela batendo enquanto a outra deslizou ate a cintura e a puxou para mais perto de mim, ela gemeu de novo. Parei de beija-la e olhei nos olhos dela, agora semicerrados, enquanto o corpo dela se arqueava de encontro ao meu. Beijei o pescoço dela e mordi de leve.

* Você tem idéia do que esta fazendo comigo ? * sussurrei contra pele dela e senti ela estremecer

* O mesmo que você esta fazendo comigo ? * as mãos dela subiram pelas minhas costas e se afundaram nos meus cabelos, ela beijou meus lábios gentilmente antes de levantar as mãos e acariciar minhas orelhas

* Kagome ... * deixei minhas presas deslizarem pelo pescoço dela, ate chegar a base do pescoço dela sem nem mesmo pensar no que estava fazendo afundei meus dentes na pele dela, só me dei conta do que tinha feito quando a ouvi prender a respiração e senti o gosto de sangue em minha boca ... _O que eu fiz ?_ ... ia me afastar quando senti as mãos dela me impedirem e senti ela me morder meu pescoço também. E novamente, como na arvore, aquilo me fez esquecer qualquer pensamento ou duvida que eu ainda tivesse .... lambi o ferimento antes de procurar a boca dela novamente, minhas mãos percorreram seu corpo, acariciando e procurando pela sua feminilidade ... eu precisava saber se ela estava pronta ... ela gemeu ao sentir meus dedos acariciarem seu sexo e o corpo dela se arqueou de novo, deslizei um dedo para dentro dela ...ouvi ela gemer mais alto e as unhas dela se afundarem em minhas costas. Mesmo querendo continuar com aquilo, me obriguei a retirar o dedo de dentro dela, eu não queria machuca-la sem querer, o que a fez murmurar um protesto

* InuYasha. ... *

* Não quero machuca-la, Kagome. Confie em mim. * segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos, enquanto ajustava nossos corpos * Apenas ... confie ... * sussurrei enquanto começava a penetra-la, mas não pude continuar ao sentir seus músculos internos me envolverem, o instinto de me enterrar dela de uma vez era muito forte, precisei de toda minha forca para me obrigar a ir devagar.

* Eien ... InuYasha ...eien .... * ela murmurou e senti ela me puxando para um beijo. Nossos lábios se encontraram quase no mesmo momento em que eu a penetrei completamente. Senti o corpo dela ficar tenso, e senti o cheiro de lagrimas . Olhei para ela, tentando não me mover 

* Kagome, eu .... ? Diabo, eu ... _machuquei_ ...você ? Eu ... * vi os olhos dela se abrirem lentamente e a boca dela se abrir, sem falar nada . Aquilo me deixou mais preocupado, ia me afastar dela, quando senti a mão dela em meu rosto.

* Eu ... você não ...me machucou, InuYasha ... E bom .... sentir .... você .... * a voz dela não passou de um sussurro. Senti uma onda de alivio percorrer meu corpo ao ouvir as palavras dela e não pude evitar um sorriso

* Bom ? Você acha bom ? * me afastei e a penetrei de novo, ouvi ela gemendo satisfeita e as mãos dela apertarem meus ombros. Eu a beijei novamente, queria sentir o gosto dela enquanto eu me movia dentro dela. Senti o corpo dela começar a se mover lentamente embaixo do meu _Bom ?_ deslizei minhas mãos pelo corpo dela ate segurar seus quadris, para que ela se movesse no mesmo ritmo, continuei a beija-la _Isso e muito mais que bom ... e como ...voltar para casa ...._ Continuamos a nos mover e eu podia ouvi-la gemendo junto comigo, eu sabia que não ia agüentar por muito tempo, a cada movimento eu sentia uma espécie de descarga percorrer meu corpo, ouvir a voz dela dizendo meu nome naquela voz rouca estava deixando louco

* Minha .... * sussurrei contra os lábios dela, senti as pernas dela se dobrarem enquanto ela se arqueava contra mim, se movendo em perfeita sincronia * minha ...Kagome .... * ela sorriu contra meus lábios e as mãos dela apertaram minhas costas, senti as unhas dela deslizarem na minha pele

* Meu ... InuYasha .... *ela respondeu, no que pareceu mais um gato ronronando .... ela gemeu mais alto e afundou as unhas em minhas costas * InuYasha ... Onegai .... *

* Onegai ? * perguntei segurando mais forte os quadris dela, era difícil me concentrar o suficiente para entender o que ela estava falando

* Mais ... rápido .... * ela sussurrou e baixou a cabeça, mordendo meu pescoço novamente. Aquilo derrubou minha ultima resistência, e eu comecei a penetra-la mais rápido e capturando seus lábios novamente .... e ela se movia , acompanhando cada movimento , deixei os lábios dela deslizando minha boca por seu pescoço. Senti como se o corpo inteiro dela me envolver e um grito de prazer escapar de seus lábios enquanto ela atingia o clímax . minha boca se fechou no mesmo local de antes, na base do pescoço dela, e eu a mordi novamente, e a ouvi gritar novamente num misto de dor e prazer antes de me permitir sentir o mesmo prazer, derramando minha semente dentro dela e relaxando em cima dela, encostei minha testa na dela tentando recuperar o fôlego e sentindo a respiração dela em meu rosto, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo, as mãos dela ainda me segurando ...como se eu fosse desaparecer. Eu a abracei e deslizei de cima dela e a puxei comigo, não querendo ainda me separar dela. Ela colocou a cabeça em meu ombro dizendo meu nome . Sorri ao ouvir o tom da voz dela, eu me sentia cansado como nunca antes na vida, mas aquela maravilhosa sensação de pertencer a alguém tão completamente era inexplicável e apesar do cansaço eu mal podia esperar para sentir aquilo de novo. Deslizei um mão pelas costas dela, o que a fez levantar a cabeça e olhar para mim, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios ela levantou uma mão e afastou meu cabelo do rosto, segurei o pulso dela e deslizei minha mão pelo braço dela ate chegar a um seio, ela olhou para mim curiosa antes de eu puxa-la para cima de mim e beija-la profundamente . ela ronronou contra meus lábios e a vi abrir os olhos surpresa quando me sentiu enrijecer dentro dela.

* InuYasha ? *

* Eu quero mais de você, Kagome. * coloquei as mãos na cintura dela e a puxei para mais perto de mim, ela gemeu e me abraçou .

**__**

N.A. - Oi minna, eu sei que demorei para escrever esse capitulo , mas foi particularmente difícil escreve-lo. Eu comecei e apaguei ele umas três ou quatro vezes .... o que não e comum, mas espero que tenha valido a pena todo esse trabalho e a espera de vocês ! 

Espero que vocês gostem! 

Sei que sou ma por parar aqui, mas não fiquem bravas ok ? (pelo menos não muito! ) 

Arigato minna pelas reviews, eu fico sempre feliz em recebe-las e muito triste quando não recebo nenhuma ... porque ai não sei o que vocês estão achando!


	34. Capitulo 34

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 34

Acordei me sentindo completo, diferente como jamais tinha me sentido na vida. Abracei Kagome mais forte e a ouvi rir dizendo meu nome, abri os olhos e vi aqueles maravilhosos olhos azuis olhando para mim de um modo que não deixava duvidas que me pertencia ... _eu sei, e um pensamento machista, mas o que posso fazer ? _E desse modo que me sentia, mas eu sabia que agora não tinha mais volta e assim como ela era minha eu também era dela** ... **tão completamente .... e por mais estranho que isso possa parecer esse pensamento não me assustou, eu me sentia feliz demais, verdadeiramente feliz, para me preocupar com o que poderia vir a acontecer ...

* Precisamos levantar .... * Kagome falou, ainda olhando para mim

* Por que ? ... Não podemos ficar aqui ? * ela riu e beijou meu rosto

* Iie baka, minha mãe deve estar nos esperando .... *

* Gomen, eu tinha me esquecido. *

* Eu gostaria de poder esquecer isso também ... * ela colocou a mão no meu rosto * ... e ficar com você aqui o resto do dia. *

* E bom saber disso! * ela riu de novo e deu um tapa no meu peito

* Convencido! * ela continuou a rir, quando eu a virei e comecei a beijar o pescoço dela, depois de algum tempo ela me empurrou gentilmente * Dame, InuYasha, nos precisamos mesmo levantar ... * ela falou, um protesto fraco. Levantei a cabeça e olhei para ela

* Tudo bem, mas não pode falar que eu não tentei ... * 

* Realmente não. * ela falou corando. * Preciso tomar outro banho ... * Parte de mim se revoltou com aquilo, eu não queria que ela tomasse banho ... podia sentir o cheiro dela misturado com o meu e aquilo me confortava ... não queria que aquilo se apagasse, mas e claro que não ia dizer isso a ela ... _Parece tão irracional ..._ * Qual e o problema ? *

* Nada ... quer que eu ... *

* Me diga o que ha de errado ! *

* Você realmente tem um humor péssimo quando acorda! *

* Se você não se esforçasse tanto para me irritar .... *

* Tudo bem, .... não vamos começar com isso de novo! * eu a interrompi, ela olhou para mim e eu continuei * e uma bobagem ... *

* E sobre mim ? *

* Hai! *

* Então me diga e deixe que eu resolvo se e bobagem ou não! *

__

* Odeio quando você tem razão. * ela sorriu e colocou a mão no meu rosto * Eu não quero que você tome banho agora! * ela olhou confusa para mim antes de perguntar

* Tem uma razão ou ... *

* Hai, tem uma razão, mas ele e tão idiota ... * ela colocou a mão sobre meus lábios

* Apenas me diga o por que ?! *

* Seu cheiro esta misturado com o meu e se voce tomar banho agora ... * ela corou, mas não desviou os olhos

* Entendo .... * _Será que ela pensa que eu sou louco? ... Diabo, no momento, ate eu penso que sou louco!_

* Esqueça ... eu disse que era uma bobagem .... *

* Iie ... * ela beijou meu rosto * Não e uma bobagem ... e se isso faz você se sentir melhor, eu posso tomar banho mais tarde. * _Ela .... concordou ? _

* Por que ? *

* Por que ... oh, essa e uma pergunta difícil de responder .... * ela piscou para mim e sorriu antes de continuar * Você não quer, e ia ficar chateado o dia inteiro se eu tomasse banho agora .... Eu não quero passar o dia inteiro com você com cara de quem vai me morder ... * ela riu como se aquilo fosse uma piada * mas você já fez isso! .... * Senti meu rosto se aquecer, eu não sabia o porque de ter feito aquilo .... * Mas, acho que a principal razão e ... por que você me falou *

* Nani ? *

* Eu não vou fazer algo que deixe você incomodado ... pelo menos _não de propósito!_ * ela terminou rindo

* Você e _tão_ engraçada .... * 

* Arigato! *

* Não foi um elogio .... *

__

* Iie ? Oh, que pena! * ela olhou para mim e sorriu * Vai me deixar levantar ? * ela virou a cabeça e olhou para o relógio * Já são mais de duas horas ... Okaa-san deve estar preocupada .... * 

* Claro ... * eu me afastei e comecei a levantar assim como ela e nos vestimos. Fiquei sentado na cama e vi quando ela parou na frente do espelho para arrumar os cabelos e viu a marca no pescoço, parte de mim se sentiu envergonhado por aquilo, mas a outra parte ... estava estranhamente orgulhosa * Gomen, eu não ... * ela sorriu 

* Não faz mal, só tenho que colocar outra blusa .... * ela levantou e foi ate a cômoda e pegou uma blusa de gola alta * ... acho que vovô não ia gostar de ver isso! * ela trocou de blusa

* Eu não tinha a intenção de machucar você ... * ela se aproximou de mim e sentou ao meu lado

* Esta tudo bem, InuYasha ... * olhei para ela * Eu confio em você ....* ela arrumou a gola e o cabelo * Viu, agora ninguém vai perceber .... * ela colocou a mão no meu pescoço e riu * Não posso dizer a mesma coisa de você! * _Nani ?_ coloquei a mão em cima da dela e sorri ao me lembrar _Ela me mordeu também! _Ela beijou meu rosto e puxou a camisa e meu cabelo * Mas, acho que ninguém vai perceber ... * ela piscou

* Eu não me importo. *

* Nem eu . * ela pegou minha mão e levantou me puxando * Vamos ? *

* Hai! * 

*****************************************************************************************************

* Kagome-Chan! * Sangô chamou ao nos ver terminar de subir as escadas * Vocês demoraram! * ela nos encontrou antes de chegarmos na casa * Eu não sabia mais o que dizer, sua mãe queria ligar para casa e ver se vocês já tinham saído ... *

* Gomen, Sangô-chan! Vou falar com ela .... * Kagome soltou minha mão e começou a se afastar, deixando Sangô e eu para trás, ela se virou depois de alguns passos e sorriu * _Arigato ... **aos dois!**_ * ela se virou de novo e correu para a casa. Sangô se virou para mim 

* Posso entender que ela me agradeça mas ... por que ela ia agradecer você ? * senti meu rosto ficar quente e baixei a cabeça * A menos que ... *olhei para ela e a vi sorrir * Já entendi ... * ela pegou meu braço e começamos a andar * então, me diga .... fiz um bom trabalho afastando todos os **intrometidos** ? * meu rosto ficou mais quente e não consegui falar nada * Acho que sim ... * ela parou na porta * Você poderia ao menos me agradecer ... * ela piscou , soltou meu braço e abriu a porta. Antes que ela entrasse eu coloquei a mão no ombro dela, ela se virou

* Arigato, Sangô ... * Ela sorriu

* Não foi nada .... eu quero muito que vocês dois sejam felizes .... * ela pegou minha mão e me puxou * Agora, respire fundo e se prepare, pois Souta-kun não para de perguntar por você! * entrei e fechei a porta _Que ótimo!_ antes que eu desse dois passos, senti algo correr contra mim.

* Inu no nii-chan ... * Souta falou, sem me soltar * .... vocês demoraram ... *

* Problemas com o carro ... * foi a única coisa que consegui pensar naquele momento _Só espero que Kagome não invente outra historia.... melhor procurar por ela ...._

* Onde esta sua irmã ? *

* Na cozinha .... ela esta conversando com Okaa-san e me expulsaram de lá! * ele falou indignado _* Bem, acho que e tarde demais! Melhor esperar ela voltar_ ....Ou talvez eu devesse ir lá e falar com a mãe dela .... _e dizer o que ? Que eu tinha feito amor com a filha dela ? .... Iie! Primeiro eu tenho que falar com Kagome .... e pedi-la em casamento ? ..... E se ela não aceitar ? .... bobagem, ela vai aceitar!_

* Quer parar de me seguir! * ouvi Sangô falando e não parecia muito feliz, ela entrou na sala seguida por Miroku

* Você não entende ? Se InuYasha me encontrar sozinho vai saber o que ele vai fazer ..... * ele parou de falar quando me viu, deu um sorriso amarelo e lentamente se escondeu atras de Sangô * .... Aah....ola ....InuYasha .... estávamos mesmo falando de você .... *

* Não me coloque nos seu problemas! * Sangô se afastou dele * Você estava falando .... eu estava apenas tentando me livrar de você! *

* Sangô! * ele estendeu a mão tentando impedi-la de se afastar, mas não conseguiu * O que InuYasha vai pensar de você falar assim de mim ? *

* Que você e completamente burro se acha que Sangô pode me impedir de fazer alguma coisa ... * ele arregalou os olhos * ... se eu realmente quiser. * a expressão dele era compensadora ... seria divertido atormenta-lo um pouco ..... por algum motivo, minha vontade de faze-lo em pedaços tinha desaparecido ... sorri .... _Mas ele não precisa saber disso ... vai ser ...compensador assusta-lo um pouco! _* Só funcionou ontem porque .... bem, porque eu não estava pensando direito! *

* InuYasha, espero que não esteja pensando em bater nele! * Sangô falou

* Você se importaria ? *

* Na verdade .... não! * ela piscou para mim e se aproximou de mim * Mas não esqueça, eu já disse que não pode mata-lo! *

* Por que estão todos contra mim ? * ele choramingou

* Você vai bater nele , Inu no nii-chan ? *

* Talvez sim .... Talvez não .... Ainda não decidi! *

* Por que estão fazendo isso comigo? *

* Pare de choramingar ... ninguém fez nada com você * Sangô falou

* Ainda. * completei sentando no sofá

* O que vocês estão fazendo ? * Kagome falou entrando na sala

* Nada interessante * Sangô falou

* Inu no nii-chan esta tentando decidir se vai ou não bater no Miroku !* Souta falou animado

* Oh mas isso parece interessante. * Kagome falou sentando ao meu lado 

* Só se for para vocês ... essa expectativa não e nada interessante para mim! * Miroku resmungou, o telefone tocou e Sangô foi atender, ela voltou depois de um tempo 

* Bem, eu tenho boas e mas noticias. * ela falou sentando ao lado de Miroku 

* Qual são as boas ? * Kagome perguntou

* Ayame, Yui e Eri estão vindo para ca. *

* Ah, mas isso e ótimo! * Kagome pulou no sofá 

* Dame! Você nem sabe qual e a ma noticia! * não pude evitar o comentário, acho que porque lá dentro eu já sabia qual era a ma noticia.

* Você tem razão .... qual e a ma noticia, Sangô-chan ? *

* Kouga e quem vai traze-las ..... * _E lógico que alguma coisa tinha que acontecer para estragar meu dia! _

__ ****

N.A. - Oi minna, que bom que gostaram ... fiquei muito feliz !

Arigato pelas reviews.

Sei que devem estar decepicionadas por eu nao continuar o que comecei no cap passado mas ... eu nao ia conseguir escrever outro capitulo assim tao em seguida ... afinal, tenho que continuar com a historia ne ?

Bem, espero que gostem desse capitulo e nao fiquem muito decepicionadas, eu nao falei que nao escreveria outro capitulo lemon , mas sim que nao em seguida ....

Nunca se sabe aonde a historia pode nos levar .....

E como prometi acho que vou comentar as reviews :

Andrea Meioh - Voce realmente foi a primeira a comentar esse capitulo! Voce viu so como fui boazinha deixando os dois la sozinhos ... mas eles mereciam ... depois de serem interrompidos tantas vezes .... E claro que a culpa nao foi minha!

Kagome-Chan - Gomen, me esqueci que voce e uma menina super inocente e que nunca ia sonhar com essas coisas .... ( ficou convincente ? )

Tomoyo-chan - Finalmente voce voltou! Que bom que gostou dos ultimos capitulos. Arigato!

Naru-chan - Nossa, e meio estranho escrever seu nick ... sinto como se estivesse escrevendo para mim mesma! (brincadeira) Arigatou, fico feliz que tenha gostado! 

Laizoca - Arigatou pelos elogios e por finalmente ter me deixado uma review, prometo que vou continuar!

Tici-chan - Que bom que voce gostou , isso sempre me deixa feliz!

E como voces devem ter percebido eu comentei as reviews do cap 33 e as mais antigas eu coloquei no cap 33. Confuso ? Gomen eu sou assim mesmo!

Ja ne,

Naru


	35. Capitulo 35

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 35

* Então , acho que eu vou embora! * tentei levantar, mas Kagome me segurou

* Você não vai me deixar sozinha aqui com ele. *

* Quem disse que você vai ficar aqui ? * ela olhou para mim confusa * Você vai comigo! *

* Mas ... nos acabamos de chegar .... *

* Você deve estar louca se acha que vou ficar aqui com aquele maldito lobo ....*

* Acho que e tarde demais pra isso! * Sangô falou e nos viramos para ela

* Nani ? * Kagome perguntou, ouvi vozes se aproximando

* Diabo! Eles já chegaram ... *

* Como assim, eles já chegaram ? * Kagome perguntou olhando para Sangô e para mim * Eles acabaram de ligar ! *

* Bem, as garotas já tinham ligado antes dizendo que vinham .... Ayame resolveu ligar de novo porque ... não conseguiu se livrar de Kouga .... * a porta da frente se abriu

* Kagome-Chan! * 

* Por que foram embora cedo do baile ? *

* Você nem se despediu da gente! * as três garotas falaram quase ao mesmo tempo

* Aposto como foi culpa sua Cara de Cachorro! * Kouga falou, parado na porta parecendo contrariado por ver onde Kagome estava sentada

* Kouga, eu já disse para não falar assim! * ela tentou se levantar, mas eu a segurei * InuYasha, tenho que cumprimentar a meninas ... * eu a soltei e ela beijou meu rosto antes de levantar e abraçar as três garotas . Kouga olhou para ela e farejou o ar, depois olhou para mim _Não pode ser! _

* Cara de cachorro ... o que você fez com a minha mulher! ? * Kagome olhou espantada para ele, me levantei num pulo assim como Sangô.

* Quantas vezes e quantas pessoas tem que falar antes que você entenda ? .... Ela não e sua mulher! * vi ele pegar o braço dela e puxa-la mais perto, antes de cheira-la * Tire suas mãos dela ...agora antes que eu resolva arranca-las! * Sangô e Miroku tentaram me segurar

* Por que ela esta cheirando como você? * ele me ignorou e dei mais um passo

* Kouga, solte Kagome-Chan agora mesmo ou eu juro que ..... * Ayame começou, vi ele apertar mais o braco de Kagome ... _Como ele ousa por as mãos nela ? Não me importo o que ela pense eu vou mata-lo!_

* Não vou soltar ninguém enquanto não souber o que aconteceu aqui! * 

* Não e da sua conta o que aconteceu! Tire suas mãos dela agora! * empurrei Miroku que ainda tentava me segurar e comecei a me aproximar dele

* Quero saber o que você fez com ela, Cara de Cachorro! * dei mais um passo, mas antes que eu pudesse pega-lo ...

* Eu já me cansei disso ! * Kagome falou e antes que ele pudesse entender alguma coisa ela levantou a perna e o chutou no estômago e para surpresa de todos Kouga meio que voou ate bater contra a parede . Ela se virou para mim, olhos arregalados * Como foi que eu fiz isso ? * Ayame correu ate Kouga e o ajudou a levantar, ele parecia espantado pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas eu também estava * InuYasha ..... como eu .... ? * eu a abracei , também não entendia o que estava acontecendo

* O que você fez com ela ? * Kouga falou enquanto tentava se aproximar de novo, Ayame e Yui o seguravam, Kagome se virou nos meus braços e ele parou * Cara de cachorro, o que você fez com a minha mulher? *

* Kouga e a ultima vez que vou dizer isso então preste atenção! * Vi ele estremecer ao ouvir ela falando * Eu não sou sua mulher! *

* Mas, Kagome .... *

* Nada de _mas_, chega! * coloquei a mão no ombro dela tentando acalma-la Eu não conseguia entender muito bem, mas talvez ele tivesse razão _Ela não costuma ser tão agressiva assim, ela esta agindo como ...eu! !?_ * E não e da sua maldita conta o que ele fez ou deixou de fazer comigo! * _Definitivamente, ela esta muito parecida comigo, mas do que o normal ...._

* Kagome, acho que ele já entendeu .... * Ela se virou para mim e tirei a mão do ombro dela

* Não tente me convencer de quem entendeu o que! * _Certo, agora estou começando a ficar assustado!_ e pelo olhar das pessoas da sala , eu não era o único a perceber aquela súbita mudança de humor

* Kagome-Chan, eu acho que .... * ela tentou se aproximar, mas parou quando Kagome se virou para ela

* Acho que chegamos em uma hora ruim .... * Ayame começou * Acho que ... e melhor voltarmos em uma outra hora! *

* Iie, ninguém sai daqui enquanto Kouga não entender de uma vez por toda que .... * ela começou a se aproximar de Kouga, mas eu a impedi, não que não fosse interessante vê-lo apanhar dela, mas no momento eu estava realmente ficando preocupado com o que estava acontecendo.

* Eu tenho certeza que ele já entendeu! * ela olhou para mim e depois para ele, foi impressão minha ou os olhos dela estavam com uma cor diferente ? ..... _Pareciam dourados, quase como os meu .... Melhor me livrar de Kouga primeiro!_ * Não e mesmo , Kouga ? * ele parecia confuso e com medo de Kagome ... _O que e bom, afinal talvez isso o mantenha longe ! _

* Cla-claro que sim .... * Vi Yui, pegar o braço dele e começar a puxa-lo para fora, ele parecia derrotado e não pude evitar um sorriso _Isso com certeza fez com que a presença dele valesse a pena! _* A gente se encontra depois, Kagome! * ele saiu e Yui e Eri foram atras dele

* Feh! * ela falou cruzando os braços _O que diabos esta acontecendo aqui ?_ Ayame continuou parada olhando para Kagome

* Eu sei que meu irmão pode ser irritante as vezes, mas você não acha que exagerou ? * Eu também gostaria de saber essa resposta. 

* Eu não sei, Ayame-chan .... * Kagome me abraçou, antes de continuar * Gomen , eu não queria .... quer dizer vocês vem aqui me visitar e .... *

* Não se preocupe com isso! * Ayame sorriu * Acho que ele mereceu! .... Bem, a gente se vê depois. * ela se virou para sair, mas se virou * Vou tentar despista-lo da próxima vez! * ela piscou e saiu.

* Alguém pode me explicar o que acabou de acontecer aqui ? * Ouvi Miroku perguntar, mas não dei muita atenção. Estava ocupado demais pensando

* Kagome , olhe para mim . * eu tinha que saber se tinha visto direito .... _Os olhos dela não podiam mudar de cor certo ? Isso nunca aconteceu antes ....._ ela levantou a cabeça .

* O que foi, InuYasha ? * 

* Não pode ser .... * ela estreitou os olhos e eles pareceram brilhar, ainda estavam azuis, mas não como antes .... agora eles tinham reflexos dourados * Sangô, pode vir aqui e me dizer o que vê ? * _Eu devo estar imaginando coisas! _Sangô se aproximou e parou do meu lado * Os olhos dela, de que cor .... ? * Kagome, me empurrou e estreitou os olhos, o que fez com que os olhos dela ficassem mais dourados 

* Do que esta falando? Meus olhos _são_ azuis Baka! * segurei o braço dela e a impedi de se afastar

* Sangô!? * Sangô se aproximou e examinou os olhos dela, arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás _Droga! Então, não e minha imaginação!_

* O que diabos esta acontecendo aqui ? * Kagome falou, olhando surpresa para nos

* Seus olhos ... *

* O que tem eles ? *

* Eles estão diferentes . *

* Como assim _Diferentes_ ? *

* Estão ... dourados. * vi ela arregalar os olhos e correr para o banheiro. * Por que os olhos dela .... ? *

* Eu não sei .... Droga, o que diabo esta acontecendo? *

* Do que vocês estão falando ? * Miroku perguntou confuso

* Os olhos de Kagome-Chan, estão quase da cor dos de InuYasha! *

* Como ? *

* Eu já disse que não sei, parem de perguntar isso! * ouvi os passos de Kagome voltando, ela entrou na sala e riu

* Vocês me assustaram, meus olhos estão azuis como sempre! * ela sentou no sofá e cruzou os braços * Que brincadeira mais boba! * me aproximei dela e olhei de novo ... os olhos dela estavam azuis agora. _Mas , o que ..... ?_ Sangô e Miroku se aproximaram e sentaram no outro sofá e ficamos em silencio por um tempo 

* Kagome, suas amigas vão querer tomar chá ? * a mãe dela entrou na sala e olhou em volta confusa * Eu ouvi vozes, elas ainda não chegaram ? *

* Elas estavam com pressa Tia, tiveram que ir embora ! * Sangô levantou e puxou Miroku * Nos ajudamos a senhora! * vi ela praticamente empurrar a mãe de Kagome para fora da sala.

* Meus olhos estavam realmente dourados ? * ela olhou para mim, os olhos azuis brilhando como sempre

* Hai ... * ela colocou a cabeça no meu peito e eu a abracei * Ainda não entendi por que .... mas seus olhos estavam da mesma cor dos meus. .... * ela suspirou e colocou a mão no meu rosto

* Deve ter alguma coisa a ver com o que eu fiz com Kouga .... * ela beijou meu rosto * Eu não sei, ele me deixou tão zangada, eu ... nunca me senti assim antes ... *

* Eu percebi, talvez isso afaste aquele lobo de você de uma vez por todas! * ela riu e beijou meus lábios de leve

* Se isso não fizer, não sei o que mais o que pode fazer! * _Eu._ quase respondi em voz alta, mas era melhor não fazer ela ficar zangada novamente.

* Kagome-Sama , InuYasha ?! * me virei e vi Miroku parado na porta * A Sra. Higurashi esta chamando, o chá esta pronto. * ele se virou sem esperar por resposta . _Isso e estranho ... acho que ele esta tentando não me irritar .... de novo !_ levantei e estendi a mão para Kagome e fomos para a cozinha.

********************************************************************************

Depois de algum tempo, todos se levantaram da mesa, Sangô e Kagome disseram que iam lavar a louca já que a Sra. Higurashi tinha que encontrar o avo de Kagome em outro templo. Ela agradeceu, sorrindo como sempre, e levou Souta com ela. Eu me sentia impaciente, parecia que tinha esquecido de algo importante .... mas não conseguia me lembrar do que. Quando as garotas acabaram com a louca, resolvemos ir para a sala. Kagome queria ver um filme, e nos sentamos no sofá . Tudo o que eu queria era ir para casa ... eu me lembrava que tinha que ir .... _Droga! Hoje e ....Como pude esquecer ?_

* O que foi InuYasha !? *

* Nani ? * 

* Você estreitou os olhos como se estivesse zangado .... o que aconteceu ? *

* Nada importante, só me lembrei que tenho que ir para casa . *

* Não podemos ficar mais um pouco ? * _em qualquer outro dia eu não me importaria de agrada-la . Mas , não hoje ._

* Você pode ficar, Miroku leva você depois. * levantei do sofá * _Eu_ tenho que ir _agora_! * ela agarrou meu braço com uma forca surpreendente, olhei para ela e por um momento pareceu que os olhos dela mudaram de cor novamente 

* Por que ? O filme já esta ...... *

* Hoje e a primeira noite de lua nova Kagome. * ela arregalou os olhos e concordou _Droga, não vou conseguir chegar em casa antes que a lua apareça, mas não quero que ninguém me veja como humano_ ... não suportaria ver aquelas pessoas que eu já considerava como amigas me olharem como se eu fosse alguma espécie de monstro por me transformar. * Tenho que ir agora. *

* Entendo, eu vou com você. *

* Fique, Miroku pode .... * ela levantou e olhou para mim zangada e dessa vez foi muito claro, os olhos dela realmente mudaram de cor!

* _Eu disse que eu vou com você!_ * ela falou comecando a se irritar, e vi os olhos dela brilharem novamente

* Você e quem sabe. * _Parece, que eles mudam quando ela fica zangada, ate eu conseguir entender o por que acho que e melhor evitar isso_. * Eu só pensei que você queria ver o final do filme! * os olhos dela se suavizaram e ela sorriu

* Eu prefiro ir com você. *

* Por que vocês não podem ficar ... * Miroku começou e Sangô cutucou ele * ... o que foi ? Eu só fiz uma pergunta ... * 

* E um dia especial para InuYasha, nos temos que ir. * Kagome explicou

* Tudo bem , nos não precisamos de detalhes. * Sangô respondeu sorrindo * Mas, eu quero dizer que você pode confiar em nos, InuYasha. * olhei para ela confuso * Você esta seguro aqui se quiser ficar. *

* Eu .... não ... * me virei para Kagome * Você contou para ela ? *

* Ela não precisa me contar nada, eu cresci nesse templo. eu sei de algumas coisas .... e sua insistência em partir me disse o resto. *

* Do que vocês estão falando ? * Miroku perguntou

* Não interessa para você. * Sangô respondeu, depois se virou novamente para mim * Estou dizendo que pode confiar em nos, mas ... a escolha final e sua . * ela levantou * Sabe que nunca vai chegar a tempo em casa! *

* Eu sei, só não quero que vocês me vejam como .... um monstro. * senti Kagome me abraçar e olhei para ela

* Não precisa se preocupar com isso. * ela beijou meu rosto e eu confiei no que ela dizia

* Eu nunca deixei ninguém me ver assim, só você! *

* Eu sei, ainda me lembro . * ela sorriu, esperando uma resposta.

* Eu não sei, eu não .... * ela concordou e pegou minha mão

* Vamos lá para fora, voltamos quando tiver acabado. * eu a segui

* O que esta acontecendo ? * pude ouvir Miroku perguntando assim que fechei a porta e Sangô rindo dizendo que ia explicar. Começamos a nos afastar da casa, eu sabia para onde ela estava indo ... a arvore sagrada. O sol estava começando a se por e eu podia sentir aquela espécie de choque que sempre acontecia antes da mudança, senti Kagome apertar minha mão e parar de andar, olhei para ela

* Esta sentindo alguma coisa, Kagome ? * ela não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça negando. Pude ouvir o coração dela batendo mais rápido isso era estranho e me assustou. Eu sentia todos os meus instintos desaparecerem aos pouco, mas eu sabia que tinha algo errado. Coloquei a mão no rosto dela, estava úmido * Você esta suando frio, me diga, o que esta sentindo ? * eu me sentia frustrado .... por que isso tinha que acontecer justo no dia que não podia contar com meus instintos ?

* Eu ... não .... * ela levantou o rosto para mim, e pude ver a pele dela pálida .... ela gemeu como se estivesse sentindo dor e aquilo realmente me assustou . ela levantou a mão e se apoiou em mim * InuYasha ! ? *

* Kagome!? * coloquei os braços na cintura dela e a segurei mais forte, ela parecia a ponto de desmaiar 

* Tem algo errado .... * ela balançou a cabeça, e apertou meu ombro * Eu ... me sinto estranha .... *

* Diabo! * coloquei a mão na testa dela e pude sentir a pele dela mais quente do que antes _Por que isso tinha que acontecer justo hoje quando não passo de um humano inútil ?_ * O que você esta sentindo ? * 

* Quente , eu .... * ela engoliu em seco e segurou meu pulso * .... eu não sei, eu .... me .... sinto estranha .... * o sol desapareceu por completo quando ela terminou de falar . Deixei escapar uma maldição quando senti as mudanças em meu corpo, levantei minhas mão e pude ver minhas garras se transformando em unhas. Me assustei, quando ouvi Kagome gemer de novo, mas consegui pega-la antes que ela caísse.

* Kagome! * eu a peguei no colo e comecei a voltar para a casa * Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem * eu a abracei mais forte enquanto me aproximava da porta * Sangô! ? Abra essa maldita porta! * 

* InuYasha, esta ... doendo ... * ela falou contra meu peito, entrei sem me importar com os olhares assustados dos dois. Fui ate o sofá e sentei ainda segurando ela no colo

* O que aconteceu ? * Sangô perguntou , não me dei o trabalho de responder. Senti o corpo de Kagome estremecer quase ao mesmo tempo que senti as ultimas mudanças. Sangô e Miroku se aproximaram e ajoelharam no chão perto de nos. * Kagome-Chan?! * Ela chamou pegando uma das mãos dela

* O que aconteceu, Kagome-Sama ? * Miroku estendeu a mão para toca-la e não pude evitar um rosnado, ele afastou a mão e olhou para mim assustado 

* Não ... ouse toca-la! *

* Eu ... só quero ajudar! *

* InuYasha, você tem que deixar a gente cuidar dela! * Sangô olhou para mim parecendo um pouco irritada * Pare de ser teimoso! 

* IIE ! Eu posso cuidar disso! * 

* Você nem ao menos sabe o que esta acontecendo! Nos deixe tentar .... * senti Kagome puxando minha camisa o que fez com que eu olhasse ara ela

* Dame * A voz dela não passou de um sussurro * Muito alto .... minha cabeça dói. * ninguém mais pronunciou uma palavra, os dois sentaram no chão enquanto eu sentia os braços dela apertarem meu pescoço e ela esconder o rosto em meus cabelos. Vi a expressão chocada dos dois, e por um momento pensei que era por me ver como humano pela primeira vez, mas assim que Kagome se mexeu e lentamente se afastou de mim, pude perceber o real motivo . Fechei os olhos não querendo acreditar naquilo.

* Não e possível! * fechei os olhos respirando fundo e a puxei de volta para mim * Diabo, isso não pode estar acontecendo! * 

**N.A_. - Oi minna! Arigato pelas reviews_**

Algumas de vocês acertaram a *pequena * confusão com Kouga, mas aposto como não esperavam que fosse Kagome quem iria bater nele certo?

Bem, fazer o que ? Acho que esse resfriado mexeu com os meus neurônios e mudaram um pouco o rumo da historia ... ainda restam algumas surpresas e .... acho que vou parar por aqui antes que eu fale demais!

Me digam o que acharam!

Ja ne,

Naru


	36. Capitulo 36

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 36

Ainda de olhos fechados, pedindo mentalmente que eu estivesse enganado, levantei uma mão ate o topo da cabeça dela, alisei seus cabelos ate que meus dedos tocaram em algo, algo que eu não queria acreditar 

* Diabo, não pode ser verdade! *_ Orelhas! Kagome estava com as minhas orelhas! _senti elas se mexerem quando as toquei e o corpo dela ficar tenso em meus braços. Ela começou a tremer e agarrou a frente da minha camisa tão forte que senti as garras dela arranharem minha pele 

* I-inu-Yasha ... ? * baixei a cabeça e olhei para ela ainda sem poder acreditar _Como ?_ era tudo o que eu podia pensar, sentir ela tremendo fez com que eu conseguisse sair do meu transe, coloquei a mão no rosto dela, que levantou a cabeça olhando para mim , os olhos completamente dourados _Como isso aconteceu ?_

* Kagome-Chan ? * Sangô chamou , e ela se virou nos meus braços para olhar para ela

* Como ... Por que ....? * Miroku parecia estar mais confuso do que todos juntos. Não prestei atenção aos dois, e foi quase irresistível levantar a mão e tocar as orelhas dela, me esqueci completamente dos outros ao tocar a pele macia _Posso entender por que ela gosta tanto das minhas orelhas!_ , as orelhas se mexeram e ela afastou a cabeça de mim

* Não faca isso! * ela falou se virando para mim * Faz cócegas ! * Tive que morder o lábio para não rir, então agora ela sabia o que eu sentia toda vez que ela me tocava.

* InuYasha ? O que aconteceu ? * Sangô perguntou, o que fez com que eu voltasse a me lembrar de que aquilo não devia ter acontecido.

* Eu não sei .... * Kagome olhou para mim parecendo curiosa e preocupada * Mas vou descobrir ! * coloquei a mão no rosto dela, o que pareceu acalma-la * Miroku ligue para casa e fale para Sesshoumaru vir para ca! * ele concordou e levantou do chão e foi telefonar.

* InuYasha, o que ha de errado comigo ? *

* Eu ainda não sei, mas de algum modo você se transformou em um ... Hanyo! * baixei a cabeça, tem que ser alguma coisa que eu fiz ... não pode ser por que nos .... Diabo, eu não quero que ela sofra como eu, eu não quero que .....

* Não e permanente ne ? *

* Eu não sei *

* Eu acho que não. * Sangô falou e eu olhei para ela

* Como você pode saber ? *

* Bem, ela se transformou em um Hanyo quando você se tornou humano, então ... estou supondo que quando você se tornar um Hanyo novamente ela .... *

* Faz sentido. * Espero que realmente seja isso! vi Miroku voltando, ele ajudou Sangô a levantar e os dois sentaram no outro sofá * E ? *

* E ? O que ? * ele perguntou de volta, juro que se Kagome não estivesse no meu colo eu bateria nele ate fazer aquela cabeça oca funcionar

* Eu mandei você fazer algo .... falou com meu irmão ? *

* Ele não chegou ainda . * _Diabo, por que ele nunca esta onde deveria?!_ levantei com Kagome nos braços, ela deu um pequeno grito e segurou no meu pescoço, quase me sufocando, sentei de novo e tirei os braços dela, com muita dificuldade do meu pescoço.

* Esta tentando me matar , Bruxa ? *

* Você me assustou! *

* Você quase me matou sufocado, você tem minha forca agora tenha mais cuidado! *

* Se você não tivesse levantado sem me avisar eu não teria .... *

* Certo, eu vou levantar de novo, não faca mais isso! *

* Feh! *

* Onde você vai ? * Sangô perguntou levantando também

* Vou leva-la para casa e esperar meu irmão chegar! * respondi caminhando para a porta

* Nos também vamos ! * 

* InuYasha, eu posso andar ... me ponha no chão! * Kagome falou irritada, quando chegamos do lado de fora da casa * As pessoas vão olhar se virem você me carregando

* As pessoas vão olhar para você por ser um Hanyo, pouco se importam se eu estou carregando você ou não ! * 

* Me ponha no chão AGORA! * parei de andar e a baixei lentamente, mas continuei a segura-la . Ficamos um tempo parados ate que ela olhou para mim * E sempre assim ? *

* Assim como ? * ela estava tão bonita com as minhas orelhas, sem no que estava fazendo levantei a mão de novo e peguei a orelha dela, dessa vez ela não se afastou.

* Eu me sinto tão quente. * ela colocou a mão na gola e a puxou para longe da pele * Tão brilhante, o cheiro tão forte e os sons tão alto ! * ela baixou os olhos * Agora eu me arrependo pelas vezes que gritei com você! * não pude evitar de sorrir

* Eu me acostumei * ela resmungou quando afastei a mão da cabeça dela * Temos que ir. *

* Tudo bem * 

* Tem certeza que se sente bem ? *

* Hai, * ela sorriu * Aposto como agora eu posso realmente bater em você ! *

* Sinto desaponta-la . * essa era uma coisa que eu não estava disposto a comprovar * Mas não temos tempo para apostas no momento! * peguei a mão dela e começamos a descer as escadas.

* Covarde ! * ela falou rindo, não pude evitar um sorriso. 

* Talvez. * ela riu mais ainda enquanto terminávamos de descer as escadas * Talvez eu seja bonzinho e aceite essa aposta mais tarde ! *

* Não vou me esquecer disso ! *

* Nem eu ! * chegamos ao carro e comecei a abrir a porta, vi ela se encolher quando um carro passou buzinando * Tem certeza .... talvez seja melhor esperar aqui e ligar para Sesshoumaru de novo .... * ela levantou a cabeça negando

* Não, se você agüenta, eu também posso! *

* Você não entende, eu tive anos para me acostumar com isso ...... e você não! * vi ela estreitar os olhos, mas talvez se eu pudesse faze-la entender ... não era uma idéia irrita-la quando ela tinha a minha forca! * Kagome, tem idéia do transito que vamos pegar para ir para casa agora ? .... Um carro buzinando não e nada! * ela pareceu entender, os olhos se suavizaram

* Bem, nos podemos esperar aqui .... se Sangô estiver certa, quando o sol nascer tudo vai voltar ao normal ! *

* Vamos voltar, mas eu vou ligar para meu irmão. * começamos a subir as escadas novamente

* Por que ? Vamos esperar ate .... *

* Iie! Eu tenho que saber por que isso aconteceu !* ela puxou meu braço, o que fez com que eu quase caísse * Diabo, bruxa ! Eu já falei para ter cuidado. *

* Foi sem querer . *

* Eu sei, por isso estou dizendo para prestar atenção! * terminamos de subir a escada 

* Feh! Como se você nunca tivesse feito isso comigo. * me virei e olhei para ela, estreitando os olhos * Não adianta me olhar desse jeito. Eu não tenho medo de você! * ela cruzou os braços e olhou para mim * Eu não falei nenhuma mentira, você já fez o mesmo comigo e ao contrario de você .... eu só tive meia hora para me acostumar com isso. * ela tinha razão, _Eu odeio quando ela tem razão!_ , mas não posso negar que as vezes quando estou nervoso esqueço da minha forca! , ela sorriu triunfante e ... mostrou a língua pra mim ? * Não tem uma resposta para isso, não e esperto ? * _Eu não me comporto assim ne ? Eu não sou tão .... imaturo ...._ cruzei os braços e olhei para ela, uma sombrancelha levantada

* Eu não me lembro de ser tão infantil! * ela estreitou os olhos e descruzou os braços * Acho que não preciso dizer que esse olhar não funciona comigo! * não pude evitar um sorriso quando vi a frustração no rosto dela * Certo agora que resolvemos isso vamos .... * parei de falar quando ela pulou em cima de mim e caímos * Oi ... o que acha que esta fazendo, bruxa ? * tentei levantar, mas ela sentou em cima de mim e me empurrou

* Você e realmente forte! * ela falou sorrindo

* Kagome pare com isso ! *

* Iie, e divertido. * 

* Só se for para você, não nem um pouco agradável ser jogado no chão por uma louca que não conhece a própria forca! * tentei levantar de novo, ela riu e me empurrou de novo * Pare com isso ou vai se arrepender! *

* Mesmo ? * ela levantou uma sombrancelha e riu * O que você acha que pode fazer ? *

* Se você não me deixar levantar vai descobrir ! * tentei levantar de novo, e ela me empurrou segurei os pulsos dela e sorri * Eu avisei, bruxa .... Você pode ter minha forca, mas eu sei usa-la! *

* Bobagem, o que acha que pode .... Ei ?! * ela parou de falar quando consegui vira-la e joga-la no chão, invertendo as posições. Ela olhou para mim chocada e sorri

* InuYasha, o que esta fazendo com Kagome-Sama ? * pude ver Sangô e Miroku se aproximando

* Você vai acabar machucando ela. ... * Sangô soou preocupada

* Bobagem, ela tem minha forca agora .... não vai se machucar tão fácil ! *

* Mesmo assim, não acho que seja justo ....* Sangô falou, levantei a cabeça por um momento e isso foi suficiente para que ela conseguisse me jogar no chão de novo. Não pude evitar um sorriso _Ela tem razão, isso e divertido! _

* Bruxa! * ela sorriu e segurou meus pulsos contra o chão

* Kagome-Chan como posso convence-lo a parar se você continuar a joga-lo no chão ?* Kagome não pareceu dar atenção ao que os dois falavam

* Eu falei que _podia_ bater em você agora! * 

* Você ainda não me bateu, só esta me jogando no chão! * 

* Disse bem, AINDA não ! * ela sorriu e se distraiu por um momento e consegui vira-la de novo

* Eu já disse que _ter_ minha forca e _saber usa-la_ e diferente! * sorri quando ela mostrou a língua para mim de novo

* Será que devemos fazer eles pararem ? * ouvi Sangô falando 

* Iie, InuYasha tem razão, não precisamos nos preocupar com Kagome-Sama. *

* E quanto a InuYasha ? *

* Ele pode se defender sozinho .... Vamos entrar e tentar ligar para Sesshoumaru de novo! * levantei a cabeça e vi Miroku puxando Sangô para casa _Quanta preocupação comigo!_ , voltei a olhar para Kagome

* E então ? Desisti ? *

* Iie , isso e só o começo! * ela falou sorrindo

* O que você quer dizer com .... * ela levantou de repente, o que fez com que eu caísse sentado de costas * Oi, o que acha que esta fazendo ? *

* Você e pesado! *

* Eu sou ... não ouvi reclamações desse tipo pela manha ! *

* Seu grosso , como pode falar isso ? * ela levantou de um pulo e estendeu a mão eu a peguei e levantei. _Para que serve orgulho ? Afinal, no momento ela e mais forte do que eu. _

* Se sua brincadeira já acabou acho que e melhor entrarmos e ligar .... . *

* Eu não quero entrar e não quero que você ligue para seu irmão! * ela falou cruzando os braços

* Você e mesmo teimosa! Tenho que falar com ele, quero saber ..... *

* Não sabemos se ele sabe o por que disso acontecer ! *

* Certo, mas só vou descobrir se falar com ele .... vamos entrar! *

* Entre você! * ela falou e começou a se afastar, suspirei desanimado e a segui _Eu não sou assim. Eu não posso ser assim ...._ ela parou embaixo da arvore sagrada, por algum tempo ficou em silencio , de repente se virou parecendo zangada * Por que esta me seguindo ? *

* Não acha que vou deixar você sozinha para se machucar ne ? * ela levantou um sombrancelha * Você e muito atrapalhada e não sabe .... * parei de falar quando ela me pegou no colo e pulou num dos galhos mais baixos da arvore * Dame! * ela olhou para mim e riu 

* E bem mais fácil fazer isso quando se e você ! *

* Bobagem, qualquer um pode subir em arvores! * sentamos no galho * Eu pensei que você tinha dito que seu avo não queria que ninguém subisse nessa arvore ! *

* Você esta vendo ele em algum lugar ? * ela perguntou sarcástica 

* Eu sei que não posso ser tão grosso e mal humorado assim .... *

* Você e que pensa ! * ela falou e virou o rosto para o outro lado * Você e tão insensível, nem falou como eu estou! *

* O que você quer dizer com isso ? *

* Eu estou diferente, e você nem sequer falou como eu estou .... devo estar horrível ! * ela parecia triste, _Droga, eu não sei o que devo falar ... talvez a verdade seja o melhor._

* Você esta com as minhas orelhas! *

* Jura ? * ela virou para mim * Se você não tivesse falado eu não saberia, mesmo que você não possa manter suas mãos longe delas ! * ela estava brava, mas não deixava de estar linda .... 

* Seus olhos estão da cor dos meus .... suas orelhas são pretas ..... * ela olhou para mim curiosa, esperando que eu continuasse , sorri * e esta com um terrível mau humor ! Mas isso deve ser natural, não pode ter pego isso de mim! * ela arregalou os olhos e depois me deu um soco leve no peito, eu não estava esperando por isso e cai, ouvi ela gritar e pular da arvore, mas não antes de eu atingir o chão * Diabo, eu já falei para tomar cuidado! *

* Eu me esqueci, Gomen ! * 

* Você e o Hanyo mais atrapalhado que eu já vi ! * falei me sentando, vi ela estender a mão e não pude evitar um pensamento. Peguei a mão dela mas ao invés de tentar levantar eu a puxei. Ela deu um pequeno grito quando caiu ao meu lado, a expressão ultrajada no rosto dela valeu a pena * Viu só ? Atrapalhada !*

* Diabo, InuYasha ! Eu tinha me desculpado! *ela se levantou e ficou de joelhos na minha frente * E só estava querendo ajudar você a levantar, por que diabos tinha que me derrubar ? * alcancei o cabelo dela e dei um puxão leve

* Acho que para alguém com tão pouco tempo para se acostumar você esta se saindo muito bem . * ela estreitou os olhos e me deu um tapa no peito, nem preciso dizer o que aconteceu .... certo, vou contar, _que humilhante!_ eu sai voando de novo ate bater as costas no tronco da arvore. Ela levantou e correu ate mim , enquanto eu ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego.

* Ah, InuYasha .... Gomen, Gomen ! *

* Gomen ? * afastei a mão dela * Eu já disse mais de uma vez ... Hanyo, Kagome .... Você e um maldito Hanyo no momento * Ela arregalou os olhos enquanto eu me levantava * Isso quer dizer que tem a minha forca ! * vi os olhos dela se encherem de lagrimas e me arrependi do que tinha falado, estendi a mão * Oi Kagome, eu .... *

* SEU GROSSO, EU NAO TINHA INTENCAO DE FAZER ISSO .... EU .... * ela parou de gritar e colocou a mão na cabeça * Diabo, como você agüenta quando eu grito ? * ela parecia tão indefesa, me aproximei dela e a abracei .

* Eu já disse que levei anos para me acostumar com isso ... mas isso não quer dizer que seja uma experiência agradável * ela encostou a cabeça em meu peito e sorriu

* Vou me lembrar disso amanha *

* Espero que sim. * eu a abracei mais forte, senti os braços dela em meu pescoço * Você fica muito bem com as minhas orelhas ..... * ela levantou a cabeça

* Eu acho que você fica melhor com elas * não pude evitar um sorriso e a beijei de leve nos lábios. Ela sorriu, mas ficou seria de repente e virou a cabeça. * O que foi ? *

* Alguém esta vindo. *

* Quem ? *

* Como diabos eu vou saber ? * acho que e pedir demais que ela reconheça os outros pelo cheiro. * Não e Sangô ou Miroku. *

* Quem .... ? *

* E bom saber que vocês estão se divertindo. * me virei para Sesshoumaru que estava parado a uns dois metros longe de nos * E como sempre, você não seguiu meus conselhos e quis fazer as coisas pelo modo mais difícil * 

* Que conselhos ? Você me deu algum ? *

* Eu disse para você esperar .... mas não, você tinha que .... * ele olhou para nos e suspirou * Acho que e melhor entrarmos, vou explicar a vocês o que aconteceu . * ele se virou e começou a se afastar de nos. Por um momento ficamos parados, Kagome puxou meu braço 

* Eu não me lembro de ele ser tão irritante. * apesar de ainda estar meio confuso com o que ele tinha acabado de falar, o que como sempre não era muito, não pude evitar e comecei a rir * Por que esta rindo baka ? *

* E bom saber que você finalmente esta vendo a verdade . * ela mostrou a língua pra mim. 

* Podem falar mal de mim depois, vamos logo! * 

* Acho que e melhor entrarmos. *

* Como se ele tivesse nos dado outra opção! * 

****

N.A. - Oi minna, Arigato pelas reviews ....

Eu escrevi rápido dessa vez, por que não queria deixar vocês curiosos por muito tempo. Mas, devo dizer que algumas pessoas acertaram o que estava para acontecer. Vocês estão ficando cada vez mais parecidas comigo ... só não sei se isso e uma coisa boa ou não ! *gota*

Mas, voltando ao assunto aqui esta cap. 36 , espero que vocês me digam o que acharam !

Arigato especial a Kagome-Chan que leu o capitulo pela metade para mim, eu sempre atormento ela para fazer isso quando não estou muito certa se esta bom ou não e para a Andrea Meiouh por ter me agüentado ate tarde ontem .

Ja ne,

Naru


	37. Capitulo 37

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ? 

CAPITULO 37

* Onde estão Sango-chan e Miroku ? * Kagome perguntou assim que entramos na casa

* Eles estão lá em cima, eu disse que precisa falar a sós com vocês * ele falou sentando no sofá

* _Sinta-se em casa!_ *

* Arigato _irmãozinho_! * ele olhou para mim * Agora, se já terminou com seus comentários sarcásticos .... temos coisas mais serias para discutir * ele esperou que nos dois nos sentássemos antes de começar a falar * Pelo que posso ver, vocês dois .... como posso dizer .... *

* Hai * respondi antes que ele terminasse de falar, não queria entrar em detalhes, mas e claro que as coisas nem sempre saem como a gente quer ....

* Como você pode saber ? * olhei para Kagome e vi ela corando 

* Alem do fato de vocês estarem ..... _assim_ ? * ele apontou para nos * Eu disse que você devia esperar, InuYasha .... mas não! _Diabo, será que não pode controlar seus malditos instintos ? _* não consegui responder, estava espantado demais por ouvi-lo falar daquele modo .... nunca na minha vida eu o ouvi falar assim ... ele era sempre tão .... educado! * Pare de olhar assim para mim e fale alguma coisa! *

* Eu .... * 

* A culpa não foi dele * me virei para Kagome, quando a ouvi falar * Na verdade, ele ..... me disse que devíamos esperar, mas eu .... * ela parou de falar e baixou a cabeça, coloquei a mão sobre a dela

* Ela não ... quer dizer, eu devia ter me controlado, mas .... * olhei para ele e estreitei os olhos * Se você fosse claro quando fala, eu não teria .... Diabo, não me lembro de você ter falado que _isso_ podia acontecer! *

* Vocês falaram sobre _isso_ ? * Kagome perguntou levantando a cabeça

* Não exatamente ... mas, eu falei que ele devia esperar ate ter certeza.* ele respondeu * Mas, eu devia imaginar que ao menos que eu fosse claro, ele não entenderia .... *

* _Você não tem certeza ?_ * ela se levantou de um pulo e olhou para mim

* Kagome, eu .... eu acho que _você_ não tem certeza ..... não acho que saiba .... *

* Seu grande Baka! Eu tenho certeza desde a primeira vez que vi você. *

* Bobagem, você era apenas uma criança! *

* Depois de tudo você ainda tem duvidas sobre o que sinto ? * ela quase gritou * Eu tenho certeza do que sinto por você, será que pode dizer o mesmo ? *

* Por que estamos discutindo isso agora ? ... O importante e saber o que diabos esta acontecendo! *

* Por que eu quero saber, você nunca fala o que sente .... e se eu não tivesse insistido tanto .... * ela baixou a cabeça * Talvez eu esteja errada e você certo .... talvez a gente não deva ficar juntos ...... * ela se afastou do sofá e apesar de não poder ver os olhos dela eu sabia que ela estava chorando, levantei e me aproximei dela

* Kagome, eu sei o que você sente por mim .... eu sei que você e forte, mas eu não quero vê-la sofrer, eu sei o que minha mãe passou ......por casar com meu pai e.... por eu ser o que sou eu .... não desejo o mesmo para você! * ela se virou, os olhos cheios de lagrimas, mas ela parecia irritada.

* Será que não entende ? _Eu não sou sua mãe!_ * ela me empurrou o que fez com que eu caísse no chão pela milésima vez essa noite * Acho que você nunca vai entender .... * ela subiu as escadas correndo e pude ouvir a porta batendo, não tive reação _E claro que eu sei que ela não e minha mãe ! .... Mas não tinha certeza de ter entendido o que tinha acabado de acontecer ....._ continuei sentado no chão, olhando para a escada

* Você pretende levantar ou vai ficar ai para sempre ? *

* Isso e tudo culpa sua! * aceitei a mão que ele estendia e levantei * Se você fosse claro e explicasse as coisas direito .... *

* Você continuaria a fazer trapalhadas, por que não consegue dizer o que sente .... * ele parou e sorriu *pelo menos não com palavras .... *

* O que diabos isso quer dizer ? *

* Você e realmente burro ?

* Nani ? Você ainda não me explicou nada, como pode dizer que eu sou burro ?! *

* Certo, vamos fingir que esse e o motivo .... * _Se eu não quisesse tanto saber o motivo pelo qual isso esta acontecendo .... acho que o mataria agora mesmo ! _* .... eu disse que ha meios para que ela viva tanto quanto você, certo ? *

* Hai ... *

* Bem, mas eles só funcionam se os dois se amarem de verdade, e um laço entre vocês ... entendeu ? * _Ele esta me tratando como se eu fosse completamente estúpido ... se eu não quisesse saber o que ele tem para dizer _

* Hai, só não entendo por que _isso_ aconteceu! * ele revirou os olhos e voltou a sentar no sofá

* Você e completamente idiota , não e possível ! * ele respirou fundo * Vou ser mais claro, você a mordeu ? *

* Isso não e da sua conta ! * ele riu

* Bem, parece que seus instintos sabem mais que você .... mas não teria acontecido nada se vocês não se amassem. *

* Eu sei que ela me ama , só não .... *

* Tem certeza se sente o mesmo ? * 

* Hai ... quer dizer Iie, eu sei que a amo também, só não consigo dizer.... eu .... diabo, você não esta ajudando! *

* Bem, se você precisava de alguma prova de que ela realmente o ama e aceita, pode respirar sossegado agora ! * ele riu como se aquilo fosse uma grande piada * Já que você não quer responder as minhas perguntas ... posso apenas supor que você a mordeu e .... * olhei para ele ... eu não podia negar * ... que ela o mordeu também . Provaram o sangue um do outro *

* Como você pode saber disso ? * 

* Por que existe um ritual .... não vou tentar explicar porque e obvio que você não entenderia .... * ele riu quando olhei para ele revoltado * ... e por que também não ha motivo para isso, já que vocês já ... *

* Certo, já entendi* ele concordou

*Se ela não o amasse, se não o aceitasse ... mesmo você sendo o completo idiota que e .... *

* OI ! *

* Não me interrompa! * Cretino , arrogante ... * Continuando, se ela não o aceitasse completamente isso não teria acontecido! * ele fez uma pausa e olhou para mim * Eu disse que ela era forte, que poderia suportar todos os problemas que vocês terão que enfrentar .... mas, você nunca me ouve ne ? * 

* Minha mãe não se .... *

* Nosso pai não era um Hanyo , não se transformava em humano uma noite por mês! *

* Você esta adorando me tratar como uma criança estúpida ne ? *

* Eu sempre faço isso, _irmãozinho_! * _Eu não devia ter perguntado isso,_ resolvi ignorar a resposta .

* Isso não e permanente ... quer dizer, ela vai se tornar humana novamente pela manha, não vai ? *

* Hai, assim que o sol nascer vocês vão mudar novamente . *

* Que bom, estou me cansando de ser jogado no chão o tempo todo! * ele riu

* E um bom exercício para testar sua paciência! *

* Isso não e engraçado. *

* Para você não deve ser, mas para quem olha realmente e! * ele continuou a rir

* Dame, você deveria estar tentando me ajudar ! *

* E não e o que estou fazendo ? *

* Acho que na sua mente distorcida isso e realmente ajudar .... *

* Ingrato, venho ate aqui .... quando tinha coisas mais interessantes para fazer e, e assim que você me agradece ? * ele parou de falar e olhou para mim * Eu já devia esperar por isso ... e pensar que deixei Rin em casa para vir ate aqui .... *

* E por que diabos você fez isso ? Não me lembro de ter dito para você.... *

* Você sempre se esconde nesse dia, nunca me deixou ver você assim .... achei que não ia querer um monte de gente .... *

* Ate hoje .... droga, acho que todos que conheço me viram assim .... Uma pessoa a mais, uma menos .... qual a diferença ? *

* Uma grande mudança para você, mas como eu ia saber disso ? *

* InuYasha ?! * me virei para Sangô que estava parada na escada * Eu não queria interromper, mas .... achei que deveria avisar que Kagome se trancou no quarto e ..... *

* Diabo, eu tinha me esquecido .... *

* Você não se sai muito melhor como humano do que ela como Hanyo. * Sesshoumaru falou, mas resolvi ignora-lo enquanto passava por Sangô e subia a escada e me aproximava do quarto. Devo dizer que pelo barulho que ouvi, ela devia estar quebrando alguma coisa. Eu devia ter imaginado que não devia deixar ela sozinha, ela não sabia como controlar meus instintos .... 

* Kagome ! ? * o barulho parou, mas ela não respondeu * Abra a porta, precisamos ... conversar. *

* Vá embora! Eu não quero ver você nunca mais, seu grande Baka! * 

* Diabo, Kagome ... abra a maldita porta ou eu vou derruba-la! *

* Como se você pudesse .... esqueceu que não passa de um humano inútil no momento ? * ela respondeu sarcástica

* Você sem duvida tem jeito com as palavras ... acho que devia ser escritor! * Sesshoumaru falou atras de mim 

* Cale a boca! * respirei fundo tentando me acalmar * Kagome, abra a porta ... e a ultima vez que eu vou falar! *

* Feh! *

* Maldita garota teimosa .... eu vou ..... * Sangô colocou a mão no meu ombro, eu olhei para ela

* Acho que vovô não vai gostar se você derrubar a porta .... tem um outro jeito. *

* Sango-chan, não ajude ele ou vai se arrepender! *

* Ela .... * 

* Tem a minha audição agora. Não se importe com o que ela fala. *

* InuYasha! * ela gritou de dentro do quarto, eu a ignorei e Sangô me puxou para o quarto dela, onde Miroku estava sentado na cama

* Qual e o outro jeito ? * Perguntei em voz baixa

* Como sabe que ela não esta nos escutando ? * ela perguntou no mesmo tom

* Não tenho ... agora fale ! * 

* Bem, você pode sair pela minha janela e dar a volta pelo telhado. * ela apontou para a janela * Kagome-Chan não deve ter se lembrado de fecha-la, ela não vai pensar que você vai fazer isso hoje . *

* Você tem razão, espero não cair . * me aproximei da janela * Cair de uma arvore já foi o suficiente por hoje ! *

* Nani ? * Miroku perguntou, mas resolvi ignora-lo. Sai pela janela e senti Sangô segurar o meu braço, olhei para ela 

* Tenha cuidado, ela pode estar brava mas não quer que você se mate ..... * ela olhou para baixo * talvez essa não tenha sido uma boa idéia ! *

* Não se preocupe. * ela me soltou e comecei a andar no telhado,bem devagar devo dizer ... afinal nao queria cair de novo! ..... _Com tudo o que aconteceu hoje, quase me esqueci por que odeio ser humano !_ dei a volta na casa e quando finalmente cheguei ao lado da janela ouvi a voz dela .... falando com alguém ? 

* Por que você não fala com ele ? * _Sesshoumaru! .... Ela não abre a maldita porta pra mim, mas pra ele ...._

* Para que ? Não adianta eu falar alguma coisa, eu tenho a impressão que ele não acredita em mim .... talvez ele não goste de mim, talvez eu esteja enganada esse tempo todo e a gente não deva ficar junto ..... * _Diabo, ela esta chorando_ ... eu não queria que isso acontecesse ... dei um passo e coloquei a mão na janela * Ele não foi embora ne ? *

* Iie, eu não fui * ela se virou para a janela, parecendo surpresa * De que adianta ter meus instintos se não sabe usa-lo ? *

* O que esta fazendo ai ? *

* Eu disse que precisávamos conversar e você não abriu a porta .... * ela se aproximou da janela e agarrou a frente da minha camisa e me puxou para dentro

* Seu maluco, podia ter caído e se machucado. *

* Feh! Não pode ser pior do que cair daquela arvore ! ... Pode me soltar agora, Kagome ! * ela olhou para as mãos e me soltou murmurando um pedido de desculpas * Por que deixou ele entrar ? *

* Por que ele não gritou comigo, nem disse que ia derrubar minha maldita porta se eu nao a abrisse! *

* Eu disse que você tinha jeito com as palavras . * ele falou sorrindo, levantou e foi para a porta * Agora, acho que já posso deixar vocês sozinhos ! * saiu e fechou a porta * Tentem não se machucar ! * ele falou do lado de fora, resolvi ignorar esse ultimo comentario

* Nos precisamos conversar . *

* Eu sei ... * ela suspirou * Acho que já adiamos demais ne ? * ela sentou na cama, parecia desanimada * Seu irmão me disse que quando o sol nascer tudo vai voltar ao normal, não precisamos nos preocupar ....*

* Não estou preocupado com isso, eu já disse que você ficou bonita assim! *

* Não precisa me elogiar sei que ficou .... *

* Por que eu não quero que você sofra ! Diabo , garota não sabe o que ser um Hanyo! *

* InuYasha, eu ..... *

* Quieta, me deixe terminar ! * ela abriu a boca para falar, mas depois desistiu e concordou * Eu passei por muitos problemas, ninguém aceita hanyos muito bem, humanos, yokais ... não importa. Eles não me aceitam por que na realidade não sou nenhum deles .... esses últimos dias não foram nada comparados com o que já passei . * sentei ao lado dela * Eu não queria vê-la sofrer como minha mãe sofreu .... principalmente depois que meu pai morreu .... *

* InuYasha .... * ela começou, mas eu ainda tinha coisas para falar

* Ela era muito parecida com você, não fisicamente ... e claro, mas nas atitudes.... * ela sorriu e esperou que eu continuasse * Ela era tão decidida e forte, acho que ela sempre pensou que nada poderia impedi-la de realizar alguma coisa ... Ela nunca se importou com o que os outros diziam, sempre seguiu seu coração ... ate que meu pai morreu, acho que uma parte dela nunca se recuperou .... *

* InuYasha, você não precisa .... *

* Eu preciso sim, Kagome ... eu já magoei você demais por não falar o que sinto..... eu quero que você entenda ..... * ela concordou e eu continuei * Eu nunca tive duvidas do que você sente por mim .... e não tenho mais duvidas do que sinto por você. * senti a mão dela no meu ombro * Eu, sofri muito com tudo o que aconteceu, eu vi minha mãe sofrer com a morte do meu pai e quando entendeu que eu nunca seria aceito .... eu só não queria que você passasse pela mesma coisa .... * ela colocou a mão nos meus lábios, me impedindo de continuar. Olhei para ela

* Eu não me importo com os outros, apenas com você .... * ela pegou minha mão * A única maneira de me fazer sofrer e se afastar de mim . * 

* Vou tentar não fazer mais isso *

* Isso e bom, senão vou ser obrigada a bater em você ... enquanto ainda posso! * ela falou sorrindo

* Ele falou para você por que isso aconteceu ? *

* Iie, apenas disse que pela manha eu e você voltaríamos ao normal. * ela olhou para mim curiosa * Ele disse que eu devia perguntar a você . Pretende me contar ? *

* Hai ... * eu respondi, mas ainda não sabia como falar 

* Fale de uma vez ! * ela pegou um travesseiro e jogou em mim 

* Você tem que se acalmar, não quero quebrar nada aqui ... alias, o que você estava fazendo aqui dentro ? *

* Nada importante, não se preocupe * ela falou sem graça 

* O que você fez, bruxa ? * ela levantou a cabeça estreitando os olhos 

* Se você parasse de me chamar assim não me deixaria nervosa e .... * ela baixou a cabeça * .... eu não teria quebrado a porta do maldito guarda-roupa! * 

* Você quebrou .... ? * olhei pela primeira vez para o guarda roupa, realmente uma das portas tinha um buraco * Por que diabos fez isso ? *

* Eu não tinha intenção , só estava muito brava e .... a culpa e sua por ficar falando bobagens! * ela levantou da cama, os olhos brilhando 

* Procure se acalmar *

* Acalmar ? Como posso me acalmar se você não para de gritar comigo ? *

* Eu não estou gritando! * peguei o braço dela e a puxei para sentar no meu colo *Eu sei que tudo parece mais alto para você, mas eu não estou gritando .... *

* Agora! * ela respirou fundo * Por que eu estou agindo assim ? *

* Você e humana, não consegue controlar meus instintos. *

* Você não se comporta assim .... * ela olhou para mim por um momento, depois revirou os olhos * O que eu estou falando ? E claro que sim! *

* Oi ... eu não ofendi você! * ela riu e me abraçou 

* Eu não ofendi você .... pelo menos não de propósito. Só falei a verdade! * ela parou de falar e riu de novo, parou de repente e me empurrou levantando da cama 

* Diabo, Kagome ... quantas vezes eu .... * vi ela andando ate a porta, devagar tentando não fazer barulho * O que .... ? * ela se virou e piscou para mim, antes de abrir a porta de uma vez e três pessoas caírem dentro do quarto, quer dizer, duas .... Sesshoumaru ficou parado a alguns passos da porta. 

* O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo ? *

* Gomen Kagome-Chan .... mas ficamos preocupados quando vocês pararam de gritar e .... * Sangô parou de falar e se virou para Miroku que ainda estava em cima dela * Se você não tirar suas mãos de mim nesse momento, eu .... * ele deu um pequeno sorriso e começou a levantar

* Gomen, não pode me culpar por ter caído .... *

* Não por ter caído, mas com certeza por se aproveitar da situação seu ... _Hentai_! * ela o empurrou e sentou no chão, levantei da cama e me aproximei de Kagome 

* E você, não vá me dizer que estava preocupado também ? * Sesshoumaru continuava parado no corredor, a uma distancia segura da porta.

* Esta falando comigo, irmãozinho ? *

* Feh ! Poso entender os dois .... mas, ate você Sangô ? *

* Gomen, mas eu realmente estava preocupada ..... *

* Como a gente ia saber que vocês iam descobrir a gente ? * Miroku falou inocentemente

* Você não sabe quando calar a boca ne ? * Sangô falou, dando um tapa na cabeça dele

* Venha, acho que não podemos confiar em ninguém. * peguei a mão de Kagome e passamos por cima dos dois ainda sentados no chão e por Sesshoumaru 

* Matte, a gente não vai mais tentar ouvir atras da porta .... Itai! Sangô! Eu não fiz nada dessa vez .... *

* Acha que alguém acredita em você ? * 

* Ignorei os dois e descemos a escada e saímos da casa.

* Posso saber onde exatamente esta me levando ? *

* Nenhum lugar, só queria me afastar deles *

* Ah, tudo bem. * nos afastamos um pouco da casa e paramos perto da arvore sagrada novamente * Vai me contar como isso aconteceu ? *

* Não sei explicar muito bem ... * ela estreitou os olhos * .... mas, posso dizer a causa .... *

* Fale de uma vez, você esta começando a me irritar. *

* Não tenho culpa se você não tem paciência .... *

* InuYasha! *

* Não importa o que você diga, tenho certeza que não sou assiiiiim ... Oi ?!* ela jogou no chão e pulou em cima de mim *Quer parar de me jogar no chão, isso já perdeu a graça! * 

* Pare de gracinhas e me diga .... * ela sentou em cima de mim e agarrou a frente da minha camisa e me levantou

* Por que eu amo você, sua bruxa teimosa e grossa ! *

**** ****

N.A._ - Oi minna, Arigato pelas reviews .... vocês sabem, eu sempre fico feliz ao receber a opniao de vocês!_

Bem, não vou comentar as reviews por que .... não consigo pensar numa boa desculpa, então vou simplesmente falar a verdade ... estou com preguiça. 

Tudo bem, vou tentar .... só porque vocês gastam um tempinho para me escrever alguma coisa

Andrea Meioh - E verdade, eu fui bem rápida na transformação dos dois .... realmente, tem a ver com as mordidas dos dois, como escrevi expliquei nesse capitulo. 

O engraçado e que muita gente me escreveu perguntando porque eu gostava de fazer a Kagome sofrer com tantas mordidas ... bem, eu disse que havia um motivo para isso .... Bem, ai esta a explicação.

Kagome-Chan - que bom que esta gostando, você e sempre gentil em me agüentar, ler meus rascunhos e dar sua opniao. Que bom que sempre gosta!

Bem, quando voltar a gente bota as fofocas em dia e pelo menos 1 capitulo você vai ter para ler. 

Tomoyo-chan D - Que bom que gostou. Já fazia tempo que não tinha noticias de você. Já tava com saudades .... vê se me escreve !

Kiki-chan - Que bom que gostou, que bom que consegui surpreender alguém .... essa era a minha intenção ! Sabe como e, adoro coisas complicadas ... deve ser porque gosto de deixar os outros confusos .... opa, vocês não precisavam saber disso! Esqueça a ultima parte !

Mayzinha - Não se preocupe com reviews grandes ... porque eu também faço isso! Sou completamente incapaz de escrever pouco ... como você já deve ter percebido! 

Mas, voltando ao assunto que bom que você voltou .... sabe, já tava começando a ficar preocupada com seu sumiço! E fico feliz que tenha gostado do que aconteceu durante a sua ausência ... mas, você já voltou e explicou e agora esta tudo bem ! Respondendo a sua pergunta, como você acabou de ler eles terem feito amor tem alguma coisa a ver com a transformação da Kagome , mas os sentimentos dos dois e que fez o milagre acontecer ....

Bem, depois de tudo isso .... Só posso dizer uma coisa :

Vocês estão adivinhando o que vou escrever e acho que estão ficando muito parecidas comigo .... Será que isso e bom ou ruim !?

Vou deixar vocês decidirem!

Arigato a todas que me escrevem ou que simplesmente lêem minha fic! 

Kissus para todas vocês !

Vou parar por aqui, por que essa nota já ficou grande demais ....

Ja ne,

Naru


	38. Capitulo 38

****

AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPITULO 38 

* O foi que você disse ? * Kagome perguntou soltando minha camisa

* Chamei você de Bruxa teimosa e grossa. * falei sorrindo, ela pegou minha camisa e de novo e me chacoalhou

* Antes disso baka! * segurei os pulsos dela e fiz ela soltar minha camisa

* Eu disse que amo você! * ela sorriu e me abraçou * Não tão forte, Kagome! * ela se afastou um pouco de mim

* Gomen, e que você .... *

* Eu nunca disse isso antes ? * ela concordou * Você sempre pareceu ter tanta certeza ... acho que não imaginei que precisasse me ouvir .... *

* Eu sempre soube que sentia algo por mim, mas você nunca falou nada eu .... * ela respirou fundo e continuou * Diabo, qualquer garota quer ouvir essas palavras .... *

* Eu falei isso pra você na noite do baile ! *

* Uma vez, InuYasha .... e depois de tudo o que aconteceu, como eu poderia saber que você não estava simplesmente envolvido pelo momento ? *

* Que momento ? *

* InuYasha! *

* Você foi a única pessoa para quem eu já disse isso .... *

* E como eu poderia saber ? *

* Você vive comigo ha oito anos, devia saber disso! *

* Você viveu sem mim por quinze anos, como posso saber o que fez antes disso ? * ela olhou diretamente nos meus olhos * E nos primeiros anos, tem que admitir que fugiu de mim todas as vezes que pode . *

* Eu fugia de todo mundo, bruxa !* _Matte, eu realmente admiti isso ? .... Acho que sim ...._

* Então, nunca ouve alguém antes de mim ? *

* Depende, o que você quer dizer com isso ? *

* Pare de responder uma pergunta com outra! *

* O que você quer saber ? *

* Dame, InuYasha .... estou avisando ! *

* Quer saber se foi a primeira mulher com quem fiz amor ? * ela concordou * Então, a resposta e Hai ! *

* Você foi meu primeiro ... em tudo . *

* E Kouga ? * 

* Você precisa realmente fazer essa pergunta ? * ela fez uma careta * Ele tentou, mas você sempre foi o único para mim ! *

* E bom saber disso! *

* Baka! Então não fui a primeira garota que você beijou ? *

* Iie, mas foi a muito tempo atras, era confortável ficar com ela ate que ... descobri que ela tinha feito uma aposta com as amigas .... * ela olhou para mim desapontada e baixou a cabeça. Coloquei as mãos na cintura dela * Eu gostaria de poder apagar isso e que você fosse a primeira .... * ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim * Nao posso apagar o qe aconteceu, mas .... acho que tem um modo de voce ser a primeira *

* Nani ? *

* Você sabe, eu nunca deixei ninguém me ver como humano antes .... de você .... * ela concordou * E claro que isso quer dizer que nunca beijei ninguém como humano .... * ela corou, e aproximou o rosto do meu.

* Quanto tempo ainda temos ? *

* Não muito, você passou metade da noite me derrubando ! *

* Não vamos começar com isso agora ne ? *

* Iie, temos coisas melhores para fazer * ela sorriu concordando e nossos lábios se encontraram, apesar de ver que ela era um Hanyo no momento foi estranho sentir as presas delas em minha língua, foi estranho não poder ouvir o coração dela se acelerando .... foi estranho mas não ruim, beija-la, toca-la .... nunca poderia ser ruim. Kagome fazia com que eu me sentisse seguro, sempre foi assim eu só .... não conseguia admitir .... Senti aquela espécie de choque que sempre antecedia cada mudança e acho que ela também, por que me abraçou mais forte . Abri os olhos lentamente e pude ver os primeiros raios de sol aparecerem. Nossos lábios se separaram, mas não nos afastamos muito ... apenas o suficiente para podermos ver as mudanças um do outro. Pude ver os olhos dela mudarem de cor e voltarem a ser azuis e as orelhas lentamente voltarem ao normal enquanto sentia as mesmas mudanças em mim. Coloquei a mão no rosto dela * Sabe, eu já estava começando a me acostumar com as suas orelhas .... * ela riu e me beijou de novo

* Percebi que você tinha gostado. * ela levantou a mão e tocou minha orelha * Mas como eu disse antes, gosto mais delas em você! *

* Tudo bem, não vamos discutir por causa disso *

* Isso e estranho .... *

* Nani ? *

* Você não querer discutir, normalmente você adora brigar comigo .... *

* Talvez eu tenha descoberto que existem coisas melhores para fazer com você do que discutir . * não pude deixar de sorrir quando vi ela corar * Pode imaginar o que seja ? *

* Eu acho que você esta passando tempo demais com Miroku .... *

* Aishiteru, Kagome *

* Não pense que pode me comprar com palavras bonitas .... *

* Eu não estou tentando fazer isso .... pensei que gostasse de me ouvir ..... * ela colocou a cabeça em meu ombro

* Eu gosto, mas não precisa dizer se não se sente confortável com isso * ela beijou me pescoço * Fico satisfeita se você apenas demonstrar o que sente. *

* Acho que você também esta passando muito tempo com Miroku .... * ela riu

* Eu acho que nos temos que ir para casa, antes que Okaa-san chegue e encontre a casa vazia. *

* Não posso discutir com isso. * me afastei dela e começamos a voltar para casa. Quando entramos, vimos Miroku e Sangô dormindo no sofá e meu irmão tinha desaparecido, provavelmente voltou para casa depois de me atormentar. 

* Vamos acorda-lo ? *

* Iie, ele volta depois *

* Tudo bem .... * saímos de novo da casa e fomos para o carro, fizemos uma parte do caminho em silencio * Eu me decidi * olhei para ela confuso, não fazia a mínima idéia do que ela estava falando, ela não pareceu notar, voltei a olhar para frente e ela continuou a falar * Vou dizer a seu irmão que aceito o trabalho .... *

* Por que ? *

* Por que eu quero estudar .... e esse e o único modo de pagar a faculdade ! * _Mas, e nos ?_ , tive que me conter para não perguntar, mas acho que ela tem razão eu não podia impedi-la de realizar seus sonhos ne ? * Não vai falar nada ? *

* Se e isso o que você quer .... eu não vou impedi-la ! * Apenas eu sei quanto me custou dizer aquelas palavras, no fundo eu não queria que ela fizesse nada que a afastasse de mim, mas não podia dizer isso a ela

* Você não se importa ? *

* Minha opniao não e importante .... você ... tem que fazer o for melhor para você ! * ela sorriu e colocou a cabeça no meu ombro

* Arigato InuYasha, não sabe o que significa para mim poder contar com o seu apoio .... * _Hai, e isso o que tenho que fazer .... apoia-la ! Ela querer fazer algo não quer dizer que vá me abandonar ..... certo ? _

* Você já falou com ele ? *

* Ainda não, vou falar hoje a noite ... ele disse que eu podia pensar ate amanha , certo ? *

* Hai. * 

* Não vai se importar por que vou passar menos tempo com você ? *

* Iie ... quer dizer hai, mas eu posso ir vê-la sempre que quiser ! *

* Tem razão ... * ela ajeitou a cabeça no meu ombro e bocejou * eu me sinto tão cansada .... *

* Durma, você passou a noite inteira acordada .... *

* Você também .... * ela respondeu baixinho 

* Eu estou acostumado ... Durma, acordo você quando chegarmos. * senti ela balançar a cabeça concordando e depois de algum tempo adormeceu . Eu fiz o resto do caminho em silencio pensando ..... com certeza, e muito mais difícil discutir consigo mesmo do que com qualquer outra pessoa _.... Eu quero vê-la feliz, eu quero que ela faca o que quer, mas ... não quero que ela fique longe de mim ... Ela não percebe que enquanto estiver comigo não precisa se preocupar com dinheiro ? ... Ou será que ela ainda tem duvidas de que eu vá ficar com ela, será que ela ainda não entendeu que nunca vamos nos separar ? .... eu expliquei isso a ela ..... não expliquei ? .... talvez se eu a pedisse em casamento ela ... deixasse essas .... bobagens de lado e .... Iie, ela tem um sonho, eu faço parte dele mas não sou ele ... ela tem que ser feliz. ...._ Antes que eu pudesse me decidir chegamos em casa, decidi pensar nisso depois, entrei com o carro na garagem e me virei para ela * Kagome, nos chegamos .... * 

* Okaa-san, só mais um pouquinho * não pude evitar de sorrir

* Eu não sou sua mãe e se ainda esta com sono e melhor ir para cama * ela abriu os olhos lentamente

* Nos chegamos ? *

* Foi isso o que eu falei . *

* Oh, gomen .... eu me sinto tão cansada * ela se espreguiçou, parecendo uma gata .... eu sei o pensamento não devia me agradar mas ... o que posso fazer, pareceu tão excitante . 

* Tudo bem, vá para o seu quarto e descanse. *

* Iie, se fizer isso Okaa-san vai pensar que estou doente .... não quero contar a ela o que aconteceu .... *

* E o que pretende fazer na próxima lua nova, se esconder de todo mundo ? *

* Nani ? *

* Eu disse .... *

* Eu sei o que você disse, mas o que você quer dizer com isso ? *

* Você não pensou que isso só aconteceria uma vez ne ? * vi ela arregalar os olhos 

* Quer dizer que .... * 

* ... toda vez que eu me tornar humano, você se tornara um Hanyo ! * ela olhou para mim tentando digerir as palavras * Não parece tão divertido agora ne ? * ela sorriu

* Bobagem, se você pode suportar isso durante o mês inteiro o que o faz pensar que eu não posso durante um dia ? *

* Mas, e quanto a sua mãe ? O que pretende dizer a ela ? *

* Por enquanto nada .... eu teria que explicar por que aconteceu e ... * ela parou e piscou para mim * .... não estou disposta a entrar em detalhes agora . *

* Você e quem sabe. * sai do carro e fechei a porta * Vejo você depois ! * me virei para sair a garagem, mas ouvi ela bater a porta e se aproximar de mim 

* Matte ! * ela pegou meu braço * Você não ficou magoado por eu dizer que não vou contar a Okaa-san ne ? *

* Iie, e claro que não ! *

* Eu só não quero ter que contar tudo a ela ... no momento, já e suficiente que Miroku, Sangô e Sesshoumaru saibam. *

* Eu ... entendo * _Isso e verdade, eu entendo ... mas não quer dizer que eu goste! _Uma parte de mim queria dizer a todos que ela e minha ! , tentei sorrir * Esta tudo bem Kagome, você tem razão ! *

* Onde você vai ? *

* Pro meu quarto, quero tomar um banho, trocar de roupa .....*

* Posso ir com você ? *

* Nani ? *

* Bem, não foi bem isso o que eu quis dizer ... * ela baixou a cabeça * E só que não tenho nada pra fazer e não posso dormir ..... *

* Certo, eu entendi .... * eu também queria ficar com ela * Por que não toma um banho e depois me encontra na biblioteca? ...... Podemos pensar em algo para fazer .... *

* Arigato .... * ela me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios e se afastou * Vou fazer isso .... ja ne ! *

**__**

N.A. - Oi minna, demorei um pouquinho ne ? 

Quando penso que já tenho toda a historia pronta ela foge .... fazer o que ?

Vão ter que me agüentar assim, as vezes vários capítulos seguidos, as vezes vários dias sem nenhum ....

Gomem!

Arigato a todas que me mandaram sua opniao e espero que me digam o que acharam desse capitulo.

Ja ne, 

Naru

****


	39. Capítulo 39

AMAR É UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPÍTULO 39

Quando cheguei à biblioteca Kagome já estava lá, sentada no sofá, esperando por mim. Ela sorriu para mim parecendo cansada, comecei a guardar meus livros, ela perguntou se eu queria ajuda, mas eu neguei. Sabia que ela estava cansasse mais ... Ou pelo menos, foi isso o que disse a mim mesmo naquele momento. Na verdade, eu queria um tempo sozinho para pensar, ou pelo menos me manter ocupado . Talvez por isso não tenha percebido o tempo passar...Só percebi que algo me incomodava ... Silêncio, esse era o problema! _Kagome nunca fica calada por mais de o que ? ... dois segundos ? _ Me virei para o sofá e percebi que ela tinha adormecido, fiquei olhando para ela por um momento, antes de me aproximar, me ajoelhei e toquei o rosto dela e não pude evitar um sorriso quando a ouvi murmurar meu nome, eu sei que parece bobagem, mas aquilo me fez sentir  ...feliz.

* Kagome?! ...Acorde, já são mais de onze horas . * ela se virou, sem abrir os olhos.

* Só mais um pouquinho, Okaa-san . Estou tão cansad ... * ela sentou de um pulo *  Onze horas ? Estou atrasada, tenho uma prova ... * ela tentou se levantar mas eu a segurei * Dame, InuYasha! Eu preciso lev... *

* Fique calma, suas aulas já terminaram a mais  de duas semanas. * ela olhou para mim parecendo confusa 

* O que você esta fazendo no meu quarto ?* tive que me controlar para não rir, cruzei os braços e fiquei olhando, enquanto ela percebia o engano. Ela piscou e olhou para mim * _Por  que eu estou dormindo aqui ? *_

*Você disse que queria ficar comigo ... adormeceu enquanto eu arrumava meus livros... *

* Ah, ... eu me lembro agora ... * ela falou se espreguiçando * _Por que me acordou, eu estava tendo um sonho tão bom ... *_

* Mesmo ? ...Não quer me contar ? * ela corou e baixou a cabeça

* Iie ... nada interessante ... * ela tentou levantar e eu sentei ao lado dela

* Acho que deveria me contar, já que estava sonhando_ comigo_ ... * ela olhou para mim surpresa

* Como você ... ? *

* Você disse meu nome. *

* Entendo, mas como eu disse não era nada demais. *

* Mesmo ?  * aproximei meu rosto do dela * Então, por que está corando ? *

* Eu não ... * ela tentou se levantar de novo

* ...e seu coração está batendo tão rápido ... *

* Dame, ... eu já disse que não foi nada demais! * ela tentou me empurrar e eu a abracei

* Você tem mesmo um péssimo humor quando acorda !*

* Se você não ficasse me irritando ... *

* Eu só queria que você me contasse! *

* E eu disse que não queria ! *

* Você é mesmo teimosa! *

* _E você é arrogante ! * ela colocou as mãos no meu peito e tentou me empurrar * Me solte !  Eu quero levantar ! *_

* Você não vai a lugar nenhum até se acalmar ! *

* Quando você me soltar vou me sentir bem mais calma! *

* Tudo bem. * eu a soltei e me afastei um pouco, ela sentou ao meu lado

* Tudo bem ? * ela olhou para mim confusa e colocou a mão na minha testa * Você está se sentindo bem ? *

* Hai, não vou mais discutir. * não olhei para ela * Se você diz que minha presença ou meu toque a incomoda, vou me manter afastado! *

* Não foi isso o que eu disse! * ela falou indignada * _Por que tem a maldita mania de mudar o que falo ?_ * ela pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e puxou

* Itai! Não faça isso bruxa ! * ela aproximou o rosto do meu e a outra mão no meu rosto

* Eu não disse que seu toque me incomoda, apenas que eu ia me acalmar quando você me soltasse ! *

* É a mesma coisa! *

* Baka, é claro que não ! *ela abraçou meu pescoço * Eu gosto quando você toca ...demais * encostou os lábios nos meus * Só que não consigo pensar direito... * ela deu um pequeno sorriso *Principalmente, quando me lembro do meu sonho ... *

* É bom saber disso * ela olhou para mim confusa e eu sorri * Quando você começar a gritar comigo, já sei o que tenho que fazer! *

* Baka ... *

* Bruxa ... * nos dois ainda estávamos sorrindo quando nossos lábios se encontraram, eu a puxei para mais perto de mim e senti os braços dela no meu pescoço.

* INUYASHA ! *  nos afastamos e eu me virei para a porta, um pouco irritado por ser interrompido ... de novo!

* Será que você não pode ... * parei de falar quando vi Miroku parado na porta, todo desarrumado, o rosto todo arranhado e um galo na cabeça * O que diabos aconteceu com você ? *

* O que aconteceu comigo ? *  ele parecia zangado. Em todos os anos que o conhecia eu nunca tinha visto ele assim ...  * Você ! * ele parou perto do sofá

* Eu ? * levantei do sofá

* Do que está falando ? * Kagome perguntou, levantando também * Ele esteve comigo a manhã inteira e ... *

* Exatamente! Vocês vieram embora e nem me acordaram ... _O que estavam pensando ?_ * ele fez uma pausa e olhou para nós  zangado * Tem idéia do que vovô pensou quando chegou e me encontrou dormindo com Sangô no sofá ? *

* _O velho arranhou você ? * eu estava realmente confuso_

* Iie ! *

* Sangô-chan arranhou você ? * Kagome se virou para mim * Isso parece estranho, ela costuma ... *

* IIE ! * ele gritou indignado

* Então, quem ... ? *

* BUYO! *

* O gato ?  Por que o gato ia arranhar você ... ele parece bem dócil e ... *

* Parem de discutir coisas estúpidas ! *

* Só estamos tentando entender, Miroku ! * Kagome falou

* Vovô estava me perseguindo, eu até que consegui fugir até que o gato se assustou e pulou em cima de mim ... ele me alcançou e me acertou com a vassoura !  * _OH, isso deve ter sido engraçado! Eu quase me arrependo de não ter ficado lá para ver ... _* Não ria ... eu pensei que ia morrer. *

* Vovô não faria isso ... *

* Você não viu a cara dele * ele sentou no sofá esfregando a cabeça * Ele disse que não confia mais em mim ... me proibiu de ficar sozinho com Sangô. *

* Você deixou Sangô sozinha para enfrentar o velho ? *

* É claro que não !* ele levantou a cabeça * Ela se escondeu no carro enquanto eu conversava com ele e * ele parou de falar e arregalou os olhos * Oh, Deus! ... eu esqueci ! * ele levantou de um pulo e começou a correr para a porta.

* Matte ! O que você ... ? * tentei ir atrás dele

* MIROKU! * ele parou antes de chegar à porta e voltou correndo. Logo, vi Sangô aparecer na porta, tão desarrumada quanto ele, e se é que isso é possível, dez vezes mais brava ! ..._E eu que pensei que Kagome fosse assustadora quando está brava !_ * Por que não esperou eu me sentar no banco antes de correr como um louco até aqui ? * ela começou a entrar na biblioteca e ele se escondeu atrás de mim * Nem ao menos diminui nas curvas ... Nem sei quantas vezes eu bati a cabeça ! * _Certo, acho que isso explica a aparência dela !_

* Gomen, querida eu ... *

* Calado! Eu ainda não terminei ! * ela parou na minha frente e eu tentei sair da frente, não queria servir de escudo quando ela tentasse atacá-lo e pela expressão dela isso não ia demorar muito ... Mas não consegui já que Miroku estava segurando meu cabelo – E como se isso não fosse o suficiente, você ainda não me ajuda a sair do carro e me tranca lá dentro !  * ela tentou pegá-lo, mas ele se abaixou  * SAIA DE TRÁS DE INUYASHA E SE EXPLIQUE !*

* Bem, eu queria falar com InuYasha  e me esqueci ... *

* Você se esqueceu de mim ? * ela estreitou os olhos e tentou pegá-lo de novo e dessa vez ela caiu em cima de mim e fomos parar no chão.

* Sangô-chan, é melhor se acalmar e ... * Kagome falou enquanto a ajudava a se levantar.

* Fique fora disso! * ela se soltou e tentou bater nele de novo e me acertou.

Sangô, eu não me importo de você bater nele ... Mas, espere eu sair da frente ! * ela se ajoelhou

* Gomen, InuYasha !* tentei levantar, mas Miroku se agarrou em mim de novo 

Miroku ! ... Quer fazer o favor de me soltar ! *

* Iie! Ela quer me matar ! *

* Se não me soltar nesse momento ... Eu vou matar você ! * ele parou de me puxar, mas não me soltou, acho que estava pensando o que seria pior ... Sangô ou eu.

* O que está acontecendo aqui ? * fechei os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz_, Isso não pode estar acontecendo ! * Ouvi gritos lá de fora . *_

* O que diabos você está fazendo em casa no meio do dia ? *

* Desde de quando eu tenho que pedir sua autorização para almoçar em minha própria casa ? * Sesshoumaru parou ao meu lado, e olhou para mim, uma sombrancelha levantada * O que exatamente, você está fazendo irmãozinho ? * não olhei para ele, não precisava fazer isso para saber que ele estava rindo

* Pare de fazer perguntas idiotas e me ajude a levantar ! * ele estendeu a mão e eu consegui me levantar, Miroku parecia ainda estar pensando o que era pior ... e por pouco, Sangô não conseguiu pegá-lo. Consegui segurá-la antes que ela o alcançasse * Dame ! Vai acabar se machucando .* Miroku aproveitou a chance e saiu correndo

* Não antes de machucá-lo! * ela conseguiu se soltar e foi atrás dele. Resolvi não me preocupar... Eles sempre acabam se entendendo mesmo ! Só espero que não se machuquem ... ou quebrem alguma coisa!

* Então, Kagome ... Já tem a minha resposta ? * ouvi ela rir antes de responder

* Hai, eu resolvi aceitar sua proposta . * _Não é ótimo que eles se esqueçam da minha presença tão rápido ?_

* Isso é muito bom, podemos combinar os detalhes a noite . * me virei e fiquei olhando para os dois, que nem perceberam e continuaram a conversar

* Como for melhor... *

* Vocês podiam ao menos fingir que se preocupam comigo! * Me cansei de ser ignorado, eu estava realmente irritado por eles conversarem normalmente enquanto tinha dois loucos soltos na casa correndo e ... fazendo sabe mais  que ... Mas, talvez eu estivesse exagerando ... Talvez, só talvez ... O verdadeiro motivo da minha irritação era Kagome ter aceitado aquele maldito emprego !

* Você está ótimo, irmãozinho ! * Sesshoumaru olhou para mim sorrindo * Pare de ser fazer de vítima ! *

* Eu não estou fazendo isso! * cruzei os braços _Droga, ele sempre sabe como me irritar ! _ Kagome se aproximou de mim e colocou a mão no meu braço.

* Eu sei que não, a verdade é que sabemos o quanto você é forte e que não precisamos nos preocupar . * ela sorriu ao terminar de falar

* Você não sabe mentir ... * ela estreitou os olhos * Mas vou fingir que acredito em você! * ela sorriu e beijou meu rosto antes de se afastar

* Vou ver se Okaa-san precisa de ajuda * ela falou e saiu da biblioteca, fiquei olhando para  a porta mesmo depois de ela ter saído.

* Isso está corroendo você, não é , irmãozinho ? *não olhei para ele e me sentei no sofá

* Não sei do que você está falando! *

* Quer dizer que não se importa de Kagome ter aceitado o emprego ? * ele colocou a cadeira na minha frente e sentou * Tenho que admitir que pensei que você não ia permitir. *

* Se ela quer fazer isso, por que eu deveria me importar ? * cruzei os braços e olhei para ele, vi ele rir antes de responder

* Eu _quase acredito em você ! * vi ele cruzar os braços e olhar para mim * Se não fosse o fato de você parecer a ponto de me morder .... *_

* Tudo bem, me incomoda o fato de ela preferir trabalhar naquele maldito bar do que ficar comigo, mas eu não vou dizer isso a ela! * 

* Você está pensando em alguém ao invés de pensar em si mesmo ?  Isso é surpreendente ! *

* Eu quero que ela seja feliz, e se eu tiver que passar algum tempo longe dela para isso ... Eu ... * olhei para ele irritado * Posso saber, por que diabos você está  rindo ? *

* Nada especial, mas acho que faz bem tentando se controlar! * ele levantou e colocou a cadeira no lugar * Pode ser que você tenha uma surpresa ... *

* Do que você está falando ? *

* Se eu contar, vai acabar com toda a graça ... * ele começou a sair

Sesshoumaru ! *

* Tenho que separar alguns documentos para levar ao escritório. Conversamos mais tarde ! * ele falou antes de sair da sala e fechar a porta 

* Maldito ! Sempre falando por enigmas ... * me encostei no sofá , tentando entender o que ele tinha falado * Surpresa ? ... O que diabos pode ser ? *

* Por que você está falando sozinho ? * olhei para porta e vi Sangô parada ali.

* Não encontrou Miroku ? *

* Resolvi que seria melhor pegá-lo depois, quando ele estiver distraído ... Não quero quebrar nada aqui ... Tudo parece ser muito caro ! *

* A maior parte é herança de família . *

* Pior, coisas caras e insubstituíveis ! * ela suspirou * Posso ficar aqui ? *

* Kagome está na cozinha! * levantei e peguei os últimos livros que eu tinha esquecido de guardar

* Eu sei, ela me disse para vir chamar vocês. O almoço está pronto... *

* Ela falou assim ? *

* Iie * ela sorriu antes de continuar * Na verdade, as palavras dela foram _Fale para o baka que se ele não estiver aqui em 15 minutos eu vou até lá e o arrasto pelas orelhas.E avise Sesshoumaru-sama também..  Mas eu não achei que você ia gostar disso de ouvir isso  * coloquei os livros no lugar e me virei para ela_

* Por que será que não estou surpreso ?  ... * não pude evitar um sorriso ao pensar nela entrando ali e tentando me arrastar * Bruxa teimosa, talvez eu devesse ficar aqui para ver se ela tem coragem . *

* Você tem dúvida ? *

* Iie, seria engraçado ... mas não pretendo fazer isso hoje ! *

* Então, o que pretende fazer ? * Sangô perguntou sorrindo

* Chamar meu irmão e ir para a sala de jantar. *comecei a sair, ela concordou e me seguiu 

* Bom menino! * parei e me virei para ela, que baixou a cabeça * Gomen, eu não tinha intenção de ... *

* Tudo bem, só não fale isso para mim de novo! * comecei a andar de novo 

* Hai. *  eu sabia que ela devia estar sorrindo, mas não me importei, chamei Sesshoumaru e fui para a sala de jantar, talvez fosse um momento tranqüilo .

**_N.A. – Oi minna !_**

**_Eu recebi seus e-mails e fico feliz por estarem ansoiosas .... Ai, parece que estou um pouco má .... vou me explicar. _**

**_Fico feliz por estarem querendo ler a continuação, mas triste por ter feito vocês esperarem. Quem tiver curiosidade de saber meus motivos, veja meu blog, ok ?  _**

**_To com preguiça de explicar de novo! Gomen minna !_**

**_Espero que gostem e me mandem seus comentários, sei que está pequeno, mas foi o que consegui fazer e, tão pouco tempo!_**

**_Kissus e ja ne,_**

**_Naru_**


	40. Capítulo 40

AMAR É UMA FRAQUEZA ?

CAPÍTULO 40

_É claro que as coisas nunca acontecem como a gente imagina... Mas, às vezes elas se descontrolam um pouco demais...Pelo menos, uma vez eu gostaria que as coisas ocorressem como eu planejo, ao invés do destino brincar comigo... Mas, acho que se eu não começar a contar, vocês não vão entender..._

Bem, o que aconteceu foi o seguinte, Sangô sumiu assim que eu entrei na sala de jantar, parei ao ver apenas dois lugares postos na mesa... Não sei exatamente o que senti, mas posso garantir que não foi felicidade.

* Se você não se importa _irmãozinho_, eu gostaria de passar e me sentar à mesa para comer! – a voz de Sesshoumaru atrás de mim me tirou do meu transe, continuei a entrar na sala e me sentei no lugar de sempre. Eu olhava para a mesa e para a porta que levava a cozinha... Em algum momento ela ia aparecer...

* Tem algum motivo especial para estar fazendo caretas ou a _porta malvada_ está tentando enfrentar você? * olhei para Sesshoumaru e o fato de ele estar rindo não ajudou a melhorar meu humor... * _Pretende responder, ou vai começar a rosnar para a porta... Acho que ela não vai se importar com isso*_

* Eu não estou fazendo caretas ou rosnando para a porta! *

* Sei...Será que o seu comportamento tão... Como posso dizer... _incômodo, tem a ver com o fato de Kagome não estar sentada a mesa conosco? *_

* Feh! * parei de olhar para ele e voltei a olhar para a porta

* Imagino que isso queira dizer sim! *, olhei para ele por um momento, antes de desviar minha atenção para a porta de novo * Imagino que se você esperava encontrá-la aqui, você a convidou para almoçar conosco? *

* É claro que...*

* ...Não! * ele me interrompeu _Sempre tão irritante!_ * Sugiro, que pare de se comportar como uma criança e vá até lá convidá-la... Não quero ter o _prazer _de ter que agüentar você desse modo!*

* Iie! Ela vai trazer a comida...É só esperar...*

* Você é mesmo um cabeça dura! * olhei para ele de novo e o vi balançar a cabeça * Certo, faça do seu modo! * - ele mal acabou de falar e ouvi passos se aproximando. Logo, Kagome e Sangô entraram na sala carregando algumas travessas, que colocaram na mesa. Kagome sorriu e se virou para sair. E aquilo foi à gota d'água

* Onde diabos você pensa que vai? * _Certo, isso talvez tenha sido um erro, na verdade não era isso que eu queria dizer..._ , mas é claro que só percebi isso, quando ela parou de andar e Sangô olhou para mim. Ouvi Sesshoumaru suspirar e o vi revirar os olhos... Mas, já era tarde demais, e eu não podia retirar o que tinha dito. Vi ela se virar lentamente, até os olhos dela encontrarem os meus.

* Espero, sinceramente, que você esteja doente ou algo do tipo... * ela se aproximou da mesa - * ... Ou ao menos, que tenha uma boa explicação para falar comigo desse modo! *

* Eu me sinto perfeitamente bem, bruxa! * vi ela estreitar os olhos * e você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta! *

* Não espera realmente que eu responda uma pergunta tão cretina, não é mesmo? *

* Se me dei ao trabalho de perguntar, é lógico que quero uma resposta! *

* Eu vou para cozinha, almoçar com Okaa-san como sempre faço! * me levantei _Droga, por que ela não pode ser mais...Gentil... Iie, isso não teria graça! , ela se virou de novo._

* O _seu lugar é__ aqui ao meu lado! * ela se virou para mim de novo, e dessa vez pude ver os olhos dela brilhando de raiva _Talvez, eu devesse ter seguido o conselho de Sesshoumaru e convidado ela a almoçar conosco...__

* O_ meu lugar é onde __eu quiser que seja! * ela tentou se afastar, mas eu segurei o braço dela._

* Deixe de bobagem, Kagome! *

* O único a falar bobagens é você! – ela conseguiu soltar o braço – Se me dá licença, eu estou com fome! *

* Então sente á maldita mesa e pare de discutir! * - nesse mesmo momento a Sra. Higurashi entrou na sala trazendo uma travessa com carne, ela olhou para mim curiosa e depois para Kagome, e juro que nesse momento tudo o que eu queria era poder desaparecer...

* Kagome, o que você fez?*

* Eu não fiz nada, Okaa-san! Esse grosso... *

* Grosso? ...Eu só disse...*

* Se vocês me permitem interromper... * ouvi a voz de Sesshoumaru e me virei, assim como Kagome e a mãe, para ver que ele nem tinha se levantado – InuYasha estava _convidando Kagome a se juntar a nós para almoçar, mas ela recusou, acho que não se sente bem por deixar a Senhora sozinha. – _Como diabos ele consegue simplificar as coisas desse modo? ... Talvez, as coisas fossem simples e eu que teimava em complicá-las..._, A Sra. Higurashi sorriu, antes de colocar a travessa na mesa e se virar para Kagome._

* Não se preocupe comigo querida. Sangô e Miroku vão almoçar comigo - ela olhou para mim e depois para Kagome - Pode almoçar com seu...Quer dizer com InuYasha, se quiser – senti meu rosto quente, quando ela parou de falar, sem saber como me classificar... _O que sou afinal? Amigo, namorado,... Amante? ... Certo, isso eu não podia contar pra mãe dela... Kagome também percebeu a pausa e corou antes de concordar.Sangô riu, antes de sair da sala, seguida pela tia._

* Espero que esteja satisfeito,_ é tudo culpa sua_! * ela parou de falar quando a mãe voltou trazendo outro prato e talheres, que colocou a minha frente e começou a sair da sala.

* Matte, Sra. Higurashi! * ela se virou e olhou para mim. Por um momento eu não sabia o que dizer... _Diabo, por que não aprendo a pensar antes de falar? – Kagome é minha namorada! – _Hai, isso parece razoável... Se bem, que eu nunca a pedi em namoro... Mas com certeza isso é uma coisa aceitável... _Vi Kagome olhar para mim, os olhos arregalados... _Acho que ela não esperava por isso..._ A mãe dela sorriu_

* Arigatou, querido... – _Nani?_ -...É bom saber que você não esta apenas _brincando_ com minha filha.

* Eu... *

* Okaa-san! *

* Bom apetite! * ela falou e saiu da sala, nos deixando em silencio.

 * Ela falou o que acho que falou? *

* Acho que sim, porque eu também ouvi. * Kagome sentou na cadeira, ou melhor, desabou sobre ela.

* O que diabos _você contou a ela?*_

* Como assim? _Eu não contei nada! *_

* Vocês podem discutir isso depois? * só ao ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru me lembrei que não estávamos sozinhos * Eu gostaria de comer _antes_ de voltar ao escritório...*

* Gomen ne Sesshoumaru...Conversamos depois, InuYasha! * e com isso começamos a comer em silencio... Ou pelo menos eu fiquei em silêncio... Enquanto os dois acertavam os detalhes do emprego de Kagome. Eu engolia automaticamente, não querendo participar da_ conversa..., Ainda estava pensando no que a mãe de Kagome tinha dito, a voz de Kagome me trouxe de volta a realidade._

* E então, Inuyasha... * olhei para Kagome e só então percebi que estávamos sozinhos na sala, olhei para o lugar de Sesshoumaru que agora estava vazio -.... Vai me dizer por que todo o escândalo para que eu almoçasse aqui? * Entender a pergunta e conseguir respondê-la são coisas diferentes... Por enquanto era melhor ignorá-la...

* Meu irmão...saiu? * ela estreitou os olhos e por um momento não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando para mim.

* Ele deve estar no escritório, disse que precisava de uns documentos... Não percebeu que ele saiu daqui? * ela levantou uma sombrancelha * _Ou estava ocupado demais olhando para a parede para notar as outras pessoas a mesa? *_

* Estranho, ele nunca perde a oportunidade de fazer comentários... *

* O mundo não gira a sua volta. *

* Que bicho mordeu você, Kagome? * ela se levantou

* Você, seu grosso insensível... * ela apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa e olhou para mim * Primeiro faz um escândalo para que eu almoce aqui, depois me ignora todo o tempo * ela endireitou o corpo e se virou de costas * Eu realmente não entendo você! *

* Gomen ne, Kagome. Eu...* a vi se virar e olhar para mim, levantei e me aproximei dela * _Seu lugar é comigo... Aqui, não na cozinha...*_

* Eu sempre comi lá, não sei por...*

* Antes você não era minha, eu... * _Diabo, é tão difícil falar... Por mais que eu fale, ela não me entende! ..._ Baixei a cabeça, sem poder continuar, era tão difícil encontrar as palavras certas...Senti a mão dela no meu ombro e olhei para ela.

* Por que é tão difícil me falar como se sente? * _Como eu poderia explicar se nem eu mesma entendia? _* Por que não conversa comigo? ... Tudo tem que ser um...Show... estamos sempre discutindo... Parece que não conseguimos nos entender. *

* Estou tentando. Kagome * coloquei a mão no rosto dela * Mas é difícil mudar velhos hábitos... *

* Eu sei... * ela deu um pequeno sorriso e me abraçou * ... Da próxima vez, converse comigo, ao invés de tentar me dar ordens. * Eu apenas concordei, talvez eu exagerasse às vezes...Talvez, as coisas pudessem ser mais simples... E por mais que eu odiasse aceitar, _Sesshoumaru estava certo de novo! ... Quando eu fazia as coisas do meu jeito... Elas sempre saiam fora de controle e se transformavam em desastre! Mas, a verdade é que eu achava que ela sabia como eu me sentia, aquilo parecia lógico para mim e... Eu só me zangava por que ela não via as coisas do meu modo... _Certo, acho que a culpa é minha._ Ela se afastou um pouco e olhou para mim * Vou começar a tirar a mesa. * ela tentou se afastar e eu a segurei * Dame, InuYasha... preciso tirar a mesa *_

* Iie, você _não precisa... Tem idéia de quantos empregados tem nessa casa? *_

* Hai, e eu somos uma delas *ela se soltou * Agora se me dá licença, eu... *

* Se você é uma das empregadas, pode me dizer quando ganha por semana? * não pude deixar de sorri ao perceber que finalmente tinha achado algo que ela não tinha resposta

* Você tem razão, eu não recebo nada... Não sou uma das empregadas, mas Okaa-san sim e... *

* Ela é a cozinheira, Kagome não é paga para tirar a mesa ou lavar os pratos! *

InuYasha, você esta começando a... *

* ...Ganhar a discussão? ... Isso seria bom _para variar_! * ela estreitou os olhos pronta para responder... parou de repente e começou a rir. Eu olhei para ela como se estivesse ficando louca.

* Então, você admite que nunca ganha uma discussão? * olhei para ela por um momento sem saber o que responder, enquanto ela me abraçava ainda rindo, não pude evitar de rir também * Nós fizemos de novo, não é ?*

* É o que parece *

 * Com licença, posso tirar a mesa? *

* Hai. *

* Matte, Nagisa .... eu ajudo você. *

* Kagome ... * comecei a falar, _será que ela nunca me escuta?_

* Tudo bem, Kagome-chan, eu posso fazer sozinha. * a garota respondeu sorrindo

* Eu vou... InuYasha! * eu a peguei no colo e comecei a sair da sala, ignorando os protestos dela e a risada disfarçada de Nagisa * Me ponha no chão! *

* Iie, você nunca concorda comigo em nada... *

* O que os outros empregados vão pensar? *

* Que você é minha... Eu realmente não me importo com o que os outros pensam! * passei pela porta do escritório a caminho da biblioteca, dessa vez eu queria conversar sem que ninguém interrompesse.

* Posso saber por que esta carregando Kagome por ai como se ela fosse um saco de batatas, irmãozinho?*

* O que esta fazendo em casa? ... Pensei que já tinha saído! *

* Me lembrei que ela vai precisar de algumas roupas para começar a trabalhar, achei que você podia levá-la!* me virei para ele

* Eu não... *

* Não se preocupe, Inuyasha não se importa... * ele sorriu para mim, antes de completar * ... Não precisa se preocupar com dinheiro é por minha conta. * ele se virou, entrou no escritório por um momento e saiu de novo * Leve meu carro *.

* Por que? *

* Preciso do seu. *

* Por que? *

* Você sabe mesmo como ser irritante, não é mesmo? * coloquei Kagome no chão, me sentindo feliz por saber que tinha conseguido irritá-lo..._ Às vezes é bom não ser o alvo..._ * Preciso do seu carro por que ele é maior... * ele estendeu a mão * e antes que você diga **_Por que_ de novo e eu tenha a vontade irresistível de matá-lo... Tem algumas caixas que eu preciso levar para Rin. * ele jogou a chave para mim * Portanto pegue o maldito carro e suma daqui! ***

* Hai, vamos Kagome! *

* Mas, eu tenho que avisar Okaa-san... *

* Não se preocupe, eu falo com ela! * Sesshoumaru falou e eu a puxei para fora de casa. Chegamos à garagem e ela entrou no carro e cruzou os braços.

* Posso saber, por que está de mau humor agora? *

* Não acho que seja certo pagarem pelas minhas roupas. *

* Deixe de bobagens * liguei o carro e comecei a sair * Você ouviu Sesshoumaru falar que precisa delas para o trabalho. *

* Vocês fazem isso com todas as cantoras? *

* Eu nunca levei ninguém as compras... *pisquei para ela *... Mas acho que é por que nenhuma delas foi minha namorada... *

* Você está realmente adorando isso ne? *

* Hai! * ela suspirou

* Está bem, mas nada muito caro! *

* Hai. *

* Por que será que não acredito em você?*

* Provavelmente por que eu estou mentindo! *

* Inuyasha! * ela começou a rir e colocou a cabeça no meu ombro * Baka... *

* Mas você sorriu. *

* Estar com você sempre me deixa feliz... * continuei dirigindo, feliz porque ela tinha parado de discutir... por incrível que pareça, eu estava cansado disso. Só queria passar um tempo com ela, sem gritos e olhares zangados.

***********************************************************

* Você no vai levar esses vestidos, Kagome! *

* Por que? Eu...gostei deles! *

* Você está ficando cega ? * peguei um dos vestidos da mão dela * O que diabos você gostou nisso? * ela estreitou os olhos * _Não fica bem em você... Pensando bem, acho que não fica bem em ninguém!_ * ela fez um sinal e vi a vendedora atrás de mim... Não me importei_, afinal, não falei nenhuma mentira! * Aquele azul ou o vermelho são mais bonitos! *_

* Eles são muito caros! * ela falou em voz baixa, e não pude evitar de revirar os olhos.

* Claro que são, quem ia pagar para levar isso? *

* Você está fazendo uma cena de novo! *

* Se você não insistisse em comprar coisas que não ficam bem em você... *

* Eu concordei em levar o preto, não é o suficiente? *

* Você vai trabalhar quatro dias por semana, acha que um vestido é o suficiente? *

* Oh... Está bem! Então dois... * ela olhou para mim e depois para os vestidos que eu tinha falado * Qual você prefere? * _Bom senso, afinal!_

* Os dois ficaram bem em você! *

* Eu disse um! *

* O azul combina com seus olhos. * ela corou e concordou

* O azul então. * a vendedora sorriu e pegou o vestido que ela tinha falado.

* Vou esperar aqui, por que não escolhe os sapatos? *

_* O sapato_, você quer dizer! * ela corrigiu se afastando.Suspirei e me encostei no balcão da loja, esperei ela sumir de vista e me virei para a vendedora.

* Pode colocar o vermelho também. * ela sorriu e concordou * Apenas, não deixe ela ver . *

* Ela vai descobrir quando chegar em casa senhor. *

* Eu sei, mas ai ela não vai poder fazer nada ! * vi a garota sorrir antes de me afastar procurando por Kagome. Me surpreendi por ela já ter escolhido quando finalmente a encontrei ... _Diabo, aquela loja era enorme!_ ... pelo menos ela teve o bom senso de concordar em comprar dois sapatos sem_ muita_ discussão .... Voltamos ao balcão, onde a vendedora piscou para mim antes de me entregar à nota com o valor... Kagome olhou desconfiada e eu suspirei desanimado... Podia prever outra discussão a caminho. Olhando o valor e entregando meu cartão... _Será que aquela mulher não tinha um pingo de juízo? ... Melhor não pensar no que Kagome diria depois... Talvez ela não se importasse... Quando peguei o cartão de volta pude ver o modo como ela olhava para a vendedora e desisti de pensar que ela não se importava..._

* Arigatou, Senhor. * ela pegou as sacolas e entregou duas para mim e uma para Kagome. * Seu marido é muito bom! * quase engasguei ao ouvir o comentário.

* Ele não é... * Kagome começou, depois olhou para mim e sorriu * Você só pensa assim por que não tem que_ viver_ com ele * ela pegou minha mão e piscou para a vendedora * Mas, não posso negar que ele é muito bom em ..._Algumas coisas_... e _É só meu ! *senti meu rosto aquecer, e sabia que estava corando quando a ouvi rir. Segurei a mão dela e literalmente a puxei para fora da loja._

* Você está louca? ... Por que falou aquilo ? *ela continuava a rir quando chegamos ao carro, abri a porta para ela e coloquei os pacotes no porta-mala antes de entrar no carro. * Pare de rir ! *

* Você é tão Kawaii quando fica sem graça ! *

* Bruxa, eu não sei por que ainda agüento suas bobagens ... Por que falou aquilo ? *

* Acha que é o único que pode agir como se eu fosse propriedade sua ? * liguei o carro e sai, olhei para ela por um momento antes de voltar a olhar para a rua * Eu vi aquela mulher piscando para você ! * _É bom saber que ela tinha ciúmes e que não estava querendo me humilhar na frente dos outros_

* Mesmo ? Eu nem percebi ... *

* É bom mesmo, se sabe o que é melhor para você ! * ela colocou a cabeça no meu ombro * Além disso, eu não falei nenhuma mentira ... Você pode ser grosso, teimoso e me deixar quase louca com seus ... Ataques, mas faz coisas maravilhosas também ! *

* Você é _tão gentil ! *_

* Depois, foi engraçado deixá-la pensar que éramos casados ... *

* Engraçado ? *

* Hai ... Pelo visto brigamos feito um casal de velhos ... * ela riu e novo

* Talvez você tenha razão ! *

* Talvez ? ... Só isso ? *

* Hai . * ela não falou mais nada. E eu continuei em silencio, ainda pensando no que ela tinha falado _"Foi engraçado deixá-la pensar que somos casados ..." Será que eu deveria ? ...Qual a pior coisa que poderia acontecer ? ... Kagome dizer Iie ... Será que eu ia agüentar ouvi-la dizer isso ? ... Mas, a dúvida era pior ..._

* Está sentindo alguma coisa ? *

* Iie *

* Ficou tão quieto de repente ! *

* Estava pensando ... *

* Ah, tudo bem ... * ela não falou mais nada e ficamos em silencio por um momento. ..._Hai, a dúvida era pior ... Respirei fundo, tentando reunir coragem para falar, já estávamos perto de casa e não queria um monte de intrometidos por perto se ela fosse recusar minha proposta!_

* Você gostaria que fosse verdade ? *

* Nani ? * ela levantou a cabeça do meu ombro, de algum modo era mais difícil fazer a pergunta do que eu tinha imaginado ... 

* Você gostaria... De ser... Minha esposa ...De verdade? * eu ouvi ela prender a respiração e não pude olhar ... ela ia recusar... * Esqueça, eu ...Não sei ... O que estava pensando ... *

* InuYasha, eu ... * olhei para ela, o que a fez parar de falar e baixar a cabeça, voltei a olhar para frente.

* Não precisa responder, acho que me precipitei ...Não deveria ter feito essa pergunta. * não queria que ela visse minha magoa... tinha certeza que ela ia dizer Iie.

* Iie, você só me pegou de surpresa ... *ela colocou a mão no meu ombro * Na verdade, eu ... * olhei para ela e a vi arregalar os olhos * Inuyasha, cuidado! *

* Nani ? * a urgência na voz dela me assustou, me virei para ver a razão , mas foi tarde demais ... Senti o impacto e o carro girando sem que eu pudesse fazer nada.

_Medo, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu tive medo ... Não por mim, mas pelo que podia acontecer com Kagome. Antes que eu pudesse fazer, ou pensar em mais alguma coisa, o carro se chocou com alguma coisa que o fez parar ... O silêncio e a escuridão me envolveram ..._

**N.A. –_ Oi minna, até que fui bem rápida dessa vez ne ?_**

**_Sei que no momento , vocês devem estar querendo me matar ...Mas, juro que não vou matar ninguém ... e o próximo capitulo já está na metade, então, vocês não vão ter que esperar muito!_**

**_Arigatou pelas reviews e não deixem de comentar ... vou ficar feliz, mesmo que sejam ameaças de morte ..._**

**_Já ne ,_**

Naru

-


	41. Capítulo 41

**AMAR É UMA FRAQUEZA?**

**CAPÍTULO 41**

_* InuYasha. Cuidado! *_

_Algo acertou a lateral do carro..._

_Senti, mais do que vi, o espaço entre a porta e o meu corpo diminuindo..._

_Os gritos de Kagome..._

_O carro girando sem que eu pudesse controlá-lo..._

_Kagome gritando meu nome..._

_Outro impacto e o carro parou__..._

_Escuridão..._

_Silêncio._

* Ka-go-me... * todo o meu corpo doía, e por mais que eu quisesse era difícil abrir os olhos, respirei fundo tentando encontrar força para esse simples ato... _Cheiro de sangue... * Kagome? * minha voz não passou de um sussurro e não obtive resposta... __Meu sangue?... Era difícil me concentrar e pensar, era difícil respirar... Nunca tinha me sentido tão indefeso, nem quando eu me tornava humano... Tentei abrir os olhos de novo, foi difícil e por um momento não pude ver nada, tudo a minha volta parecia girar... Fechei os olhos novamente e respirei fundo... _O cheiro de sangue... não é só meu_... *Kagome? * dessa vez consegui falar um pouco mais alto, abri os olhos novamente ao ouvir um gemido e procurei por ela, dessa vez eu pude vê-la, mas ela não se mexia... Eu podia ouvir a respiração dela... Fraca, e os gemidos baixos... Tentei alcançá-la, mas era tão difícil me mexer... Respirar era difícil... Fechei os olhos novamente, tentando reunir força o suficiente para poder fazer algo.  Eu tinha visto um corte na testa dela e esperava que o cheiro de sangue viesse dali... _

_Sirenes... Ajuda_... Abri os olhos e consegui tocar o rosto dela dessa vez * Agüente... firme...Kagome * frio, o rosto dela estava frio... Ouvi vozes... Passos se aproximando... Segurei a mão dela, igualmente fria... _Hai, alguém cuidaria dela...Porque no momento eu não podia..._

Ouvi a porta sendo arrancada, e abri os olhos...

* Não se mexa, senhor *

* Kagome... Ela... *

* Vamos cuidar da garota, não se preocupe. *

* Ela é mais importante,,, * parei de falar quando senti ele me tirarem do carro, a dor quase fez com que eu perdesse os sentidos novamente.

* Todos são importantes, senhor! *

* Você não entende... Eu vou ficar bem... * ouvi a outra porta ser retirada * Ela é humana, vocês tem que... *parei de falar ao ouvir outra voz

* Rápido, a garota parou de respirar! *

* Kagome... Iie! * senti meus olhos arderem e se encherem de lágrimas, enquanto eu ouvia frases que não faziam sentido e pessoas correndo a minha volta * Eu não posso perder você... * abri os olhos e tentei levantar... Não sei da onde tirei forças para conseguir fazer isso...foi como se alguém me levantasse...

* Senhor, não se levante! *ignorei os protestos do medico e consegui me livrar de suas mãos... Eu precisava tocá-la... Não ia permitir que ela me deixasse... consegui me aproximar dela... ele parecia tão frágil... vi os dois para-medicos se afastarem e um deles balançar a cabeça... 

* Sinto muito, ela...* _Ela não_... Senti as lagrimas deslizarem por meu rosto..._Não, ela não pode... Me ajoelhei perto dela_

* _Kagome, não me deixe...*peguei a mão dela... Não podia ouvir o coração dela...* Você __é minha luz...Não me deixe...* a peguei nos braços e toquei o rosto dela * _...Eu não quero voltar para a escuridão.._.* minhas lagrimas caiam sobre o rosto dela * __Eu não vou suportar perder você... * eu a abracei e afundei o rosto nos cabelos dela... __Não pode ser verdade...Kagome não... _

Senti alguém tocar meu ombro, mas não me movi.

* Tudo vai ficar bem, Inu-chan. *  _Eu conheço essa voz... Okaa-san? ... Não, eu devo estar ouvindo coisas...Senti alguém se ajoelhar ao meu lado e o perfume de Sakuras me envolver, virei o rosto e vi... __Não, eu devo estar enlouquecendo... Ela sorriu para mim * Você já sofreu demais, querido. * de repente, tudo a minha volta tinha desaparecido, tudo o que restou foi Kagome e eu, no que parecia ser um campo de flores e Okaa-san ao meu lado._

_* Okaa-san? ...Como?_ * ela tocou meu rosto e eu me senti quente

* Não podia permitir que isso acontecesse... Na verdade, acho que cheguei um pouco tarde... * ela olhou para Kagome * Você realmente a ama, eu fico tão feliz...*

_* Hai, eu a amo... Mas ela_... *

* Vai ficar tudo bem, não posso permitir que você sofra mais... *ela beijou minha testa e de repente foi como se toda a dor tivesse desaparecido * Ela é uma boa garota, nunca desista dela... * a vi se abaixar e beijar a testa de Kagome também *Eu sei que o magoei querido... não fui forte o bastante... * ela se levantou e olhou para mim * Não sabe como fiquei feliz quando ela apareceu em sua vida. * eu não sabia o que dizer

_* Eu... Morri? * _ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça

* Iie, querido... Vocês ainda têm muito tempo... * de repente, ouvi o coração de Kagome, fraco...Mas com certeza estava batendo novamente. Baixei os olhos e prestei atenção, ela estava respirando... * Como eu disse, eu me atrasei... eu ia impedi-lo... * olhei e vi ela baixar a cabeça triste * Espero que me perdoe, Inu-chan... Isso é tudo o que posso fazer. *

_* Kagome, ela... *_

* Ela vai ficar bem... *ela sorriu para mim, do mesmo modo como eu me lembrava * Afinal, eu não podia deixar que nada acontecesse com vocês três...*

_* Nani? *_

* Oh, você ainda não sabe... * ela balançou a cabeça e levantou * Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem. *

_* Matte, Okaa-san ... O que…? *_

* Sayonara, InuYasha!* ela sorriu e acenou, antes que uma luz me cegasse...pude ouvir a voz dela se afastando * Seja feliz!*

 De repente, eu podia ouvir passos a minha volta.

* Ele acordou * uma voz falou ao meu lado

* Kagome... ela... *

* A garota vai ficar bem, senhor... * o rapaz a minha frente falou sorrindo * * Depois que o senhor desmaiou ela voltou a respirar... *

* Ela está viva? *

* Hai... Parece que ela estava esperando que a pessoa certa a chamasse. * senti a maca se mover

* Eu posso vê-la? *

* Ela já esta na ambulância, vamos colocá-lo ao lado dela! * fechei os olhos achando difícil acreditar... _Okaa-san... Arigatou... Arigatou por trazê-la de volta pra mim!..._ Abri os olhos ao sentir a maca sendo levantada, virei a cabeça devagar procurando por Kagome, sorri quando a vi ao meu lado...Percebi a respiração dela regular como se estivesse dormindo, coloquei a mão sobre a dela e pude ouvir o coração dela bater... O medico que cuidava dela sorriu para mim. Fechei os olhos cansado demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa

**_Nunca mais me deixe Kagome... Eu não posso viver sem você!_**

**_Eu nunca vou deixar você, Inuyasha!_**

****A voz dela foi tão forte, abri os olhos e olhei para ela, ainda desacordada... _Devo estar ouvindo coisas... Fechei os olhos, enquanto me concentrava em Kagome, sorri ao ouvir o coração dela batendo...Forte e regular como devia ser, estava quase inconsciente novamente._

Quando percebi algo estranho... 

Duas batidas distintas de coração...

************************************************************************************

* Kagome!?* acordei assustado ao não sentir o cheiro dela, tentei me levantar, mas um braço me impediu.

* Fique calmo irmãozinho * Sesshoumaru falou, me empurrando de volta * Não deveria se mexer ainda! *

* Sesshoumaru?* tentei abrir os olhos, mas voltei a fechá-los.. _Tão claro! * Onde... ? *_

* No hospital. * abri os olhos de novo, devagar dessa vez tentando me acostumar com a claridade * Trouxeram vocês para cá depois do...acidente. *

* Kagome, ela... * meu corpo ainda doía, mas agora era suportável.

* Ela vai ficar bem, assim como você!* olhei para ele, e pude vê-lo dar um pequeno sorriso * Talvez ela demore mais para se recuperar, mas tudo vai ficar bem. *

* Quanto...tempo? *

* Dois dias. * ele voltou a sentar na cadeira ao lado da cama * Você me deixou preocupado, ficando desacordado por tanto tempo!*

* Posso garantir que não tinha intenção de fazer isso... Você ficou aqui o tempo todo? *

* Hai, onde mais eu deveria ficar? *

* Não pensei que se importasse... *

* Eu disse que você era lento... * ele sorriu, baixei os olhos e fiquei em silencio.

* Posso vê-la? *

* Assim que se sentir melhor. *

* Eu me sinto muito... * tentei levantar, mas o quarto girou e tive que deitar novamente.

* Posso ver que você está bem o bastante para voltar a fazer bobagens. * fechei os olhos tentando fazer que o quarto parasse *... Mas não bem o bastante, para ir até o quarto dela. *

* Você não está me escondendo nada não é? ... * abri os olhos e olhei para ele * ela não está... *

* Kagome está bem. * senti ele apertar minha mão * Os médicos dizem que ela está estável, mas assim como você, ainda não acordou... * suspirei aliviado, então não tinha sido um sonho, vi ele dar um pequeno sorriso * ... Mas a julgar pelo barulho no quarto ao lado... * ele parou de falar quando a porta se abriu e Sangô apareceu

* Que bom que esta acordado, InuYasha... * ela sorriu * Kagome acordou e não deixa ninguém em paz perguntando por você... *

* Ela... * eu ouvi a voz de Kagome

* ...Queria levantar e vir até aqui. * não pude evitar um sorriso... _Se ela quer levantar, então deve estar bem... * Miroku está segurando ela, mas... * vi Sangô rir *...do jeito que ela está batendo nele, não vai demorar muito... *_

* O que você pensa que esta fazendo? * Sesshoumaru perguntou levantando

* Levantando!* sentei na cama e parei antes de levantar, o quarto tinha começado a rodar de novo * Se você me ajudar vai ser bem mais fácil! * ele segurou meu braço e me ajudou a levantar

* Tem certeza que pode fazer isso? * Sangô perguntou

* É claro que sim. * não podia admitir que se Sesshoumaru não me segurasse eu com certeza cairia no chão * Volte lá, e não deixe ela levantar! *

* Claro é fácil para você dizer... * ela murmurou antes de sair do quarto.

* Pelo visto, Kagome é pior que você... *

* O que isso quer dizer? *

* Você pelo menos teve o bom senso de me obedecer quando eu falei que não devia levantar... * saímos do quarto devagar e sorri ao ouvir Kagome ainda discutindo com Miroku e Sangô.

* Ela nunca faz o que os outros dizem... * chegamos à porta e ele parou * ...Na verdade, acho que ela se esforça em fazer exatamente o contrário do que dizem!*

* E é isso o que você gosta nela, não é?*

* Hai, não teria graça alguém que concorda com tudo o que digo. * ele concordou sorrindo e colocou a mão na maçaneta.

* Pronto?* respirei fundo

* Hai! * ele abriu a porta, e nós entramos. 

Os três pararam e olharam para nós. Kagome estava sentada na cama e parecia bem, o corte que eu tinha visto na testa dela estava coberto por um curativo, mas ela parecia bem... um pouco pálida talvez, mas os olhos azuis estavam brilhando e cheios de vida como sempre.

* Você não parece muito bem. * Kagome falou. 

* Arigatou por notar... * vi Sangô colocar uma cadeira ao lado da cama e fui até lá, Sesshoumaru me ajudou a sentar e se afastou * ...Espero que não esteja pensando que sua aparência está melhor. * ela sorriu e se encostou nos travesseiros.

* É bom saber que você está bem o bastante para fazer piadas. *

* Você acha que é brincadeira? * ouvi a porta se abrir e os três saírem. Ela olhou para mim e ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, baixei os olhos. * Você está bem? *

* Hai... *

* Gomen, a culpa foi minha... * senti a mão dela em meu rosto.

* A culpa não foi sua... * levantei os olhos

* Você podia ter morrido, eu... *

* Mas, isso não aconteceu, eu... * ela deu um pequeno sorriso e estendeu a mão para mim, eu a peguei. *... Gostei de sua mãe... *

* Nani? * os olhos dela brilharam e ela continuou sorrindo * Você... *

* Eu estava com tanta dor, mas ela me disse que eu não devia deixá-lo... Eu não podia desistir... *Kagome apertou minha mão e colocou a outra sobre a barriga. * Ela me convenceu que...Tinha coisas demais em jogo, para que eu desistisse. *

* Kagome... * então não tinha sido um sonho...

* A culpa não foi sua... * ela parou de falar quando a porta se abriu, olhei para ela uma última vez antes de me virar para ver quem estava entrando.

* É bom finalmente ver os dois acordados. * um médico falou, Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Sangô estavam atrás dele * mas não acho que seja bom abusar e ficar andando por ai. *

* Eu tinha que ver como ela estava. *

* Entendo, mas acho que agora deve voltar ao seu quarto, senhor. * Sesshoumaru me ajudou a levantar * Vou examiná-la e depois vou vê-lo! * apertei a mão de Kagome antes de soltá-la e sair do quarto. Miroku nos seguiu, voltei ao meu quarto e deitei na cama, ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

* Qual é o problema, irmãozinho? * Sesshoumaru perguntou olhando para mim * * Você parecia bem mais animado antes de falar com Kagome. *

* Eu quase a matei e ela disse que não tenho culpa... *parei de falar sem saber o que dizer... _Como ela podia dizer que a culpa não foi minha?_

* Ela tem razão. * ele falou sem emoção, olhei para ele sem entender.

* Do que está falando? * ele não respondeu e baixou a cabeça, olhei para Miroku que também baixou a cabeça * Algo bateu no carro! Se eu prestasse mais atenção... *

* Não teria conseguido evitar do mesmo modo! *Sesshoumaru falou e olhou para mim * Nada bateu no carro!*

* Do que está falando? * ele não respondeu * O que aconteceu? *olhei para os dois, sem obter resposta * É bom me dizer o que aconteceu, sabe que eu vou acabar descobrindo... * ele olhou para mim, antes de responder.

* Foi uma armadilha, InuYasha. *

* Nani? *

* Só que não era para você... *

* Do que esta falando... Se não era pra mim... * parei de falar e olhei para ele * ...Seu carro... Quem... ? *

* Gomen, InuYasha, não pensei que ele podia realmente fazer alguma coisa. * Sesshoumaru levantou e foi até a janela * Ele deve ter pensado que éramos Rin e eu, afinal você estava com meu carro... *

* Quem é ele e por que diabos quer matar você? * sentei na cama.

 * Fique calmo, InuYasha. * Miroku falou, colocando a mão em meu ombro.

* Sesshoumaru... *

* Não achei que você precisasse saber... * ele se virou para mim * ... Não tinha intenção de envolvê-lo... *

* Como pode ver, estou envolvido. Agora, responda a minha pergunta! *

* O nome dele é Naraku... * ele se aproximou da cama * ele... foi o responsável pela morte de nosso pai...*

**N.A_ – Oi minna ! _**

**_Arigatou pelos comentários...ninguém me ameaçou de morte, e isso me deixou muito feliz!_**

**_Viram só ? ... Eu disse que não ia demorar muito e que não ia matar ninguém. _**

**_Como já falei não sou tão má assim!_**

**_Bem, talvez... só um pouquinho!_**

**_Afinal, vou deixar vocês com outro pequeno suspense ... eu disse que estava cheia de idéias para essa história! _**

**_Mas, é claro que isso quer dizer que a história ainda vai durar mais alguns capítulos ... _**

**_Não sei se isso é uma boa ou má notícia para vocês._**

****

****

**_Ja_****_ ne,_**

****

**_Naru_**

****

**_P.S._****_ – Não esqueçam de comentar!_**


	42. Capítulo 42

**AMAR É UMA FRAQUEZA?**

**CAPÍTULO 42**

* O nome dele é Naraku... * ele se aproximou da cama * ele... Foi o responsável pela morte de nosso pai...*

* Nani? * por um momento, eu não soube o que dizer... * Papai morreu em uma viagem de negócios... *

* Essa é uma parte da história...* Sesshoumaru voltou a sentar * ... Você era apenas uma criança...até mesmo eu era novo demais para aceitar a verdade, ou poder fazer _alguma coisa. *_ vi ele baixar a cabeça * Sua mãe, Jaken e Myoga acharam melhor não nos contar toda a história...*

* Okaa-san...?*

* Hai, ela sabia...* ele levantou a cabeça e fez uma pausa olhando para mim * ela é parte do problema, ou pelo menos era isso o que ela pensava... * ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo * Na verdade, acho que foi por isso que ela adoeceu depois que nosso pai morreu... Ela se sentia culpada.*

* Do que diabos está falando? * Miroku tentou me segurar e dessa vez eu o empurrei * Está dizendo que Okaa-san foi a culpada? *

* Eu não disse isso... * ele balançou a cabeça * Você tem o péssimo costume de mudar o que os outros dizem!*

* Você disse... *

* Que ela se _sentia culpada, eu nunca disse que ela __era culpada... __Preste atenção! *_

* Gomen, acho que é muita informação para mim nesse momento!*

* Podemos continuar depois...*

* Iie, eu... quero saber por que esse tal de Naraku está tentando matar você! *

* Vou chegar nesse ponto... * ele levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto * Bem, Rin acabou descobrindo alguns documentos, nosso pai e Naraku foram sócios... Se separaram pouco antes de nossos pais se casarem. *

* E Okaa-san foi a causa disso... *

* Pelo que Myoga e Jaken nos contaram... * fechei os olhos, tentando absorver o que ele estava contando *... Acho que ele não aceitou muito bem ser dispensado e começou a causar problemas na empresa... Nosso pai descobriu alguns... _Mal-entendidos que ele causou e se ofereceu a comprar a parte dele... Mas é claro que ele não aceitou! ... Ele queria arruinar nossa família... Fazer sua mãe entender que tinha feito a escolha errada ao desprezá-lo. *_

* Ele ainda é nosso sócio? *

* Naraku fez muitas dividas e acabou por vender sua parte da empresa, mas é claro que não para nosso pai e sim em pequenas partes para varias pessoas... papai estava tentando recuperar isso, por isso estava sempre viajando... * ele parou de andar e se virou para mim * Foi em uma dessas viagens que... *ele não completou a frase, não era necessário... eu sabia o que tinha acontecido

* Você disse que Naraku era o responsável. *

* Hai... Nosso pai recebeu a informação de que outra parte da empresa tinha sido vendida e foi atrás do comprador... O ultimo lote de ações, assim que o comprasse não teria mais nada a ver com Naraku.* Sesshoumaru foi até a janela de novo e ficou olhando para fora por um momento antes de continuar * Mas, assim como seu "acidente", era uma armadilha... *

* Então, ele ainda tem ações da nossa empresa. *

* Iie, depois que sua mãe morreu ele as vendeu. Acho que perdeu o interesse em nossa família*

* Como pode saber que ele está envolvido?...  Isso aconteceu há muito tempo atrás, você mesmo disse que ele perdeu o interesse depois que nossos pais morreram... *

* Ele é nosso maior concorrente... E no ultimo ano tem perdido muitos clientes para nós... * ele se virou para mim * Há seis meses o maior cliente dele resolveu nos procurar e... Vamos dizer que ele não aceitou muita bem a derrota. *

* Seis meses? *

* Hai, depois disso ele chegou a mandar algumas ameaças que eu preferi ignorar... Até que alguns acidentes começaram a acontecer com Rin. * vi ele balançar a cabeça * Foi quando resolvi ir atrás de Jaken e Myoga e descobrir quem era Naraku...foi quando eles me contaram sobre a morte de nosso pai... * ele se aproximou da cama e parou ao meu lado * o problema é que não temos provas, Rin esta pesquisando velhos documentos para saber se algo sobrou que possa incriminá-lo e... * ele respirou fundo * isso nos traz ao motivo do seu "acidente". * ele sentou na cama * A verdade é que estamos chegando muito perto e há duas semanas eu recebi um "recado" que se não quisesse acabar como meu pai que parasse de mexer no passado. *

* Ele ameaçou você? ... Por que diabos não o denunciou? ... Por que não me contou? *

* Eu não posso denunciá-lo, as ameaças dele não são do tipo que permanecem... Nada de cartas... Apenas truques que ele pensou que me assustariam... Pensando bem, se eu tivesse levado a sério você e Kagome não estariam aqui. * ele balançou a cabeça * Mas, a verdade é que não achei que ele faria algo... *

* Por que não me contou? *

* Você não poderia fazer nada e eu não queria envolvê-lo... Pensei que poderia protegê-lo... * ele colocou a mão em meu ombro * Parece que não fiz um bom trabalho! *

* Eu não preciso de proteção, posso me cuidar sozinho! *

* Eu sei que não... * ele deu um pequeno sorriso * Foi exatamente o que pensei quando Rin falou que eu devia ter cuidado. * Fechei os olhos, finalmente entendendo o que Okaa-san tinha dito _*... Eu me atrasei... Eu ia impedi-lo... *_

* Ainda não consigo entender... Senti algo atingir o carro... Kagome viu alguma coisa, ela tentou me avisar... *

* Na verdade, * Miroku começou e eu olhei para ele * Kagome sentiu alguma coisa, não viu... O templo Higurashi é famoso pelas poderosas sacerdotisas... ela pode ser uma sem que saiba, Sangô foi quem se preocupou em assumir o templo, ela nunca se interessou por isso. *

* Bobagem! Alguma coisa acertou o carro! *

* Deixe de ser teimoso, InuYasha! * Sesshoumaru me interrompeu * Por acaso, você ouviu o barulho de outro carro batendo no seu? ... Pelo que eu soube, você estava consciente, viu outras vitimas serem atendidas? Outro carro? * ele olhou para mim esperando uma resposta, ele sabia que eu não tinha visto ou ouvido nada daquilo.

* Iie, mas... *

* Naraku é poderoso, irmãozinho. * ele levantou da cama * Sei que é difícil acreditar, mas ele é o responsável... Ainda não descobri como, mas tenho certeza disso!* desisti por hora de tentar contestá-lo, minha cabeça doía_... Onde está o maldito médico?_

* O que vamos fazer agora? * perguntei tentando mudar de assunto, eu não queria pensar em coisas que não podiam ser provadas.

* Rin se mudou para nossa casa, não quero mais correr riscos *

* Você já devia ter feito isso há muito tempo... *

* Talvez você tenha razão.  Vai ser mais fácil para ela pesquisar os documentos que sobraram.* ele concordou o que me deixou surpreso... _Ele nunca concorda com o que digo! *_ E agora que você e Kagome estão acordados, vamos levá-los de volta para casa também... Não acho que seja seguro ficar aqui. *

* Não acha que ele tentaria alguma coisa aqui? * Eu me preocupava com Kagome, não queria que nada mais acontecesse com ela.

* No momento, não quero correr riscos desnecessários. * ouvi uma batida na porta e o medico que tinha falado comigo no quarto de Kagome entrou.

* Boa tarde, * ele falou sorrindo * Gomen, esqueci de me apresentar antes...Sou o Dr. Jimenji. * se aproximando da cama. Miroku começou a rir

* Posso saber, o que diabos você acha tão engraçado? *

* Ainda não acredito que você se tornou um medico! *

* E eu ainda não acredito que você não fez nada da vida... * o medico riu e balançou a cabeça * Iie, nisso eu acredito, seu único verdadeiro interesse são as garotas bonitas. *

* Vocês se conhecem? * _Pergunta estúpida. Eu sei..._

* Hai * Miroku respondeu ainda rindo * Nós estudamos juntos por um tempo, até eu desistir de ser medico...  *

* Você por acaso termina algo que começa? * Jimenji perguntou parando ao lado da cama.

* Apenas por que ainda não achei nada que me interesse! *

* Ao menos achou uma garota para mantê-lo na linha.*

_* Fico feliz que sejam velhos amigos, mas eu gostaria de um pouco de atenção se não se importa... *_

* Gomen, InuYasha... * Miroku falou

* Vou examiná-lo agora, InuYasha-sama. * Jimenji falou se aproximando da cama, não pude evitar fazer uma careta ao ouvir o tratamento.

* Qual é o problema? * Sesshoumaru perguntou

* Ninguém costuma me chamar assim... Faz com eu me sinta velho * ele levantou uma sombrancelha, um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios e não pude evitar um ultimo comentário * ...Como você. *

_* Eu não sou velho!_ * ele falou indignado, ouvi Miroku tentar disfarçar uma risada.

* É claro que não... _Sesshoumaru-sama!_ * estremeci ao sentir as mãos de Jimenji afastarem as ataduras para ver meus ferimentos

_* As pessoas me chamam assim porque me respeitam, não porque sou velho! _*

* O que deixar você mais calmo... * vi ele abrir a boca para responder, de repente começou a rir.

* É bom tê-lo de volta irmãozinho! *

* Você fica feliz porque eu o chamei de velho, deve ter algo errado aqui. * ele não respondeu, apenas riu e ficou em silencio até que o medico se afastou. 

* Como ele esta, Dr. ? *

* Ele está se recuperando muito bem... Um pouco lento para um Hanyo, mas vai ficar bem. *

* Não me preocuparia com isso, ele é lento! *

* O que diabos isso quer dizer? * mal acabei de falar e ele começou a rir * Qual é a graça? *

* Nada, mas Kagome-sama fez a mesma pergunta... * ele riu de novo * Com as mesmas palavras. *

* Oi! * ele riu de novo e resolvi ignorá-lo, me virei para o médico* E por que ela perguntou isso? * _Será que tem algo errado com ela?_

* Porque eu disse que ela estava se recuperando rápido demais para uma humana... Mas, vocês não têm com o que se preocupar. *

* Então vai liberá-los? * Sesshoumaru perguntou

* Hai, vou fazer os papeis.... * ele começou a se afastar * mas, faça com que os dois repousem por pelo menos mais três ou quatro dias. *

* Pode me dizer como conseguiu convencer o médico a nos liberar?... Quer dizer, posso entender que não se importem comigo, mas Kagome é humana, ele deveria ter um pouco mais de cuidado com... *

Jimenji é um velho amigo e se eu disse que vocês vão repousar, ele sabe que vou cumprir! *

* Ele confia em você ? O cara que "nunca termina nada" ? *

* Ele confia em mim! * Sesshoumaru falou * Eu disse que você não faria nada estúpido... mas acho que me precipitei em falar tal coisa. *

* Você está feliz em poder tomar decisões por mim ne? *

* Bem, eu tenho certeza que você não faria nada que prejudicasse Kagome... E se você não cumprir, acho que ela também não... *

* Em outras palavras, você esta me chantageando. *

* Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso, irmãozinho. * ele sorriu e se virou para Miroku * Vá falar com Kagome. * Miroku concordou e saiu. Sesshoumaru se virou e começou a recolher suas coisas

* Estranho...*

* Nani? * ele falou e separou algumas roupas para mim

* É estranho ver você tão preocupado comigo. *

* Eu sempre me preocupei com você, Inuyasha. * ele se aproximou da cama e colocou as roupas em cima da cadeira * Consegue se trocar sozinho? *

* Imagino que sim. * ele ficou em silencio enquanto eu muito lentamente trocava de roupa. 

* Jimenji tem razão... * me sentei na cama enquanto fechava a camisa e olhei para ele * ...Você realmente está se recuperando mais lento do que seria o normal. *

* Como ele pode saber disso? *

* Ele é um hanyo também, não percebeu? * olhei para ele

* Pensei que ele fosse um Yokai... Certo isso explica seu conhecimento! * Sesshoumaru apontou meus sapatos * Não vejo problema nenhum, afinal... Nunca tive ferimentos tão sérios... *

* Eu concordaria com você, não fosse o comentário dele de que Kagome está se recuperando rápido para um humana. * ele sentou novamente

* Ahn... talvez você tenha razão... *

* E vocês acordaram, quase ao mesmo tempo... * olhei para ele por um momento, antes de desviar os olhos... _Será que eu devo contar a ele sobre Okaa-san? ... Iie, ele nunca vai acreditar..._  * Você não esta me escondendo nada, está irmãozinho? *

* É claro que não. * ele olhou para mim e depois balançou a cabeça e sorriu

* Talvez, isso tenha ver com o fato de... Hai, isso é possível. * ele falou baixinho

 * O que diabos você está resmungando? *

* Ahn... * ele olhou para mim e deu um pequeno sorriso *... Nada importante... Você tem razão, o importante é que os dois estejam bem! *

* Você está cada vez mais estranho, tem certeza de que se sente bem? *

* Hai, não se preocupe. * ele olhou para mim * Pronto? * concordei * Então, só temos que esperar Jimenji voltar. * ele levantou e começou a sair * Vou ver se Miroku e as garotas já estão prontas. * antes que eu falasse mais alguma coisa ele tinha saído. Fiquei um tempo olhando para a porta, ainda tentando entender tudo que Sesshoumaru tinha contado... _E eu pensava que tinha problemas antes_... E como se não fosse o bastante, ele estava agindo estranho novamente. _Quando estou começando a me acostumar... Mas, Okaa-san tinha dito algo estranho também... _ **_* Afinal, eu não podia deixar que nada acontecesse com vocês três...*_** ... _Quem diabos são três? ... Kagome, Sesshoumaru e eu... Iie, se fosse isso ela teria falado quatro... Afinal, Rin também corria perigo... _Me deitei na cama, fechando os olhos... Estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça...

* Por que todos falam coisas sem sentido? *suspirei desanimado sem conseguir entender. Ouvi a porta se abrir e Sangô entrou e olhou para mim

* Está falando sozinho? *

* Iie... Apenas pensando em voz alta. * ela sorriu e concordou. * O que está fazendo aqui? *

* Miroku esta levando Kagome para o carro e Sesshoumaru está conversando com médico... * ela se aproximou e sentou na cadeira.

* _Ele mandou você aqui. * Sangô olhou para mim, parecendo inocente._

* Não faço idéia do que está falando. *

* Sesshoumaru mandou você aqui, para que eu não ficasse sozinho. * ela sorriu de novo

* Talvez. *

* Não sei o que você pode fazer que eu não possa. *

* E talvez seja melhor que você não descubra. *

* O que isso quer dizer?*

* Nada. * ela colocou a mão sobre a minha * Ele realmente ficou preocupado com você. *

* Feh! * sentei novamente na cama, ao ouvir a porta sendo aberta novamente.

* Não adianta insistir... Ele vai sempre ser um cabeça dura! * Sesshoumaru falou entrando no quarto, seguido por Jimenji trazendo uma cadeira de rodas.

* Eu não preciso disso. *

* Sinto muito, regras do hospital. * Jimenji falou. Concordei, para falar a verdade... Talvez eu precisasse... Só não queria que eles soubessem...

* Arigatou, Sangô... pode ir com Miroku e Kagome. * Sesshoumaru falou

* Não foi nada. * ela falou levantando * Ja ne, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru. * e com isso saiu do quarto. 

* Eu acho que você esta meio paranóico. * Jimenji começou a empurrar a cadeira

* Do que você esta falando? *

* Falar para Sangô ficar comigo, foi um pouco demais não acha? *

* Ela não sabia o que fazer... Só quis dar algo para que ela passasse o tempo. *

* Sei, não podia inventar uma desculpa melhor? *

* Para que me dar ao trabalho se você vai discutir com qualquer coisa que eu diga? * ele falou sorrindo

* Claro, a sua intenção é me deixar sem graça com tanta atenção. *

* Talvez... * ele me ajudou a levantar da cadeira... _Eu realmente odeio precisar dos outros_...  E a entrar no carro. Jimenji se despediu de nós com um aceno e entrou novamente no hospital. Vi um carro se aproximar e buzinar ao passar por nós. _Kagome... Baixei a cabeça...__Talvez fosse melhor assim... * você vai vê-la quando chegarmos em casa. * Ele falou saindo com o carro._

* Hai... *

* Não parece muito animado com isso... *

* Talvez... * respirei fundo, tentando criar coragem *... Talvez fosse melhor se ela se afastasse de mim... *

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

**_Sem muitos acontecimentos nesse capítulo ne?_**

**_Mas, eu tinha que explicar ne? ... O próximo vai ser melhor._**

**_Quer dizer que ficaram emocionadas com o capítulo anterior? _**

**_Não posso negar que eu também, mas foi bom escrevê-lo._**

**_Arigatou pelas reviews e espero que gostem desse capítulo e me digam o que acharam._**

**_E agora, vou fazer uma coisa que tenho deixado de lado há muito tempo... Que vergonha!_**

****

**_Andréa Meioh-_****_ Oi ! Como você mesma disse o Naraku vai causar alguns probleminhas... Mas não posso contar, senão perde a graça, ne?_**

**_Que bom que gostou dos "últimos acontecimentos"._**

****

**Kagome-chan_- Oi sumida!_**

**_Que bom que gostou... A opinião da minha fã n 1 é muito importante._**

**_Vê se aparece!_**

**__**

**_Tomoyo-chan_****_- Nossa! Quantos nicks... isso só colabora para me deixar mais confusa que o normal... Será que isso é possível?Melhor não pensar nisso!_**

**_Mas, voltando ao assunto... Que bom que você ta gostando, mas não quero fazer ninguém chorar não...Eu disse que não ia matar ninguém, menina. Não confia em mim?_**

**_Bem, eu sou meio imprevisível, acho que isso é compreensível._**

**_Espero que goste desse capítulo._**

****

**_Mayzinha_****_ – Oi!_**

**_Sabe, que quando li aquela sua review, falando que achava que algo sério ia acontecer fiquei até assustada?_**

**_Eu já tinha começado a escrever o capítulo 40 e tinha uma idéia do acidente. Ta ficando boa em prever meus movimentos... _**

**_Vou repetir o que disse a Tomoyo-chan... Não quero fazer ninguém chorar, mas fico feliz por se envolverem tanto na história!_**

****

****

**_Arigatou a todas que tem me escrito e se não tenho comentado é por pura falta de tempo. Mas, agora, já to mais organizada e não vou mais fazer isso! ( espero!)_**

**_E como sempre falei (ou escrevi) demais essa nota ta enorme._**

**_Vou parar de encher vocês._**

****

**_Ja ne_**

**_Naru_**

****

****


	43. Capítulo 43

**AMAR É UMA FRAQUEZA?**

**CAPÍTULO 43**

* Talvez... * respirei fundo, tentando criar coragem *... Talvez fosse melhor se ela se afastasse de mim_..._* terminei de falar quase em um fio de voz, enquanto observava o carro se afastando. Por um momento Sesshoumaru não falou nada e mesmo sabendo que isso era impossível cheguei a pensar que ele não tivesse ouvido.

* Eu acho que não entendi direito_... é impressão minha ou você acabou de dizer que seria melhor que Kagome se afastasse de você? *_

* Você está brincando comigo? *

* É lógico que não, mas é que isso parece tão estúpido... _até__ mesmo para você_. *

* Eu não sei, talvez fosse melhor. *

* Para ela sem dúvida, mas você...duvido que arrume outra pessoa que agüente seu comportamento estranho!*

* Você tem prazer em me ofender não é? *

* Apenas quando você faz ou diz coisas sem sentindo... * vi ele dar um pequeno sorriso *Não pode me culpar se isso é freqüente.*

* Quer parar de falar bobagens, eu estou falando sério!*

* Certo, pode me dizer o que fez ter a brilhante idéia de que é melhor se afastar dela? *

* Eu...*

* Não quer que eu acredite que você se cansou dela e...*

* É claro que não, é só...* baixei a cabeça * com tudo o que você me contou não posso deixar de pensar que estar comigo, faça com que ela fique em perigo.*

* Ah, _finalmente uma explicação lógica!_*

* Então, você concorda comigo?! *

* _Iie!_ *

* Nani? * olhei para ele me sentindo confuso * _Você disse que eu tinha razão.*_

* Não me lembro de ter dito algo assim, eu já disse... _você__ tem a péssima mania de distorcer o que os outros dizem!* olhei para frente * Eu disse que você tinha um bom motivo, não que estava certo. Qual é a duvida?*_

* Se Kagome se afastar de mim, talvez Naraku não vá atrás dela. *

* E talvez ele veja um alvo fácil e aproveite a chance. * fiquei em silêncio pensando no que ele tinha dito.

* Acho que você tem razão. *

* Eu sei que você não quer que nada de mal aconteça com Kagome, assim como eu não quero que nada aconteça com Rin, mas afastá-las de nós não é a solução! *

* Eu não quero que nada aconteça com ela, eu não suportaria...perdê-la.* _de novo... completei em pensamento_

* E é lógico que se afastar dela não vai fazer você perdê-la! * ele falou sarcástico. 

* Pelo menos ninguém tentaria matá-la! *

* Eu já disse que isso não é a solução, não temos garantia que as coisas vão acontecer como se imagina... * ele fez uma pausa e olhou para mim por um momento antes de voltar a olhar para frente * ...Você não pode deixá-la. *

* Por que?*

* Ela está grávida, baka! * por um momento não tive reação e senti como se meu coração tivesse para do bater.

* Kagome está...*

* _Grávida_. O que você não entendeu nessa frase?*

* Eu...* respirei fundo, tentando compreender *...entendi, mas é... *

* Você não percebeu?* vi o carro de Miroku se afastar e Sesshoumaru parar quando o sinal fechou. * O cheiro dela mudou. *

* E como eu poderia saber?... _Nunca estive perto de uma mulher grávida_!* ele olhou para mim

* Acho que tem razão, mas se prestar atenção pode ouvir...*

* Duas batidas de coração. * fechei os olhos, finalmente compreendendo.

* Você ouviu?* ele perguntou, antes de começar a andar com o carro* O que pensou ? ...Que Kagome tivesse dois corações?* ele começou a rir, mas não me importei.

* Eu não pensei, eu ouvi quando estávamos na ambulância e... * Agora o que Okaa-san tinha dito começava a fazer sentido *** Afinal, eu não podia deixar que nada acontecesse com vocês três...* **... _Kagome, eu e...o bebe_... não pude evitar um sorriso... _Um bebe...Kagome vai ter meu bebe, eu... eu vou ser...pai_

* Eu sabia que não devia ter contado nada a você... * olhei para ele e o vi sorrindo * Vai ficar olhando para o nada com essa cara de abobado por quanto tempo?*

* _Eu vou ser pai!*  falei sorrindo, vi ele revirar os olhos e suspirar_

* Eu sei disso, acabei de contar a você não foi?*

* Hai! * Kagome ia ter um bebe... _Talvez uma garotinha com os lindos olhos azuis da mãe e... espero que o temperamento de nenhum de nós ou vai ser impossível controlá-la!_

* Fiz você desistir da estúpida idéia de abandoná-la?*

* Eu nunca disse que ia abandoná-la! * cruzei os braços e olhei para frente... _Por que ele tem sempre que estragar os momentos em que estou feliz? _

* Certo... Você mudou de idéia quando a afastá-la de você?*

* Hai. _* Se a idéia era dolorosa antes agora então... eu não ia deixá-la sair do meu lado um minuto sequer!_

* Bom saber que você não é totalmente burro! *

* Hai, eu...* parei de falar e olhei para ele indignado * Oi, pare com isso!* ele sorriu.

* Então, o que pretende fazer?*

* Vou protegê-la e não deixá-la sair do meu lado... *

* E como pretende fazer isso?* ele perguntou sarcástico... _Odeio quando ele fala comigo assim!_

* Ela vai se mudar para meu quarto, nem que eu tenha que arrastá-la pelos cabelos. *

* Não acho que seja uma boa idéia envergonhá-la na frente dos empregados. * Vi o carro de Miroku entrar na casa e Sesshoumaru diminuiu ao se aproximar * Não acho que a mãe dela vai ficar parada vendo você arrastar a filha gritando pela casa!*

* E quem disse que ela vai gritar?*

* Você é muito pretensioso, não é?*

* Deve ser de família. * ele sorriu e concordou enquanto entrava como carro na garagem.

* Não acha que seria mais fácil conversar com ela e tentar convencê-la como uma pessoa normal?* olhei para o lado e vi Sangô ajudando Kagome a sair do carro

* Vou tentar... * abri a porta do carro * Mas se ela recusar, vou fazer as coisas do meu jeito!* sai do carro e ouvi ele rindo, me aproximei dela.

* Kagome, eu queria falar com você. *

* Agora não, InuYasha... * ela olhou para mim parecendo cansada *...tudo o que quero agora, é me deitar! *

* É exatamente sobre isso que eu queria conversar...* ela olhou para mim e esperou que eu continuasse * Eu queria saber se você... * parei de falar... _Eu realmente não esperava ter que fazer isso na frente dos outros._

* Você tem cinco minutos para falar, antes que eu vá para o meu quarto! * ela falou impaciente... _Sempre tão apressada!... _respirei fundo antes de falar

* Eu queria saber se você não quer se mudar para a casa. *

* Nani?* Eu não esperava que ela não entendesse... _Diabo, por que tudo tem que ser tão complicado ?_

* Bem, eu...achei que ficaria mais...ahn...confortável num dos quartos de hóspedes...afinal, voce se machucou por minha causa * Hai, essa era uma explicação razoável... eu não queria dizer a verdade, pelo menos, não ainda...e com certeza, não na frente de Sangô e Miroku!

* Eu ... * fechei os olhos... _Diabo, ela vai recusar!_

* Você pode ficar com Rin* abri os olhos e me virei para Sesshoumaru * Vai ser bom para ela ter companhia.* ele parou ao meu lado e sorriu para ela... _Como ele consegue pensar em desculpas tão rápido ? * e ela pode ajudar você até se recuperar.* Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso_

* Sangô-chan pode me ajudar, eu... não quero causar mais problemas. *

* Você...* _Por que ela não pode simplesmente aceitar de uma vez?._.. Senti a mão de Sesshoumaru no meu ombro e parei de falar.

* Sangô pode ficar também... Rin não tem ninguém e achei que você podia me fazer esse favor. * ele falou, Kagome olhou para ele e depois para mim. * Ela deve estar entediada por ter ficado sem ninguém para conversar esses dois dias. *

* Esta tudo bem, Kagome-chan. Eu só ia ficar por que titia não podia ajudá-la, mas... *

* Você é bem vinda a ficar conosco, Sangô... eu não pretendo expulsá-la daqui. * Sesshoumaru falou * Tem muitos quartos vagos nessa casa e quanto mais companhia melhor. *

* Iie, eu fico no quarto de Kagome-chan ou com titia *

* Faça como se sentir melhor. * eu olhava para Kagome, ela parecia em dúvida se devia aceitar a oferta ou não...

* Kagome?* ela olhou para mim e deu um pequeno sorriso

* Tudo bem, vou falar com Okaa-san primeiro. * ela se virou * Vamos Sangô-chan. * e começou a se afastar.

* Diga a Miroku o que levar para o quarto. * Sesshoumaru falou

* Hai, * ela concordou e continuou se afastando, olhei para ela uma ultima vez antes de me virar.

* Viu só? *Sesshoumaru falou e eu olhei para ele * Você nem precisou arrastá-la pela casa *

* Você é _tão_ engraçado...* falei começando a me afastar, ele me seguiu.

* Qual o problema, preferia começar uma discussão? * continuei andando sem responder * Eu só facilitei as coisas para você! *

* Claro, só que agora ela vai dormir ... _em__ outro quarto! *_

* Ora, ela vai estar no quarto em frente ao seu. *

* Hai, com Rin. *

* Você é mesmo ingrato, eu resolvi seu problema... * ele abriu a porta esperou eu entrar * Isso me lembra, tenho que contar a Rin que ela tem que mudar de quarto. * ele passou por mim e começou a subir a escada.

* Por que... Ah! * comecei a rir e ele se virou para olhar para mim

* Pode me dizer o motivo de estar rindo, irmãozinho?*

* Nada especial... * comecei a subir a escada * Apenas, me sinto melhor sabendo que se não posso dormir com Kagome, você também não vai poder dormir com Rin. *

* Eu já devia esperar por isso... * ele falou começando a subir a escada outra vez * Não sei por que eu ainda insisto em ajudá-lo. *

* Feh!* terminei de subir a escada e entrei no meu quarto me sentindo feliz... _Pelo menos, não sou o único a não ter o quer!_

********************************************

Abri os olhos ao ouvir barulho do lado de fora do quarto...por um momento não sabia exatamente onde estava... até que vi os móveis familiares... _Meu quarto, parece que já faz tanto tempo que não volto pra cá... Ouvi a voz de Sangô e Kagome... _Então ela está realmente se mudando para cá?!... Por que será que quando eu falo ela não concorda?...Até parece que faz de propósito...__

* Eu quero falar com ele, Sangô-chan... * Kagome falou perto da porta * eu _preciso falar com ele. _

* Ele deve estar dormindo... Que é o que você devia fazer. *

* Eu não quero dormir!  * ouvi a maçaneta girar, mas a porta não se abriu, suspirei aliviado... Tranquei a porta quando entrei, não queria Sesshoumaru entrando para reclamar do quanto eu sou ingrato * InuYasha?! * ela chamou, mas eu não respondi... parece estranho, eu queria que ela ficasse comigo e agora não queria vê-la... Talvez eu precisasse pensar nas coisas que tinha descoberto... Um velho maluco que acha que tem que nos matar por algo que aconteceu há mais de 25 anos atrás... E Kagome grávida... _Tudo está acontecendo tão depressa_... 

* Eu disse que ele estava dormindo. * Sango falou tentando convencê-la.

* Ele não está dormindo... * _Garota esperta!... Se bem, que isso não deveria me deixar feliz no momento_ * Só está tentando me ignorar, baka! *

* Por que você não se deita um pouco * Ouvi a voz de Rin ... _Boa Garota!_ * Pode falar com ele durante o jantar...* silêncio, talvez ela se convencesse e...

* Iie! * ela começou a bater na porta * InuYasha, abra essa maldita porta! * suspirei desanimado e comecei a levantar... _Eu devia saber que ninguém pode fazê-la mudar de idéia..._ Abri a porta, e a vi com a mão levantada.

* Posso saber por que está tentando derrubar minha porta? * vi ela estreitar os olhos e por um momento pensei que ela fosse me bater, mas ela apenas sorriu... O que se é possível me deixou com medo!

* Gomen se acordei você... * vi Rin fazer um sinal para que Sangô entrasse no quarto e fechou a porta

* Tudo bem, o que você quer? * ela olhou para mim sem falar nada por algum tempo...Vi a tristeza nos olhos dela e me senti mal por falar de modo tão brusco....* Acho que é melhor você entrar, não quer ficar falando no corredor ne?* Ela balançou a cabeça

* Iie, eu não queria incomodar você... Eu...* ela baixou a cabeça, mas eu senti o cheiro de lágrimas.

* Kagome... *

* Eu tive tanto medo de perder você... * dei um passo e a abracei, senti minha camisa ficar molhada com as lagrimas dela e todo o medo que eu tinha sentido voltou, senti os braços dela na minha cintura.

* Está tudo bem agora... * eu a puxei para dentro e fechei a porta. * Não chore, Kagome... Você sabe que eu não sei o que fazer quando você chora. * ela levantou a cabeça

* Não esta tudo bem... aquele homem... ele quer matar você...*

* Que...homem?* _ela tinha visto Naraku?_ * Onde você o viu? *

* Aquele homem... * toquei o rosto dela, ainda molhado pelas lagrimas * ele estava na rua quando...* ela piscou * ele provocou o acidente... *

* Como você sabe? *

* Eu o vi, os olhos dele... Ele queria matar... * ela baixou a cabeça * Você vai pensar que estou louca...*

* Fale o que você viu.*

* Eu não vi, quer dizer eu vi... * ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para mim * Eu vi, mas... Foi estranho...Um sonho, um pesadelo... * ela parou de falar como se procurasse as palavras certas *Eu vi aquele homem e... Eu vi o acidente antes que ele acontecesse, eu...Só que no que eu vi nós estávamos mortos... pensando bem, não éramos nós.... eram Sesshoumaru e Rin...* ela afundou o rosto no meu peito * eu não quero mais ver aquilo. * ela me abraçou de novo... _Então Miroku estava certo, Kagome tinha poderes..._

* Gomen, eu não sabia. * a lembrança do que tinha acontecido era dolorosa... Mas não era nada comparado com o que ela tinha visto * Eu também tive medo de perdê-la. *

* Eu não quero ficar com Rin... * ela falou sem levantar a cabeça

* Nani?*

* Eu quero ficar aqui... * ela olhou para mim *...Com você. * ela deu um pequeno sorriso * Pensei que era isso o que você ia dizer lá embaixo, mas... *

* Sesshoumaru no baka! * _Eu sabia que não precisava de ajuda! ... _Na verdade, eu precisava, mas não queria admitir_....___

* Nani?*

* Nada, só estava pensando em voz alta * eu a levei até a cama e nos sentamos * Você pode ficar comigo se quiser, acho que Sesshoumaru pensou que sua mãe não ia aceitar muito bem se... *

* Acho que ele tem razão. *

* Você vai estar perto de mim, não precisa ter medo, Kagome. _Não vou deixar nada acontecer com você! *_

* Eu sei, mas não quero que nada aconteça com você também. *

* Contanto que você esteja segura eu não me importo... *

* _Esse é o problema!_ * ela limpou as lágrimas e olhou para mim * Eu não quero que nada aconteça com você...Será que não entende?... Como eu vou criar nosso bebe sozinha?* ela parou de falar e colocou as mãos na boca, os olhos arregalados.

* Você sabe... ? Como? * ela baixou as mãos e levantou da cama.

* Essa é outra parte do que "vi"... * ela se virou para mim * Sua mãe me contou... *

* Você a viu? *

* Hai * ela deu um pequeno sorriso * Eu acho que disse isso no hospital quando acordei... * ela olhou para mim e depois se sentou ao meu lado novamente * Pode dizer, você acha que eu estou louca... vendo coisas que não existem... * por um momento eu não soube o que dizer, apenas a abracei.

* _Como eu poderia pensar isso se foi Okaa-san quem a trouxe de volta para mim?_ * ela levantou a cabeça.

* InuYasha...Você acredita em mim?*

* Hai, por que eu a vi também. * ela colocou a cabeça em meu ombro * Ela disse que não podia deixar nada acontecer com nós três... *dei um pequeno sorriso * _Se bem, que naquele momento eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer com três... * ouvi-a rir e aquele som me deixou feliz e calmo. * O que ela disse a você?*_

* Eu... Estava com tanta dor e pensei que você estava morto... Eu desisti... Não queria viver sem você. * senti ela estremecer e a puxei para o meu colo * Eu a vi, ela disse que eu não devia desistir de você... eu não podia deixá-lo, como... _ela__ tinha feito... *_

* Kagome...*

* Eu acho que entendo o que ela sentiu quando seu pai morreu... por que senti o mesmo quando pensei que você... * ela beijou meu pescoço  e me abraçou mais forte * Eu não queria voltar... Não queria sentir mais dor...naquele momento não entendi que você estava vivo... Então ela disse que você ficaria tão triste quando descobrisse que a mulher que ama e sua filha tinham morrido... Ela me deu forças para voltar... *

* _Filha? Ela disse que vamos ter uma filha?_* ela afastou o rosto e olhou para mim

* Hai, eu... * ela tocou meu rosto * Você ficou desapontado?... Queria um menino?*

* Iie... * não pude evitar de sorrir * quero uma garotinha com seus lindos olhos azuis... * ela deu um pequeno sorriso * _e meu comportamento, por que os deuses sabem que eu não agüentaria duas de você!_ * ela olhou para mim, antes de me dar um tapa e rir.

* Como se eu fosse agüentar dois de você! * ela colocou a mão na barriga e sorriu para mim * Vamos pedir que ela seja como... Okaa-san! *

* Então você não quer alguém como você também! *

* Eu não disse isso... * ela piscou para mim * mas tenho que admitir que alguém com o temperamento de qualquer um de nós dois seria...difícil de lidar...*

* Se pensar bem, vai perceber que qualquer um de nossas famílias não é muito... _Fácil!*_

* Acho que é melhor não pensar nisso... * ela se ajeitou no meu colo *...Ainda falta muito tempo e... * senti ela sorrir contra meu pescoço * contanto que ela tenha suas orelhas vou ficar feliz! *

* Seria melhor se ela fosse humana... *

* InuYasha... *

* Você não sabe o que passei por ser assim. *

* Ela não vai passar por isso, vai ter nós dois para protegê-la! * ela bocejou  

* Está com sono ?*

* Iie... * ela bocejou de novo * eu quero ficar com você... * sorri e a deitei na cama, ela não me soltou e olhou para mim.

* Eu vou ficar com você. * ela sorriu quando me deitei a seu lado ela se aproximou de mim * Durma, você precisa descansar...* ela colocou a cabeça no meu ombro e concordou. Depois de um tempo, percebi que ela tinha adormecido...Fechei os olhos e sorri ao ouvir novamente duas batidas de coração.

**_Tudo vai dar certo... Não vou deixar nada acontecer com vocês..._**

**N.A,_ - Oi minna,_**

**_Demorei de novo ne ?_**

**_Gomen, mas tive alguns probleminhas com o computador de novo...aparentemente meu gravador de Cd estava dando um erro no Win e...tive que formatar o Hd novamente ( resultado, perdi todos os meus documentos , De novo.... eu já devia saber que tenho que fazer uma cópia ne ?)_**

**_Bem, mas terminei, ou melhor refiz o cap 43 e devo dizer que ele acabou saindo bem diferente do que eu tinha imaginado antes... _**

**_Mas, espero que gostem!_**

**_Arigatou pelas reviews e não esqueçam de me mandarem sua opinião!_**

**_Kissus e Ja ne,_**

**_Naru_**


	44. Capítulo 44

**AMAR É UMA FRAQUEZA?**

**CAPÍTULO 44**

 Alguém bateu na porta, abri os olhos e vi Kagome ainda deitada ao meu lado. Levantei devagar e abri a porta, Rin sorriu para mim.

* Eu disse a seu irmão que avisaria você que o jantar está pronto. * ela falou em voz baixa * Imaginei que você não gostaria muito que ele viesse até aqui. *

* Eu não me importo... * ela sorriu de novo *Mas, arigatou do mesmo modo. *

* Não foi nada, Kagome está bem?*

* Hai, ela... * olhei para a cama e a vi pegar meu travesseiro e o abraçar, não pude deixar de sorrir *... Ela está dormindo.  Vou esperar por ela para jantar. *

* Pensei mesmo que essa seria sua resposta. * ela deu um passo para trás * Eu digo para alguém trazer a comida para vocês. * ela se virou e deu alguns passos * InuYasha?!* voltei a abrir a porta e olhar para ela * Kagome vai dormir com você?*

* Eu... * ela sorriu e balançou a mão.

* Gomen ne, vocês podem me dizer isso depois. * ela se virou e continuou a andar. Fiquei olhando para ela por um momento antes de fechar a porta

* Não me diga que estava dando em cima da namorada de seu irmão!* olhei para a cama e vi Kagome se espreguiçar

* Pensei que você estava dormindo... * sentei na cama * _Quer dizer que fui pego?* perguntei dando um pequeno sorriso._

* Hai. *ela concordou e se ajeitou o travesseiro* Acho que vou ter que contar a ele. *

* Quer dizer que não se importa?* me deitei ao lado dela

* Ah, mas eu me importo... * ela sorriu maliciosa * Por isso eu disse que ia contar a ele, tenho certeza que ele pode bater em você... coisa que eu não conseguiria. *

* Não acho que deveria fazer isso a não ser que pretenda criar esse bebe sozinha. *

* Diabo... então vou ter que perdoá-lo?* ela perguntou se fingindo de indignada.

* Hai, é o que parece. * ela sorriu e me abraçou

* Então vai ter que ser muito bonzinho comigo. *

* Eu sempre sou bonzinho com você! * ela começou a rir e beijou meus lábios, alguém bateu na porta, antes que ela se abrisse e Miroku entrasse.

* Eu não queria atrapalhar, mas Rin disse que... * ele apontou a bandeja. Kagome levantou de um pulo

* Oden! Oden! Oden! ... * ela falou se aproximando de Miroku. Ele arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás. Levantei e a segurei antes que ele acabasse caindo na tentativa de fugir dela, quase não pude evitar de rir, ele parecia assustado, Kagome olhou para mim parecendo irritada por eu privá-la da comida * InuYasha, me solte! Estou com fome, sabia?*

* Eu sei, mas se não parar de assustar Miroku, ele vai acabar derrubando tudo. * ela olhou para mim e depois para ele

* _Eu assustei você_?* ele levantou os ombros 

* É claro que não, Kagome-sama! * ele desviou de nós e colocou a bandeja em cima da mesa ao lado da cama * Eu já vou indo. * ela ficou olhando para Miroku até que ele saísse, depois se virou e foi até a cama.

* Ele realmente estava assustado... * ela sentou e olhou para mim * Por acaso virei algum monstro enquanto dormia ?*

* É claro que não, é só...* ela pegou uma tigela e começou a comer, sorri ao me aproximar da cama * ... Acho que ele não esperava que alguém que sofreu um acidente e ficou dois dias inconsciente no hospital, praticamente pulasse da cama em cima dele atrás de comida! * sentei ao lado dela que parou de comer e olhou para mim.

* _Eu estou com fome!_ *

* Eu percebi isso. * dei um pequeno sorriso, ela colocou outra colherada na boca e engoliu antes de falar.

* _E eu não pulei em cima dele!_ *

* Iie, você apenas o perseguiu falando _" _Oden, Oden!"_ * ela parou de comer e olhou para mim pensando._

* Acho que eu realmente fiz isso ne? *

* Hai. *

* Pobre Miroku... * ela continuou a comer * Tenho que me desculpar com ele depois... *

* Ele logo se esquece * ri ao vê-la concordar * Posso pegar a minha parte ou você vai me perseguir pelo quarto se eu fizer isso? * ela olhou para mim e depois para a outra tigela * Eu estava brincando, Kagome. * ela sorriu sem graça.

* Hai, eu sei disso. * ela terminou de comer e colocou a tigela na bandeja de novo, antes de se encostar na cabeceira da cama. * Imagine se eu ia impedir você de comer... * ela riu e baixou a cabeça, não pude evitar de sorrir ao pegar a outra tigela.

* Você ainda está com fome? * ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim.

* Iie... *

* Pode comer minha parte se quiser... *

* Eu não...*

* Afinal, tenho que ser bonzinho com você ne?* ela sorriu, ainda em dúvida se deveria aceitar. * Ou você não vai me perdoar...*

* E você? *

* Eu não me importo* estendi a tigela, mas ela exitou em pegar * Sei que você quer, Kagome. *

* Mas, você também está com fome. *

* Eu desço para pegar mais depois. * ela olhou para mim, ainda incerta * _Vamos lá, coma antes que esfrie! * ela concordou e pegou a tigela, começando a comer. * Só espero que isso não se torne um hábito e você se torne gordinha! *_

* Não ouvi isso.* ela falou sem olhar para mim.

* Você quer que eu repita?* ela levantou a cabeça e estreitou os olhos.

* Você quer que eu arranque sua cabeça?*

* Iie, eu gosto dela onde está... * ela mostrou a língua e terminou de comer. * Será que estou seguro agora, ou vou ter que comer escondido na cozinha? *

* Nani?*

* Posso ir buscar algo para comer, ou você pretende roubá-la de mim de novo?*

* Você é sem graça... * ela cruzou os braços * _e eu não roubei sua comida, você me ofereceu. *_

* Claro, me esqueci desse detalhe... * levantei e peguei a bandeja

* Você vai trazer sua comida para cá ne? * sorri enquanto me afastava.

* Se você prometer deixar que eu coma! * abri a porta e um travesseiro passou voando * Faminta e violenta... Não sei se quero que você durma comigo * me virei e vi ela olhando para mim irritada * Sabe como é... pode não ser seguro! *

* _Fico feliz que estejam bem, mas..._ * me virei para ver Sesshoumaru segurando o travesseiro e Rin ao lado dele tentando não rir * _Agradeceria se não me acertassem com objetos. _*

* Eu... * comecei a rir, então o travesseiro tinha acertado ele?

* Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru... Eu não... * Kagome falou se aproximando * Quer dizer, eu queria acertar, InuYasha não você e... * ele entregou o travesseiro e sorriu, olhei para ela e a vi corada.

* Não se preocupe... afinal, foi só um travesseiro... * Rin começou a rir e ele olhou para ela indignado * Rin! *

* Sinto muito, mas... * ela riu de novo e o abraçou * Foi engraçado... * ele olhou para ela e depois para mim

* Vim ver se vocês estavam bem, mas já percebi que minha preocupação é desnecessária. * ele olhou para a bandeja e depois para mim sorrindo * Sei que deve estar faminto, mas... Espero que tenha deixado Kagome comer também. *

* Na verdade, ela... _Itai_!* olhei para ela quando senti o puxão de cabelo, pude ver o aviso nos olhos dela, achei melhor não contar aquele detalhe * eu estava indo buscar mais comida para mim. * Rin pegou a bandeja da minha mão.

* Posso deixar, eu faço isso para você! * ela começou a se afastar antes que eu pudesse protestar.

* Eu podia... *

* Rin nunca para... * Sesshoumaru começou e eu olhei para ele * Acho que está se sentindo meio inquieta depois de dois dias sem poder sair daqui! *

* Oh, tudo bem. *

* Sua mãe disse que ia subir para vê-la depois do jantar... * ele falou olhando para Kagome * Se não quer dar explicações para ela é melhor ir para o outro quarto, Kagome* ela olhou para mim  e me entregou o travesseiro.

* Hai, eu... * ela pensava que eu não queria que ela ficasse comigo...

* Pode voltar depois que ela descer... *  ela sorriu e concordou antes de entrar no quarto

* Você podia evitar esse tipo de coisa pedindo ela em casamento. * olhei para ele e me virei entrando no quarto * Você se ofendeu por eu falar isso? *

* Iie, na verdade eu já fiz isso. * me sentei na cama

* Você me surpreende mais a cada minuto...* ele se sentou ao meu lado * e o que ela respondeu?*

* Não acredito que isso seja da sua conta! * me encostei na cabeceira * Se não se importa eu queria descansar, então...* fechei os olhos, talvez se eu o ignorasse ele me deixasse em paz.

* Ela recusou? * continuei de olhos fechados * Eu pensei que ela gostasse de você. * abri os olhos e suspirei.

* Por que não pode simplesmente me deixar em paz?* ele ficou olhando para mim * Ela não respondeu! *

* Nani?*

* Eu estava pedindo ela em casamento antes do acidente... * fechei os olhos * Não sei se tenho coragem de falar de novo. *

* Ela sabe do bebe?*

* Hai * suspirei sorrindo em pensamento

* Então você já fez a parte mais difícil... por que não...?*

* Não fui eu quem contou a ela.*

* Ela descobriu sozinha? * abri os olhos novamente

* Iie! * me sentei na cama * Quer fazer o favor de sair daqui?!*

* Eu só estava tentando ajudar...*

* Sempre que você faz isso acaba me atrapalhando...Saia! * ele levantou da cama e eu suspirei aliviado, ele parou e olhou para mim.

* Só responda a minha pergunta, como ela soube que estava grávida?* olhei para ele sem saber o que dizer

* Alguém contou a ela... não fui eu.* vi ele levantar uma sombrancelha * Eu respondi a pergunta, agora me deixe em paz! *

* Tenho a impressão que você esta me escondendo algo... * uma batida na porta e Rin entrou carregando uma bandeja...suspirei aliviado... _Talvez ela o convença a ir embora... ele pegou a bandeja das mãos dela e colocou na mesa ao lado da cama * Não pense que vou me esquecer...conversamos depois.* vi ele sair e fechar a porta e suspirei... __Com um pouco de sorte ele vai esquecer disso... Quem estou querendo enganar ?...Ele adora me irritar, nunca vai esquecer... peguei a tigela e comecei a comer, antes que Kagome voltasse e acabasse com tudo novamente..._

*******************************

Já tinha se passado bastante tempo e Kagome ainda não tinha voltado, se bem que eu não tinha ouvido a mãe dela sair do quarto ainda..._Talvez eu deva me conformar que ela não vai voltar essa noite_, fechei os olhos e quase que instantaneamente ouvi a porta do outro quarto sendo aberta e não pude evitar um sorriso... que se apagou quando ouvi uma batida na porta antes que a  mãe dela entrasse, me sentei na cama, olhando para ela sem saber o que dizer.

* É bom saber que está se sentindo bem, querido. * ela fechou a porta e se virou para mim, eu apenas concordei. Ela sorriu e se aproximou da cama, apontei uma cadeira e ela se sentou * Kagome esta bem melhor... * eu apenas concordei... era tão difícil pensar em algo para falar... eu me sentia tão desconfortável com os últimos acontecimentos...

* Por que...* ela olhou para mim e eu baixei a cabeça antes de continuar* Por que a senhora não estava no hospital ?* ela não respondeu e por um momento me arrependi de ter feito essa pergunta... _Quem sou_ para cobrar alguma coisa... mesmo que todos digam que a culpa não é minha eu...__

* Sangô me convenceu a vir para casa e descansar, depois de dois dias lá eu concordei... * levantei a cabeça, me sentindo mal por talvez tê-la feito se sentir culpada.

* Gomen, eu não queria... * ela sorriu

* Está tudo bem... isso só demonstra que se preocupa com Kagome. * eu apenas concordei, olhando para ela me lembrando do que Sesshoumaru tinha dito há muito tempo atrás... _Ela realmente é parecida okaa-san... não na aparência, mas nas atitudes... _ela estendeu a mão e pegou a minha * E então, quando é que Kagome vai vir para cá?* ela piscou para mim, o que só me deixou mais assustado.

* Nani?*

* Vocês não pensaram que iam me enganar ne?*

* Eu... * senti meu rosto se aquecer sem saber o que dizer... _Só espero que Kagome não venha para cá... * Quer dizer, ela vai dormir no outro quarto e... *_

* Está tudo bem querido, não vou deixar você mais embaraçado... * ela levantou * Eu só queria ver se você estava bem... * ela começou a se afastar

* Matte, eu não entendo...* ela se virou para mim * a senhora não se importa?*

* Não posso negar que fique preocupada com o que pode acontecer... *

* Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.. não se importa que ela fique comigo ?*

* Ah não querido. Sei que vocês se pertencem... eu sempre soube disso. * ela sorriu de novo * Eu me preocupo se vocês ficarão seguros, se vão ser felizes... essas coisas. * ela olhou para mim * Mas, eu sei que o quer que aconteça, você vai fazer o impossível por ela.E desejo com todas as minhas forças que vocês sejam muito felizes *

* Por que tanta confiança em mim?*

* Por que você a ama, e isso é o bastante. ... Mesmo quando grita com ela como no outro dia, eu posso ver em seus olhos que quer o melhor para ela. E é isso que me deixa sossegada em relação a você.* fiquei em silêncio pensando no que ela tinha acabado de falar... _Será que sou tão transparente assim ?..._ prendi a respiração quando ouvi a porta do outro quarto se abrir... Talvez seja Rin... * Vou deixar que você descanse. Boa noite, InuYasha* ouvi passos se aproximarem da porta ao mesmo momento que ela ia em direção dela. _... Qual foi a minha dúvida que isso ia acontecer? .._.ela abriu a porta e deu de cara com Kagome, fechei os olhos...

* _Okaa-san?*_abri os olhos e levantei, vi Kagome corar * Eu só vim dar Boa Noite para... *

* Claro querida, eu só vim ver se ele estava bem. * A Sra. Higurashi olhou para mim e piscou antes de sair * Bons sonhos. * Kagome fechou a porta, me sentei na cama.

* O que Okaa-san estava fazendo aqui?*

* Ela veio me perguntar como eu estava me sentindo... * _Não deixa de ser verdade, não estou disposto a contar tudo a ela... Kagome sorriu concordando._

* Entendo... * ela sentou ao meu lado * Sesshoumaru estava falando comigo... *

* Sobre o que?*

* Ele disse que quando eu me sentir melhor posso trabalhar no bar e...*

* _Você não desistiu dessa idéia?_*

* Iie, por que deveria?* ela olhou para mim, cruzando os braços.

* Você está grávida e...  sofreu um acidente grave... e... * _Diabo, é difícil pensar numa boa razão quando ela olha para mim desse modo!_ * ...ainda não nos livramos de Naraku,... * _Hai, essa é uma boa razão_ *...você deve ficar aqui onde é seguro! *

* Você quer que eu fique aqui o dia todo ?... Não vou poder ir a lugar algum?*

* Iie, até que... *

* E você?... Vai ficar comigo? *

* Hai, mas... *

* Então por que não pode ir comigo para o bar e me esperar... _Não tem muito o que fazer mesmo! *_

* Oi, isso faz com eu pareça um vagabundo que não faz nada! *

* Você está de férias, por que não pode... ?*

* Talvez você tenha razão... *

* Arigatou! * ela falou me abraçando

*_ Oi, eu não concordei. * ela levantou a cabeça, sem me soltar...  os olhos brilhavam esperando uma resposta... eu não podia resistir, se ela começasse uma discussão eu negaria, mas com ela olhando pra mim daquele modo... * Tudo bem, até que você se recupere... * ela sorriu_

* Eu me sinto ótima e... *

* Pelo menos uma semana de descanso ou nada feito! * ela estreitou os olhos e abriu a boca para responder * Tem que pensar no bebe, Kagome... * ela fechou a boca * Eu já concordei com você, só estou pedindo uma semana. * ela concordou

* Você tem razão, e desde que você esteja comigo... * ela piscou * uma semana trancada aqui não vai me fazer mal! *

* Você está cada vez mais parecida com Miroku, talvez eu deva afastá-lo daqui. * me deitei e a puxei junto

* Quer me convencer que não pensa nisso?*

* Hai. * ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim e levantou uma sombrancelha, não pude evitar um sorriso * Tudo bem, eu penso... mas estou convencido que você precisa de um tempo de descanso. *

* Mas, eu já disse... *

* E eu disse que você ia descansar por uma semana, pelo menos! *

* Sem graça! * ela falou e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

* Durma, Kagome... * estendi o braço e apaguei a luz * Vamos ter muito tempo para isso. *

* Promete? * ela sussurrou

* Hai. * ficamos em silêncio durante um tempo, cheguei a pensar que ela tinha adormecido...de repente ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim antes de falar. 

* Eu quase me esqueci...*

* Nani ?*

* Pode me dizer como aquele vestido vermelho veio parar nas minhas compras? * suspirei desanimado... _E eu pensei que ela não ia se importar... Grande engano! ... _respirei fundo me preparando para outra discussão...

**_N.A. - Oi minna,_**

**_Gomen pela demora, mas minhas costas estão me incomodando um pouco, causa um pequeno tombo que levei, mas acho que está melhorando._**

**_Sei que esse capítulo está um pouco curto, mas já estou na metade do 45 então vocês não vão ter que esperar muito. ^.~_**

**_Arigatou pelas reviews e espero que me digam o que acharam._**

**_Ja ne,_**

**_Naru_**


	45. Capítulo 45

AMAR É UMA FRAQUEZA?

CAPÍTULO 45

_Uma semana passou muito rápido, muito mais rápido do que eu imaginava...Mas ao menos pude ver Kagome melhorando a cada dia. Às vezes, ela acordava no meio da noite, sonhando com o acidente...Pelo menos isso era o que ela dizia.  O que me deixava preocupado, principalmente por que tudo o que eu podia fazer era abraçá-la tentando acalmá-la..._

_Eu me sentia mal por não poder fazê-la esquecer...Mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado por ele não ter feito mais nada...**Ao menos, por enquanto...Essa calmaria me deixava quase assustado, não podia deixar de pensar que talvez Naraku estivesse planejando algo...**_

_Sesshoumaru e Rin ficavam trancados no maldito escritório vendo arquivos à semana inteira e a falta de informações me deixava louco... Na verdade, o que eu gostaria de fazer era ir atrás do maldito Naraku e ensiná-lo a não tentar matar alguém da minha família... Kagome devia desconfiar disso, pois...Não me deixava sozinho um só minuto!_

_Claro que isso tinha suas compensações, mas, a cada noite que ela acordava assustada eu ficava mais e mais disposto a ir atrás dele... E essa noite não foi diferente..._ Eu tinha acabado de fechar os olhos, quando senti ela começar a se mexer chamando meu nome, senti ela se afastar de mim e tentei segurá-la.

* Kagome?! * ela se encolheu quando toquei seu braço e começou a chorar, senti meu coração se apertar e tentei acordá-la * Kagome... É só um sonho... *

* Iie! * segurei o braço dela mais forte quando ela tentou se soltar * _Me solte, eu não vou com você! * ela tentou se soltar de novo e quase caiu da cama, eu a puxei contra o meu peito._

* Kagome... * me assustei quando ela começou a se debater tentando se soltar * Sou eu, InuYasha. *

* Iie, você não vai me enganar de novo! * ela me empurrou_... Enganar?...De novo?_

* _Kagome, acorde...Sou eu! * ela balançou a cabeça, negando e eu a chacoalhei de leve _* Kagome, você está me assustando... Acorde! *_ eu a chacoalhei de novo_

* INUYASHA! * ela gritou meu nome e me assustei, ouvi barulho no outro quarto e a porta se abrindo.

* Kagome, ACORDE! * ouvi passos no corredor e a porta se abrindo, ela abriu os olhos quando Sesshoumaru entrou e acendeu a luz. Kagome olhou para mim, mas não parecia realmente me ver, ela piscou. 

* O que aconteceu? * Sesshoumaru perguntou da porta, ignorei a pergunta e coloquei a mão no rosto dela.

* Você está bem? * ela parecia assustada, como se não acreditasse no que via.

* InuYasha, é mesmo você? *

* Hai, quem mais...? * parei de falar quando ela me abraçou.

* Por que Kagome estava gritando? * ele perguntou de novo, sentei na cama e a puxei para o meu colo.

* Ela estava tendo um pesadelo... *ela me abraçou mais forte e afundou o rosto no meu peito, ainda chorando.

_* Por que eu continuo a sonhar com ele?_ * a voz dela não passou de um sussurro abafado, mas eu ouvi perfeitamente, olhei para Sesshoumaru e percebi que ele também tinha ouvido.

* Do que ela está falando?*

* Eu não sei... * passei a mão nos cabelos dela tentando acalmá-la. * Ela tem tido pesadelos todas as noites, eu... Ela me disse que via o acidente, mas... *

* Acho que ela não contou toda a verdade, irmãozinho. * vi Rin aparecer atrás dele.

* O que aconteceu?* ela perguntou, senti Kagome me abraçar mais forte e desviei meus olhos da porta para o rosto dela, ouvi ela chorando baixinho e a abracei mais forte.

* Está tudo bem, Kagome... *

* Venha Rin, eu explico para você. *

* Mas, Kagome-chan... * ouvi passos e a porta sendo fechada..._Ao menos uma vez, ele tem o bom senso de me deixar sozinho..._

* InuYasha pode cuidar dela sozinho, vamos* ouvi ele falando com Rin enquanto se afastavam e a porta do outro quarto sendo aberta e fechada.

* _Por que isso está acontecendo...? Por que eu continuo sonhando com ele...? * ela falou baixinho._

* Com quem você está sonhando?* ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim

_* Ele_... O homem que provocou o acidente... * passei a mão no rosto dela, limpando as lagrimas que ainda escorriam por seu rosto, senti meu coração apertado por ela. * Por que isso continua a acontecer...?*

* Não foi a primeira vez?* ela balançou a cabeça negando * Você me disse que seus pesadelos eram sobre o acidente...Por que mentiu para mim?*

* Eu não... * ela segurou minha mão e respirou fundo *...No começo eu via o acidente, mas agora...* ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro *...Eu pensei que ia parar, mas...*

* O que você vê agora?*

* Ele... Ele quer me levar... Disse que vai fazer você sentir o que ele sentiu... * senti as lagrimas dela em minha pele * Eu não entendo...*

* Vai ficar tudo bem, eu nunca deixaria que alguém fizesse mal a você...*

* Eu...Sei...* a voz dela não passou de um sussurro * Você sempre vinha me salvar, mas ontem eu percebi que não era você... Parecia você mais... Eu percebi que era ele* ela balançou a cabeça * Ele disse que você nunca poderia me salvar...*

* Kagome...*

* Eu confio em você...Sei que vai me proteger, mas...* senti os braços dela em meu pescoço *...Como posso ter certeza de quando vou estar segura, se não sei se é você? *

* Eu... * não soube o que dizer..._O que posso falar que vá acalmá-la?_

* Você deve estar pensando que eu estou ficando louca...* ela suspirou * não posso culpá-lo, às vezes eu penso que estou realmente louca!*

* Você não está louca.*

* Essas coisas não fazem sentido...*

* Fazem sim. *

* Nani?* ela levantou a cabeça e se afastou para olhar nos meus olhos

* _Esse homem...O nome dele é __Naraku...* respirei fundo, tentando ganhar coragem para contar aquela história * Ele era sócio de meu pai e...Se apaixonou por minha mãe, mas...*_

* Ela o desprezou para ficar com seu pai...* ela terminou por mim, concordei * Mas se isso aconteceu há tanto tempo, ele deveria estar velho...O homem que eu vejo parece ter a idade de seu irmão.* ela piscou * Ele é um Yokai?*

* Eu acho que sim, Sesshoumaru não me explicou direito. *segurei a mão dela * Mas como ele foi sócio de meu pai, imagino que sim...*

* Isso aconteceu há tanto tempo, porque...?*

* Como posso saber?* ela apertou minha mão * Primeiro ele tenta matar Sesshoumaru e acaba nos acertando e agora parece que está atrás de você...*Suspirei * Viu por que eu disse que era melhor você desistir da idéia de trabalhar no bar?*

* Eu entendo seus motivos, mas se você estiver comigo...*

* Você mesma disse que ele pode tomar minha forma... * ela concordou* É mais seguro ficar aqui e...*

* Eu não saio a uma semana e o que adianta?...* pude ver a determinação nos olhos dela * Ele ainda pode me alcançar...Em meus sonhos...* vi ela estremecer

* Gostaria de poder dizer que isso não vai mais acontecer, mas...Não posso afirmar isso se não sei porque está acontecendo!*fechei os olhos desanimado e me encostei na cabeceira da cama, sem saber o que fazer..._Pensei que se a mantivesse aqui dentro ela estaria segura, mas_... * Gomen ne...*

* Eu não culpo você...* abri os olhos e vi o rosto de se aproximar do meu

* Se não se envolvesse comigo não estaria em perigo agora!...Às vezes penso que seria melhor mandar você embora...*

* Seu teimoso cabeça dura...* ela socou meu peito * Nem pense em fazer uma coisa dessas, eu não vou sair do seu lado * senti ela beijar meu rosto e colocar a cabeça no meu ombro de novo* Eu já disse que se você não estiver bem eu não...*

* Kagome...* eu a abracei * não sei se conseguiria ficar sem você...* ouvi ela rir baixinho

* É bom saber disso...Quem sabe assim você para de ter "idéias"...* ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apesar da respiração dela estar calma, eu sabia que ela estava acordada.

* Acha que vai conseguir dormir?* ela estremeceu e concordou. Apaguei a luz e senti ela me abraçar mais forte..._Como eu gostaria de acabar logo com isso, de poder encontrá-lo e..._

* Você não vai dormir?* ela perguntou baixinho

* Depois...Feche os olhos e tente descansar...* ela não respondeu, mas eu podia sentir que ela estava com medo * não se preocupe, não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.*

* Eu não...*

* Precisa descansar, pense no bebê...* ela suspirou e concordou.

* Aishiteru, InuYasha...*

* Eu também amo você, Kagome.* depois de algum tempo senti ela relaxar e soube que tinha adormecido, continuei acordado até o amanhecer e só então consegui dormir, pensando no que faria para protegê-la... **_Tenho que encontrar esse maldito Naraku!_**

**************************

Abri os olhos e percebi que Kagome continuava dormindo me abraçando e por mais que fosse difícil deixá-la sozinha eu tinha que resolver muitas coisas, eu tinha que falar com Sesshoumaru... Levantei devagar para não acordá-la e sai do quarto, eu sabia que ele devia estar no escritório com Rin, ele tinha transferido a maior parte de suas coisas para a casa..._E Kagome fala que **eu** sou superprotetor!..._Pensei enquanto descia as escadas e me aproximava da porta que se abriu antes que eu colocasse a mão na maçaneta...

* Imaginei que você ia querer falar comigo quando acordasse. * Sesshoumaru falou saindo do escritório. * Eu ouvi sua conversa ontem à noite. *

* Com que direito...?*

* Não foi intencional, eu...* ele se virou e começou a andar para a biblioteca * Por que eu estou me explicando?*

* Não sei, mas foi engraçado enquanto durou! * eu o segui e fechei a porta

* Bom saber que continua de bom humor apesar dos problemas... * ele falou sentando na _minha cadeira... Suspirei e sentei no sofá._

* Não tenho tido muito com o que me divertir ultimamente... *

* Eu sei, sinto muito por manter todos presos aqui... * ele suspirou * Pensei que estariam seguros...*

* O que Kagome disse é verdade? Ele pode tomar outras formas?*

* Não sei, pedia Jaken e Myouga que viessem aqui depois do almoço.*

* Pensei que eles já tinham contado tudo o que sabiam...*

* Nunca se sabe, pode ser que seja algo que eles não acharam necessário contar.*

* Hai, claro...* levantei do sofá e me aproximei da mesa* _Esse é o momento perfeito para eles esconderem fatos de nós! _*

* Eu não disse isso!* ele se recostou na cadeira e olhou para mim * Faça o favor de sentar, não pretendo ficar olhando para cima para falar com você! *

* Se não estivesse sentado na minha cadeira...* não pude evitar o comentário...Me arrependi assim que ouvi as palavras, mas era tarde demais...

* O que disse?* ele falou estreitando os olhos.

* Você me ouviu. _Por que diabos tem que sentar na minha cadeira?*_

* Pensei que íamos discutir _coisas importantes_ e não brigar por causa de uma _maldita cadeira_!* ele levantou * Pare de agir como uma criança mimada! *

* Eu não...* parei de falar quando ouvi alguém descer a escada correndo..._Kagome! , me virei e fui em direção à porta, que se abriu e por pouco não me acertou._

* InuYasha!* ela me abraçou * Eu acordei e...Não vi você...Eu...* ela falou tentando recuperar o fôlego, depois de correr.

* Eu tinha que falar com Sesshoumaru...*

* Gomen, eu... Acho que estou ficando paranóica...* ela balançou a cabeça*...Esses sonhos..._São tão reais, eu...*_

* Você teve outro sonho?*

* Iie...Mas não consigo esquecer...* eu a abracei mais forte_...Ela ficar tão nervosa não deve fazer bem ao bebe_...

* Está tudo bem Kagome...* Sesshoumaru falou atrás de mim* Temos que terminar de discutir algumas coisas...* ela se afastou um pouco para olhar para ele, eu me virei * por que não fica com Rin e depois InuYasha pode levá-la ao Bar?* ele terminou de falar e sorriu tentando tranqüilizá-la. Kagome olhou para mim parecendo em dúvida se devia me deixar sozinho

* Já estamos no fim...* tentei sorrir apesar da preocupação..._Eu tenho que tentar acalmá-la... * Rin está no escritório, chamo você quando acabar aqui.*_

* Vou tomar um banho e me trocar...*ela olhou para mim, mas não se moveu.

* Está tudo bem. * ela concordou com um aceno e saiu da biblioteca devagar. Esperei a porta se fechar antes de me virar para Sesshoumaru.

* Acha que é uma boa idéia levá-la ao Bar?*

* Prefere mantê-la trancada aqui? * ele perguntou sentando no sofá * De algum modo ele consegue alcançá-la...Até mesmo aqui...*

* Mas Jaken e Myouga estão vindo e...*

* Eu posso perfeitamente falar com eles sem sua ajuda! * ele me interrompeu, olhei para ele a ponto de pular em cima dele e tentar matá-lo * Entenda, InuYasha, ela está muito estressada, vai fazer bem alguma distração...*

* Mas, não passa do meio-dia e...*

* Ela não vai começar hoje...Eu disse que ela começaria a ensaiar primeiro, não quero expô-la a uma multidão quando não sabemos exatamente o que Naraku quer com ela.*

* Kagome sabe disso?* ele olhou para mim sem entender minha pergunta, suspirei * Você disse que ela só iria ensaiar por enquanto?*

* Acho que sim...*

* Acha?*

* Tenho mais coisas para me preocupar, não me lembro de tudo que falei na semana passada, ok?* não pude evitar um sorriso, baixei a cabeça tentando disfarçar...

* Quer dizer que você **_não é _**_perfeito_?* ele levantou do sofá e começou a sair.

* Você é _tão engraçado...* ele parou na porta e se virou para mim * Leve Sangô e Miroku com você... *_

* Eu não preciso...*

* Faça o que eu digo sem discutir pelo menos uma vez na vida, ok?* olhei para ele por um momento antes de concordar * Miroku sabe de tudo e pode ser útil.*

* Mas quando eu voltar você vai me contar tudo o que descobrir com Jaken e Myouga! *

* Claro..._quando você voltar... * ele falou sorrindo_

* _Pare de me tratar como uma criança! *  ele sorriu e começou a fechar a porta_

* _Então pare de agir como uma!*_

**N.A.- _Oi minna,_**

**_Não demorei muito dessa vez ne?_**

**_Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando ^^_**

**_Arigatou pelas reviews e não esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam._**

**_Kissus e ja ne,_**

**_Naru_**


	46. Capítulo 46

**AMAR É UMA FRAQUEZA?**

**CAPÍTULO 46**

Sai da biblioteca depois de um tempo, queria ter certeza de não encontrar _ele no caminho...Comecei a subir as escadas pensando no eu ele tinha dito._

* Sesshoumaru no baka, eu não me comporto como criança...*

* Com certeza falar sozinho não é um bom sinal...* parei de subir a escada e me virei para Miroku. * Se esse não é um comportamento infantil, é sinal de loucura...*

* Eu não estou falando sozinho..._Só pensando alto_...* ele sorriu concordando o que só me deixou mais irritado * Quer alguma coisa?*

* Seu irmão me disse que eu devia procurar você...*

* Hai...Nós vamos para o Sengoku Jidai, avise Sangô.* me virei e comecei a subir a escada novamente

* Por que?* parei e perguntei sem me virar.

* Por que o quê?* mal pude esconder a irritação.

* Por que eu e Sangô temos que ir também?* _Ótimo, além de ter que fazer algo que não quero tenho que dar satisfação aos outros..._Tive que me segurar para não falar por que ele mandou...Afinal, eu não obedeço ordens...

* Depois de tanto tempo trancados aqui, acho que_ ele pensou que seria uma boa distração...*_

* É...Acho que vai ser bom sair um pouco...* ouvi os passos dele se aproximarem da escada.

* _Onde você pensa que vai_?* falei quando ele parou do meu lado

* Falar com Sangô como você disse...* ele olhou para mim como se eu estivesse louco por fazer tal pergunta, resolvi ignorá-lo e continuei a subir as _escadas sem dar atenção ao que ele fazia. Fui em direção ao meu quarto para chamar Kagome...Talvez sair deixe a todos mais calmos...Coloquei a mão na maçaneta, mas não abri quando percebi Miroku parado atrás de mim._

* _Perdeu alguma coisa?_*

* Nani?* ele olhou para mim confuso e tive que contar até "10" mentalmente para não estrangulá-lo

* _Você não disse que ia chamar Sangô?_ * ele concordou *_Então, por que Diabos está me seguindo?_*

* Ela disse que queria conversar com Kagome-sama então...* ouvi passos e a porta sendo aberta.

* O que vocês dois estão fazendo?* Kagome perguntou

* Eu vim ver se você estava pronta, e ele...* apontei para Miroku*... me seguiu!* Kagome riu

* Quer falar com Sangô, não é?* ele concordou e ela o deixou entrar. *É incrível sua capacidade de arrumar confusão.* ela riu de novo.

* Oi...Isso não é verdade! * ela cruzou os braços e olhou para mim, uma sombrancelha levantada * Está bem, talvez só um pouco...*

* Pensei que tinha que terminar sua conversa com Sesshoumaru. *

* Já terminei. Você está pronta?*

* Hai, estou bem?*

* Hai, é só um ensaio. *

* Você sabe como acabar com a graça das coisas.* ela falou se virando para entrar no quarto.

* Eu...* segurei o braço dela que se virou para mim * Você está sempre bem, eu...* parei, sem saber o que dizer... me sentia tão estúpido por estar falando isso... Ela sorriu e tocou meu rosto.

* Vou poupá-lo de tentar explicar, já que você não tem jeito com as palavras.* ela piscou e entrou no quarto.

* Oi..._Você me ofendeu...Eu não fiz nada!_ * eu a segui e vi ela pegando a bolsa em cima da cama.

* Eu não ofendi você. * ela se virou para mim * Não tenho culpa se você não tem senso de humor*

* _Kagome.._.* ela se aproximou de mim e segurou meu braço, vi os olhos dela brilhando pela primeira vez em dias e resolvi parar a discussão, dei um pequeno sorriso *É bom ver que seu humor está melhor.*

* É _bom poder sair depois de tanto tempo_.* ela me puxou e olhou para mim quando não me movi * O que está esperando?*

* Por eles. * apontei para Sangô e Miroku * Sesshoumaru disse para levá-los* ela concordou e os chamou, vi os dois levantarem e se aproximarem... Suspirei e comecei a andar,... _Quer dizer que se eu não falasse nada ia ficar esperando o dia todo?..._

***********************************************

O caminho até o bar foi surpreendente calmo, ou Miroku estava doente ou aprendendo a se comportar...Qualquer uma das alternativas não me deixava sossegado, pois aquele silêncio era..._Estranho_.

Sangô foi com Kagome com uma das garçonetes, Miroku ficou comigo e depois de quase meia-hora não podia mais conter minha impaciência.

* Por que diabo ela esta demorando?* Miroku olhou para mim e revirou os olhos

* Como posso saber se estou preso com você aqui?*

* _Eu não disse que você tinha que ficar comigo_! *

* Sangô me disse para ficar com você. *

* E quando exatamente _ela_ disse isso?*

* Acha que eu ficaria com você se tivesse escolha? * eu não respondi, minha vontade era de estrangulá-lo * Sangô é muito melhor companhia, e muito mais bonita também!* aquele tom de voz era estranho, Miroku nunca respondia desse modo...normalmente se fazia de tonto....

* Me pergunto quando foi que você se tornou tão irritante... * ele cruzou os braços e virou de costas para mim * Você sempre foi irritante, mas está se comportando de forma muito estranha hoje...* ele olhou para mim e depois desviou o olhar

* _Não sei do que você está falando_. *

* Não tentou agarrar Sangô nenhuma vez no carro...*

* _Eu não._..*

* Acho que você estar irritado tem a ver com o fato de você reprimir seus _instintos...* ele olhou para mim surpreso._

* Que instintos?*

* Você sabe..._de__ ficar agarrando ela...*_

* Não quero mais falar sobre isso! *

* Por que?..._Acho que a explicação deve ser muito interessante!_ *

* Eu...* _ótimo, ele vai falar! _... Vi ele respirar fundo * Sangô me disse que...*

* Miroku?! ... InuYasha?! ...* ouvi Sangô chamar... _Depois de tanta demora, ela tinha que aparecer justo agora ?.... vi ele suspirar aliviado, quando ela se aproximou de nós._

* Onde está Kagome?* perguntei, não queria que ela ficasse sozinha.

* Ela está no palco. * ela apontou sorrindo, me virei e a vi acenar para mim, não pude evitar um sorriso... _Acho que ela nunca vai mudar..e eu não quero que ela mude...minha Kagome!_  * Você é muito impaciente...* ignorei o último comentário enquanto olhava para ela no palco....
    
    **Promise**** me******
    
    **Promise**** me**
    
    _( Me_ faça uma promessa__
    
    _Me faça uma promessa) **_
    
    _Ver Kagome cantando sempre despertava algo em mim que eu não sei explicar, é como se a cada vez que ouço uma parte de mim despertasse....Eu com certeza prometeria a ela qualquer coisa que ela me pedisse..._
    
    **People can make commitments they can't keep**
    
    **But we know we aren't that cheap**
    
    **Can you promise me **
    
    **That you won't ever never ever**
    
    **Make me weep**
    
    **Why can't you feel the way I do**
    
    **Love**** and cherish me**
    
    _(As pessoas fazem compromissos que não podem cumprir___
    
    _Mas, nós sabemos que não somos assim_
    
    _Você pode me prometer uma coisa?_
    
    _Que você nunca, nunca_
    
    _Vai me fazer chorar_
    
    _Por que você não sente do mesmo modo que eu?_
    
    _Me ame e me celebre)_
    
    _Eu faria tudo o que fosse possível para que ela fosse feliz,  ela sempre pareceu tão frágil e forte ao mesmo tempo para mim..._
    
    _Ela nunca teria minha força, mas algo nela a tornava mais forte do que eu... Sorri ao vê-la andar pelo palco olhando para mim._
    
    *** I will be there for you**
    
    **If you'll be here for me**
    
    **And I will do all I can**
    
    **To be your everything**
    
    **Please don't say maybe**
    
    **Just make me your baby**
    
    _(Eu estarei lá por você_
    
    _Se você estiver lá por mim_
    
    _E eu farei tudo o que puder_
    
    _Para ser tudo para você_
    
    _Por favor não diga talvez_
    
    _Só me faça seu amor)_
    
    Sem que eu percebesse me aproximei do palco, só me dei conta quando ela se sentou na beirada e colocou a mão no meu rosto.
    
    _Se eu fosse sincero comigo mesmo admitiria que ela sempre foi tudo para mim, por isso era tão difícil pensar na possibilidade de perdê-la._
    
    **Promise me**
    
    **Promise me**
    
    **That your love will never ever change**
    
    **Don't start actin' strange**
    
    **Promise me**
    
    **Promise me**
    
    **That your love will never ever change**
    
    **My**** love's not a game**
    
    _( Me__ faça uma promessa_
    
    _Me faça uma promessa_
    
    _Que o seu amor nunca mudará_
    
    _Não comece a agir de modo estranho_
    
    _Me faça uma promessa_
    
    _Me faça uma promessa_
    
    _Que o seu amor nunca vai mudar_
    
    _Meu amor não é um jogo_
    
    _Mal conseguia respirar ao ouvi-la, nem me lembrava mais que tinha mais pessoas ali...para mim tudo o que existia no momento era Kagome e eu._
    
    **Your love is there for sure**
    
    **As the sky above**
    
    **But I can't afford to lose**
    
    **This love**
    
    **This special love**
    
    **Why won't you say that it's true**
    
    **Say you'll always be there for me**
    
    **For me**
    
    _Seu amor está lá com certeza_
    
    _Assim como o céu_
    
    _Mas eu não posso perder_
    
    _Esse amor_
    
    _Esse amor especial_
    
    _Por que você não diz que é mentira_
    
    _Diga que você sempre estará lá por mim_
    
    _Por mim_
    
    * Eu sempre estarei aqui por você. * só percebi que tinha falado alto quando a vi arregalar os olhos e sorrir, ela beijou meu rosto e continuou.
    
    *** I will be there for you**
    
    **If you'll be here for me**
    
    **And I will do all I can**
    
    **To be your everything**
    
    **Please don't say maybe**
    
    **Just make me your baby**
    
    _( Eu estarei lá por você_
    
    _Se você estiver lá por mim_
    
    _E eu farei tudo o que puder_
    
    _Para ser tudo para você_
    
    _Por favor não diga talvez_
    
    _Só me faça seu amor)_
    
    Ouvi Miroku fazer algum comentário cretino e pelo barulho a seguir, o castigo de Sangô...eu sabia que aquele comportamento estranho não ia durar....
    
    O mais estranho foi que não me importei...Pela primeira vez não me importei por fazer papel de idiota na frente de alguém. 
    
    O modo como Kagome olhava pra mim enquanto continuava a cantar era recompensa suficiente...
    
    **Promise me**
    
    **Promise me**
    
    **That your love will never ever change**
    
    **Don't start actin' strange**
    
    **Promise me**
    
    **Promise me**
    
    **That your love will never ever change**
    
    **My love's not a game**
    
    _( Me faça uma promessa_
    
    _Me faça uma promessa_
    
    _Que o seu amor nunca mudará_
    
    _Não comece a agir de modo estranho_
    
    _Me faça uma promessa_
    
    _Me faça uma promessa_
    
    _Que o seu amor nunca vai mudar_
    
    _Meu amor não é um jogo_
    
    Ela colocou as mãos em meu pescoço e eu a desci, ela colocou o microfone no chão e começamos a dançar enquanto ela continuava a cantar só que dessa vez só para mim.
    
    **Let me know from your heart**
    
    **This love of ours is special**
    
    **You're the one I'm waiting for**
    
    **Tell me you want me**
    
    **I've been true from the start**
    
    **But I can't wait forever**
    
    **Promise me**
    
    **Promise me**
    
    **Promise me your love**
    
    _(Me deixe saber do seu coração_
    
    _Este nosso amor é especial_
    
    _Você é aquele por quem tenho esperado_
    
    _Me diga que você me quer_
    
    _Eu sempre fui sincera_
    
    _Mas não posso esperar para sempre_
    
    _Me faça uma promessa_
    
    _Me faça uma promessa_
    
    _Me prometa seu amor)_
    
    Olhei nos olhos dela, sem saber o que dizer, ela era tudo pra mim..._Eu preciso mantê-la a salvo._
    
    *Meu amor sempre será seu* ela sorriu e senti meu coração pular de alegria
    
    **Promise me**
    
    **Promise me**
    
    **That your love will never ever change**
    
    **Don't start actin' strange**
    
    **Promise me**
    
    **Promise me**
    
    **That your love will never ever change**
    
    **My love's not a game**
    
    _( Me faça uma promessa_
    
    _Me faça uma promessa_
    
    _Que o seu amor nunca mudará_
    
    _Não comece a agir de modo estranho_
    
    _Me faça uma promessa_
    
    _Me faça uma promessa_
    
    _Que o seu amor nunca vai mudar_
    
    _Meu amor não é um jogo_
    
    Ela me abraçou e cantou os últimos versos no meu ouvido, senti um choque percorrer meu corpo ao ouvi-la.
    
    **just holdin' your hand**
    
    **Seein' you smile**
    
    **I can't live without you**

_( Apenas segurando sua mão_

_Vendo seu sorriso_

_Eu não posso viver sem você)_

* Eu também não posso viver sem você *

* É bom saber disso.* ela falou sorrindo.

* Eu pensei que vocês tinham vindo aqui para Kagome ensaiar, não para namorar! *

* Sesshoumaru! * senti Kagome se afastar de mim e pude ver o rosto dela corando antes que ela desaparecesse  * Posso saber o que diabo você esta fazendo aqui?*

* Rin disse que não agüentava mais ficar presa dentro daquela casa e achei que se todos estavam aqui não faria mal vir ver como você estava se saindo.*

* Onde está Rin?*

* Acho que ela foi atrás de Kagome quando ela saiu correndo. *

* Pensei que se preocupasse com o que acontece com ela...*

* O que poderia acontecer aqui dentro?*

* Você não ia falar com Jaken e Myoga? *

* Hai, mas eles tiveram um imprevisto e disseram que só poderiam aparecer à noite.* ele se virou e começou a andar para onde estava Miroku * Como você queria estar presente, achei que não faria mal.* eu apenas concordei enquanto o seguia. Parei de andar quando senti algo estranho..._Medo... Iie, terror...Mas, eu não..._

* Iiiiiiieeeeeee! * ouvi Kagome gritando e senti meu corpo gelar enquanto corria na direção do grito, o desespero na voz dela fez com que eu sentisse meu coração apertado * **_INUYASHA!_***

**_** Na realidade a tradução certa é "Me prometa", mas achei que ficava melhor " Me faça uma promessa". _**

**_Mas uma loucura minha, vai entender ne? ^^"_**

**_E para quem quer saber essa música se cham "Promesse" de Utada Hikaru...não é linda? ^^_**

****

****

**_N.A. – Oi minna^^_**

**_Arigatou pelas reviews, fico feliz que estejam gostando!_**

****

**_Como já faz um tempo... vou responder as reviews, mas só as do último cap...Gomen minna!_**

****

**_Tomoyo-chan D_****_ – Oi, que bom que está gostando..._**

**_Já faz um tempo que a gente não se fala ne ?_**

**_Eu li aquelas duas fics que você me mandou e só posso dizer uma coisa : Muito bom! ( Opa, foram duas palavras ....¬¬)_**

**_Espero que continue a escrevê-las_**

**_Gomen pela demora em responder^.~_**

**_Só uma pergunta "Saori Kiddo" é outro nick seu?_**

****

**_Kagome-chan_****_ - Oi ^^_**

**_É verdade, você tinha lido a versão incompleta desse cap (anterior)_**

**_Que bom que gostou do resto! Fico feliz!_**

**_To sempre te chateando , pedindo pra você ler cap incompletos ne miga ?_**

**_Ai, ai...um dia eu mudo!_**

****

**_Dani_****_ – Que bom que gostou! ^^_**

**_E como pode ver... o Naraku....opa! O.O falei demais.... *disfarçando*_**

**_Ah...então você gostou ne ?_**

**_Que bom, que bom ^^"_**

****

****

**_Bem minna, vou parar de falar, ou melhor escrever agora...._**

**_Ja_****_ ne,_**

**_Naru_**


	47. Capítulo 47

**AMAR É UMA FRAQUEZA?**

**CAPÍTULO 47**

*** INUYASHA!* **ouvir Kagome gritando meu nome fez com que eu sentisse meu coração parar enquanto eu corria, Sangô e Rin estavam em frente a uma porta e chamavam por ela.

* O que aconteceu com Kagome?* nenhuma das duas respondeu e Sangô continuou a bater na porta, quando ela levantou o braço novamente eu o segurei. * Ela se trancou aí?*

* Iie...Ela não...* Sangô começou

* Ouvi ela gritar* senti uma mão no meu ombro e me virei para Rin.

* Nós estávamos conversando, Kagome-chan falou que estava se sentindo tonta e que ia deitar um pouco* ela baixou a cabeça e continuou * ela mal entrou no camarim e a porta se fechou e...Não pudemos fazer nada...* ela olhou para a porta *...Gomen InuYasha! *

* PORTAS NÃO FECHAM SOZINHAS!*

* Não grite com Rin!* Sesshoumaru falou e me senti mal, vendo que ela tinha se encolhido.

* Gomen, eu...* me aproximei da porta tentando ouvir alguma coisa..._Nada *Kagome...você...esta...bem?* ...__Nada...De novo...*Kagome se não responder eu vou arrombar essa maldita porta! *_

* E se ela estiver perto da porta? ...Você pode machucá-la...* Sangô falou, me virei de cabeça baixa sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

* Existe outra entrada?* perguntei para Sesshoumaru

* Não, essa porta nem ao menos tem uma fechadura.* tentei abrir a porta de novo, mas era impossível...

* Tem que existir um meio de entrar...* me aproximei da porta e bati * Kagome responda... Você está bem?* não ouve resposta de novo, mas dessa vez eu ouvi passos...Duas pessoas...Kagome era uma delas...Mas a outra... _Naraku ?...Como diabos ele entrou aqui ?_

* InuYasha, você....* Sesshoumaru se aproximou de mim, pelo visto também tinha ouvido, olhei para ele.

* Eu sei...Tem mais alguém lá dentro...* coloquei a mão na porta, como se assim eu pudesse fazê-la desaparecer... *Diabo...* fechei os olhos por um momento e tornei a abri-los * Kagome se afaste da porta eu vou entrar!* eu i a derrubar a maldita porta...Não podia ficar parado sem saber quem e o que estava fazendo com Kagome

* Iie... InuYasha*

* Kagome?!*

* Vá embora, não...Itai* ouvi o som de um tapa e senti meu corpo gelar

* Eu disse que não era para você falar nada, sua pequena...* uma voz masculina falou..._Maldito seja, como ele entrou aqui?_

* Eu não quero que você faça ele sofrer, não vou permitir...*

* Acha que pode realmente fazer algo para me impedir?* ouvi uma risada... _Desgraçado!  *Você me diverte!*_

* Não toque nela, seu maldito covarde * aquilo era mais do que eu podia agüentar e dessa vez eu derrubei a porta...Ou quase isso já que ela praticamente se desfez quando eu a atingi...Pude ouvir Sangô gritar e tentar me seguir, mas Miroku a impediu...o que era melhor, não queria mais ninguém em perigo... * Tirem as duas daqui, eu cuido dele!* não olhei para ver se eles tinham me obedecido e passei por cima de alguns pedaços de porta para ver um homem de cabelos negros e longos segurando Kagome pelo pescoço...Senti como se meu coração parasse de bater e meu sangue ferveu por ele ousar colocar as mãos nela.

* Eu sabia que você não ia me decepcionar e fugir...* ele olhou para mim com desprezo e segurou Kagome mais forte quando ela tentou se soltar * Sua mãe pode ter sido uma vadia que preferiu seu pai por ter mais dinheiro, mas ela nunca fugiu de nenhum desafio!* vi ele estreitar os olhos com desprezo ao falar de Okaa-san * Por isso foi tão divertido  tentar _conquistá-la...*_

* Tire as mãos da minha mulher e talvez...Apenas talvez...eu deixe você sair daqui vivo.*

* Seu maldito pai não conseguiu se livrar de mim...* ele riu sarcástico antes de continuar * e ele era um grande Yokai, o que faz você pensar que você um simples Hanyou pode ter mais sorte?*

* Tire as mãos dela!* 

* Iie, você tem que sofrer assim como eu * ele a levantou pelo pescoço e eu me aproximei *Dame! * Ele riu e a colocou no chão novamente * Meu plano inicial era matar aquele seu irmão intrometido... Mas esse parece bem melhor * ele se afastou de novo * Pensei que seria bom matar o filho mais velho e deixar o mais novo em sofrimento...Assim como eu tenho vivido todos esses anos, mas...* ele olhou para Kagome e tocou o rosto dela * Matar "sua mulher"...* ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a puxou mais e baixou a mão até a barriga dela * Principalmente quando ela está carregando um filho seu vai ser muito mais divertido...* ele riu de novo, eu não podia me aproximar ou ele tentaria matá-la...Diabo, ele vai fazer isso eu me aproximando ou não, então pelo menos tenho que tentar... Vi ela colocar as mão no pulso dele e começar a chutá-lo...

* Eu avisei você...* mas antes que eu pudesse alcançá-lo, vi uma espécie de chicote verde brilhar e acertar o braço de Naraku..._Mas quem?... Virei-me e vi Sesshoumaru...__Como?_

* Pegue Kagome! * ele falou frio, olhei novamente para Naraku e vi que o golpe tinha cortado o braço dele e Kagome estava caída de joelhos, tentando respirar enquanto ele segurava o que tinha restado do braço, peguei Kagome no colo e me aproximei de Sesshoumaru, ainda sem entender o que tinha acontecido, mas grato mesmo assim...

* Então...* Naraku começou a falar de novo * ...você resolveu ajudar seu irmão fracote?*  vi ele cair de joelhos e rir..._Provavelmente teríamos algum tempo para...O que?...Escapar?...Isso não ia adiantar, enquanto estivesse vivo ele sempre ficaria atrás de nós...Uma ameaça permanente... _

* InuYasha não precisa da minha ajuda, mas achei que manter minha cunhada como refém não era justo, eu apenas equilibrei um pouco as coisas* ele entregou uma espada para mim * Um presente de nosso pai...* olhei para ele sem entender * ...ele disse que devia entregar a você no dia que você encontrasse alguém por quem valesse a pena lutar *

* Ele o que?* Coloquei Kagome no chão, mas continuei a segurá-la.

* Você entendeu o que eu disse, irmãozinho* ele estendeu novamente a espada e dessa vez eu a peguei. * Você sempre fez tanta questão de se manter afastado de todos que eu pensei que nunca entregaria isso a você...* ele completou com um sorriso.

* Como você...*

* Eu explico depois...* ele apontou para Naraku que apesar de machucado ainda mostrava a mesma expressão de desdém de antes * ...Temos coisas mais importantes agora...*

* Você tem razão...* segurei a espada mais forte... Não tinha idéia por que meu pai tinha me deixado tal..._Coisa_...E não fazia a mínima idéia de como usá-la... Mas eu sabia que tinha que proteger Kagome, nosso bebê e...Meus...Amigos... * Onde estão os outros?*

* No escritório do gerente*

* Kagome...*

* O que faz você pensar que eu vá deixar sua vagabunda escapar?* Naraku falou, levantando lentamente * Ou talvez eu deva deixá-los agora e ir atrás da outra humana da família...* ele riu de novo, vi Sesshoumaru estremecer e estreitar os olhos... Ele sabia como eu que não podíamos deixar que isso passasse de hoje... Se queria voltar a ter uma família...

* Kagome, vá com os outros!*

* Eu não vou deixar você... * ela colocou a mão no meu ombro e apertou * Não vou deixar que se sacrifique...*

* Kagome, pense em nosso bebê...*

* Estou pensando nela! * vi Sesshoumaru olhar para ela com um sorriso antes de voltar a prestar atenção em Naraku *É por pensar nela que estou dizendo que não vou deixar você aqui sozinho para que acabe morrendo! *

* Uma garota de fibra...* Naraku falou dando um passo em nossa direção * Com certeza ela se parece com sua mãe...Vai ser um prazer matá-la...* segurei mais forte no cabo da espada

*Kagome saia daqui!*

* Iie, você...*

* Eu vou fazer o que for preciso para manter você e Ai a salvo!*

* Quem é Ai?* ela perguntou confusa, depois colocou a mão na barriga e sorriu *Você deu um nome a ela?*

* Hai, agora saia daqui para que ela tenha a chance de usá-lo!* ela olhou para mim indecisa se deveria seguir minhas ordens ou não, eu estava a ponto de falar de novo quando percebi Naraku se aproximando, tudo o que pude fazer foi me colocar na frente dela.

* Que bom que já escolheram um nome para o "Filhote", pelo menos assim vai ter o que colocar na lápide...* senti meu sangue correr mais rápido e me aproximei dele retirando a espada da bainha.* Ai... Amor não passa de uma grande mentira...Uma desculpa para os fracos...Como você *

* Sesshoumaru, não importa o que aconteça comigo... Salve Kagome e Ai...*

* InuYasha...* ele olhou para mim e parou de falar, deu um pequeno sorriso * Querendo fugir de suas responsabilidades?*

* Sesshoumaru...* ele pegou Kagome no colo e a segurou firme enquanto ela tentava se soltar * Vou deixá-la em lugar seguro e depois volto...* ele se virou * Não posso permitir que você não veja a pequena Ai...* ele se afastou rápido e enquanto eu avancei para Naraku, ouvi ele rir.

* Acha mesmo que pode me impedir com _isso_?* ele apontou para a espada em minhas mãos e só então percebi que era uma espada velha e enferrujada... _O que meu pai estava pensando quando me deixou isso?_... * Acho que seu pai tinha ficado louco quando deixou esse...lixo para você...ou talvez ele soubesse que você seria um hanyou inútil e que qualquer coisa serviria para protegê-lo...grande ingano!* ele falou e começou a gargalhar * Nada pode protegê-lo de mim... Principalmente algo tão...*

* Cale a boca!*...Se _meu pai me deixou isso, então deve haver uma razão...Tenho que confiar nisso.._.

* Está pensando que pode fazer algo com isso?* ele parou na minha frente e aparou o golpe com a mão * Tem que fazer melhor que isso, hanyou!* ele me empurrou * Talvez você precise de um estimulo...Vamos ver...O que faria você lutar de verdade?*

* Estou lutando de verdade, seu maldito!*

* Já sei... Que tal imaginar o que vou fazer com sua bela... Como posso chamá-la...Mulher?...Não, você não casou com ela ainda...* tentei acertá-lo de novo, mas dessa vez ele se esquivou * Não vai ser uma pena se você morrer e ela tiver que criar aquele bebe hanyou sozinha?... Talvez ela desista como a vagabunda de sua mãe e sua querida Ai passe por tudo o que você passou... Isso seria maravilhoso...*

* Desgraçado, pare de falar da minha família...* senti a espada vibrar, quase como um coração... _Não, eu devo estar imaginando coisas... * _Vou matá-lo antes que tenha a chance de chegar perto deles de novo...*..._A espada está..Pulsando...Mas...Por que?_

*O que foi?...Descobriu que não sabe usar nem essa porcaria que seu velho deixou?*

**_~Tenha_****_ confiança, Inu-chan~_**

* Okaa-san?*

* Está ficando louco?...Talvez eu tenha que matá-lo sem me divertir...É uma pena...*

**_~Não_****_ ligue para o que ele fala, essa espada é mais do que parece ser...Eu não deixaria algo imprestável para você, filho~_**

* Otou-san?*

* Já está vendo os mortos? * Naraku olhou para mim divertido, não dei atenção... 

**_~Ela_****_ é parte de mim, assim como você InuYasha... a Tessaiga vai protegê-lo enquanto você tiver que proteger alguém~_**

* Tessaiga?* olhei para a espada novamente e vi ela começar a brilhar

* Suas bobagens estão começando a me incomodar...* olhei para Naraku e vi que ele começou a se transformar... * Se quer tanto falar com os mortos...* ...uma fumaça roxa encheu a sala...Miasma, maldito...cobri o rosto com minha camisa * Talvez você deva se juntar a eles. * por um momento não vi nada e depois um vulto * E o que seria mais engraçado do que matar você com a forma de alguém que você ama?* o miasma se dissipava aos poucos e vi ele se aproximar, mas ainda não pude vê-lo...Kagome tinha razão...Ele pode tomar forma de outras pessoas...

**_~ Acredite_****_, Inu-chan...~_**

**_~Tessaiga_****_ vai ajudá-lo a proteger sua família...faça o que eu não fui capaz...lute por Kagome e pela pequena Ai~_**

* Hai, eu vou lutar por elas e...por vocês também...*  mal acabei de falar e a espada se transformou, mal pude acreditar em meus olhos quando vi a enorme espada que tinha nas mãos * Arigatou, Otou-san... Okaa-san... Eu vou proteger as pessoas que amo*

**_N.A.- Oi minna,_**

**_Demorei um pouquinho ne ?^^"_**

**_Mas, a verdade é que cenas de ação me deixam com um terrível bloqueio...¬¬...Deve ser por isso que esse capítulo ficou tão curto..._**

**_Mas, espero não demorar para escrever o próximo. Espero que me digam o que acharam._**

**_Vou responder aos reviews^^_**

****

**_Tomoyo-chan D._****_ – Oi, Que bom que está gostando^^_**

**_Apesar de eu achar que estou longe da perfeição...^^"_**

**_Que bom que escreveu mais dos seus fics, vou esperar para ver, ok?_**

****

**_Tici-chan_****_ – Oi , eu sei que a gente nem sempre tem tempo._**

**_Não se preocupe, mas continue mandando sua opnião^^_**

****

**_Andrea Meiouh _****_– Arigatou pelos elogios e como disse antes sei como é quando não se tem tempo..._**

**_Provavelmente, porque estou sempre fazendo pelo menos três coisas ao mesmo tempo._**

**_Não se preocupe, não pretendo fazer nada de muito grave acontecer com ninguém._**

****

**_Ale_****_ – é, acho que só eu pra fazer os outros esquecerem que estão trabalhando ne ? ^^"_**

**_Mas era só um ensaio... por isso que ela se esqueceu, eu não faria isso se o bar estivesse cheio... (Vamos fingir que isso é verdade)_**

**_Espero que quando voltar goste disso aqui_**

****

****

**_Kirisu-chan_****_ – Que bom que gosta disso aqui^^_**

**_Quanto a corrigir...bem eu sempre releio e passo o corretor, mas a semana passada eu tava muito mal com essa droga de gripe que ainda não me deixou..._**

**_Não sei se já disse a vocês mas tenho a absoluta certeza de que ela (A gripe) me deixou burra, é incrível a quantidade de erros que cometi em tudo o que escrevi semana passada¬¬"_**

**_Mas, arigatou por me avisar e depois vou corrigir._**

****

**_Seph_****_ – Oi, bem como posso começar...?_**

**_Muita gente me pediu que eu desenvolvesse mais a relação Sango / Miroku , mas como eu disse é meio difícil aprofundar isso quando quem está narrando a história é o InuYasha._**

**_Quem sabe de um a próxima vez ne ?_**

**_Mas, colocar o buraco do vento pode ser uma boa idéia...._**

****

**_Arigatou minna, pelas reviews e espero que gostem...ai, acho que já disse isso ne ?_**

**_Bem, antes de ir quero Dizer arigatou em especial a Kagome-chan e a Tomoyo-chan que leram parte disso aqui e me disseram que estava bom^^._**

**_Agora eu vou mesmo._**

**_Kissus e  ja ne,_**

**_Naru_**


	48. Capítulo 48

**AMAR É UMA FRAQUEZA?**

**CAPÍTULO 48**

* Hai, eu vou lutar por elas e...por vocês também...* mal acabei de falar e a espada se transformou, mal pude acreditar em meus olhos quando vi a enorme espada que tinha nas mãos * Arigatou, Otou-san... Okaa-san... Eu vou proteger as pessoas que amo* enquanto o miasma se dissipava, procurei por Naraku... Eu pensei que nada que ele fizesse poderia me surpreender, mas... Senti minhas mãos tremerem quando vi a forma que ele tinha tomado.

* Qual o problema?...Não gostou da minha transformação? * ele sorriu, fechei os olhos tentando me lembrar que aquilo não passava de uma farsa...Mas era tão difícil... * Já que você estava falando tanto dela... Achei que gostaria de vê-la novamente...*

* Seu desgraçado...Por que está fazendo isso? * ele riu novamente, e foi doloroso ver aquela expressão sarcástica no rosto de Okaa-san... *Não tem o direito de fazer...*

* Eu nunca tenho direito de fazer nada, mas isso nunca me impediu antes...* o vi se aproximar e parar na minha frente *Qual é o problema? * ele levantou a mão e tocou meu rosto, me afastei e levantei a espada, incapaz de atacar... _Eu sei que não é ela, mas... Diabo! *Não consegue atacar sua mãe?* vi ele inclinar a cabeça e sorrir, estreitando os olhos *Que pena..._Porque eu posso_!* eu senti os golpes, mas não consegui revidar... É tão difícil... Cai de joelhos... Pensando que não podia me deixar enganar, tinha mais coisas em jogo do que simplesmente minha vida, ele parou de me atacar e eu levantei * Isso não tem graça se você nem ao menos tenta se defender...*_

* Não se preocupe...Vou fazer mais do que me defender...*

* Belas palavras...Mas não acredito que você seja capaz de fazer algo contra sua querida "mãe"...* ele baixou a cabeça por um momento e quando a levantou sua expressão tinha mudado *_Eu fiz tanto por você...Inu-chan..._* a voz soou como a dela e senti meu coração se apertar * _Você não vai me ferir não é mesmo, Inu-chan? _* por um momento foi difícil não acreditar que aquilo na minha frente não era Okaa-san, fechei os olhos tentando bloquear a imagem e respirei fundo sentindo o odioso cheiro de Naraku ao invés do perfume de Sakuras que minha mãe sempre tinha e...De algum modo isso fez com o que eu tinha que fazer se tornasse mais fácil...Abri os olhos e ignorando o aperto em meu coração, levantei a espada e consegui desferir um golpe...O qual ele não esperava e do qual não conseguiu se desviar totalmente, vi lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto "dela" * _Como pode...Inu-chan_...* _Diabo... É tão difícil... Talvez porque eu queira tanto que fosse realmente ela...Vi o sangue do ferimento na altura do ombro escorrer pela frente do vestido e a expressão se tornar zangada *__Você não passa de Hanyou inútil...Tentando matar sua pobre mãe!*_

* Desgraçado * tentei atingi-lo novamente...Tenho que acabar logo com isso!...Mas dessa vez ele consegui de algum modo que meu golpe voltasse contra mim, me senti sendo atirado contra a parede, por um momento não consegui me levantar, nem ao menos respirar direito...Ouvi os passos dele se aproximando.

* Você me surpreendeu...Não pensei que fosse capaz de atacar sua própria mãe!* ele parou a alguns passos de mim, fechei os olhos e apoiei a espada no chão me levantando, pude sentir o cheiro de sangue e dei um pequeno sorriso...Então eu realmente o atingi, isso não é parte da ilusão...* Acho que você é mais esperto do que eu pensei...*

* Iie, apenas _teimoso demais para desistir* ouvi ele rindo, enquanto eu terminava de levantar._

* Pelo menos você é sincero...* olhei para ele e o vi sorrindo

* Talvez...Eu devesse me transformar em um dos seus amigos... Meu erro foi ter usado a imagem de uma pessoa que você **sabe **que _está morta!* terminei de levantar e olhei para ele, a imagem de Okaa-san começou a se desfazer * Talvez aquela vagabunda humana...Ou seu querido irmão...*_

* Feh! ...*levantei a espada novamente *Nada me daria mais prazer do que poder descontar tudo o que ele já me fez passar...*

* Então, não importa que forma eu tome...Nada vai fazer você parar?* tudo o que eu podia ver era um vulto disforme novamente...Talvez seja mais fácil assim, enquanto ele não tenta me enganar...

* Hai...Porque não importa a forma que você tome...* me preparei para atacar novamente * ...Eu sei que é você...* corri na direção dele, que apenas desviou do golpe..._Droga, isso é mais difícil do que parece... *...Porque não consegue se livrar desse maldito cheiro...E eu vou acabar com isso!* tentei atacá-lo novamente._

* É mais fácil falar do que fazer...* ele refletiu meu golpe novamente, e me vi sendo jogado contra a parede * Então...Eu me esqueci de mudar o cheiro...Acho que me esqueci que você tem um _bom faro_...* abri os olhos e o vi brilhar, uma espécie de luz púrpura que aos poucos envolvia todo o quarto *Mas...Há sempre outros modos de brincar com você...* a luz ficou mais clara e eu não consegui mais enxergar nada

*_Talvez eu deva mostrar a você que **sonhos nunca se tornam realidade...* senti uma dor insuportável por todo o corpo e quase não pude evitar de gritar * Felicidade é uma ilusão...E você não tem direito a ela!* a dor foi forte demais e tudo a minha volta desapareceu.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* InuYasha. Cuidado! * ouvi Kagome gritando e me vi dirigindo...**_O acidente... Outro truque...Maldito Naraku._..Senti o impacto na lateral do carro...****_É tudo uma ilusão...Eu não posso acreditar...Isso não é real... _****__**

Senti, mais do que vi, o espaço entre a porta e o meu corpo diminuindo...

_Os gritos de Kagome_... **_De novo não, eu não quero passar por isso de novo..._**

_O carro girando sem que eu pudesse controlá-lo..._ Por mais que eu dissesse a mim mesmo que aquilo não era real, a cada momento era mais difícil acreditar que a cena diante de mim não era verdadeira...

_Ouvi Kagome gritando, chamando por mim novamente e senti meu coração se apertar..._Nesse momento eu já não tinha mais dúvida que aquilo estava acontecendo novamente...

_Outro impacto e o carro parou__..._

_ Escuridão e silêncio foi tudo o que restou...**Novamente...**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*  Ka-go-me... * todo o meu corpo doía, e por mais que eu quisesse era difícil abrir os olhos, respirei fundo tentando encontrar força para esse simples ato... _Cheiro de sangue_... * Kagome? * minha voz não passou de um sussurro e não obtive resposta... _Meu sangue?_... Era difícil me concentrar e pensar, era difícil respirar... Nunca tinha me sentido tão indefeso, nem quando eu me tornava humano... Tentei abrir os olhos de novo, foi difícil e por um momento não pude ver nada, tudo a minha volta parecia girar... Fechei os olhos novamente e respirei fundo... _O cheiro de sangue... Não é só meu_... *Kagome? * dessa vez consegui falar um pouco mais alto, abri os olhos novamente ao ouvir um gemido e procurei por ela, dessa vez eu pude vê-la, mas ela não se mexia... Eu podia ouvir a respiração dela... Fraca, e os gemidos baixos... Tentei alcançá-la, mas era tão difícil me mexer... Respirar era difícil... Fechei os olhos novamente, tentando reunir força o suficiente para poder fazer algo. Eu tinha visto um corte na testa dela e esperava que o cheiro de sangue viesse dali... 

_Sirenes... Ajuda_... Abri os olhos e consegui tocar o rosto dela dessa vez * Agüente... Firme...Kagome * frio, o rosto dela estava frio... Ouvi vozes... Passos se aproximando... Segurei a mão dela, igualmente fria... _Hai, alguém cuidaria dela...Porque no momento eu não podia..._

Ouvi a porta sendo arrancada, e abri os olhos...

* Não se mexa, senhor *

* Kagome... Ela... *

* Vamos cuidar da garota, não se preocupe. *

* Ela é mais importante,,, * parei de falar quando senti eles me tirarem do carro, a dor quase fez com que eu perdesse os sentidos novamente.

* Todos são importantes, senhor! *

* Você não entende... Eu vou ficar bem... * ouvi a outra porta ser retirada * Ela é humana, vocês tem que... *parei de falar ao ouvir outra voz

* Rápido, a garota parou de respirar! *

* Kagome... Iie! * senti meus olhos arderem e se encherem de lágrimas, enquanto eu ouvia frases que não faziam sentido e pessoas correndo a minha volta * Eu não posso perder você... * abri os olhos e tentei levantar... mas não tive forças para tanto...senti tudo a minha volta desaparecer pela segunda vez...ainda sem poder acreditar que Kagome estava morta...

**_Só pode ser um pesadelo..._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Kagome!?* acordei assustado ao não sentir o cheiro dela, tentei me levantar, mas um braço me impediu.

* Fique calmo irmãozinho * Sesshoumaru falou, me empurrando de volta * Não deveria se mexer ainda! *

* Sesshoumaru?* tentei abrir os olhos, mas voltei a fechá-los... _Tão claro! _* Onde... ? *

* No hospital. * abri os olhos de novo, devagar dessa vez tentando me acostumar com a claridade * Trouxeram você para cá depois do...acidente. *

* Kagome...Onde ela...* tentei levantar novamente, ele desviou o olhar e me empurrou novamente.

* Fique deitado...Vou chamar o médico.* segurei o braço dele.

* Iie, me diga o que aconteceu com Kagome!* ele olhou para mim por um momento e suspirou antes de falar.

* Ela está morta, InuYasha...* senti meu coração parar de bater e soltei o braço dele.

* Iie...Ela não pode...* eu mal conseguia respirar..._Isso não pode ser verdade_* Por que está falando isso...Pare de mentir para mim...*

* Eu não estou mentindo...A humana não suportou...*..._Humana?...Ele não costuma chamá-la assim.._.Minha cabeça dava voltas e não prestei muita atenção a esse detalhe...Senti a mão dele em meu ombro *Quando os para-médicos chegaram ela já estava morta...* 

* Pare com isso...Eu sei que ela esta no quarto ao lado...* tentei levantar e ele me segurou * Tire suas mãos de mim!* eu o empurrei, levantei da cama e corri até a porta ao lado...Quando a abri encontrei o quarto vazio...Caí de joelhos sem poder acreditar... _Isso não pode ser verdade... Ela não pode estar morta...Nosso bebe...Ai...Isso não é verdade...Por que senão eu... Vou enlouquecer..._ Senti as lágrimas caírem minhas mãos e não pude parar de chorar... Não conseguia levantar... Não me importava com mais nada... Kagome estava morta...

* Venha,...* senti as mãos de Sesshoumaru me levantando * Você tem que se deitar...*

* Kagome...* ele me levou de volta para o quarto

* Você não pode fazer nada por ela agora.* ele me ajudou a deitar, e as palavras dele pareciam ecoar na minha cabeça... _Não posso fazer nada por ela...Eu...A matei_... *Você tem que descansar ou vai demorar mais para se recuperar...*

* Eu não..._Eu não quero viver sem ela...* fechei os olhos querendo desaparecer...Se _Kagome não estiver comigo eu não quero viver._..* Isso não é real...Okaa-san... Kagome... não morreu...*_

* Você ainda está confuso com o acidente * o ouvi falando * Sua mãe está morta...Assim como Kagome. * _Iie!...Ela esta viva...Eu sei_... * Humanos são fracos... Você não devia ter se envolvido com ela...*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dois dias se passaram até que o médico me deixasse voltar para casa. Tranquei-me no quarto no momento em que chegamos em casa...Minha vontade era sumir...

Nem ao menos pude vê-la uma última vez...O funeral aconteceu enquanto eu ainda estava desacordado... Para ser sincero não sei se seria capaz de vê-la... Parte de mim ainda gritava que tudo aquilo era um pesadelo... Mas a cada dia essa voz se tornava mais distante... Enquanto eu mergulhava mais e mais em minha tristeza.

Sesshoumaru tinha me dito que a mãe dela tinha voltado para o templo, ele me disse que tinha dado férias para ela...Talvez ela não voltasse a trabalhar aqui... Miroku estava com Sangô... Meu desejo era de que nenhum deles voltasse... Eu não precisava dos olhares acusadores... Minha própria consciência era um carrasco suficiente...

_Minha culpa... Minha culpa... Se eu prestasse mais atenção, teria visto aquele caminhão e Kagome ainda estaria viva..._

_Eu nunca deveria ter me aproximado dela... _

_Eu nunca deveria ter me permitido amá-la... Se eu não tivesse me aproximado dela..._

_Iie, não importa o quanto doesse...Não importa quanto miserável eu me sentisse agora...O tempo que eu tinha passado com ela fazia valer a pena... Mas eu queria poder fazer algo para que ela ainda estivesse comigo... Já tinha me esquecido como era doloroso ficar sozinho..._

O barulho da porta se abrindo me tirou de meus pensamentos, me encolhi sentado na cama quando a luz se acendeu.

* Quanto tempo mais pretende se esconder do mundo?*

* Me deixe em paz!*

* Não acha que está sofrendo demais por uma humana inútil?* levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele sem poder acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

* Pensaria assim se a _humana inútil fosse Rin?*_

* _Minha secretária?* ele perguntou, olhou para mim como se eu estivesse louco * Eu sentiria falta dela até arrumar uma substituta, mas... *_

* Rin é mais que sua secretária, ela é...*

* _Minha **amante**...Mesmo assim...* ele deu de ombros e eu continuei a olhar para ele completamente confuso * Se ela morresse, o que é de se esperar já que ela é apenas humana, eu sentiria falta dela até arrumar uma substituta!*_

* O que você esta dizendo, ela...*

* Ela é uma humana, sabe muito bem que eu nunca me casaria com uma humana!* ele se aproximou da cama * Eu já tive que suportar sua mãe, apenas por que nosso pai a escolheu..._Velho tolo!*_

* _Sesshoumaru!*_

* Não se engane, eu deixo você ficar aqui porque metade de você é yokai...Ou já estaria fora dessa casa há muito tempo!*

* _Você enlouqueceu? * ele pegou meu braço e me puxou para fora da cama._

* Estou perfeitamente bem...Só deixei que você ficasse com aquela humana por que pela primeira vez em anos você saiu dessa concha e estava agindo como homem e não como uma criança mimada! * tentei me soltar.

* Tem algo errado aqui, você...* _Iie...Ele não é assim..._

* O que está errado aqui é você pensar que me importo com humanos fracos e inúteis! * me soltei e ele olhou para mim zangado * Seu brinquedo morreu, então saia e arrume outro!* ele tentou pegar meu braço novamente me afastei e olhei para ele zangado...Pela primeira vez em dias o alarme em minha cabeça soou mais forte.

* Pare de falar assim de Kagome!* ele olhou para mim e estreitou os olhos.

* Eu devia saber que a parte humana em você era fraca demais...* vi o desprezo nos olhos dele * Hanyou inútil!*

* Sesshoumaru nunca me chamou assim...* vi a surpresa nos olhos dele *Você não é meu irmão!* ele estreitou os olhos e sorriu.

* Então você percebeu... * a voz mudou e eu a reconheci * Que pena...Estava sendo tão divertido _brincar com você...* tudo a minha volta pareceu sair de foco fechei os olhos me lembrando de tudo._

* Naraku, seu maldito!* abri os olhos apenas para me encontrar na completa escuridão * Vou fazer você pagar por isso!*

****

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

**_Acho que vocês imaginam pelo tempo que demorei que este foi um capítulo muito difícil para escrever..._**

**_Além da minha dificuldade em escrever uma linha sequer de ação ( será que fiz mesmo isso?), estudar as quase 200 páginas não foi fácil... Mas vocês não querem me ouvir reclamar ne?_**

**_Sei que muitos devem ter ficado confusos ao ler a parte do acidente...E provavelmente pensaram que eu tinha enlouquecido de vez @_@..._**

**_Bem, para acabar com esse papo o capítulo (finalmente) está pronto e espero que me digam o que acharam, ok?_**

**_Arigatou pelas reviews ( Vou responder hoje) e em especial a Tici-chan que me agüentou enquanto eu estava tentando ardorosamente escrever esse capítulo^^_**

****

****

**_Tomoyo-Chan D - _****_ Oi^^_**

**_Eu já li o fim da sua fic e se não me engano @_@ deixei uma review._**

**_Vou esperar que continue a escrever._**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que tenha gostado desse também._**

****

**_Tici-chan_****_ – É verdade nem sempre a vida é um mar de rosas._**

**_E como eu disse Arigatou por ter me ajudado essa semana._**

****

**_Dani_****_ – Eu sei que você andou sem tempo, mas fico feliz que tenha gostado.^^_**

**_Espero que leia esse aqui também, afinal você tava tão ansiosa para o Naraku aparecer._**

**_Espero que não fique decepicionada..._**

****

**_Shampoo Sakai_****_ –Que bom que está gostando e como você tava ansiosa...aqui está o cap 48, espero que goste^^_**

**_Bem, como eu disse antes LPV eu só coloco lá e ainda não terminei de escrever o próximo cap... vou tentar terminar até amanhã , ok ?_**

****

****

****

**_Bem, minna_**

**_Por hoje é só, já comecei a escrever o cap 49 e espero não demorar tanto para terminá-lo..._**

**_Ja ne,_**

**_Naru_**

****

****

****


	49. Capítulo 49

**AMAR É UMA FRAQUEZA?**

**CAPÍTULO 49**

* InuYasha?* ouvi a voz de Kagome e me forcei a abrir os olhos * Você está bem?* ela perguntou, pude ver o rosto dela molhado pelas lágrimas.

* Kagome...* não pude evitar um sorriso ao vê-la na minha frente * Você esta bem...Fico feliz...*

* Você me deixou preocupada...* ela deu um pequeno sorriso e me ajudou a sentar

* O que aconteceu...Pensei que Sesshoumaru tinha levado você para ficar com os outros. *

* Sesshoumaru?...Só você entrou aqui... * ela olhou para mim preocupada e tocou meu rosto * Naraku me prendeu aqui...Você entrou e disse para eles manterem Rin-chan e Sangô-chan a salvo...*

* Eu me lembro disso, mas...*

* Você me libertou, mas ele o atingiu...Fiquei preocupada...*

* Onde ele está?*

* Acho que foi atrás dos outros...Ele pensou que você estava _morto...* ela me abraçou e começou a chorar novamente * __Eu tive tanto medo...*_

* Está tudo bem Kagome...* eu a abracei de volta e a afastei um pouco * Temos que ir atrás dos outros. * levantei e estendi a mão para ajudá-la * Venha, não posso deixar você aqui sozinha...* ela concordou e segurou minha mão, escutei ela gemer baixinho e a abracei * Esta sentindo alguma coisa?*

* Iie...* senti as mãos dela apertarem meus braços * Só um pouco cansada, pode me dar um minuto...*

Acho que sim...Sesshoumaru pode se cuidar sozinho...* ouvi ela gemer de novo e fiquei preocupado * É melhor você sentar um pouco...* ela concordou e eu a levei até o pequeno sofá * Me diga o que está sentindo.*

* Tenho certeza de que não é nada...* vi ela colocar a mão na barriga * Deve ser o nervoso...* sentei ao lado dela sem saber o que fazer... Eu precisava ir atrás de Naraku...Mas não podia deixá-la sozinha...

* O bebe...Tem certeza...?* ela deu um pequeno sorriso e me abraçou.

* O bebe está bem...* senti os braços dela me apertarem mais forte *...Mas não por muito tempo...*

* Nani?* senti algo perfurar minhas costas * Ka...go...me?*

_* E você disse que eu não podia enganá-lo_ * o abraço se afrouxou e me senti sendo empurrado para o chão * Eu disse que você era um **_hanyou inútil_!* ouvi os passos se afastando e olhei a tempo de vê-lo se aproximar para pegar a Tessaiga..._Diabo, como não senti o cheiro dele?_ * E qual é o melhor modo de matar um inútil como você do que com a espada que seu pai estúpido deixou?***

* Desgraçado...* ele tentou pegá-la, mas a espada se afastou das mãos dele, dei um pequeno sorriso.

* Parece que seu pai deixou uma armadilha...*  ele olhou para a espada com desprezo e se aproximou de mim * Parece que vou ter que matá-lo com minhas mãos assim como fiz com ele, mas... Não fique triste...Pretendo ir atrás de sua mulher e ela logo vai fazer companhia para...* ele parou de falar e caiu no chão, levantei a cabeça e vi Sesshoumaru parado na porta atrás dele, vi aquela espécie de chicote verde de novo.

* Eu disse que era para você **usar** a espada , não para deixá-la **jogada **por ai, _irmãozinho. * ele pegou a espada e me ajudou a levantar._

* Vai me contar como faz isso?* ele riu e me entregou a espada

* Claro, mas temos coisas mais importantes a fazer agora. *

* Eu sei. *

* Acha que pode lutar?*

* Hai, vou ter muito tempo para descansar quando ele estiver morto. *

* Vejo que estamos pensamos do  mesmo modo!*

* Hai... e isso me assusta * ouvi ele rir e olhei para Naraku, que ainda estava no chão sem se mexer * Como posso saber que é realmente você e não outra ilusão?* vi Sesshoumaru revirar os olhos e me senti um pouco mais tranquilo * _Espero que não tenha matado ele e tirado meu prazer em me vingar...*_

_* Garoto ingrato_...Salvo sua vida e é isso que tem a me dizer?* não pude evitar um sorriso. *Pode me dizer por que está rindo?*

* Por que só você para fazer um comentário desses...Agora eu tenho certeza...* vi Naraku se mexer * Talvez eu agradeça você depois... *

* Claro, como fez em todas as outras vezes que salvei você...* ele falou do mesmo modo de sempre * _Quando isso acabar vou esperar sentado_...* 

* Essa é uma boa idéia * nos aproximamos de Naraku e pela primeira vez ele parecia estar mostrando sua verdadeira imagem, um homem velho e machucado * Não parece errado matar alguém tão fraco?*

* Você sabe que não importa o que estamos vendo, ele ainda é perigoso...*

* Hai... *

* Seus inúteis... Se apaixonando por humanos... Essa ainda vai ser a sua desgraça... * ele começou a rir * * Assim como seu pai, casar com humanas vai causar sua morte *

* Existem motivos piores para se morrer...Certo irmãozinho?*

* Hai... * levantei a espada e senti ela se transformar * Amargura e solidão é muito pior * Sesshoumaru se afastou e eu baixei a espada, vi os olhos de Naraku se arregalarem antes de perder o brilho...O corpo dele começou a se desfazer * _Se eu tiver que morrer por amor que assim seja * Sesshoumaru se aproximou de mim e olhou para as cinzas que tinham sobrado de Naraku._

* Belas palavras para alguém que acreditava que **Amar é uma fraqueza**...* olhei para as cinzas mais uma vez antes de levantar a cabeça.

* Você não pode parar por um minuto?*

* Nani?*

* Não sabe falar nada que não seja para me ofender?* ele deu um pequeno sorriso e começou a se afastar.

* Se servir de consolo, juro que não foi minha intenção..._Pelo menos não dessa vez_.* continuei parado no mesmo lugar e olhei para as cinzas.

* Acha mesmo que acabou?*

* Vamos esperar que sim...* ouvi alguém correndo, olhei para a porta e o vi sorrindo *Parece que ela conseguiu sair de lá.* vi ele sair da porta e Kagome entrar correndo.

* Kagome!* ela se jogou em mim * O que esta fazendo aqui?*

* Impedindo você de cometer uma bobagem!* ela abraçou meu pescoço, soltei a espada e a abracei de volta.

_* Eu disse que você deveria ficar longe daqui, sua bruxa teimosa!_*

* Eu falei que não ia deixar você se matar, Baka!*

* Sua irresponsável, tem que pensar em nosso bebê!*

* Estou pensando nela...* ela olhou brava e me empurrou *...Por isso estou tentando impedir que o estúpido pai dela se mate!*

* Feh!*

* Não fale"Feh!" para mim!*

* Vocês podem se acalmar um pouco?* Sesshoumaru falou da porta * Vocês não passam de dois teimosos...*

* Oi!* Kagome e eu gritamos juntos, o que fez com que ele sorrisse mais

_* Eu disse a ela para ficar longe daqui_!*

_* Eu disse que ele devia tomar cuidado!*_

* Eu sei o que vocês disseram, eu estava aqui...* ele revirou os olhos e se virou * Quando terminarem com essa discussão podem ir para o bar...* vi ele começando a sair *Vou avisar ao outros que podem sair de lá* esperei ele se afastar para me virar para Kagome.

* Acho que é melhor...* ela estava de cabeça baixa e pude sentir o cheiro de lágrimas *Kagome, o que...*

* Eu fiquei tão preocupada...* ela levantou a cabeça e vi as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto *...Pensei que ia perder você...*

* Está tudo bem...* me aproximei dela e a abracei * Naraku está morto!* ela colocou a cabeça no meu pescoço e senti as mãos dela deslizarem para minhas costas *Vai ficar, tudo b...* ela me empurrou e olhou para mim *O q...*

* Você está ferido?* ela levantou a mão, coberta de sangue, vi a preocupação nos olhos dela *Por que não me disse que estava ferido?*

* Não é nada, eu...*

_* Não é nada?*_ ela olhou para a mão e depois para mim * _Como pode algo que é nada estar sangrando tanto? *_

* Eu vou ficar bem, não precisa... _Oi! Dame!_* ela segurou a frente da minha camisa e começou a me puxar para fora do camarim *Kagome, o que acha que está fazendo?*

* Levando você para um lugar onde eu possa cuidar do ferimento!* ela continuou me puxando

* Dame! Você sabe que eu cicatrizo mais rápido...*

* Não me interessa...* ela continuou a me puxar, consegui me soltar. Ela se virou para mim e estreitou os olhos * _Quero ver o ferimento!_* suspirei e não pude deixar de sorrir *Por que esta rindo, baka?*

* É bom tê-la de volta!*

* Como assim, eu não fui a lugar nenhum...* ela se aproximou de mim e colocou a mão no meu rosto * Acho que está delirando...Deve ter perdido muito sangue...* coloquei a mão no rosto dela e a beijei

* Estou feliz que você esteja viva e que tudo não tenha passado de uma ilusão...* Kagome olhou para mim confusa * Não quero ter que viver sem você...*

* InuYasha...* ela colocou a cabeça no meu ombro * ...Então você sabe o que senti quando você disse a Sesshoumaru para me tirar de lá...*

* Hai...* eu a abracei apertado * mas eu precisava mantê-la segura,... precisava ter certeza que você e Ai ficariam bem...* senti ela rir contra meu pescoço. *Acha isso engraçado?*

* Iie...* ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim, os olhos azuis brilhando *...Só estou feliz porque estamos bem...* ela beijou meus lábios de leve e sorriu

* Hai, estamos todos bem...*

* Mas, ainda não esqueci que você esta ferido...* ela segurou minha mão e começou a me puxar *Vamos, eu sei que vi um kit de primeiros socorros no escritório do gerente!*

* Não sei o que faz você pensar que me puxar desse modo é me ajudar!* Kagome parou de me puxar e se virou para mim

* Eu quero cuidar de você...Você sempre me protege eu...Quero ter a chance de fazer algo por você também. *

* Esta tudo bem, vamos...* Comecei a andar e ela me seguiu *Vou deixar você cuidar de mim, mas não vá se acostumar!*

* Pare de se ferir que eu não vou fazer isso!* Kagome falou e não pude evitar de sorrir _Hai, existem coisas piores... Se algum dia eu não tiver Kagome ao meu lado, as lembranças felizes farão continuar... Amargura e solidão são coisas que eu não pretendo voltar a sentir... Se eu tiver que morrer por amor...Que assim seja!_

**_N.A. – Oi minna!_**

**_Demorei de novo ne ? Mas esses dias tem sido muito corridos¬¬"_**

**_E claro que eu não saber como terminar esse capitulo não ajudou muito...estou com metade dele pronto desde que postei o cap 48, mas não fazia idéia de como continuar..._**

**_Acho que perceber que a história está chegando ao fim é o que está tornando tão difícil escrever ultimamente..._**

**_Mas, vou tentar não demorar e espero que tenham gostado^^_**

**_Vou esperar que me digam o que acharam!_**

****

**_Ai, ai...já tava esquecendo de responder as reviews..._**

****

**_Dani_****_-_****_ Que bom que gostou, isso me deixa feliz^^_**

**_Como pode ver a participação dele foi curta, mas espero que tenham gostado._**

**_Espero que escreva mesmo outra fic, sabe que adoro ler o que você escreve. Vou te mandar um e-mail sobre idéias, ok?_**

****

**_Tomoyo-chan_****_ D_****_ – Que bom que gostou^^_**

**_Pensando bem, você me falou pelo Icq que tinha recebido minha review  @_@_**

**_Ai,ai...acho que fazer muitas coisas ta me deixando esquecida..._**

****

**_Marina_****_ – Você leu tudo de uma vez? Nossa se sim, você é corajosa!_**

**_Bem, seja como for fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que me diga o que achou desse cap._**

**_Será que aconteceu o que você imaginou?_**

**_Me diga , ok?_**

****

**_Juli-chan_****_- Por que eu sou má ?_**

**_Não responda, acho que sei porque...ai, ai fiz o Inu sofrer muito ne?_**

**_Tadinho_****_...mas prometo que ele não vai mais passar por isso, por enquanto..._**

**_Espero que tenha gostado desse cap e que não me ache má dessa vez^^_**

****

**_Andréa Meioh_****_ – Naraku foi bem malvado como pobre Inu não é ?_**

**_Se ainda quiser bater nele... posso emprestá-lo pra você..._**

**_Depois da participação relâmpago dele nessa fic pedi pro Inu deixar ele aqui comigo...devidamente amarrado  é claro^^_**

**_O final dos três vai ser bem feliz não se preocupe^.~_**

****

**_Kagome-chan_****_ – Andou sumida menina..e quase não viu o cap novo?_**

**_*tsc, tsc* Imperdoável!_**

**_Nossa todo mundo me chamando de malvada...acho que não vou suportar..._**

**_Ainda bem que acabei como Naraku antes que ele fizesse mais maldades como Inu_**

**_Vê se não esquece de ler esse aqui hein? _**

**_Apesar de você já ter lido ele quase interio..._**

****

**_Bem, volto a dizer...quem quiser bater no Naraku é só me avisar que eu mando ele para que vocês possam descontar sua raiva Ò_Ó_**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

**_Naru_****__**


	50. Capítulo 50

**AMAR É UMA FRAQUEZA?**

**CAPÍTULO 50**

_Como vocês devem imaginar, as coisas se acalmaram depois disso... Ou pelo menos em parte..._

_Sei que vocês devem estar se perguntando o que quero dizer com isso e pretendo explicar. _

_Bem, em primeiro lugar devo dizer que sem a ameaça de Naraku não havia mais desculpas para que Kagome dormisse comigo, Sangô voltou para o templo e... Depois de uma semana de muita discussão, que não vou descrever, pois perdi novamente, ela voltou para o seu antigo quarto... Passei mais de uma semana sem dormir direito, passei quase todas as noites rolando na maldita cama!... Diabo não pensei que seria tão difícil me acostumar a dormir sozinho de novo... Meu único consolo é de que talvez ela estivesse sentindo o mesmo e parasse com essa bobagem logo..._

_Em segundo, para minha...Digamos intranqüilidade, sim por que eu nunca admitiria que o que estou sentindo é ciúmes! Apesar de todas as minhas tentativas ela insistiu em continuar trabalhando no Bar... Acho que tenho que admitir essa não foi uma semana muito boa para mim...Afinal, não consegui convencê-la a fazer nada como eu queria... Mas, pensando bem...Algum dia consegui isso?_

_Bem, o que posso dizer?...Sentia tanta falta dela que chegava a doer, mas... Não queria admitir... Sei que parecia bobagem, mas...Diabo! Por que ela não pode fazer as coisas do meu modo ao menos uma vez?_

_Bem, tirando minhas constantes reclamações e mau humor, já que depois de duas noites sem ela e sem dormir eu estava a ponto de atacar qualquer um que se dirigisse a mim...  Claro que isso fez com que todos se afastarem de mim, mas...O que isso me importava?_

_Quando ela não quis me escutar e disse que ia trabalhar no bar ficamos sem nos falar... Devo admitir que dessa vez até mesmo Sesshoumaru se afastou de mim... Claro que isso não quer dizer que ele me deixasse em paz... Sempre fazendo comentários completamente desnecessários...De coisas que eu sabia que tinha que fazer... Mas, se ela não admitia que sentia saudades... Por que eu deveria fazer o mesmo?..._

_Por que eu me sentia miseravelmente infeliz... Diabo de garota teimosa! Por que não podia fazer as coisas do meu modo afinal?... Acho que já falei isso..._

_Acho que é melhor continuar com a história..._

_Bem, vocês sabem quanto tempo se passou e como eu me sentia... Por isso não vou repetir, mas...O que ainda não contei foi que...Depois que brigamos a teimosa, cabeça dura insistia em não falar comigo e assim... Pedia que Miroku a levasse... É claro que eu não deixaria que ela ficasse sozinha, mas...Ela não precisava saber disso... _

_Eu sabia que horas que ela saia e podia ver a entrada da garagem da janela da biblioteca... Então, todas as tardes... No mesmo horário...Eu ficava ali e esperava os dois saírem e ia atrás... Escondia-me no fundo do bar até o fim da noite e os seguia de volta..._

_Eu sei, bastante patético, não é? ... Mas, nunca contei isso a ninguém, então quem se importa?_

_Eu não ia permitir que Kagome ou Ai corressem perigos desnecessários... Por mais teimosa e irritante que Kagome pudesse ser..._

_Duas semanas depois disso, lá estava eu...Mais uma vez na janela esperando que os dois saíssem quando ouvi alguém entrar... Eu sabia quem era antes que ele falasse..._

* O que está fazendo aí, irmãozinho? *Sesshoumaru perguntou entrando na biblioteca *pensei que ia levar Kagome ao Bar... *

* Iie! Aquela teimosa ingrata... Miroku pode levá-la!* continuei olhando pela janela, para ver quando Kagome sairia.

* Qual é o problema dessa vez, InuYasha?* ouvi o leve tom de irritação na voz dele, mas não me virei *E o que diabo, você está olhando..._Oh, entendi...* ouvi ele rir e olhei para ele irritado._

* _Entendeu o que? *_

* Por que não fala com Kagome de uma vez e acaba com essa bobagem?*

* _Eu não tenho mais nada para falar com ela!* voltei a olhar para a janela quando ouvi Kagome e Miroku conversando._

* _Pretende segui-la novamente?*_

* Nani?*

* Você não pensou que tinha me enganado, não é?* vi ele revirar os olhos e continuar * Desde que Kagome voltou para o quarto dela, você espera que Miroku saia e vai atrás...*

* Eu não faço...* parei de falar quando ouvi o carro sendo ligado, olhei para a janela novamente... Me virei novamente e vi Sesshoumaru sentando na cadeira e sorrindo

* Bem, já que eu me enganei..._você__ não vai se importar se eu me sentar e conversarmos um pouco, não é?*_

* Eu...* olhei para janela e depois para ele de novo, _maldito Sesshoumaru!_

* A não ser que você tenha _algum compromisso...* ele completou sorrindo._

* Iie, eu...* sentei em minha cadeira, mas...Minha vontade era sair correndo dali... Ficamos em silêncio durante um tempo, até que ele riu...

* _Que ir atrás dela não é?* Não respondi, contando até dez mentalmente para não pular no pescoço dele *_Vamos lá, irmãozinho... É só admitir e...*__

* Ok, * levantei e comecei a sair da sala* Eu quero ir atrás dela como tenho feito todos esses malditos dias!* parei na porta e me virei para ele * _Mas se você contar isso a Kagome, eu juro.._.* ele sorriu

* Vocês são dois cabeça-dura teimosos...* me virei para sair, mas percebi que ele estava me seguindo... _Claro, por que pensei que ele me deixaria em paz?_ * Pode me responder só mais uma coisa?* Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

* O que você quer saber?*

* Quando pensa em pedi-la em casamento? *

* Eu... _Quando ela fizer algo do modo que quero!*ouvi ele suspirar e parar de me seguir._

* Acho que isso nunca vai acontecer...* _Baka!..._Dessa vez nem me preocupei em olhar para ele *Já pensou que se você a pedisse em casamento talvez ela ficasse mais... _dócil_?_* parei de andar e me virei lentamente._

* Já pensou que... se parasse de me dar conselhos, que em _primeiro lugar não pedi, eu seria capaz de pensar com calma e agir?*_

* Admita _irmãozinho...Se eu não lhe desse conselhos, pelos quais __não pediu, você ainda estaria se escondendo...* Sesshoumaru falou cruzando os braços e sorrindo pra mim._

* _Maldito intrometido!* Murmurei me virando e começando a me afastar *_Sempre me atrapalhando... Falando coisas que sei.._.* tenho que admitir que esses dias eu não estava muito coerente *__Talvez eu devesse mesmo pedi-la em casamento e acabar logo com isso!* entrei no carro e me dirigi ao bar, decidido a não me esconder essa noite e falar com Kagome. É claro que não contava com o que podia acontecer sem que eu desejasse... _Diabo de destino que sempre cisma em brincar com a gente!__

***************************

A primeira coisa que estranhei quando cheguei ao bar foi não achar uma maldita vaga...Demorei mais de meia hora rodando sem entender porque diabos tanta gente tinha que parar por ali. É claro, que estar dormindo mal há tanto tempo não colaborava com meu humor atual...Parecia que tudo colaborava para me atrapalhar... Quando finalmente, entrei no Bar percebi que todos os malditos donos dos carros estavam ali...  Suspirei desanimado e olhei para o palco... Para minha surpresa, não vi Kagome... _Pelo tempo que demorei ela já devia estar cantando...Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?_

* InuYasha-sama o que faz aqui?* Suspirei desanimado e me virei para Myouga que sorriu para mim..._Claro, tudo o que precisava era de mais um intrometido querendo saber o que eu estava fazendo!_... Percebi que tinha exagerado quando o vi recuar alguns passos *Gomen nasai, InuYasha-sama...É claro que pode vir aqui quando quiser já que é dono e...*

* Onde está Kagome?* não queria perder tempo com pessoas querendo se desculpar por coisas absurdas...

* Ah... *ele suspirou aliviado..._Preciso mesmo dormir um pouco ou vou acabar atacando alguém sem motivo..._* Kagome-sama não se sentiu bem e foi para o camarim... * antes que ele terminasse de falar eu já estava longe... _Droga, eu disse que ela não devia se cansar!..._ Corri até o camarim, parei antes de abrir a porta quando ouvi aquela maldita voz conhecida..._E eu pensei que tinha me livrado dele!._.. Abri a porta com tanta violência que por pouco não a arranquei e olhei zangado para os dois que pararam de falar e se viraram para mim espantados...

* _O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? *_

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

****

**_Demorei de novo ne?_**

****

**_Gomen nasai minna, sei que muitas pessoas não queriam que acabasse e tenho que dizer que muito menos eu..._**

**_Tenho que admitir que a cada momento se torna mais difícil por que sei que estamos mais perto do capítulo final._**

**_Bem, chega de enrolação, vou responder as reviews:_**

****

****

**_Andréa Meioh_****_ – Hai, as coisas finalmente se acalmaram, mas é claro que não totalmente..._**

**_Eu não podia deixar de brincar mais um pouquinho com a cabeça do Inu...^^"_**

**_Prometo não ser muito má^.~_**

**_Como mais ninguém quis, você será a primeira a ter o Naraku... Já acabei com ele^^", devolva quando quiser..._**

****

**_Mayzinha_****_ – Já fazia um tempinho que você não postava uma review, mas tava sempre me deixando recados do que estava achando...Por isso eu perdôo a sua ausência^^_**

**_Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo^^_**

****

**_Tomoyo-Chan_****_ – Você ainda vai me deixar louca com tantos apelidos^^"..._**

**_Eu sei que você gostou do último capítulo por que já me disse e espero que tenha gostado desse também^^_**

****

**_Serenite_****_ – Arigatou pelo elogio e já te mandei a resposta...Mas a nível de curiosidade geral... se é que mais alguém queria saber isso...Vou responder mais uma vez^^_**

**_Quando pensei nesse ponto eu realmente imaginei a Kikyo, apesar de o nome dela não ser citado... Quem mais seria capaz de uma atitude tão fria assim, não é?^^_**

****

**_Queen_****_ – Fico feliz que goste tanto disso aqui ^^_**

**_E espero que quando você crescer, escreva mil vezes melhor que eu...Assim você vai realmente escrever bem ^.~_**

****

**_Juli-chan_****_ – Não se preocupe...Não fiquei magoada..._**

**_Afinal, acho que fui meio má ao escrever esses capítulos^^_**

**_Mas, isso já passou e espero não ser mais má até o final da história._**

**_Fã de carteirinha?..._**

**_Que bom... Agora já são duas^^_**

**_Você e a Kagome-chan que é a n°1 ^^"_**

****

**_Arigatou a todas que gastaram um tempinho me escrevendo o que acharam e também a quem simplesmente leu._**

**_Kissus minna e espero que me digam o que acharam^^_**

**_Ja ne,_**

**_Naru_**

****

****

**_P.s_****_ – Como algumas pessoas já sabem estou começando uma nova fic Amor na Escuridão, espero que vocês gastem um tempinho lendo e me digam o que acham, ok?_**

**_Arigatou e ja ne. ^^_**


	51. Capítulo 51

**AMAR É UMA FRAQUEZA?**

**CAPÍTULO 51**

* O que diabo você pensa que está fazendo aqui?* Kagome foi a primeira a se recuperar do choque, levantou depressa e se aproximou de mim.

* O que você está fazendo aqui?*

* Você é que tem que me dar explicações... você e esse maldito...*

* Eu disse que uma hora ela se cansaria de você e voltaria para mim, _Cara de cachorro!*_

* Seu _Lobo maldito_, o que acha que está fazendo com **minha mulher**?*

* Inuyasha...Iie *

* Saia da minha frente, Kagome...vou ensinar de uma vez por todas que ele não deve se aproximar de você... *

__

_* Dame, Inuyasha...eu o chamei aqui!*_ Me virei e olhei para ela sem poder acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

* _Você está brincando comigo, não é?_ * ela negou com um gesto de cabeça e senti meu coração se apertar *Como pode fazer isso...eu...*

* Não é o que você está pensando... eu ...*

* Nosso bebê...eu pensei que ...*

* Não é isso Inuyasha...*

* Talvez ela tenha se cansado de esperar por você, _Cara de cachorro...* Kouga falou se aproximando, não sei por que não arranquei a cabeça dele, já que essa era minha vontade no momento *Afinal, o que você está pensando para engravidá-la e não pedi-la em casamento?*_

* Kouga, eu juro que se você não calar a boca nesse minuto...* vi Kagome dar um passo na direção dele e Kouga baixar a cabeça *Não é o que você está pensando, Inuyasha, Kouga está preocupado com Ayame-chan e...*

* _Você não tem que contar isso a ele_!*

* Ayame?... Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?*

* Iie... na verdade, acho que o problema é com ele...*

* Kagome, iie...*

* Ele não sabe como se declarar para ela*

* Ayame não é irmã dele?* agora sim eu estava confuso..._Diabo de lobo sempre aparecendo nas horas mais impróprias com as coisas mais absurdas..._

* Ela **não é** minha irmã, seu _cara de cachorro imbecil!* Kouga quase gritou, se virou para Kagome *Você disse que não ia contar nada a ninguém...*_

* Isso foi antes de você vir aqui e InuYasha quase começar uma guerra!*

* _Oi! Eu não fiz isso_!*

* Claro que não...*Kagome falou sorrindo * Kouga se não se importa eu...preciso falar com InuYasha a sós... *

* _Mas nós não terminamos nossa conversa_... * Kouga choramingou.

* **Depois*** Kagome falou olhando para ele e para dizer a verdade quando ela falava nesse tom, até eu tinha medo de contrariá-la... Kouga concordou e saiu fechando a porta, Kagome se virou para mim *Quando é que vai perder a maldita mania de ouvir atrás da porta?* _Nossa...ela me dá medo quando fala e olha pra mim desse modo..._

* Eu não...quer dizer...eu cheguei e não vi você no palco e.... Myouga me disse que você estava passando mal e... eu corri até aqui e... aquele **maldito lobo** estava aqui com você e...* Parei de falar quando vi ela rir.

* Você é engraçado...* olhei para ela indignado * Passou essas semanas vindo até aqui escondido e...*

* _Como você sabe disso?_...ahn, quer dizer...**eu** não fiz isso**!* _Droga, como ela sabia disso?_**

* Acha que não vejo você na janela da biblioteca todos os dias? *

* Eu... _posso__ estar apreciando a vista...*_

* E todas as noites quando estamos voltando vejo o seu carro...* ela riu e voltou a sentar * Você devia ao menos estacionar em um lugar mais escondido se não queria que eu descobrisse...*

* _Eu deixo o carro onde quiser e você não deveria saber disso!_* sentei no sofá,ouvi ela rir e ficamos em silêncio durante um tempo *_O que aconteceu afinal? * Kagome olhou para mim confusa * Myouga disse que você estava passando mal...*_

* Não é nada...só mais um enjôo...diabo e eu pensei que só fosse me sentir mal pela manhã...*

* Hai, enjôo matinal... *

*Okaa-san disse que provavelmente vou me sentir melhor daqui a algum tempo...o médico disse a mesma coisa...*

* Você foi ao médico sozinha?* não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco traído por ela não ter me pedido pra ir junto.

* Você não quis falar comigo durante todos esses dias, por que eu deveria tomar a iniciativa?* olhei para sem dizer nada... não podia negar que ela tinha razão... _Talvez Sesshoumaru tenha razão e nós dois sejamos teimosos demais..._

* Você parece cansada * ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

* Você não parece muito melhor...*

* Senti sua falta, eu... não tenho conseguido dormir muito bem sozinho... *

* Se você me perguntasse eu diria que pela sua aparência...**não**** dorme  a dias...***

* Se você me perguntasse, **você não parece muito melhor**...* não pude deixar de sorrir quando ela suspirou desanimada.

* Amanhã é o primeiro dia de Lua nova... * vi ela levantar e se aproximar de mim * Podemos esquecer essas bobagens e ficarmos juntos?*

* Kagome...*

* Eu não quero ficar sozinha no meu quarto como da última vez...*

* Por que diabos não voltou para o meu quarto?*

* Eu ia voltar, mas você começou a dizer que eu devia deixar meu emprego...  eu não queria que você pensasse que eu ia voltar atrás...* não pude deixar de sorrir e a abracei. 

* _Sinto tanto sua falta...aquela **maldita cama** é grande demais sem você..._ * ouvi ela rir.

* Também sinto sua falta... principalmente porque você me abraçava a noite inteira...* ela riu e colocou os braços no meu pescoço *Acho que sei de um modo para que você consiga dormir sem que eu esteja lá... _vou__ lhe dar um dos meu ursinhos de pelúcia e você pode abraçá-lo para dormir...*_

* Não vai ser a mesma coisa... *

* Eu sei...também sinto sua falta..._por__ que estamos fazendo isso?*_

* _Por que pergunta pra mim? **Você quem me deixou**_...*

* _Eu não deixei você_...*

* E além de tudo quando chego aqui aquele **maldito lobo...* Senti ela colocar a mão sobre minha boca, olhei para ela e a vi sorrir.**

* Já chega, InuYasha... vamos só aproveitar enquanto dura...* Sorri e beijei a mão dela.

* Você tem razão...* estávamos quase nos beijando quando alguém bateu na porta, não pude evitar que pensamentos assassinos passassem pela minha cabeça enquanto me afastava de Kagome *_Será que algum dia vamos ter um pouco de paz_?*

* Kagome-sama? Está tudo bem?* Myouga perguntou do lado de fora.

* Hai, Myouga...eu já vou...* Kagome respondeu rindo quando revirei os olhos.

* Tudo bem...ahn..._posso__ fazer uma pergunta ?* Ouvi ele falando e suspirei desanimado, Kagome sorriu * __Sabe onde está InuYasha-sama?*_

* **Eu estou aqui velho, nos deixe em paz!*** ouvi ele concordar e os passos dele quase correndo se afastando *_Até que enfim_...* tentei abraçá-la de novo, mas Kagome riu e se afastou.

* Tenho que voltar ao trabalho, Inuyasha...* vi ela caminhar até a porta * A casa está cheia hoje...* suspirei concordando e comecei a segui-la. *Vai me esperar para voltarmos juntos?*

* Onde Miroku está?*

* Ele me disse que ia buscar Sango...*

* Vou esperar aqui..._você_ ainda vai demorar?_*_

* Iie... vai ter um show mais tarde, por isso tem tanta gente aqui...*

* Acho que é bom mesmo você descansar mais...*

* _Estou me sentindo **perfeitamente bem**_...* Kagome falou e vi ela estreitar os olhos.

* Não se irrite...só acho que se você descansar mais não vai se sentir tão mal....*

* **Eu já disse que me sinto bem!***  eu apenas concordei, talvez não fosse uma boa idéia discutir com ela no momento, ela sorriu *Seja um bom menino e espere aqui...* achei melhor não comentar o fato que detestava quando alguém falava essas palavras pra mim, apenas fiquei observando enquanto ela entrava no palco e falava com o público... como eu já disse, ouvi-la cantar sempre me acalmava.

* Boa Noite, minna-san...fico feliz que estejam aqui...* ela sorriu quando todos aplaudiram... _Ainda não entendo como ela pode falar normalmente na frente de tantas pessoas, tenho que admitir que o simples pensamento me deixa um pouco assustado... *Bem, enquanto o show que vocês estão esperando não começa, vou distraí-los um pouco...* ela se virou e piscou para mim * Essa noite, eu queria cantar para alguém especial para mim...espero que gostem...* Vi ela fazer um sinal e a música começar._

**I ****don't****want****another****heartbreak****   
I **don't******need****another****turn**** to cry   
I **don't******want**** to **learn****** the **hard****** way   
**Baby******Hello**** , oh no, **goodbye****

Espero que ela não pense em me puxar para o palco… senti meu rosto se aquecer quando ela olhou para mim de novo e sorriu. 

  
**But you got me ****like**** a **rocket******   
**Shooting******straight****across**** the sky...   
  
  
**

Acho que estamos sempre nos separando e voltando, às vezes queria que não fosse assim...

**It's**** the way you **love****** me   
**It's****** a **feeling******like****this**** --   
**It's******centrifugal****motion****   
**It's******perpetual****bliss**** .   
**It's that pivotal moment   
It's ahhh Impossible ****

* Kagome… * ela sorriu e se aproximou de mim, neguei com a cabeça e dei um passo para trás.

  
**This****Kiss****, **This******Kiss**** (**Unstoppable****** )   
**This******Kiss**** , **This******Kiss**

Ela se aproximou mais e pegou minha mão me puxando para o palco, desisti de lutar quando as luzes se viraram para nós e ela sorriu.

  
**Cinderella****said**** to **Snow******White****   
How **does******love**** get so off **course****** ?   
All I **wanted****** was a **white******knight****   
**With****** a **good******heart**** , **soft******touch**** , **fast******horse**** .   
  
  
**

Coloquei a mão na frente dos olhos e senti meu rosto se aquecer quando ouvi as pessoas aplaudindo… Ela vai me pagar por isso… estreitei os olhos e ela apenas sorriu enquanto continuava a cantar. Virei-me de lado para desviar da luz, ela segurou mais forte minha mão, para que eu não me afastasse. Suspirei desanimado...

**Ride**** me off into the **sunset******   
**Baby******, I'm **forever******yours****   
**It's****** the way you **love****** me   
**It's****** a **feeling******like****this**** --   
**It's******centrifugal****motion****   
**It's******perpetual****bliss**** .   
**It's****** that **pivotal******moment****   
**It's******ahhh****Unthinkable****   
**This******Kiss**** , **This******Kiss**** (**Unsinkable****** )   
**This******Kiss****This****Kiss**

Kagome me abraçou e resolvi me esquecer da vergonha que sentia por aquilo… podia pensar em formas para castigá-la mais tarde...

  
**You can ****kiss**** me in the **moonlight******   
On the **rooftop******under**** the sky   
You can **kiss****** me **with****** the **windows******open****   
**While****** the **rain******comes****pouring****inside****   
**Kiss****** me in **sweet******slow****motion****   
**Let's****** let **every******thing****slide****   
You got me **floating****** , You got me **flying******   
  
  
**

Aliás essa música estava me dando idéias muito boas do que eu devia fazer com ela assim que voltasse para casa...

**It's**** the way you **love****** me   
**It's****** a **feeling******like****this**** --   
**It's******centrifugal****motion****   
**It's******perpetual****bliss**** .   
**It's that pivotal moment   
It's ahhh Subliminal ****

Ela sorriu aproximando o rosto do meu para cantar a última parte...

  
**This****Kiss****, **This******Kiss**** (**It's******Criminal**** )  
**This******Kiss**** , **This******Kiss******

Assim que ela acabou de cantar, eu a puxei para mais perto e a beijei, senti os braços dela em meu pescoço e só me lembrei da onde estávamos quando ouvi os aplauso e assovios, senti meu rosto se aquecer de novo enquanto me afastava dela.

* Você vai me pagar por isso* Sussurrei no ouvido dela antes de me afastar. Kagome segurou meu braço e começou a agradecer. 

* Arigatou minna-san... o show vai começar daqui a alguns minutos...* ela sorriu para mim e continuou * Gomen pela minha falha, mas hoje, assim como vocês... eu estou aqui como espectadora e não com cantora...* Kagome se curvou agradecendo* Espero que gostem do show! Ja ne, minna!* dizendo isso finalmente ela permitiu que  eu andasse para fora dali. Assim que saímos do palco eu a puxei para perto de mim e ela me abraçou.

_*Ainda não acredito que você fez isso!*_

***Fiz o que?***

*Não se faça de boba... _Como pôde me puxar para o palco?_*

*Eu queria que todos soubessem para quem eu estava cantando... não pode me culpar se **você** se empolgou e acabou me beijando!* ela me puxou para mais perto e beijou meus lábios de leve, não pude evitar um sorriso.

*_Você não sabe como senti sua falta!_*

*Acho que sim, _porque senti o mesmo_...*

*_Não posso deixar vocês sozinhos por um segundo que começam a fazer... **isso.**_..* Me virei para Sesshoumaru e fechei os olhos quando vi que ele não estava sozinho... _Eu juro que tudo o que queria era um pouco de paz..._* _Mas... é bom ver que fizeram as pazes e assim talvez eu consiga dormir sem que InuYasha passe a noite inteira andando pelo quarto feito um zumbi...*_

*_Sesshoumaru!_* Kagome me segurou quando tentei avançar sobre ele e ouvi Miroku, Sango e Rin rirem.* Se vocês não se importam, nosso show acabou e estamos indo para casa!*

* Mas,...Inuyasha... eu queria ver...*

* Nada de mas, estamos indo!* comecei a me afastar e Kagome me seguiu, até que chegamos ao camarim e ela me puxou para dentro. *_O que está fazendo?_*

***Eu disse que queria ficar e ver o show e é o que vou fazer!*** Ela parou na minha frente e cruzou os braços *Se quer se esconder dos outros, **fique aqui!***

*Eu não estou me escondendo! Você que praticamente me jogou aqui!*

*Você estava querendo me arrastar para fora daqui, baka!* vi ela estreitar os olhos e dar um passo em minha direção, não consegui me segurar e dei um passo para trás... Kagome sempre me assusta quando está brava.

*Ahn... fique calma, Kagome...* parei de me afastar quando senti a parede nas minhas costas... _Nossa os olhos dela parecem soltar fogo_... pior que das outras poucas vezes que eu tinha visto ela desse modo * **É claro que eu fico...se você quer ver o show.**..* parei de falar quando ela sorriu de repente.

*Você é tão gentil...**que**** bom!* Fiquei olhando sem me mover enquanto ela ia até o espelho e arrumava o cabelo...**

*Ahn...arigatou... eu acho....* olhei para ela por mais alguns minutos para me certificar de era seguro me aproximar *Você se sente... bem?*

*_Claro que sim**, Inu-chan!**_* Vi ela retocar o batom e se virar para mim, ainda sorrindo... O que, devo dizer, só serviu para me deixar mais assustado... Pensei em dizer para ela não me chamar assim, mas...ela parecia de bom humor e...eu não quis abusar de minha sorte...

* Vamos voltar, então?* Foi a única coisa segura o bastante que pensei em dizer.

* Hai* vi ela se aproximar de mim e me esforcei para não falar mais nenhuma bobagem... *Não quero perder o começo* ela completou sorrindo e eu sorri de volta... não é que eu estivesse com medo dela...era mais...**pavor****... Kagome entrelaçou o braço no meu e caminhamos de volta para o bar *Eu adoro esse grupo... mas soube que elas vão se separar...* (isso é verdade o grupo Kiss não existe mais^^)**

*_Ahn... verdade... que pena.._.* Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que diabos ela estava falando, mas achei que isso não iria deixá-la zangada de novo... Ela concordou balançando a cabeça enquanto nos aproximávamos dos outros...

**_N.A. – Oi minna ^^ * Naru-chan escondida dos leitores que estão esperando por esse capítulo a tempo demais *_**

****

**_Gomen nasai pela demora, eu realmente não tinha intenção de demorar tanto ^^" _**

****

**_Mas só terminei no domingo a noite e a Tici-chan se efereceu para revisar para mim (Arigatou Tici ^^) . Espero que não se decepicionem como capítulo e antes que alguém me diga algo eu não esqueci do Kouga.... ele vai aparecer no próximo capítulo também.^^_**

****

**_Vou responder aos reviews ^^_**

****

**_Kagome-chan_****_ – Fico_****_ feliz que esteja gostando e...não se esqueça de me dizer o que achou nesse capítulo! ^^_**

**_Não se preocupe, ninguém tira sua carteirinha n° 1 ^^_**

**_Kissus_****__**

****

**_Tomoyo-chan_****_ – Nem vou falar nada dos apelidos dessa vez ....^^"_**

**_ E , a nível de curiosidade, segundo a Lally AMF está ( até o capítulo anterior ) com 306 páginas..._**

**_O.O Uau! Será que fui eu mesma quem escrevi tudo isso ?_**

**_Espero que goste, Lally._**

**_Kissus_****__**

****

**_Serenite_****_ –Seu palpite estava correto ?_**

**_Você imaginou que eu colocaria o pobre Kouga na história novamente ?_**

**_Espero que me diga ^^_**

**_Kissus_****__**

****

**_Tici-chan_****_ – Bem, você já sabe o que aconteceu pois, revisou o capítulo ^^_**

**_Espero que tenha gostado...você me disse isso ou não?_**

**_Nossa ,_****_ To mais confusa que oo normal hoje @_@_**

**_Arigatou e kissus _**

****

**_Paulinha_****_ – Também fico triste, mas tudo um dia tem que terminar ne ?_**

**_Incrível como todo mundo gosta dos diálogos entre os dois, mas eu adoro escrevê-los...é tão divertido.^^_**

**_Eu parei nesse ponto para deixar vocês curiosas * Me abaixo quando um tomate é atirado * Calma , minna, eu já disse que não pensava em deixá-las no suspense por tanto tempo..._**

**_Kissus_****__**

****

**_Marina_****_- Bem_****_, não acho que você seja louca...mas isso pode ser porque eu sou muito mais louca que você...^^"_**

**_Mas, saber disso me deixa feliz. Por que minha história foi interessante o bastante para que você chegasse até aqui._**

**_Espero que goste._**

**_Kissus_****__**

****

**_Mayzinha_****_ – Juro que não fiz de propósito, May-chan._**

**_Estou com metade dele pronto desde a semana passada, mas... não consegui terminar antes de domingo..._**

**_Fico feliz que eu tenha marcado sua vida ^.~_**

**_Espero que goste desse capítulo também._**

****

****

**_ Não se preocupem eu não vou parar de escrever, até mesmo porque eu já sei como terminá-la. Só falta ter tempo de parar e digitar...^^"_**

****

**_Mas, o próximo capítulo não vai demorar tanto. Prometo !^^_**

****

**_Espero que tenham gostado e me digam o que acharam._**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_****__**

****

****


	52. Capítulo 52

**AMAR É UMA FRAQUEZA?**

**CAPÍTULO 52**

Quando chegamos à mesa onde os outros estavam pensei a pensar que teríamos um pouco de paz. Rin falava sem parar e por incrível que pareça, fiquei feliz com isso, já que graças a ela meu irmão estava incapaz de fazer mais comentários. Miroku e Sangô pareciam estranhamente calados o que me fez, por dois segundos pensar na razão, mas achei melhor não comentar o fato. Kagome estava feliz e calma e eu não queria fazer nada que mudasse isso.

Depois de algum tempo as luzes do palco piscaram e suspirei aliviado quando todos ficaram em silêncio. Tanto barulho me deixava no mínimo... Irritado. Pensei que poderia aproveitar a noite em paz até que _ele_ resolveu aparecer de novo...

*Kagome, será que podemos continuar nossa conversa?* olhei para o Maldito lobo parado ao meu lado, mas antes que eu tivesse a chance de falar algo.

*Agora não, Kouga-kun!* Kagome flou sem nem ao menos olhara para ele. Esse pequeno detalhe me deixou feliz, pelo menos ela não estava pensando em me deixar sozinho para ajudar aquele Baka.

*Mas, Ayame está aqui e...*

*_Agora NÃO!* ela quase gritou, na verdade ela gritou o "não"... E todos da mesa se viraram para olhar para nós_

*Mas, Kagome você prometeu que ia me ajudar a falar com ela* Kouga insistiu, se aproximando e falando baixo para que só ela ouvisse.Vi Kagome estreitar os olhos antes de se virar para ele..._Baka, não sabe mesmo quando fechar a boca!_

*Você quer que eu fale agora?* Pelo tom de voz **eu** com certeza responderia que não, mas Kouga parecia não conhecê-la tão bem e concordou. Não pude evitar um sorriso quando vi ele arregalar os olhos quando sentiu ela agarrar a frente de sua camisa e puxá-lo para perto *Preste atenção por que só vou explicar uma vez...*Deixe de ser um covarde imbecil, vá até Ayame e fale como se sente!*

*Kagome, fale mais baixo. * a expressão dele fez com que eu ganhasse o dia...* Eu não quero que os outros...* ele tentou levantar e Kagome revirou os olhos.

*Homens!* ela falou soltando a camisa dele e levantando *Pare de esconder o que sente, Baka!* vi ele dar um passo para trás enquanto ela se aproximava dele * Esse é o problema com vocês... * senti alguém me chutar e olhei para Sesshoumaru que fez um sinal para que eu fizesse algo... _Justo agora, que estava ficando interessante... Mas talvez ele tivesse razão, se eu não a acalmasse logo, provavelmente depois de acabar com ele sobraria para mim_...* Por que tem que complicar as coisas mais simples? * ela deu mais um passo e Kouga se afastou de novo. *Vá dizer a ela como se sente, baka!* vi ele olhar para ela sem se mover, parecia assustado demais para ter alguma reação *AGORA!* vi ele arregalar os olhos, mas não se moveu. Kagome bufou e deu mais um passo na direção dele, foi nesse momento que eu a segurei pela cintura, quase me arrependei quando ela virou para mim *O que você quer?*

*O show vai começar * falei no ouvido dela, senti o corpo dela relaxar um pouco e soube que tinha dito a coisa certa... Ou pelo menos esperei que fosse...* Você não quer perder, não é mesmo?*

*Você tem razão* vi ela dar um pequeno sorriso e suspirei aliviado *Arigatou por me lembrar, Inu-chan!* ela se virou e deu um beijo no meu rosto antes de voltar para a mesa.

*Lobo...Vá atrás de sua garota de uma vez e pare de irritar minha mulher!* Vi ele olhar para mim e depois para Kagome...Suspirei desanimado pensando que talvez não me livrasse mais dele...

*Arigatou, Cara de Cachorro...* ele falou olhando para mim novamente, juro que eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que diabo ele estava falando *Você tem sorte, sua vida é simples!* ele completou antes de se virar, começando a se afastar.

***Simples?* fiquei para do olhando para ele * Ele acha minha vida **simples**?* ..._Lobo idiota! Minha vida é tudo menos simples...Tenho quatro intrometidos se metendo na minha vida constantemente... Levei anos para finalmente entender o que sentia por Kagome... E claro que criar coragem de contar a ela tinha sido mais difícil ainda... Suspirei desanimado...__Agora, ela está grávida, irritada e eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como pedi-la em casamento sem que ela fique tentada a arrancar minha cabeça fora... *Maldito lobo Baka!* ... __Faz mais de um mês que não nos falamos juntos e..._**

*InuYasha?* A voz de Kagome me tirou de meus pensamentos, me virei para vê-la parada ao meu lado... _Será que ela falou alguma coisa e eu não respondi?_

*Hai?*

*_Pare de rosnar e murmurar coisas incoerentes!*_

*Eu não....*

*Sei o que ouvi...* Kagome falou colocando a mão em meu braço *Pare_com_isso_agora!* tenho que admitir que o modo como ela falou me deixou com...**Medo... _Diabo, é tudo culpa daquele maldito lobo! ...Fazendo comentários inúteis!_**

*Hai!*

*Venha eu quero dançar.* pensando no humor atual dela, deixei que ela me puxasse para a pista. 

*Você não devia esperar que eu a convidasse?*

*Se eu for esperar vou ficar velha e morrer antes que você me faça alguma proposta!* Kagome falou sorrindo, mesmo sabendo que era uma brincadeira meu coração pareceu dar um pulo ao ouvir essas palavras..._Será que ela pensa que eu não vou pedi-la em casamento?...Quem pode culpá-la?... O mais perto que cheguei foi aquela vez antes do acidente..._

* Kagome, eu...* ela parou de andar quando chegamos à pista e me abraçou

*Eu gosto tanto dessa música...* ela me interrompeu, ou talvez não tenha me ouvido, já que a música tinha começado *...Preste atenção na letra. * eu apenas concordei, ela sorriu e colocou a cabeça no meu peito..._Até quando vou permitir que minha insegurança me cale?..._

**Dodeche**** ar suga obso namjadurui maum  
wonhar ten onjego da juni ije tonande  
ironjog choumirago nonun thugbyorhadanun  
gu marur midosso negen hengbogiosso******

_Eu não consigo entender o coração dos homens   
Eles dizem que te amam e depois te deixam   
Essa é a primeira vez, você é especial  
Acreditei nessas palavras e fui tão feliz_

Ouvi Kagome cantando baixinho e o sentido daquelas palavras fez com que meu coração se apertasse... Ela é a razão para que eu aprendesse a amar, para que eu acreditasse no amor novamente.

Antes de ela forçar sua entrada em minha vida eu nunca tinha me permitido amar alguém...Depois da morte de Okaa-san, eu tinha certeza que Amar era uma fraqueza...

**marur**** haji guresso nega shirhojyoda go  
nunchiga obnun nan nur bochegiman hesso  
norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika******

_Você deveria ter dito que não gostava mais de mim   
Mas eu não pude ver isso e você me deixou   
Mesmo amaldiçoando você, ainda sinto saudades  
Já que sou uma garota, ser amada é tudo_

A voz dela ainda ressoava dentro de mim e a abracei mais forte..._Ela não pensa que vou deixá-la não é?... Eu nunca vou deixá-la ficar longe de mim...Mesmo que eu quisesse minha vida sem ela é tão vazia..._

**modungor**** swibge da jumyon gumbang shirhjungnenunge  
namjara durosso thollin mar gathjin anha  
dashinun sogji anhuri maum mogo bojiman  
todashi sarange munojinunge yoja ya******

_Ouvi dizer que se você cede muito rápido  
Ele se cansa de você    
Eu não acho que isso seja mentira   
Uma garota diz que nunca mais vai ser enganada  
Mas, ela vai se apaixonar de novo _

*Kagome, eu...* ela levantou a cabeça e colocou os dedos sobre meus lábios para me calar, enquanto continuava a cantar. Baixei a cabeça e beijei o rosto dela.

**marur**** haji guresso nega shirhojyodago  
nunchiga obnun nan nur boche giman hesso  
norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika******

_Você deveria ter dito que não gostava mais de mim   
Mas eu não pude ver isso e você me deixou   
Mesmo amaldiçoando você, ainda sinto saudades  
Já que sou uma garota, ser amada é tudo_

Senti as mãos dela em minha nuca e mais do que nunca eu soube que nunca ia deixá-la... Ser amado por ela era tudo...Ter tido a chance de aprender a amá-la tinha feito com que eu vivesse novamente.

**[narration] Onur urin heojyosso budi hengbogharago  
noboda johun sarammannagir barandago  
nodo darun namjarang togathe nar saranghanda go marhanten onjego  
sorjighi na nega jar doenungo shirho  
naboda yepun yoja manna hengboghage jar sarmyon otohge  
guroda nar jongmar ijoborimyon otohge  
nan irohge himdunde himduro juggenunde  
ajigdo nor nomu saranghanunde******

_[narração]   
Hey babe   
Dor  
Não é suficiente para descrever como me sinto  
Nós fomos tão felizes juntos   
Mas, agora eu sei  
Eu estava cega   
Você disse que nunca me decepcionaria   
Sempre que eu precisasse você estaria lá  
Posso perdoar, mas não esquecer   
Mesmo você tendo me magoado   
Ainda amo você    
Ainda amo você_

Apesar de todas as vezes que lutei para me afastar dela e negar meus sentimentos eu sempre soube... 

Desde a primeira vez que a vi, uma garotinha que ia mudar minha vida.

**sarangur**** wihesoramyon modun da har su inun  
yojaui chaghan bonnungur iyong hajinun marajwo  
hanyojaro theona sarangbadgo sanunge  
irohge himdurgo oryourjur mollasso                                                            norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika**

_Não tire vantagem da fraqueza de uma garota de fazer tudo por amor e de seu instinto protetor  
Eu não sabia que nascer como uma garota e ser amada era tão difícil                Mesmo amaldiçoando você, ainda sinto saudades  
__Já que sou uma garota, ser amada é tudo  _

Eu lutei tanto para afastá-la, quando meu medo foi mais forte...

Será que eu a magoei?

Tanto quanto magoei a mim mesmo durante esses anos?

**norur**** yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika******

_ Mesmo amaldiçoando você, ainda sinto saudades  
Já que sou uma garota, ser amada é tudo___

Senti o toque dela em meu rosto ao cantar a última estrofe e não resisti mais, baixei meu rosto novamente e a beijei puxando o corpo dela contra o meu... Como senti falta disso, de sentir ela tão perto de mim... 

Depois de algum tempo nos afastamos em busca de ar, olhei para o rosto dela tão perto do meu, os olhos ainda fechados... E sem que eu percebesse as palavras escaparam de minha boca.

*Case comigo, Kagome*

**_N.A. - Oi minna,_**

****

**_Demorei dessa vez...*Naru se escondendo dos leitores furiosos por ela demorar duas semanas para terminar esse capítulo* sinto muito, mas tive alguns probleminhas para escrever esse capítulo._**

****

**_Eu sabia exatamente o que escrever e por mais que eu tentasse não saia do jeito que queria... _**

****

**_Mas, devo dizer que finalmente consegui! (Eu acho^^")_**

**_Arigatou Lally (não vou fazer comentários quanto a seus 1001 apelidos dessa vez^^), Kagome-chan e Serenite por me mandarem reviews._**

****

**_Espero que gostem desse capítulo e me digam o que acharam ^^_**

**_  
Vou parar por aqui^^_**

****

**_ Kissus e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru _**

****

**_P.S. – Estou espantada comigo mesma... pensei que ia demorar uma semana para terminar esse capítulo^^"._**

**_E devo dizer, a quem não percebeu que postei o capítulo 7 de Amor na escuridão na quinta feira._**


	53. CApítulo 53

**AMAR É UMA FRAQUEZA?**

**CAPÍTULO 53**

* Case comigo, Kagome* vi os olhos azuis se abrirem, surpresos.

* O que você disse?*

Fiquei em silêncio, por um momento não sabia o que dizer. Não conseguia saber se ela estava feliz ou irritada...

_O que posso dizer?... Essas mudanças de humor me deixam realmente assustado..._

* O que você disse, InuYasha?*

_Certo. Agora eu sei que ela está irritada_... Só não tinha certeza se pelo que pensava que eu tinha dito ou pela minha demora em responder...

* Eu...*

* Kagome?...InuYasha?* ouvi Sesshoumaru nos chamar e devo dizer que nunca fiquei tão feliz em ser interrompido...

Suspirei aliviado e vi Kagome estreitar os olhos... Acho que devia ter disfarçado meu alivio... Fingi não perceber, segurei a mão dela e me virei para meu irritante, e no momento, querido irmão.

* Fale, Sesshoumaru.*

* Atrapalhei alguma coisa?* _Pergunta desnecessária... Ele sempre me atrapalha, mas no momento eu estou feliz com isso..._

* Iie* Respondi sorrindo. _Sei que pode parecer estranho, mas eu realmente sorri._

* Hai!* Kagome respondeu ao mesmo tempo e parecia irritada.

_* Talvez um pouco_... * completei devagar. _Nem preciso dizer que não tive coragem de olhar para ela_. *Mas, agora pode falar.*

* Estamos indo para casa. Rin não está se sentindo bem. * Vi o infeliz sorrir para mim... _Maldito Baka! * Vocês vão ficar?*_

* Hai*Respondi sabendo que Kagome queria ver o show.

* Iie!* Kagome respondeu, fechei os olhos, desanimado... _Diabo, eu não acerto uma hoje..._

* Você não disse que queria ver o show?*

* Mudei de idéia!* ela falou soltando a mão da minha e cruzando os braços.

* Vocês vão embora juntos?* Sesshoumaru perguntou, ignorando a reação de Kagome *Miroku e Sangô ainda vão ficar e eu vou para casa de Rin*

Não pude deixar de notar que ele falou que ia para casa de Rin e não que ia levá-la para casa... Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, Kagome respondeu.

_* Parece que não tenho outra opção, não é?*_

_Maldição! Agora ela estava brava de novo... E dessa vez tenho certeza que é comigo..._

* Eu levo Kagome.*

* Ok, vejo vocês amanhã.* ele falou se afastando

_Diabo! Outra oportunidade perdida de atormentá-lo!... _Mas, com Kagome de mau-humor, achei melhor me calar.

* Tem certeza de que não quer ver o resto do show?* **_tentei_** colocar a mão no ombro dela.

* Tenho!* ela desviou do meu toque e começou a se afastar * Vou me despedir de Sangô e pegar minhas coisas.* dei um passo pensando em segui-la, até que ela completou *Encontro você na saída!*

_Pelo visto, ela não quer minha companhia_... Suspirei desanimado e caminhei em direção a saída.

* InuYasha-sama?* parei de andar quando ouvi Myouga chamando meu nome.

* O que você quer, velho?*

* Seu irmão pediu que lhe entregasse isso.* ele falou estendendo uma caixinha preta.

* O que é isso?* perguntei ao pegar a caixa e abri-la.

* É o anel de sua mãe. Estava no cofre...*

* Eu me lembro...* Não pude evitar um sorriso ao olhar para o anel em minhas mãos, a pedra era do mesmo tom dos olhos de Kagome.

* Sesshoumaru-sama disse que você ia precisar desse anel... Vai pedir Kagome-sama em casamento?*

* Acho que já fiz isso...* respondi distraído. Além da reação dela ao meu pedido... _que__ talvez ela não tivesse ouvido... algo dentro de mim dizia que aquilo era errado... Eu não tinha mais dúvidas de que ela era minha..._

* Acha?* Myouga perguntou parecendo confuso.

* Hai...*

* E o que ela respondeu?* vi ele sorrir

* Na verdade, ela...*

* Estou pronta!* fechei a caixinha depressa ao ouvir a voz de Kagome, mas acho que não rápido o suficiente... *O que está escondendo?*

* Não é nada!* me apressei a colocar a caixa no bolso antes que ela pudesse vê-la * Algo que Sesshoumaru mandou me entregar, Arigatou, velho* vi Myouga levantar uma sombrancelha e se afastar sem dizer nada.

* Se não quer me dizer...* ela falou tentando passar por mim parecendo ainda mais irritada... _Diabo!Aquilo estava começando a me irritar também!... Segurei o braço dela._

* Posso saber o que diabo fiz para que você ficasse brava comigo?*

* **Nada!***

* _Nada?*_

* Isso, **nada!* ela soltou o braço de minha mão *_Podemos ir agora?_***

* Feh! Faça como quiser!* comecei a me afastar, abri a porta e sai.

* Volte aqui, Baka!* a ouvi correr atrás de mim e me virei.

* O que foi agora, Kagome?*

* Por que você está me abandonando?*

* Eu não...* parei de falar quando senti o cheiro de lágrimas * Por que esta chorando?* perguntei puxando-a para um abraço.

* Eu não sei... _Diabo! Eu não sei! * a senti colocar os braços em minha cintura *Essa droga de gravidez está me deixando confusa!* ela completou deitando a cabeça em meu peito._

* Você esta chorando por estar esperando nosso bebê?*

* Iie!* - ela levantou a cabeça depressa e tocou meu rosto *Estou feliz por isso, mas... _Diabo, não pensei que seria tão difícil!*_

* Eu...*

* Essas mudanças de humor estão acabando comigo! Num momento estou feliz, depois irritada e logo em seguida chorando... E o pior é nem ao menos sei o motivo!*

* Isso é normal, Kagome*

* O maldito médico disse a mesma coisa, mas não quer dizer que eu me sinta melhor ao saber disso!* eu a abracei mais forte sem saber o que dizer..._Como sempre_...

* Vamos para casa, Kagome... Você esta cansada... Só isso.*

* Tudo bem...* ela concordou se afastando de mim para caminharmos para o carro.

**************************************************

A volta para casa foi feita em silêncio. Eu sabia que ela estava acordada, mas não queria ou não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer.

Parei o carro na garagem, mas não fiz nenhum movimento para sair. Eu sabia que assim que saíssemos dali teríamos que nos separar, então simplesmente ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo.

Depois de um tempo, achei que era melhor sair de uma vez antes que o Baka do Miroku chegasse e eu tivesse que agüentar mais um de seus comentários cretinos. Estendi a mão para abrir a porta.

* Matte, InuYasha...*

* Não podemos ficar aqui para sempre, Kagome...*

* Eu sei...*  a ouvi suspirar.

* Não vai sair do carro?* desisti de abrir a porta e me virei para ela.

* Iie...*

* Por que?*

* Porque no momento que sairmos do carro vou ter que ir para meu quarto e dormir sozinha...*

* _Você quer dormir sozinha?*_

* Iie, eu quero ficar com você.*

* _Então, por que diabos voltou para seu quarto?*_

* Porque você não me pediu para ficar...*

* Não pedi?... Nós... *

* Você **ordenou. Não ****pediu. * ela falou olhando para mim * _Sabe como detesto quando você manda em mim.*_**

* Sua bruxa teimosa e irritante... Passamos todo esse tempo separados...*

* _Porque você não me pediu para ficar. * ela completou sorrindo *__Posso ser tão teimosa e irritante quanto você, InuYasha!*_

Não pude evitar um sorriso ao ouvir aquilo, coloquei a mão no pescoço dela aproximando nossos rostos.

* Eu sei... É por isso que amo tanto você... * nossos lábios se encontraram em um beijo faminto e apaixonado, senti os dela se abrirem sob os meus e não pude evitar um gemido quando nossas línguas se encontraram. Mas, logo tivemos que nos separa em busca de ar. *Fique comigo...* senti as mãos dela apertarem meus ombros * Sinto tanto sua falta...Fique comigo...* beijei os lábios dela levemente e sorri quando a senti concordar com um aceno. Sai do carro quase correndo para abrir a porta do passageiro e ajudá-la a sair, a vi sorrir quando a puxei para fora da garagem.

* Devagar, InuYasha. Não consigo correr com esses sapa--... O que está fazendo?* ela perguntou quando a peguei no colo.

* Pegando um atalho!* ouvi ela rir quando pulei para a sacada.

* Está com tanto sono assim?* a ouvi perguntar enquanto entravamos no quarto.

* Iie, apenas ansioso para ter você em minha cama de novo* confessei enquanto a colocava sobre a cama, beijando seu rosto *Senti tanto sua falta...* beijei seus lábios dele levemente * Nunca mais me deixe...*

* InuYasha...* eu a calei com meus lábios. Parte porque eu a desejava demais e parte porque não queria ouvi-la dizer que voltaria para seu quarto no outro dia.

Senti as mãos dela abrindo minha camisa e procurei pelo zíper do vestido dela, queria sentir a pele dela contra a minha novamente. Quando nos separamos em busca de ar, tirei a camisa e a joguei no chão voltando a beijá-la. Desci meus lábios por seu pescoço mordiscando a pele sensível enquanto a ouvi gemer, murmurando um nome.

* Sabe como senti sua falta?* falei enquanto baixava o vestido dela * Do calor do seu corpo junto ao meu?* a ouvi gemer mais alto quando meus lábios deslizaram pelo seu corpo e tocaram seus seios *Do seu gosto?*

* Inu... Yasha... * ela gemeu meu nome novamente enquanto eu acabava de tirar seu vestido.

* A única coisa que me impediu de enlouquecer foi à lembrança de nossos momentos juntos... * falei colando meu corpo ao dela enquanto procurava por seus lábios novamente * e o seu cheiro em minha cama...* senti as mãos dela deslizarem pelas minhas costas e lutarem para abrir minha calça. Mesmo não querendo, acabei me afastando dela para terminar a tarefa.

* Senti sua falta também...* Kagome falou sentando na cama, tocou meu rosto enquanto eu a empurrava de volta *Mas, eu me sinto uma intrusa aqui...Essa é sua casa...*

* Você é minha casa, Kagome...*

*************************************

Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos sabia que algo parecia diferente, respirei fundo sentindo o cheiro de Kagome me envolver. O corpo dela se moldou ao meu e não pude deixar de sorrir ao notar que a noite passada tinha sido real...

Abri os olhos, ansioso para admirar seu rosto que se encontrava sobre meu peito. Os poucos raios de sol que atravessavam as cortinas iluminavam o quarto.

Deslizei a mão por suas costas, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto do meu, sorri de novo ao ouvi-la murmurar meu nome.

* O que foi, Kagome?*

* Não me acorde...* ela falou ainda de olhos fechados.  
  
* Por que?*

* Porque eu sempre passo mal pela manhã...* Sua voz soava mole de sono, e pelo tempo que demorou para continuar pensei que talvez ela tivesse adormecido novamente, até que senti sua mão se mover sobre minha pele *Não vai gosta muito da minha companhia...*

* Depois de todo o tempo que ficamos separados, não me importo como que você faça desde que esteja comigo.*

*Arigatou... Eu acho...* vi ela sorrir antes que seus maravilhosos olhos azuis se abrissem lentamente.

*Teve uma boa noite de sono?*

*Hai... Sua cama é bem melhor que a minha...*

* Cama?*

* Hai...  E tive o travesseiro perfeito também...* ela falou ajeitando a cabeça sobre meu peito

*Nani?*

* Sua presença também pode ter ajudado... * Kagome levantou a cabeça rindo quando viu minha expressão confusa *... Para que eu tivesse uma boa noite de sono... *

* Tem prazer em me deixar confuso, não é?*

* Não tenho culpa de você tornar as coisas tão fáceis para mim...*

* Bruxa! * Falei girando nossos corpos, até que ela estivesse deitada de costas *Já falei quanto senti sua falta?* olhei fascinado para os lábios dela que se abriram em um sorriso maior.

* Acho que você mencionou isso algumas vezes a noite passada... * Senti os braços dela rodearem meu pescoço. Baixei a cabeça unindo nossos lábios, ávido por sentir o gosto dela novamente. Minhas mãos deslizaram pelo corpo dela como se tivessem vontade própria, enquanto ela correspondia ao meu toque, deslizei os lábios pelo pescoço dela... Ela disse algo que não entendi até sentir as mãos ela me empurrando *Dame!*  ela repetiu.

* Nani?* levantei a cabeça, confuso, procurando pelos olhos dela.

* Saía! * Ela me empurrou de novo * Preciso levantar... Agora!* mesmo frustrado, me afastei vendo-a levantar e correr para o banheiro sem que eu tivesse a chance de perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

* Kagome?* levantei da cama ao ouvir o som de água correndo, provavelmente ela tinha aberto uma torneira para disfarçar outro som * Você está bem? * tentei abrir aporta e notei que ela estava trancada * Kagome, o que --*

* Não é nada... * ouvi passos e a porta se abrindo * Eu disse que costumo passar mal pela manhã...*

* Sinto muito, eu não tinha intenção de... *

* Está tudo bem, InuYasha... * ela falou parecendo cansada * Eu só preciso me deitar um pouco.*

* Claro * sai da frente dela e a segui de volta para a cama * Quer que pegue algo para você comer?*

* IIE! Nada de comida!*

* Tem certeza que está bem?* deslizei a mão por seu rosto afastando algumas mechas.

* Hai, estou me acostumando... * ela deu um sorriso fraco * Vou me sentir melhor quando meu estomago se acalmar.. * vi os olhos azuis se fecharem e sua mão apertando o estomago, desviei os olhos me sentindo culpado.

Afinal, ela estava desse modo por causa de nosso bebê... Abaixei-me para pegar minha calça esquecida ao lado da cama, um objeto preto e pequeno caiu no chão... Olhei para a caixinha preta...  _O anel de Okaa-san... Peguei a caixinha e a abri._

* O que é isso, InuYasha?* baixei a mão e me virei em sua direção.

* Um anel...*

* Anel?*

* Hai...* olhei para o objeto em minhas mãos novamente *Kagome?*

* Fale, InuYasha.* ela respondeu ainda de olhos fechados.

* Você... Você quer se... Casar comigo?* percebi que minha voz não passava de um sussurro, em parte porque eu não queria fazer essa pergunta... **Parecia tão desnecessária**... _Kagome é minha, não preciso de uma cerimônia para me provar isso! ... Mas, talvez ela precise..._

* Nani?* ela perguntou abrindo os olhos.

* Eu perguntei... Se você quer se casar comigo...* repeti e dessa vez olhei diretamente para os olhos azuis.

* Devo dizer que não pensei que você repetiria...* ela levantou devagar até estar sentada * Foi isso o que você perguntou ontem a noite, não foi?*

* Hai.*

* _Eu... Sabia...*_

* _Sabia?* vi ela concordar com um aceno * __Então, porque ficou brava comigo?...  Por que não respondeu?*_

* Eu não estava brava com você... Apenas com medo que repetisse a pergunta... Porque eu sabia que não gostaria da minha resposta...*

* Você não quer se casar comigo...* baixei a cabeça enquanto entendia o significado de suas palavras, minha mão se fechou sobre a caixa... Não querer aquilo e ouvi-la recusando minha proposta eram coisas diferentes... Eu me sentia... **Traído! * _Então, tudo bem se divertir com o Hanyou, não é?_* levantei da cama, de repente queria colocar o máximo de distancia entre nós *_Passar um tempo comigo é aceitável... Mas casar comigo não?_***

* Me deixe explicar...Você não entendeu...*

* **Por que não se livrou do bebê? * os olhos dela se arregalaram, mas eu não me importei... _Queria magoá-la tanto quanto ela tinha me magoado_ * _Assim estaria completamente livre! ... Não vê que ela a prende a mi--_ ****_*SLAP!*_ * Parei de falar atônito quando senti o rosto quente no lugar que a mão dela tinha atingido.**

_* Como pode **falar** isso para mim?*_ Ela perguntou furiosa, os olhos azuis brilhando de raiva *_Como pode **pensar isso de mim?***_

* Você não quer --*

* Eu não querer me casar com você não lhe dá o direito de falar esses absurdos!* Ela sentou na beirada da cama * _Seu baka estúpido e arrogante!_*

* Kagome...* senti o cheiro de lágrimas * eu não...*

* _Tire as mãos de mim!* ela se afastou do meu toque._

* Mas, Kagome... *

_* Quer saber por que não quero me casar com você?*_ ela levantou a cabeça e eu apenas concordei * _Não é por não amá-lo seu cabeça dura arrogante... Apesar de não passar um dia sem que eu me pergunte porque insisto em me magoar apenas para receber as migalhas de carinho que você me dá!*_

* Eu...*

* **Cale a boca! Eu ainda não terminei! * olhei para ela espantado, mas permaneci em silêncio * _Eu o amo demais... Desde a **primeira vez** que o vi, eu soube que ia passar o resto de minha vida com você... Mesmo você sendo um baka estúpido que fugia, me ofendia ou ignorava... Eu sempre soube que **nosso destino** era _****ficar juntos!***

* Então, por que não...?* sentei ao lado dela na cama soltando a caixinha no meu colo para segurar sua mão * _Por que não aceita se casar comigo?_*

* **Yakusoku**** wa iranai, InuYasha * ela apertou minha mão * _Você se lembra quando eu lhe disse isso? _***

* Hai, foi antes de--* senti seus dedos sobre meus lábios, um pedido silencioso para que eu me calasse.

* _Você nunca entendeu, não é?* ela deu um sorriso triste ao retirar os dedos de meus lábios._

* Acho que não... Parece que sempre me engano quanto ao que você sente...*

* **Yakusoku**** wa iranai... Eu não preciso de laços ou compromissos... Não quero me casar apenas para mostrar aos outros o que sentimos... * senti sua mão, em minha nuca e vi o rosto dela se aproximar do meu * Eu não quero e não preciso me casar com você, InuYasha... A única promessa que me importa é a de nossos corações... Nossas almas se conhecem... **Yakusoku****** wa iranai * Os lábios dela roçaram os meus, e nunca me senti tão envergonhado de meu comportamento do que naquele momento.**

* Kagome... _Perdoe-me... * toquei seu rosto puxando-o mais par aperto * Me perdoe por não confiar em você... *_

* Aishiteru... seu baka, arrogante, grosso, cabeça dura...--*

* _Oi! Já chega!* ela sorriu quando nossos lábios se encontraram, a senti me abraçar mais forte enquanto eu aprofundava o beijo._

* Eu não quero me casar... * ela falou quando nos separamos em busca de ar *... Não preciso disso pra ter certeza que você é meu!* ela beijou meus lábios de leve * Mas, se você quiser...*

* Eu não preciso disso também... * toquei o pescoço dela, no local em que a tinha marcado... Ela sorriu e senti meu coração se aquecer * Eu pensei que você queria... Sua família... *

* Eles sabem o que penso...* ela sorriu de novo, deitando a cabeça em meu ombro *... Okaa-san concorda comigo.*

* Ela... _Concorda?*_

* Hai...* peguei a caixinha em meu colo novamente, * Você comprou um anel para mim, não é?* voltou o rosto para mim * Sinto muito eu...*

* _Não comprei esse anel para você...*_

*** Não comprou?***

* Esse anel...* abri a caixinha retirando o anel, a pedra azul brilhou, refletindo os raios de sol * pertenceu a minha mãe.*

* Hountou ni?* os olhos dela brilharam, do mesmo modo que a pedra.

* Hai...* peguei a mão dela *... Quero que você o aceite... * ela sorriu * Vamos deixar que ela abençoe e sele nossa promessa... * falei deslizando o anel por seu dedo.

* Nosso amor não precisa de promessas... * ela sorriu me abraçando.

*** Nosso amor é minha promessa, Kagome***

**_N.A. – Oi Minna!_**

****

****

**_Eu demorei demais para terminar esse capítulo, não é?_**

****

**_Sinto muito mesmo, mas esse maldito bloqueio me acompanhou durante..._**

****

**_Um mês para terminar um maldito capítulo... e tudo porque tinha cismado de escrever algo com que não concordo..._**

****

**_Isso me ensinou a fazer as coisas do meu modo ^^_**

****

**_Bem, mas a parte importante é que finalmente consegui terminá-lo e espero do fundo do coração que vocês gostem e me digam o que acharam, ok?_**

****

**_Pelas reviews todas gostaram do pedido de casamento e acho que vou decepicioná-las com esse capítulo....  
Mas, eu simplesmente não consegui escrever algo tão normal para os dois ^^  
  
_**

**_Sintam-se livres para me dizer suas opniões. ^.~_**

****

**_E para quem estiver curioso ainda tem mais um capítulo.  
Esse não vai demorar , porque já está escrito ^^_**

****

**_Arigatou :_****_ Kagome-chan, Lan Ayath, Ale, Polly, Juli-chan_****, _Iza_, Lally, Paulinha, Kiki-chane Patsy que comentaram.__**

****

**_Kissus_****_ no coração de vocês _**

****

**_Ja_****_ ne, _**

****

**_Naru_******


	54. Epílogo

**AMAR É UMA FRAQUEZA?**

**Epílogo**

**Imagino que estejam esperando para saber o que aconteceu depois daquele dia, ne?**

**Na verdade eu não queria falar sobre aquele bando de intrometidos que só fizeram me atrapalhar e...**

- InuYasha! – Kagome falou parando atrás da cadeira – Não fale assim! Eles são parte da família!

- E você acha que isso é bom? – InuYasha se virou para encará-la – Isso só quer dizer que nunca vou me livrar deles!

- InuYasha! – Kagome o repreendeu novamente, puxando uma cadeira para sentar ao seu lado – Esse é o último aviso que vou dar...

- Mas, Kagome...

- Nada de "Mas, Kagome" – Ela falou olhando para a tela para ver o que ele tinha digitado – Você sabe muito bem que dia é hoje e como não deve me irritar...

- Certo... – InuYasha estreitou os olhos, virando novamente para o computador, murmurou -...Maldita lua nova!

- Falou alguma coisa...Inu-chan?  - Kagome olhou para ele estreitando os olhos.

- Iie, querida... – InuYasha fingiu estar muito interessado na tela do computador – Só estava pensando em como continuar...

- Eu ajudo!

**Sangô e Miroku se casaram há quatro anos e tiveram uma adorável garotinha...**

**Miroku continua apanhando de Sangô, apesar de que eu não sei o porque já que eles estão casados e certamente não há raaaaazzz...**

-Oi! Por que fez isso?

- Informação demais, querido! – Kagome deu um leve tapa nas mãos de InuYasha – Ninguém quer saber sobre esses detalhes...^^"

- Você acaba com a graça de tudo! ¬¬ – InuYasha falou cruzando os braços.

- InuYasha... ¬¬"

- Certo -_-"

**Miroku e Sangô se casaram há quatro anos atrás e tiveram uma garotinha...**

- Acho que já escrevi isso...  
  


-Não faz mal, depois você corrigi, Inu-chan... – Kagome colocou a cabeça em seu ombro – Continue. ^^

**... Que faz três anos hoje.  
Sangô continua a trabalhar no templo e Miroku se tornou gerente do Sengoku Jidai Bar.**

- Satisfeita?

- Hai, Inu-chan... – Kagome sorriu dando tapinhas em seu ombro – Continue... Sesshoumaru e Rin...

**Sesshoumaru e Rin vão se casar no fim do ano.**

**Apesar de eu não fazer idéia do porque já que agora ele passa a maior parte do tempo na casa delaaaa...**

-Itai! – InuYasha esfregou a cabeça onde Kagome tinha acertado – Por que diabos me bateu? ¬¬"

- Eu disse que não precisa dar tantos detalhes...¬¬

- Mas, não tem nada interessante para contar sobre eles...

- InuYasha!

- Maldita mulher! – Murmurou voltando a digitar.

**Sesshouamru continua trabalhando sem parar, a única diferença é que Rin faz o mesmo desde que se transformooouuuuuuu...**

- Kagome!

- Não conte isso, Assim os leitores vão saber que eles...Você sabe...

- E daí? – InuYasha perguntou levantando uma sombrancelha – Eu contei sobre nossa primeira noite!

- Nani?- Kagome arregalou os olhos

- Oi! Não me empurre!

- Você escreveu sobre "aquilo"? – Kagome o empurrou para procurar pela parte do texto que ele falara – Não acredito que fez isso... Não me lembro de ler essa parte!

- Kagome, dame! – InuYasha afastou as mãos dela do teclado – Você está me atrapalhando!

- Ah...Gomen ne! – Kagome corou voltando a sua antiga posição – Eu vejo isso depois... ^^"

-...¬¬" – InuYasha voltou o texto para a posição original – Sobre quem não falamos ainda?

- Hum... Souta-kun?

- Quem vai quere saber sobre ele?

- InuYasha!

- Está bem, eu escrevo sobre ele... -_-"

**Souta-kun está na faculdade, estudando história do Japão e arrumou uma namorada bonitinha, mas tão irritante quanto ele e...**

- O que foi, InuYasha? – Kagome perguntou ao vê-lo parar de digitar e se virar em sua direção – Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

- Não vai brigar sobre o que escrevi sobre Souta e Hitomi?

- Falar o que se é verdade? – Kagome deu de ombros.

-Ótimo! – InuYasha sorriu afastando as mãos do teclado – Acho que já falamos de todos e...

- UHUM!

- Qual o problema, Kagome?

- Ainda não falou de Kouga e Ayame.

- Eu não quero falar sobre o lobo fedido e sua amiga estranha!

- Por que não?

- Porque é estranho, eles são irmãos...

- Irmãos de criação e você sabe disso!

- Tudo bem... Fique calma... Eu escrevo sobre eles...

**Kouga e Ayame estão noivos.**

- Só isso?

- Eu já disse que não quero falar sobre o maldito lobo!!!

- Baka ciumento! – Kagome falou, beijando seu rosto – Não vai contar sobre nós?

- Foi o que fiz até agora... – InuYasha sorriu puxando-a para seu colo – Pensei em deixar algo para a imaginação dos leitores...

- Preguiçoso! – Kagome sorriu – Tem ao menos que contar sobre Ai. 

- Tem razão... Como pude me esquecer da pestinha?

- Porque Ai está com vovô e Okaa-san hoje...- Kagome o abraçou pelo pescoço – Não percebeu o silêncio?

- Já faz muito tempo que não ficamos sozinhos...

- Termine de escrever e poderemos aproveitar até a noite. – Kagome sorriu beijando os lábios dele levemente.

- Posso escrever Owari agora?

- Iie, fale de nós e Ai primeiro...

- Você é tão sem graça... u_u

- Quanto mais rápido escrever...

**Se alguém ficou com alguma dúvida depois do último capítulo, vou explicar novamente. Kagome e eu não nos casamos, sei que alguns devem estar se perguntando o por que, já que nos amamos tanto.**

**A resposta, seus grandes curiosos...**

- InuYasha! 

- Ok, eu escrevo de outro modo ¬¬

**A resposta, caros leitores, está na própria pergunta.**

**Não precisamos de outros laços a não ser o que sentimos para saber que pertencemos um ao outro.**

- Kawaii, Inu-chan *-*

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado...

-Agora, conte de Ai *-*

**Se é que precisávamos de alguma prova de nosso amor, apareceu em nossas vidas exatamente para isso. Ela é linda assim como a mãe, aliás, ela fica muito parecida com Kagome quando se transforma em Hanyou.**

- Hountou ni?

- Hai, Kagome...

**Nossa filha está com seis anos agora, e não para um minuto. Não me lembro de ter dado tanto trabalho a Okaa-san...**

- Ela puxou a sua família, Kagome!

- Claro querido... Seu temperamento é super calmo! – Kagome falou sarcástica – Agora, continue ^^

**Ai está com seis anos, tem cabelos negros como os de Kagome, só que com algumas mechas prateadas como os meus. Orelhinhas como as minhas... Kagome acha isso Kawaii.**

- Você também pensa assim, Inu-chan... Lembro muito bem suas palavras assim que Ai nasceu...

- Não precisa me lembrar, eu sei o que disse ¬¬

Nossa família em breve vai aumentar, porque pelas minhas contas...

- O que isso quer dizer? O.o

- Ahn... Eu não contei a você?

- InuYasha! ¬¬

- Fique calma, Kagome... Eu ia esperar seu aniversário para contar... ^^"

- Pare de tentar me enrolar! ¬¬***

- Diabo! ...Você fica realmente impossível nesse dia! -_-"

- INUYASHA!

- Não grite! – InuYasha colocou a mão nas orelhas – Você está grávida de novo!

- Estou? O.O

- Hai...

- Sugoi! –Kagome sorriu – Espero que seja um menino dessa vez^^

- Na verdade... pode ser que sejam dois meninos, ou um casal... Até mesmo duas meninas...

- Nani?

- Ouço três batidas de coração... – InuYasha explicou calmamente – Uma é sua, então...

- Vamos ter gêmeos?

- Hai...

- Kawaii, vamos ter gêmeos! *-*

- Só você para pensar assim... Não vê o trabalho que Ai nos dá?

- Não pense que me engana, sei que você está adorando isso também...

- Esqueça... Por que Ai está com sua mãe?

- É o aniversário de Rei ^^

- Mas, a festinha não é só mais tarde?

- Eu pensei que se Ai se divertiria mais brincando com a prima ^^

- Sei...

- E assim teríamos algum tempo para nós...

- Você é tão esperta!

- Eu sei ^^

 - O que estamos esperando? – InuYasha levantou com Kagome no colo – Não podemos perder nem mais um minuto!

- Matte, InuYasha!

- Nani?

- Você ainda não terminou a história!

- Ah sim...

**Muita coisa mudou desde a primeira vez que vi uma garotinha com lindos olhos azuis...**

**Não posso negar, que em nosso primeiro encontro eu tive medo.**

**Medo do que sua presença me fez sentir, medo por que eu não queria amar.**

**Tive medo, por que eu sempre soube que ela mudaria minha vida. **

**Agora, eu sei que isso era apenas porque eu não sabia o que era amar, eu não conhecia a felicidade...**

**Estava preso a uma algo que pensei que estava me protegendo, mas na realidade apenas estava me privando de algo que me tornou alguém muito melhor.**

**Com o passar dos anos, a teimosia dessa garotinha...**

- InuYasha! ¬¬

**Com o passar dos anos, a persistência dessa garotinha fez com que eu acreditasse... Dez com que eu voltasse a acreditar no amor...**

**Hoje eu sei, Amar não é uma fraqueza!**

**O amor é algo que nos deixa forte, faz com que acreditemos que somos capazes de enfrentar o mundo pela pessoa certa!**

**Não importa quantas vezes se é ferido, quando se acredita no amor, a gente consegue superar qualquer perda.**

**Quando se acredita no amor nos permitimos ser felizes apenas por saber que o outro existe.**

**Quando se acredita no amor, somos felizes com as lembranças dos momentos que passamos juntos.**

**Quando acreditamos no amor, não há nada que possa nos impedir de viver realmente.**

**Pode parecer bobagem, mas me lembrei de algo que Sesshoumaru me disse quando descobri o que sentia por Kagome.**

**"Depois da tempestade sempre há um arco-íris"**

**Eu sei que quando ele me disse isso estava apenas querendo me deixar mais confuso, mas... Isso realmente faz sentido.**

**Quando se tem medo de amar, sentir algo por alguém parece uma tempestade...**

**Quando se descobre esse sentimento, a gente se sente no meio de uma terrível tempestade. Parece que nunca iremos chegar a um ponto seguro, tudo é escuro e instável...**

**E quando finalmente se aceita esse sentimento...**

**Quando você descobre que a outra pessoa sente o mesmo por você...**

**Tudo se acalma e você pode finalmente ver o arco-íris.**

**E graças a aquela garotinha, teimosa e irritante, eu aprendi isso.**

**Graças a aquela garotinha, maravilhosa e insistente, eu tive a chance de viver tudo isso.**

**Amar não é uma fraqueza, é apenas mais um passo em nossa jornada.**

- O que achou?

- Maravilhoso! – Kagome sorriu e olhou para InuYasha – Só estou curiosa quanto a uma coisa...

- Nani?

- Quem é a garotinha?

- Bruxa! ¬¬**

- Você fica tão kawaii quando fica zangado^^

- Feh! – InuYasha revirou os olhos – Vamos sair daqui, temos coisas melhores para fazer...

- Matte! Faltou uma coisa!

- Nani?

- Deixa que eu digito para você!

**Owari**

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

**_ Pensei em escrever uma nota pequena, mas como essa é a última resolvi esquecer esse plano ^^._**

****

**_Quero agradecer a todas vocês que leram minhas loucuras, nesses oito meses._**

****

**_Um beijo no coração de todas e minha eterna gratidão a quem dispôs de um tempinho a mais para me deixar review._**

****

**_ Os últimos tempos foram difíceis porque esses bloqueios infelizes acharam que tinham de me atrapalhar, mas por vocês eu consegui continuar ^^._**

****

**_Devo admitir que essa fic foi muito além de tudo o que imaginei a principio..._**

****

**_Não pensei que escreveria a 54 capítulos..._**

****

**_Tampouco que cegaria a 341 páginas ( segundo Lally, minha querida amiga e contadora oficial de páginas ^^")_**

****

**_E nem em minhas fantasias mais loucas achei que chegaria a( estou contando as do capitulo que foi publicado separado também) 221 reviews @_@_**

****

**_Devo tudo isso a vocês que sempre estiveram presentes, lendo e me apoiando^^_**

****

**_Reviews do último capítulo :_**

****

**_Lally_****__****_– Review 200!!! \o/_**

**_Super Lally ^^  
Arigatou pelo apoio e por ler meus rascunhos nada a ver ^^_**

****

**_Polly_****__****_– Devo dizer que suas ameaças não funcionam comigo e fiquei muito tentada a não atualizar por dois meses.... XD_**

**_Mas, me lembrei que você era a única culpada e vou me vingar de você em particular XD_**

****

**_Iza_****_ – Nem vou comentar quanto a LPV, já expliquei vezes e vezes sem conta..._**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado^^_**

****

**_Shampoo-chan_****_ – Eu demorei demais mesmo ^^"_**

**_Mas, fico feliz que o resultado tenha valido a espera ^^_**

****

**_Lily_****_ –Que bom que concorda comigo._**

**_Quando o amor realmente é verdadeiro, não existe necessidade de cerimônias. ^^_**

****

**_Lere_****_ – Mais uma pessoa que concorda comigo \o/_**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado^^_**

****

**_Tickle-chan_**_ – Fico_******_ feliz que tenha gostado._**

**_Vou dar uma explicação rápida quanto ao não casamento^^_**

**_Essa fic sempre foi para mostrar que o amor é capaz de tudo, e quando se ama de verdade, não é preciso mais nada^^_**

**_Mas, se faz com que você se sinta melhor pode imaginar que eles se casaram depois, ok ? ^.~_**

****

**_Tomoyo_****_ Hiragizawa_****_ –Arigatou pelas palavras.  
Realmente quando se ama, não há necessidade de provas._**

**_O compromissos está_****_ em nossas almas e corações e não em um pedaço de papel ^^_**

****

**_Serenite_****_ – Arigatou ^^_**

****

**_Ale_****_ – Espero que tenha ido bem em suas provas^^_**

**_Eu acho que o último capítulo foi polêmico demais ^^"_**

**_Cada um tem uma opinião diferente e tenham certeza, não quero convencer ninguém a acreditar nas coisas do meu modo^^_**

**_Mas, vou repetir mais uma vez:_**

**_Quando existe amor nada pode nos separar e não há necessidade de algo par anos provar que pertencemos um ao outro^^_**

****

**_Tici-chan_****_ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado^^  
Por que você tem certeza que a Lally adorou?_**

**_Não entendi @_@_**

**_Marina_****_ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^  
Realmente essa frase parece ter sido feita para os dois ^^_**

**_Yakusoku_****_ wa iranai..._**

****

**_Suu-chan_****_ – Nada convencional combina com os dois, não é?_**

**_Concordo plenamente com isso ^.~_**

****

**_Isa-chan_**_ – Fico_******_ feliz que tenha gostado e espero que quando ler essa nota, todas as suas perguntas sejam respondidas^^_**

****

**_Dani_****_ – Tenho a certeza que você não foi a única a se decepcionar por não haver casamento._**

**_Mas, tenham a certeza, se existe algo de que sempre tive certeza foi o fato de que os dois não deveriam realmente se casar no real sentido da palavra._**

**_Como eu disse a Tickle-chan, se isso fizer você se sentir melhor, imagine que eles se casaram ^^_**

****

**_Mishiran_****_ – Não fique triste com isso, como já disse quem não gostou desse fato pode imaginar que os dois se casaram._**

**_Mas, fico feliz que tenha gostado da história ^^_**

****

****

**_Espero sinceramente que gostem do último capítulo e que me dêem suas opniões._**

****

**_Não fiquem tristes com o final._**

****

**_Afinal, vocês sabem que o fim é a penas o começo de uma nova fase ne?_**

****

**_E, tenham a certeza, de que nunca vão se ver livres de mim..._**

**_Pelo menos, não num futuro próximo XD_**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_****__**

****

****

**_AMAR É UMA FRAQUEZA?_**

**_Início _****_- 29. 04. 2003_**

**_Fim_****_ - 12. 12. 2003_**


End file.
